¿Qué le pediste a la estrella fugaz?
by Kodoku no Yasashisa
Summary: ¡ACTUALIZADO 32! Slash, Sirius x Remus, situado en el quinto año en Hogwarts. Porque Sirius es Sirius, y Remus es esclavo de su libertad. Angst, Romance, Humor y más.
1. Prólogo

**¿Qué le pediste a la estrella fugaz…?**

Disclaimer: los personajes sólo son míos en mi mente. Fuera, son de J.K.Rowling. Gracias por crearles, oh Gran Maestra 0 

**Prólogo**

(Remus P.O.V.)

No puedo recordar cuándo empezó. Sólo sé que un buen día apareciste ahí, como si nunca hubieras faltado en mi vida. Entraste en el compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts que yo solo ocupaba, con tu maleta a rastras, y ése pelo revuelto que no ha cambiado. Entraste sonriendo, como un remolino de negro azabache, y desde entonces todo cambió. Fuiste mi primer amigo, y yo, con once años, no pude hacer más que tenderte la mano y estrechar la tuya, ya expectante, como si me desafiara.

Tenía sólo once años.

No te entendí, pero ahora, si me tendieras la mano ahora con aquella mirada que quizá ni siquiera tú te percataste de estar lanzándome, ahora sería distinto. Ahora te la estrecharía con más fuerza, aceptando el desafío, y es que esto ha llegado a un punto de no retorno. Como cuando llégale otoño y las hojas caen al río, sin remedio, sin poder evitarlo, y una vez dentro del agua, son arrastradas irremediablemente hasta la cascada.

Pues bien, ahí estoy yo.

Quien me ha visto y quién me ve. Prefecto, reconocido entre los profesores, aquél en quien todos pueden confiar, el responsable, el estudioso, el sensato, el sensible, el culto, el modelo de los pequeños (y el blanco de las burlas de los Slytherin). Y no puedo parar de temblar mientras adivino tu respiración, más allá de los doseles de mi cama, cruzando la habitación, detrás de las cortinas de la tuya; una respiración estable. Duermes. Y tu sueño me quita el mío. Algo me oprime el pecho, y ya no sé si quiero llorar o estallar en una carcajada de loco. Ese efecto tienes sobre mí; ese que va más allá de la risa o las lágrimas. Me desdibujas los sentimientos, me transformas en una acuarela de colores diluidos y confusos, me transformas en pura filosofía y me haces creer que los problemas de los demás humanos son nimiedades, porque esto que siento yo no es humano, no existe forma de que una persona pueda aguantarlo sin caer en la locura.

Aunque quizá hace ya tiempo que caí.

Por séptima noche consecutiva, me levanto de la cama. Intento trazar tu forma tras la tela que cubre tu colchón, pero fracaso miserablemente. Me acerco a la ventana. Es invierno, pronto llegarán las vacaciones de navidad de mi quinto curso en Hogwarts. Rozo la helada ventana con mis dedos; después, apoyo la frente en ella. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. No hay luna llena, no aún, pero vuelvo a sentir el deseo de aullarle a la noche mi pena, y es la primera vez que tengo ganas de que llegue el dolor de la transformación para escapar del disfraz del alumno modelo y dar rienda suelta a la bestia, sin miramientos, sin compasión.

Todo empezó entonces. En aquél vagón del tren, con aquellos dos niños de once años. Uno, no sabía lo que se le venía encima. El otro, duerme ahora, con quince, y Dios sabe qué es lo que sabe o deja de saber el otro. Con aquellas palabras tan simples, me preguntaste si te podías sentar (después, claro está, de haberte sentado), y prácticamente me ordenaste que te dijera mi nombre. No pude decirte que no.

_-Remus, Remus Lupin. Encantado._

Y me contestaste sonriendo, con aquella mirada de seductor nato que despertaría cerca de los trece.

_-Black. Sirius Black. _

Me quedo en la ventana, pensando en todo lo que me ha llevado hasta el límite, y tanto es que acaba por salir el sol.

_(Pero para entonces, sólo la Luna y el lobo conocemos la solitaria lágrima que se perdió por mi barbilla antes de sonreírte, casi por costumbre, cuando despiertas.)_

3


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Los pasillos de Hogwarts se difuminaban ante la vista de Remus Lupin, que corría como alma que lleva el diablo por el colegio, con Peter Pettigrew pisándole los talones. Adelantaron a los excitados alumnos de primero que habían pasado antes corriendo, alertándoles. Les habían oído gritar, entusiasmados.

- ¡Dicen que en el segundo piso hay pelea!

Y otras cosas por el estilo. Remus era uno de los prefectos de quinto que más discretamente incumplía sus deberes, y sinceramente, había tantas peleas y duelos ilegales en Hogwarts que había dado por imposible evitarlos todos. Aún así… tanta excitación era preocupante. Y lo más preocupante de todo era…

- ¿Dónde estarán esos dos?

Esos dos.

Ése era el problema.

- ¿Por qué crees que corremos como si fueran a matarnos, Peter?

- ¿Crees que estarán molestando a Quejicus de nuevo?

Ojalá fuera sólo molestar. Los pequeños gritaban demasiado.

Al fin llegaron al segundo piso. El espacio que normalmente recorrían entre clase y clase casi sin darse cuenta se le había hecho casi interminable a Remus, martirizándose por dentro, esperando que Sirius Black y James Potter no se hubieran excedido, o no se hubieran vuelto a exceder en sus travesuras.

Un círculo de curiosos se arremolinaba en torno a dos figuras que permanecían de pie en el centro. Pero lo más sorprendente no era el numero de personas que allí se habían congregado, sino que James estaba sujetando a Sirius, intentando detenerle. Petrificado por un momento, Remus observó la escena olvidando que había corrido hasta allí con la intención de poner fin al espectáculo; y es que nunca había visto tal rabia rezumando de los ojos de Sirius, ni tanta sangre manchando su cara, su túnica y el suelo.

Recobró la movilidad y, abriéndose paso a codazos entre la muchedumbre, llegó al centro del círculo, donde vio a Lucius Malfoy arrodillado en el suelo, sangrando también de forma abundante.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- Ah, Lunático… - James, con algún que otro rasguño en la cara, intentó sonreír, como si fuera a quitarle gravedad al asunto con esa sonrisa suya que a tantas chicas había encandilado.

- No me vengas con sonrisitas, James, y dime qué ha pasado.

- Es sólo que… Bueno, Malfoy se estaba comportando como si fuera aún más gilipollas que de costumbre, y…

Y fuera lo que fuera, Remus decidió que hablarían más tarde, después de mirar a Sirius. Sólo ellos lo sabían, pero aquello que había ocurrido debía de ser realmente grave para haber sacado a Sirius de sus casillas de tal modo.

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, y diez menos también para Slytherin.

- ¡Remus…!

- Capullo… - musitó Lucius.

- ¡¿Qué coño has dicho, hijo de…!?

- ¡Sirius! ¡Mantén la boca cerrada si no quieres que le reste más puntos a Gryffindor! ¡Puedo hacerlo, soy prefecto, ¿recuerdas?!

Sirius chasqueó la lengua por lo bajo mientras dejaba de debatirse entre los brazos de James, ligeramente sosegado por la presencia de Remus.

- Lárgate, capullo - le espetó a Malfoy, quien se levantó y obedeció en silencio, no sin antes dirigir a los merodeadores una mirada de puro odio concentrado. Remus habría jurado que, de ser ácidas las miradas, ésa habría fundido lo que fuera en unos metros a la redonda.

Tras dispersar a los alumnos de cursos inferiores que se habían reunido para ver la pelea y quitar algún que otro punto por faltas de respeto, Lupin, James y Sirius se dirigieron a la enfermería mientras Peter procuraba distraer un rato a la profesora McGonagall (sabían que era imposible evitar que se enterase, pero así ganarían un poco de tiempo y podrían hablar sobre lo sucedido en la enfermería, donde se aseguraban menos personas presentes que en cualquier aula del castillo). Sirius cojeaba ligeramente y caminaba con un brazo echado a los hombros de James, quien hacía comentarios en tono jovial, pretendiendo que no había pasado nada. Sirius le contestaba, pero no tan despreocupadamente como de costumbre. Remus, a la cabeza del grupo, entró a la blanca habitación llena de camas también blancas. Madame Pomfrey les atendió en seguida.

- Siéntese, señor Black. No es necesario que dé explicaciones, supongo que será lo de siempre.

- Supone usted bien, Poppy - sonrió Sirius, con confianzas.

Remus no pudo evitar notar, incluso con la cara cubierta de sangre y la túnica rota y manchada, lo atractivo que _siempre_ había sido Sirius. Se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que Madame Pomfrey contestaba "¡Un poco de respeto, señor Black, un poco de respeto, o voy a restarle puntos a su casa!", y aprovechó la contestación para disimular el sonrojo con una carcajada por lo bajo. Tras haberle curado el labio Madame Pomfrey y con un golpe de su varita en la pierna, Sirius se ataba de nuevo el zapato mientras Cornamenta le explicaba por fin a Remus qué era lo que había pasado.

- ¿Que nos insultó? Lucius siempre nos está insultando, James. - y, dirigiéndose a Sirius, - no deberías haberte puesto así, Canuto.

- Se pasó. - contestó Sirius con brevedad, mientras se levantaba como nuevo de la cama. - Se pasó y punto.

- Joder, Canuto. Voy a pensar que no me quieres.

- ¿Y eso?

- Cuando me insultan a mí no te pones tan agresivo con nadie, ni siquiera con un Slytherin. Aún peor, ni siquiera con Lucius o Quejicus.

- ¿Y? Tú te defiendes solito. Remus no. Él nunca hace nada. Me jode que se metan con él cuando no hace nada.

A Remus le dio un vuelco el corazón.

- Hostia, Sirius…

- Cállate. Si estás celoso, ve a tirarte a Peter.

¿Sirius se había metido en tal pelea por él? ¿Había acabado tan malherido por _él_? ¿Por Remus Lupin?

- Gilipollas. Peter no es mi tipo. Me gustan más masculinos… Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Por algo el mote de Colagusano.

¿La ira que irradiaban sus ojos era toda debida a que Lucius le había insultado?

- Venga, los dos sabemos que te gusta, Jamie…

La puerta de la enfermería se cerró, dejando a Remus aún dentro, de piedra. Inmediatamente, al oír como se volvía a abrir y ver a James asomar la cabeza por el hueco, preguntándole "¿Vienes o no?", volvió en sí.

No podía permitirse algo así.

- Claro, lo siento. Estaba pensando en algo.

Después de cinco años enamorado de Sirius Black, lo que menos le convenía era hacerse ilusiones. Al fin y al cabo, es esos años, su compañero y amigo no había mostrado signos de albergar por él más que amistad. Se obligó a bajar de la nube en la que había subido por un instante y a tocar tierra firme de nuevo. Así, andando frente a él, junto a James, Sirius se veía tan cerca y tan lejos que le daban ganas de llorar. De subir a la torre de Astronomía y arrojarse por la ventana. Bromeaba, gritaba, reía, nunca estudiaba y sacaba notas sobresalientes, llevaba dos pendientes en la oreja izquierda y uno en la derecha, el pelo largo y desordenado, le gustaba el rock y las motocicletas.

Remus sólo era un prefecto bien peinado, responsable, bibliófilo hasta la enfermedad, adicto al chocolate y semi-humano. Un licántropo. Su mayor pesadilla, atormentándole y recordándole en cada luna llena que nunca, _nunca _podría ser normal.

Nunca podría amar con normalidad.

Y menos a un Black.

Y menos a Sirius.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, Sirius le había defendido. Se había peleado por él, y, aunque efímeras, ése simple hecho le proporcionaba fuerzas para vivir al menos un día más, siempre y cuando pudiera seguirle así, discretamente, paso a paso, un poco rezagado, en silencio. Olfateando su perfume.

Como un lobo abandonado con ternura.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Este capi es más largo… Gracias por leer y por los reviews Y por cierto, el corrector de word me cambia algunas palabras, perdón por los errores!! De todas formas, repasaré antes de actualizar 0 **

El dormitorio masculino de quinto curso, contiguo a la sala común de Gryffindor, contaba con cuatro camas. A las siete en punto de la mañana, tres de ellas estaban ocupadas, con sus ocupantes roncando, unos más fuerte que otros. En el suelo, diseminados, libros, ropa, baúles abiertos, revueltos; paquetes de tabaco vacíos, algún que otro mechero, capas, una corbata y varias botellas de bebidas alcohólicas asomando de debajo de la cama de Sirius, quien se movía tanto de noche que había hecho resbalar la manta hasta el desastre del suelo.

La última cama, sin embargo, se encontraba bien hecha, lisa, con la sábana estirada bajo la colcha también meticulosamente colocada. No había más que tres viejos libros encima, y un par de zapatos en el suelo, a los pies. La mesita de noche contaba únicamente con una vela apagada.

Remus Lupin bajaba por la escalera de los dormitorios a la sala común, una hora antes que la mayoría de los alumnos, tras haber hecho su cama, ordenado sus cosas y sorteado los obstáculos del suelo. _Realmente_, había pensado, _me siento como si viviera en una pocilga_. Pero nunca hacía nada por evitarlo. Sabía que ésa era la forma de vida de sus mejores amigos, y, qué diablos, una parte de él se sentía a gusto en el desorden, en armonía con el caos.

_Es el lobo._

Finalmente llegó a la sala común. Como era de esperar, no había nadie más que Lily Evans, cumpliendo con sus deberes de prefecta. La saludó cortésmente; siempre se habían llevado bastante bien. Remus coincidía con James en que era una chica fantástica, y podía entender que James llevara enamorado de ella casi los cinco años que habían pasado en Hogwarts hasta entonces. Y, aunque Lily se mostrase reacia a aceptar las ofertas y múltiples promesas de James de una vida maravillosa junto a él, formuladas mientras se desordenaba el pelo y sonreía con dulzura traviesa, Lupin sabía que, en el fondo del alma de la chica, no le desagradaba del todo. Sonrió de forma casi imperceptible antes de atravesar el retrato de la Señora Gorda, pensando en James y su persistencia.

Bajó hasta la biblioteca. La señora Pince abría siempre una hora antes de que empezaran las clases, y le saludó son una sonrisa. La bibliofilia de Remus había sido siempre como una luz de esperanza entre la oscuridad que ella denominada un _colegio de bestias insensibles que destrozan libros. _Pasó de largo el primer grupo de mesas de estudio y se dirigió al fondo, a la derecha, en la mesa junto a la ventana que él siempre ocupaba.

- Hola - le saludó alguien. Remus se sorprendió.

- Vaya, pensaba que era puntual. ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?

- No, qué va - contestó el otro chico correctamente - Prefiero esperar a que me esperen. Has llegado cinco minutos antes, y yo solo llevo unos segundos aquí.

Charles Collins, alumno también de quinto, Ravenclaw; sonrió mientras el recién llegado se sentaba. Remus y él eran amigos desde segundo, cuando McGonagall les había agrupado para unas prácticas en grupo, con la intención de que pusieran orden, en el mismo grupo que James y Sirius (por supuesto, el intento había sido fallido). A pesar de ser un buen estudiante, Charles tenía problemas con la Adivinación, y Remus había accedido a ayudarle con sus deberes para el día siguiente. Como sus horarios no coincidían en casi ningún otro omento que no fuera el de la comida o alguna clase de Pociones, se veían obligados a levantarse una hora antes siempre que querían estudiar juntos o algo por el estilo.

Remus sacó sus pergaminos con los apuntes de clase, y sin perder tiempo empezaron a trabajar. La luz cambió, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, era ya la hora del desayuno. Un compañero de Charles entró a buscarle a la biblioteca.

- Gracias por todo, Remus, ahora podré entregar los deberes tranquilo…

- No hay de qué. Para algo estamos los amigos - sonrió él.

Se despidieron alegremente, y Remus se rezagó devolviendo unos libros que había tomado prestados la semana anterior. Tras alguna alabanza más de la señora Pince, al fin se desembarazó educadamente de ella y salió de la biblioteca.

-¡Lunático!

El corazón le dio un vuelco. No había visto a Sirius, James y Peter bajar entre la marea de estudiantes que se dirigían al Gran Comedor, y la voz de Sirius le había sobresaltado.

- Ah, buenos días…

- ¿Otra vez estudiando? Si sigues así no acabaras en prefecto, tío, te harán Premio Anual. O alguna de esas cosas raras que os nombran.

- Hay gente que considera un orgullo ser decente, Black. Y no se calcula la decencia por el número de castigos impuestos.

- …empollón. Seguro que estabas con ése Ravenclaw otra vez.

- Déjalo, Canuto - intervino James -, si él estudia, nosotros nos llevamos la fama de agitadores. Y es un Ravenclaw. Quiero decir… Lunático, como te hagas amigo de un Slytherin, vete olvidando de nosotros. Pero los Ravenclaw valen.

- ¡La división por casas no es más que una tradición…!

Pero sus amigos ya no le escuchaban. Habían entrado al gran comedor, y se sentaban en sus sitios de siempre, Sirius gruñéndole a un alumno de cuarto que había llegado antes. Cuando al fin estuvieron los cuatro sentados, la comida apareció en las mesas por arte de magia, y a los Merodeadores les faltó tiempo para empezar a desayunar.

- ¿Gfé ckafe fos foga agoga?

- Sirius, estoy comiendo, por favor…

Sirius se tragó el trozo de pastel que se estaba comiendo, sonrió y habló de nuevo.

- ¿Qué clase nos toca ahora? - interpretó correctamente la mirada de Remus, y añadió - No, Lupin, aún no me sé el horario, y si vas a reprocharme algo más en las próximas dos horas te lanzaré un maleficio.

- Pociones - se limitó a contestar Remus, escondiendo una sonrisa. - Con Slytherin.

Sus tres amigos gimieron de desagrado.

---

Bajaron a las mazmorras y se colocaron cada uno delante de un caldero. El profesor Slughorn llegó justo detrás de ellos y anduvo hacia el frente de la clase.

- ¡Poción de la euforia hoy, chicos! ¡Página 243! Y creedme, como alguien se la beba, ¡lo sabré! Tienen hora y media por delante, pueden empezar.

Se levantaron y fueron a por los ingredientes a los armarios y las vitrinas esparcidas por el aula. Entre el barullo de puertas, cristales, bolsas y pasos, Sirius se acercó a Remus.

- ¿Qué necesitamos?

- Lo pone en el libro. Raíz de margarita seca, polvo de cuerno de unicornio…

Sirius cogió sus ingredientes y los de James, que se estaba encargando de encender el fuego debajo de los calderos y echar algo de agua. Antes de irse, le susurró a Remus:

- Esta noche, no te duermas. Quédate despierto hasta que James y Peter estén roncando como cerdos. Tengo que enseñarte algo.

_Tengo que enseñarte algo_. Remus no pudo evitar pensar en lo que eso podía significar si estuviera en uno de sus sueños. Y notó como, tras cinco años, la voz de Sirius aún mantenía la habilidad de erizarle los nervios y causarle escalofríos.

- Sirius…

- ¿Qué?

- Tú roncas más que ellos.

---

El resto de las clases transcurrió para Remus como si alguien estuviera sujetando el tiempo, amenazándole para que no avanzara. En historia de la Magia, donde normalmente Remus estaba demasiado ocupado tomando apuntes como para aburrirse, fue donde peor lo pasó. A la media hora de clase, una notita chocó en su sien. La desdobló, y la exagerada caligrafía de Sirius, en la parte superior derecha del trozo de pergamino, inclinada a la izquierda y con desmesuradas ges mostrando los impulsos e inestabilidad de su persona, le recibió.

_"Te acuerdas, ¿verdad? No te duermas. Tengo algo que enseñarte."_

Remus sólo le miró. Sirius y James le sonreían desde la mesa de detrás a la derecha. _Así que James también está metido, _pensó. _No puede ser nada bueno entonces_. De hecho, cayó en que si era Sirius el que quería enseñárselo, no importaba que James estuviera metido o no. No podía ser bueno desde un principio. Estamos hablando de Sirius Black, por favor.

Salieron del aula media hora más tarde. Remus se dirigió a la sala común a acabar sus deberes, mientras que James y Sirius se iban al entrenamiento de Quidditch hablando animadamente, haciendo que las cabezas de las chicas giraran en su dirección por allí donde pasaran. Peter siguió a Remus para que le ayudara con su redacción para el profesor Slughorn (_"Por qué tengo que hacer caso al profesor cuando dice que no tomemos la poción de la euforia"._ Sus manos aún temblaban descontroladas y no lograba rebajar la sonrisa nerviosa de sus labios.)

- Hola, Lupin.

- Ah, Evans. ¿Qué hay?

- Reunión de prefectos a las 8 esta noche, después de la cena.

- Vaya… ¿por qué tan tarde?

- Por los horarios… no puede ser el sábado, hay salida a Hogsmeade, y debemos discutir unos cuantos temas. No creo que dure demasiado, de todas formas.

- Gracias por avisarme.

- No hay de qué - sonrió ella.

El resto de la tarde también transcurrió arrastrando los segundos. Ayudar a Peter con los deberes era prácticamente un caso perdido, y más aún cuando las manos seguían temblándole considerablemente. Remus se dio por vencido poco antes de la hora de cenar, cuando James y Sirius, cubiertos de barro y con el uniforme de Quidditch, entraron por el retrato.

- ¡Hey! - saludaron.

- Dios mío, Canuto, Cornamenta, estáis hechos un asco.

- Nosotros también te queremos, Lupin - contestó James. - Vamos a ducharnos. ¿Venís?

- Déjalos, James, así tenemos más intimidad y podré observar ese culito que tienes cuando estés de espaldas sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Subieron las escaleras a saltos, de dos en dos, golpeándose con las escobas y encantándose el uno al otro las ropas para que fueran quedando diseminadas por las escaleras. Peter le sacó de su ensimismamiento mientras Lupin pensaba _"Esto no son celos, Remus"_, pidiéndole por favor que le ayudara a limpiar la tinta que había derramado.

---

La cena transcurrió sin ningún incidente, salvo que Remus, sentado al lado de Sirius, era tan consciente de su presencia que el más mínimo roce le alertaba, y se sintió enrojecer en un par de ocasiones. Subieron luego a la torre de Gryffindor, y tres de los merodeadores se quedaron en la sala común jugando a los naipes explosivos mientras los cuadros se quejaban al no poder dormir y Remus salía por el retrato de la Señora Gorda acompañado por Lily (James rugió a su espalda algo así como que _si la tocas desearás no haber nacido_.).

En la reunión de prefectos, se sorprendió al encontrar a Charles.

- Me ha nombrado prefecto, Remus. ¿No es genial? David, el exprefecto de Ravenclaw, se ha ido del colegio durante 3 meses. Problemas familiares, creo. Voy a substituirle.

- Empecemos la reunión, caballeros - pidió Dumbledore.

A pesar de la jovialidad del director y de la presencia de su amigo a su lado, la mente de Remus estaba aún enredada en cierto cabello negro y perdida en unos ojos gris-azulado.

---

Al fin. Al fin Remus entraba en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, a las 10 de la noche. Peter ya dormía, y al parecer, James también (aunque Remus no estaba del todo seguro por la falta de ronquidos). Sirius le esperaba despierto, sentado en la cama de Remus, puesto que la suya estaba demasiado desordenada como para siquiera sentarse.

- Por fin. El desaparecido.

- La reunión se alargó…

- Qué más da. James me ha dejado su capa, no perdamos tiempo.

- ¿Vamos a salir del castillo?

- Si. Gracias a la simpática bruja tuerta y a su pasadizo secreto.

Cruzaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda, quien, dormitando, les dejó pasar casi sin darse cuenta de que no veía a nadie salir. Apretujados, bajo la capa, para que no se les vieran los pies (habían crecido mucho en 5 años), Remus deseó que el trayecto hasta la bruja tuera fuera interminable. La espalda de Sirius, más alto y corpulento que él, estaba apoyada en su pecho. _Rozándose_. Todo el rato. Con cada paso. Remus se sonrojó, hasta que

- Ya hemos llegado. Vamos, Filch está rondando por aquí. Bendito mapa, de no ser por él nos habrían pillado más veces.

- ¿Cuántas os han pillado este curso?

- Treinta y dos. ¿Dejamos que nos pillen? Me gusta el número treinta y tres.

- Andando, Black. Y rapidito.

Anduvieron durante unos minutos por el camino de tierra tras la bruja tuerta mientras Sirius tarareaba, en cabeza. Salieron de Hogwarts y al fin se internaron en la casa de los gritos.

- Mira, Lunático. Mira. ¿No es una preciosidad?

Sirius había corrido unos metros hasta un rincón de la casa de los gritos. Una moto azul marino, casi negro, brillaba y parecía con ganas de rugir, destacando sobre el polvoriento suelo de la casa.

- ¿Una moto muggle?

- _Mi_ moto muggle, Remus - susurró sólo su nombre -. _Mi _moto.

Algo iba mal. Tanto misterio no podía ser bueno.

- Llevo seis meses trabajando en ella.

¿Trabajando?

Le dio unos golpecitos con la mano.

- Mi obra maestra. La quiero más que al mapa de los merodeadores.

- Sirius…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué le has hecho a la moto?

Black le sonrió.

- Ven y pruébala, Lunático, a James le encantó. Me ayudó en algo. Y Peter también se quedó flipando. Bueno, Peter flipa con las moscas, pero cuando voló como ellas, se…

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que Peter flipa con las moscas.

- No.

- Que Peter es un…

- ¿Vuela…?

- Mejor que volar. Lleva hasta el cielo.

- Sirius, ¿¡te das cuenta de cuántas leyes estás violando de ese modo!?

- Te juro por las barbas de Merlín que se te olvidan las leyes cuando montas esta preciosidad - Sirius se había quitado el jersey y, en pantalones y camisa, en pleno Febrero, sin pasar frío, estaba sentado en una moto encantada. - Ven, Lupin.

- … - _No me hables de montar, Black. No me hables de montar_. - No.

- Yo nunca te metería en algo peligroso, ¿verdad? - y repitió, - Ven, Lupin

Y Remus no pudo. Siguió a Sirius hasta la puerta trasera de la casa de los gritos, donde conectaron el silenciador de la moto. Aquella mirada, aquel cabello, aquel cuerpo que rebosaba sensualidad le llamaba tan fuerte que nunca había sabido resistirse. Subió, eso si, refunfuñando, detrás de Sirius.

- Agárrate fuerte.

- ¿…dónde?

- Dónde va a ser, imbécil. A mí.

Rodeó la cintura de Sirius con los brazos y sintió que le sobraba la bufanda. Hacía calor para estar en febrero. Con un tirón, la moto arrancó, bastante silenciosa para la potencia que tenía. Sirius gritó (_Yeah_!!), sonrió, ladeando la cabeza y mostrándole a Remus aquellos colmillos perrunos.

Y la moto se elevó. El cabello azabache de Sirius le acariciaba el rostro, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados, y el viento helado le hizo volver al invierno tras el verano de Sirius. Separó lentamente los párpados, y se encontró cara a cara con la bóveda celeste. La luna, en cuarto creciente. Aún quedaba para que fuera llena, pero hasta entonces, podía distraerse con las estrellas. Se preguntó si Sirius tendría frío, en camisa y pantalones tan finos, con el botón del cuello desabrochado y la tela blanca esclava de la libertad del viento.

Y él esclavo de la libertad de Sirius.

- Mira, Lunático. - gritó Canuto sobre su hombro - Mira Hogwarts desde el cielo.

Ciertamente, el castillo se veía tan bello por la noche, a oscuras, con los rayos plateados de la débil luna lloviendo sobre él, arrancando destellos efímeros de la superficie del lago negro, iluminando, tenues, las tupidas copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido. Poco a poco, Remus se fue maravillando, dejándose llevar por la noche, siguiendo a Sirius, y el paseo en moto acabó haciéndosele corto. Cuando descendieron, se desató de la firme espalda de su amigo y bajó del asiento con piernas inseguras, la bufanda arrastrando y el pelo claro revuelto.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? - preguntó el chico más alto. Remus decidió que sería inútil mentir.

- Genial. Sencillamente genial. - Pero eso no quiere decir que lo apruebe, quería decir. Pero no lo dijo. En lugar de eso, intentó ordenarse el cabello. _Inútil_.

- Te lo dije. Tienes alma de merodeador, Lunático, pero esa insignia de prefecto la mancha. James no estaba seguro de que te gustara, por eso le dije que mejor que se quedara en la torre mientras yo te convencía para que no dijeras nada. No nos delatarás, ¿verdad?

- Tonto. Cállate y volvamos al castillo.

- Seguro que nunca habías volado de esta manera - dijo Sirius, después de soltar una carcajada que sonó a ladrido. A veces, Remus se preguntaba si la forma de animagos influía en la personalidad de sus amigos. Sirius cogió la capa de James, tirada en un rincón; se apretujaron de nuevo bajo ella y volvieron en silencio al dormitorio.

Ya acostado, Remus recordó las palabras de Sirius. _Seguro que nunca habías volado de esta manera._ Estaba claro que Sirius aún no sospechaba que sólo con mirar a Remus ya hacía que éste se sintiera volar hasta el cielo.

Y aún notaba su espalda en su pecho, y su cintura entre sus brazos…


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

**Por fin he acabado la selectividad¡soy preuniversitaria! Me alegro de que mi historia guste y tenga tantas visitas, me hacen realmente feliz Estoy tan contenta que necesitaba escribir algo esta tarde Gracias a todos por los reviews :D**

Al día siguiente se despertó con la sensación de estar aún volando.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación. Blanco. Opuesto a Sirius, opuesto a la noche. Se quedó quieto, mirándolo. Entonces cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y no puedo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una soñadora sonrisa. Sin embargo, tras un segundo, la deshizo. _No puedo hacerme ilusiones, _se recordó.

Abrió los doseles de su cama y se incorporó, sentándose al borde, con el pijama demasiado grande arrastrando por el suelo, y lo primero que vio fue que Sirius, James y Peter ya no estaban en sus camas. Se sorprendió, pues nunca se levantaban tan pronto como Remus, y menos siendo viernes (tenían historia de la Magia a primera hora y solían saltársela, pues, como decía Sirius, _¿por qué dormir en la clase cuando puedes dormir en la cama?_). Se vistió sin prisa pero sin pausa, sin embobarse mirando las musarañas, como solía pasarle a James. Normalmente, Sirius le tiraría una zapatilla o una almohada a la cara, y James juraría que no estaba pensando en Lily.

Era en esos momentos, entre risas de sus amigos (y ronquidos de Peter), esquivando almohadas voladoras, que Remus se daba cuenta, con tristeza, de que sólo quedaban poco más de dos años de clases en Hogwarts. Allí había encontrado los amigos que nunca había esperado tener, pues Remus había estado hasta entonces seguro de que la luna se lo impediría. Pero aquellos tres chicos se habían creado su camino hacia su corazón, y allí estaban; tan, tan adentro, que Remus ni siquiera podía reñirles más de cinco minutos, a pesar de ser prefecto, cuando los encontraba fumando en la habitación. Tan adentro que muchas noches salía con ellos, susurrando _esto no debería estar pasando, no…_, tan adentro que dolía pensar que en dos años no estarían juntos cada día. Pero sobretodo, tan adentro que dolía ver a Sirius tan cerca y tan lejos cada día. Sin importar lo que pasara, Sirius estaba allí, reinando en sus pensamientos las 24 horas del día, al igual que la estrella que llevaba su nombre iluminaba el cielo.

Apartó el pensamiento de su cabeza y se ató los zapatos. De nuevo había acabado de vestirse sin percatarse de ello, y hasta el nudo de la corbata estaba hecho a la perfección. A veces envidiaba a James y a Sirius por esa naturalidad que él nunca tendría.

---

Saliendo por el retrato, se encontró cara a cara con Severus Snape. El chico le dirigió una mirada impenetrable, casi sin odio, pues no detectó la presencia de Black o de Potter alrededor. Remus abrió la boca sin articular sonido, porque Snape giró la cabeza de nuevo y pasó de largo, de camino hacia al Gran Comedor, sigiloso, como de costumbre. Remus juntó de nuevo los labios. Había algo en la mirada de Severus Snape que, cada vez que le veía, le hacía retorcerse de culpabilidad por no detener a sus amigos cuando le molestaban; una indiferencia, un frío inquietante, que escondía sin duda alguna un dolor del que nadie se percataba. Iba siempre solo.

Remus se dio cuenta de que no se había movido de delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda y de que Snape ya estaba bajando la escalera sin hacer ruido. Entonces, cuando anduvo unos metros más y empezó a bajarla él, un ruido le llamó la atención. Una especie de rasguido. Cuatro risas diferentes, tres chicos y una chica. Cristal rompiéndose y libros golpeando el suelo.

James, Peter y Sirius (acompañado de una chica rubia con cara bonita pero expresión de no saber sumar dos y dos, a la que rodeaba por la espalda con el brazo) reían mientras Severus se agachaba maldiciendo y recogía sus libros y sus pergaminos manchados de tinta, e intentaba meterlos de nuevo en su mochila rota. Al parecer, sus tres amigos se habían levantado antes con la intención de molestar a Snape. Única y expresamente para eso. Acelerando el paso, el licántropo acabó de bajar por la escalera, a tiempo de oír a Sirius diciendo:

- ¿Problemas, Severus¿No ves por dónde andas, con esa enorme nariz?

- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Sirius.

Las risas cesaron. Remus se acercaba con paso decidido.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Ya me has oído. Últimamente Gryffindor ha bajado puestos en los marcadores, así que no conviene que pierda más puntos. Id al Gran Comedor, ya. Esto pasa de castaño oscuro.

Normalmente no habría restado puntos a Gryffindor. Normalmente no habría contestado de esa forma, y a veces, ni siquiera abría la boca cuando sus amigos hacían algo por el estilo, y normalmente no le irritaban tanto los chillidos de Peter coreando a James. Pero aquel día era distinto. Estaba la chica, y Remus no sabía por qué estaba tan molesto. O quizá sí, y no quería reconocerlo.

- Vemos, Remus, piensa un poco y…

James no terminó la frase. Remus le había dirigido una mirada como pocas veces habían visto antes en sus ojos, y se agachaba para ayudar a Snape a recoger sus cosas. Sirius le miraba en silencio, con la chica aún a su lado, quien tenía una expresión de ligero desprecio por Remus en la mirada. Era una Hufflepuff. Entonces, él la cogió del brazo y se dio media vuelta.

- Vamos, Cornamenta, Lupin está ocupado ayudando a su amiguito de Slytherin.

Remus sintió la ira acumulándose en sus mejillas, y se alegró de que Sirius se hubiera dado la vuelta. Habría podido pegarle. Se giró y alargó una mano para recoger el ejemplar de _Historia de la Magia II_ del suelo, cuando la mano de Snape apartó la suya de un golpe.

- Déjame. - dijo Snape sin mirarle.

Remus se levantó tan rápido que se mareó por un instante. Tentado, suprimió el pensamiento de propinarle una patada al libro o a los pergaminos, recogió su mochila y entró en el Gran Comedor como una exhalación. Con un golpe, colocó los libros que llevaba en la mano para devolver a la biblioteca en la mesa, al lado de Peter. Lo más lejos posible de Sirius, pero en frente de James. Los dos amigos le miraron sobresaltados, pero Sirius utilizó su orgullo para tapar su sorpresa, y le pidió a James más educadamente de lo habitual que _por favor, pásame la mermelada. _La sola presencia de sus amigos, que, Remus sabía, no se iban a arrepentir de nada de lo que le hacían a Snape, le irritaba aquél día en sobremanera. Después de medio café con leche, recogió sus cosas y sin mediar palabra, se dirigió a la puerta del Comedor. Sirius vio cómo, desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, Charles se levantaba y le seguía; aparentemente se había percatado de que Remus no era el de siempre.

- Canuto… - la voz de James sonaba diferente mientras observaba a su amigo alejarse.

Sirius no le dejó continuar. La chica de Hufflepuff se había infiltrado en la mesa de Gryffindor y estaba sentada al lado de Sirius, y antes de que Remus abandonara la estancia, esperando a Charles en la puerta, éste vio como la besaba con fervor, quizá para descargar su malestar provocado en el último cuarto de hora.

Quizá él descargó el suyo en el portazo que dio al salir.

---

Historia de la Magia, los viernes por la mañana, era una clase mixta con Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Charles y Remus se sentaron juntos, y se sorprendieron al ver entrar a James y a Sirius por la puerta, pues pensaban que, como siempre, encontrarían algo más divertido para hacer que ir a clase. Sin embargo, Sirius parecía de un humor de perros, y James le seguía con una tensa sonrisa. Charles le acercó un papel a su amigo.

_¿Qué ocurre?_, decía simplemente la letra limpia y clara del Ravenclaw. _Al salir te lo explico, entre Historia de la Magia y Encantamientos, _contestaba Remus, con su caligrafía barroca inclinada a la derecha.

Y al salir se lo explicaba. James y Sirius no se arrepentían de lo que le hacían a Snape, se empeñaban en marcar más las diferencias entre las diversas casa de Hogwarts y _no se dan cuenta de que están siendo irracionales de una forma tan estúpida que me da ganas de pegarles una bofetada_. Estúpida, pegarles una bofetada… Definitivamente aquél no era el Remus de siempre, porque _encima aquél imbécil, _susurraba, _aquél imbécil y su rubia de conveniencia…_

- ¿Hablas de Black?

- ¿Qué?

- La rubia de conveniencia.

Remus no se había dado cuenta de estar hablando en voz alta, y se sonrojó.

- No, eh, yo… No… No es nada, Charles, es que… lo hace… para pavonearse, sí… pavonearse… da lo mismo.

Y Remus siguió susurrando mientras se alejaba de Charles para irse a su clase de Encantamientos. Su amigo, sin embargo, sabía que no era en absoluto normal ver a alguien con tanta facilidad de palabra como Remus tartamudeando. Allí había gato encerrado, había algo más, algo que Remus no le había contado, y tenía la impresión de que era algo _relevante_. Y, sin duda, iba a descubrirlo, fuera lo que fuese. Remus Lupin no se sonrojaba por nimiedades.

---

En el resto de día, no habló con Sirius. James se había acercado, diciéndole que no era para tanto, que _Snape nos provoca con su mera existencia, entiéndelo, tío, tampoco nos hemos pasado tanto¿por qué no hablas con Sirius? _

- En serio, Lunático, nunca le había visto de tan mal humor durante tanto rato, es la primera vez que os enfadáis¿no? debe de ser por eso, no encuentro otra razón. Siempre es distinto contigo.

Ignorando lo que pudieran significar esas últimas palabras, Remus ni se dignó a contestar. En aquél momento, el retrato se abrió, y Sirius entró, chorreando, con una sospechosa marca en el cuello que automáticamente fue atribuida a la rubia de Hufflepuf,f y con la chaqueta al hombro.

- Canuto, tío¿de dónde vienes?

- ¿Tampoco puedo salir a pasear cuando quiero que me dé el aire? - contestó airado.

Le oyeron estornudar subiendo las escaleras al dormitorio. Definitivamente, pasear bajo la lluvia de febrero no era algo saludable, y si seguía así, pillaría una pulmonía. Sin decir nada y sin mirar al sonriente James, Remus siguió al chico de sonrisa perruna por las escaleras. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a tragarse el orgullo sólo porque el de Sirius era demasiado grande como para que el propio Sirius pudiera tragárselo sin ahogarse.

_Por supuesto que no…_

_(Ojalá estuviera seguro de ello.)_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**No puedo parar de agradecer los reviews; muchas veces me desmoralizo y acabo pensando que no vale la pera escribir más, pero al leer lo que opina la gente de mi historia vuelve la determinación. Por todos ustedes, y a todos ustedes, gracias; siento que mientras quede un solo lector fiel valdrá la pena esforzarme al máximo (qué ilusión saber que tengo lectores…). **

Creía recordar que la primera vez que había visto a Sirius fumando fue con James, obviamente, a principios de tercero, y desde tan tierna edad había quedado prendado de aquél gesto, tan común; Sirius le quitaba toda la normalidad que se le pudiera atribuir. Llevaba con tal lentitud la colilla a sus labios que el movimiento del humo resultaba hipnotizante. La punta del cigarro brillaba con más intensidad cuando Sirius tomaba una calada. Cerraba los ojos, respiraba hondo; soltaba el humo, y Remus lo daría todo por convertirse en él y deslizarse acariciando los labios de Sirius. El proceso se había repetido, una vez y otra, en silencio, como si los dos chicos disfrutaran del tabaco sólo pensando que les hacía parecer mayores. Hasta que Sirius se había percatado de la presencia de Remus, y con voz ronca y profunda, que había cambiado durante el verano, susurró, para no despertar a Peter, _hola, Lunático. _Con la cabeza de lado, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, junto al otro chico. _¿Quieres fumar?_, y como era de suponer, el licántropo no se había resistido. Había tosido la primera vez y le habían llorado los ojos. James había sonreído mientras Sirius le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Aquella había sido su primera calada, de un cigarrillo que había pasado antes por los labios de Sirius. No la iba a olvidar nunca.

Cuando entró en la misma habitación, dos años más tarde, esperando que Sirius ni le mirara tras la discusión de aquella mañana, se sorprendió al ver que su amigo estaba mirando hacia la puerta incluso antes de que Lupin la abriera. _Me debe de haber oído al subir las escaleras_… Sus miradas se cruzaron, y, al principio, Remus se sintió tentado de apartar la mirada, pues en la oscuridad no pudo interpretar la de su amigo. No sabía qué debía hacer; creía que llevaba razón, que Sirius no tenía por qué enfadarse, pues era su actitud la más estúpida de todas. No le salían las palabras, empezó a ponerse más y más nervioso, retorció la manga de su camisa entre sus dedos.

Sin embargo, el primero en hablar fue Sirius. Su profunda voz sonó mucho más dócil que de costumbre cuando habló.

- ¿Quieres fumar?

Remus dejó escapar en forma de suspiro silencioso la tensión que había estado manteniendo dentro durante aquellos interminables segundos. Tratándose de Sirius, aquél era un buen comienzo.

A medida que se acercaba a la ventana, sin embargo… Parecía que en cada paso que daba perdiera un poco de la determinación con la que había subido las escaleras. No iba a tragarse el orgullo. Claro. Sólo habían sido 4 pasos y ya estaba pensando que _quizá él lleva un poco de razón, me excedí… Marcharme dando portazos, sin dirigirle la palabra…_un paso más, _pero lo que él hizo no estuvo bien…_ otro más, hacia la mano de Sirius, extendida, con el cigarrillo entre los dedos, _…me pasé, no pensé qué hacía… _Y estaba allí; tenía el tabaco en su mano, Sirius a unos centímetros, y la luna, la noche, en frente, las estrellas encima, la disculpa en los labios entreabiertos…

- Eh, capullo.

Había sido la de Canuto la voz que había resonado en la semioscuridad.

- No te disculpes - continuó. - Yo tampoco voy a hacerlo.

Claro. Se trataba de Sirius. Tenía su forma de arreglar las cosas, y a Remus le pareció bien. Olvidarlo, considerarlo un empate técnico y sentarse en el alféizar, a su lado, cerca, _tan cerca_, sus manos casi juntas, con el mismo viento nocturno agitándoles el cabello, porque,_ ¿qué más da una tontería como ésa cuando puede estar uno así? _Al fin se llevó el tabaco a los labios. Sirius le observaba respetando el silencio de la noche. Por el aire, al expulsar Remus el humo, éste se desvaneció al instante, como su preocupación, aquella que no había querido reconocer que le atormentaba por dentro al haberse enfadado con el chico moreno.

De pronto, los dedos de Sirius le rozaron los labios. El corazón se le sobresaltó en el pecho, pero al parecer fue sólo porque Sirius consideró que Remus ya se había apoderado durante demasiado tiempo de su querido tabaco. Le retiró el cigarrillo de los labios; sus rodillas entraron en contacto, y dio una honda calada, posando sus labios justo donde antes habían estado los de Remus, quien pensó que aquello era lo que se llamaba un beso indirecto. Después, se reprochó mentalmente el parecerse en aquellos pensamientos a una de ésas adolescentes superhormonadas que reían como histéricas por los pasillos cuando James y Sirius pasaban, gritando y chuleando, revolviéndose el cabello, haciéndolas suspirar. Respiró, expulsó el humo y arrojó la colilla tras apagarla en la piedra de la pared.

- No te juntes con los Slytherin. Te desprecian sólo por ser un Gryffindor. No tiene sentido que intentes evitar que nos llevemos mal, ellos se lo buscan. Está en la personalidad de la casa. Acepta mi sabio consejo - añadió, con un deje de humor en la voz.

- Acepta tú el mío entonces. No te comportes de manera diferente a la que has sido siempre sólo porque tienes al lado una rubia con la que te has a liar más tarde y dejar tirada al final del día.

Sirius le miró sin comprender. Poco a poco, sin embargo, viéndose reflejado en los ojos de Remus, le cambió la expresión del rostro; sus labios se curvaron en una ladina sonrisa que a Remus no le gustó en absoluto.

- Así que es eso…

De nuevo se le aceleró el corazón. Sirius había cambiado de posición en el alféizar; se recostaba ahora en el hombro de Remus, apoyando en él la espalda, recostando suavemente su cabeza en la de Remus, a quien los latidos le resonaban en los tímpanos como si alguien gritara desde dentro.

- No voy a substituiros por una chica. Eso nunca. Puedes estar tranquilo. En cuanto… acabo con ellas - sonrió - las dejo. Tampoco buscan nada más. Sólo vosotros me conocéis y no os apartáis. A ellas les basta con el pelo largo, la camisa desabrochada, el olor a tabaco, la sonrisa que sus madres odian y la corbata mal atada. No quieren nada más, no quieren a Sirius Black, quieren a un chico que las haga sentir importantes entre sus compañeras y rebeldes ante sus madres. Y después nos llaman rastreros a nosotros¿te lo puedes creer? Me voy a hacer gay.

_Sí, por favor._

Entonces, vino la pregunta.

- ¿Te liarías conmigo si fueras homosexual, Remus¿Si fuéramos gays?

- Yo… - _no me preguntes eso, Sirius, no voy a contestarte con palabras_, pensó Lupin. De nuevo, se reprimió. - Yo qué sé, Canuto, yo qué sé.

- ¿Tú también? - se incorporó. - ¿Tú también estás conmigo por lo que soy por fuera?

- No digas tonterías, por favor. No todo se demuestra con besos.

Sirius cambió de nuevo de posición, inquieto. Miró de nuevo a Remus, cara a cara. El chico de cabello castaño pensó que, con lo bien que se veía la luna reflejada en sus ojos grises y azules, dependiendo del día la hegemonía de uno de los colores, debía de estar muy, _muy _cerca.

- ¿Me besarías, entonces? - susurró.

_Socorro. _Ahora sí. _Que alguien me ayude_.

- Lunático, tío¿se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

No, a Remus le gustaban más los _perros_. No sabía por qué. No era tan mala idea que cierto perro disfrazado de mago le devorara. _Entero_. No podía permitirse ese desliz; si Sirius se percataba de sus sentimientos… si Canuto se apartaba de su lado para siempre…

- ¿…Es que te gusta alguien?

Malo, muy malo, cuando Sirius descubría por su cuenta que uno de sus amigos le ocultaba algo, no cesaba hasta que descubría qué era, sin importar a quién se tuviera que llevar por delante ni cuántas reglas tuviera que romper, y era señal de que algo _muy malo_ se acercaba. Remus aún recordaba aquella vez que James, Peter y él se habían aliado para comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños que iba a resultar inolvidable, y Sirius, al descubrir que se traían algo entre manos, había llegado a hechizar la cama de James para que bailara cuando alguien la tocaba, y a la ropa interior de Peter para que se encogiera y adquiriera el tamaño de una snitch. _Colagusano, Colagusano, ya lo dice tu nombre, no necesitas algo mucho más grande para cubrir esa cosita que tienes entre las piernas, compañero_, había dicho entonces. A Remus no le había hecho nada; era cierto, pensó el licántropo, que su instinto de protección había sido siempre mayor cuando se trataba de él. Pero aquél no era el tema.

_Socorro, por favor_.

- Canuto, tío¿cómo coño os estáis _reconciliando_?

James abrió la puerta. La luz inundó la habitación como si un ángel salvador desplegara sus alas para el hombre lobo, y Sirius se apartó de Remus, quien al fin pudo respirar con facilidad. _Por una sola vez James es oportuno_...

- Estaba a punto de llevarme a Remus al huerto y has venido a estropearlo, hijo de tu madre.

- Imbécil traidor, me prometiste que nos ducharíamos juntos. Ya estás soltando a Remus, entre todas ésas tías y él ahora debo llevar unos cuernos que hacen honor a mi mote.

- Claro. Lo he hecho para que fueras a conjunto.

Se bajó de la ventana y fue con James hacia el lavabo a ducharse, pegándose en los hombros y riendo. Les encantaba hacerse bromas en las duchas, donde todas tomaban un cariz más bien sexual. Remus, que raramente participaba en aquellos encuentros, normalmente a las tantas de la noche, se quedó en la ventana, rebajando su rubor, hasta que Peter entró pidiéndole de nuevo ayuda con los deberes, y Remus agradeció a los cielos que su amigo fuera tan rematadamente patoso para todo lo que requería coger una pluma. Le ayudaría a distraerse.

_(Demasiadas emociones para un solo día, Lupin, demasiadas.)_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Se que me repito, pero… ¡Gracias por todo! nn**

- Luuunááátiiiicooo...

- Shh, Sirius, no hables tan alto en la biblioteca.

Sirius, aburrido, extendió los brazos hacia delante, sentado, sin parar de moverse, en una silla de la biblioteca. Los estiró en la mesa, donde después apoyó el pecho, colocando las manos encima del libro que Remus estaba leyendo, justo enfrente de él.

- Me aburro.

- Me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto en decirlo. Es lo que tiene la biblioteca¿sabes? La gente viene a leer o a estudiar. - le apartó las manos del libro para continuar con su lectura.

- ¿Estudiar¿Eso se come?

Remus se sonrió, e intentó leer un rato más, buscando información para completar su redacción sobre las propiedades curativas de las plantas muggles y por qué podían ser útiles también para la comunidad mágica. Pero cuando Sirius colocó las manos de nuevo sobre las página del volumen que Remus había tomado prestado y se puso a tararear, _Lady writer on the TV, talk about the virgin mary, na na na na no se qué, expectation left to come up to yeah…_, marcando el ritmo con los dedos, lo dio por perdido. Se levantó, cerrando el libro, y habría jurado que si Sirius tuviera cola de perro a pesar de no estar en esa otra forma se habría puesto a menearla como loco; se levantó, se desperezó, y tocando una guitarra invisible, se acercó al mostrador donde estaba la señora Pince para que Remus tomara prestado el libro. Tras unas miradas asesinas de la bibliotecaria (no pudo decirle nada más, pues Sirius tocaba su guitarra en silencio), salían al exterior, con Sirius notablemente más animado y Remus aún pensando en los deberes. Unos alumnos de primero pasaron corriendo a su lado, saludando a Remus y mirando a Sirius en silencio, con admiración, e incluso con miedo. Satisfecho, Sirius sonrió de forma perruna.

- ¿Te gustan los niños, Lunático?

- Sí, la verdad es que sí.

- ¿Quieres tener hijos cuando seas mayor?

- ¿Qué? Eh… - sorprendido por aquella pregunta, viniendo de Sirius, Remus tardó un poco en contestar. - Supongo. Uno o dos.

- ¿Si¿Con esa persona misteriosa de la que no quieres que sepa el nombre?

Remus suspiró. Sirius dijo, _he dado en el clavo¿eh?_ _¿Quién te gusta, Lunático?_

Remus aún recuerda cuando en tercero entró en los dormitorios de los Merodeadores y se encontró a Sirius con la camisa desabrochada y la corbata perdida en algún rincón de la habitación, besando a una chica dos años mayor contra la pared. Había musitado _perdón, vendré más tarde… a… a por el libro… _y había bajado de nuevo a la sala común, muy embarazado. Dos minutos más tarde Sirius había bajado después, seguido por la chica de quinto, muy ofendida, quien se fue a los dormitorios sin mediar palabra con él. Habían jugado una partida al ajedrez mágico tras haberle dicho Sirius que prefería estar con sus amigos que con cualquier chica. En cuarto curso intentó contar las chicas que se llevaba Sirius a un aula oscura durante todo el año. Obviamente, había sido imposible; había estado con tantas que incluso Remus se descontó. No sabía hasta dónde habría llegado con algunas, pero tampoco sabía si quería saberlo; lo que le intrigaba era por qué se empeñaba tanto en saber _¿¡quién te gusta, Lunático, tío!?_, pero supuso que era porque Sirius odiaba que sus amigos le mantuvieran fuera de algo que llevaran entre manos.

El camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor fue exactamente igual, con Sirius preguntándole, testarudo, la misma pregunta, repitiéndosela una y otra vez. Incluso le quitó el libro de las manos y lo levantó en alto, para que Remus, unos centímetros más bajo, no pudiera alcanzarlo, a no ser que contestara su pregunta. Pero cuando Lupin señaló su insignia de prefecto con una mirada un tanto irritada, Sirius chasqueó la lengua murmurando algo como _truco sucio…_ y entró por el agujero del retrato. Dentro encontraron a James, con un gramófono muggle que había conseguido, y con la canción que Sirius había estado tarareando en la biblioteca sonando a todo el volumen que el viejo aparato permitía.

- ¡Dios, Cornamenta, te quiero¿Cómo sabías que estaba pensando en esa canción?

- Es lo que tenemos los amigos, Canuto.

Inmediatamente, los dos chicos comenzaron a competir, dando el espectáculo en la sala común, para ver quién hacía más el tonto, quien llamaba más la atención, y acabaron los dos subidos en una mesa bailando al ritmo de Dire Straits. Bien… por lo menos Sirius había olvidado seguirle insistiendo a Remus.

Al fin acabó la canción. Pararon el gramófono a regañadientes, pues algunos alumnos se habían quejado de que no se podía estudiar allí, y Sirius bajó tarareando aún a cumplir el castigo que días antes le había impuesto McGonagall. James se sentó entre Remus y Peter, que estudiaban en una mesa de la sala común, y se volvió hacia Lupin:

- Hey¿por qué no nos dices ya quién te gusta?

Remus giró la cabeza tan rápido que casi se mareó.

- ¿También tú?

- Canuto está de un pesado que ni yo le aguanto. Creo - añadió, bajando la voz y de espaldas a Peter - que está celoso y todo.

Se miraron durante un rato, casi desafiantes, y Remus tuvo la certeza de que James sabía algo. O bien una cosa de la que Remus no estaba advertido, o bien los sentimientos del propio Remus.

- No digas tonterías.

- Digo lo que hay. Al igual que digo que en el fondo, a Lily le gusto. Muy en el fondo, Lunático, coño, no me mires así, sabes que es verdad.

- Tengo que acabar mi redacción para Estudios Muggles.

- Tú sabrás, Remus, tú sabrás. - Pareció que iba a irse, pero volvió a inclinarse hacia Lupin - Esta noche - dijo en un susurro - fiesta en la casa de los gritos.

- ¿Qué? El cumpleaños de Peter no es hasta dentro de…

- …una semana. Luna llena. Así, si lo hacemos antes, puedes venir tú. Y con buena salud. No es necesario que me des las gracias.

Remus no se las dio. No pudo pensar en nada más que en la famosa frase del célebre Francis Bacon que decía que _La amistad duplica las alegrías y divide las angustias por la mitad _mientras cerraba el libro con una sonrisa y empezaba una partida de naipes explosivos con sus dos amigos. Y como alguien dijo algún día que el que tiene un amigo verdadero puede decir que posee dos almas, y Lupin habría jurado por su vida que él tenía cuatro.

---

Horas más tarde, recorrían el pasadizo subterráneo hacia la casa de los gritos, cargados de botellas de bebida, tabaco, comida y cajas de dulces para parar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Casi al final del pasillo James y Sirius echaron una carrera para ver quien conseguía sentarse en el sillón que estaba en mejor estado, aunque sabían que, al final, acabarían todos en el suelo; así, Peter y Remus, como siempre, acabaron de recorrer el camino cargados con todos los bultos. Llegaron con los brazos dormidos, lo soltaron todo en el suelo y se sentaron en él. James y Sirius estaban subidos en el mismo sillón, peleando. Remus repitió aquello que decía en cada ocasión, que _vais a romper el único sillón decente en la casa con ese comportamiento de neandertal_, y James y Sirius, también como siempre, le saltaron encima para despeinarle y esconderle (novedad de aquél curso) la insignia de prefecto mientras Peter reía a mandíbula batiente.

Remus sabía que iba a echarlo mucho de menos. Como Dumbledore decía cada año, Hogwarts era su segundo hogar, pero para ellos había sido más que aquello. En Hogwarts habían dejado parte de su alma. En Hogwarts vivían sus ilusiones, siempre jóvenes, y eran los muros de Hogwarts los que recordarían para siempre sus travesuras. Los terrenos del castillo habían vivido junto a ellos; habían visto a un licántropo transformarse, la biblioteca había acunado la mayor de las amistades que jamás se ha visto, ayudando a unos animagos ilegales. El bosque había vibrado con su emoción y las estrellas habían sido testigos de lágrimas, risas, discusiones, melancolía, fiestas… Los Merodeadores eran el espíritu travieso de Hogwarts, y el colegio era un reflejo de los Merodeadores. Una relación de interdependencia que iba a romperse pronto. Se acercaba una gran batalla, todos lo sabían, y todos se empeñaban en disimularlo. Cada nuevo amanecer era un fragmento de inigualable belleza que anunciaba una catástrofe cada vez más próxima, y una separación, una rotura de la amistad cada vez más cercana. A menudo hablarían del futuro, normalmente cuando Peter ya se había dormido, en un balcón de la casa de los gritos, mirando al cielo, con unas expresiones en el rostro que nunca nadie vería jamás, y con una calma melancólica en la voz casi inaudible. La muerte, los magos oscuros cada vez más numerosos, la inestabilidad política, _pero seguiremos juntos, tíos, nadie nos separará, ni la muerte misma_. Remus tarareaba mentalmente una canción titulada Brothers in Arms que, no sabía por qué, encajaba a la perfección con aquél momento. Tomarían la última cerveza, y cuando se incorporarían, todos excepto Remus fingirían que eran chicos duros, pero con la voz aún ronca.

- ¡Cerveza¡James, pásame la cerveza, egoísta! - Sirius se tambaleaba peligrosamente con el cigarrillo entre los dedos, riendo. Había bebido más de lo normal, y eso, en Sirius, era mucho.

- Creo que no, Canuto, un trago más… - apenas se podía colocar bien las gafas de lo que también él había bebido - …y no sales vivo de esta casa.

Peter había caído ya dormido, tras una caja entera de dulces, un par de cigarrillos y cuatro cervezas. James le despertó con no demasiada suavidad, diciendo que eran las 4 de la mañana y que _ya no puedo más con el cumpleaños del puto Peter_. Le encargó a Remus que se ocupara de Sirius y recogiera las botellas vacías porque iba a ser una incomodidad volver solo para recogerlas, y se fue con Colagusano hacia el colegio.

Remus volvió la vista hacia su izquierda, mareándose un poco. Sirius estaba tumbado en el suelo, con los brazos y las piernas estirados en forma de cruz. El tabaco se le había consumido en los dedos y silbaba distraídamente tras haber vaciado su última cerveza.

- Vamos, Sirius, arriba.

- Se está muy bien aquí, Remus… No quiero andar tanto hasta el colegio…

- Ni yo¿qué crees? Pero no puedo dejarte aquí, así que haz un esfuerzo o James me matará.

Alargó una mano. Con esfuerzo, Sirius movió el brazo y se la tomó. Remus estiró hacia arriba, con fuerza, pero Sirius no ponía de su parte.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de tirar?

No le gustó la sonrisa perruna de Sirius.

- Vale…

Tiró de su mano con una fuerza increíble para estar tan borracho. Remus perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de él, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo, una mano aún entrelazada con la de su amigo y la otra buscando apoyo en el suelo, al lado de aquél pelo negro azabache. Con los rostros a poca distancia.

- ¿Quién te gusta, Lunático?

Sirius olía a tabaco, a alcohol y a Sirius, sobretodo a Sirius. Remus se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Ah, así que es cierto que te gusta alguien…

A Remus le costó repetir la que no era de su incumbencia, atrapado en el movimiento de aquellos labios tan sensuales al hablar. Sirius le empujó en el pecho y se incorporó, de forma que Remus (sentado en sus piernas) y él estaban a pocos centímetros.

- Sabes que tarde o temprano acabarás diciéndomelo.

- Sirius…

- ¿Qué?

- Cállate.

Estaba empezando a perder el control. El alcohol le difuminaba la mirada, el olor de Sirius le envolvía…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí.

Sirius estaba más cerca. Le cogió por las dos muñecas, con fuerza.

- No vas a escaparte.

- No quisiera hacerlo. - hasta que lo hubo dicho, Remus no se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. Sirius le miró en silencio, sus ojos gris tormenta fijos en los de delante suyo, marrón claro. No dijeron nada durante un rato; Remus tuvo la tentación de besarle, pensando en qué cara pondría Sirius Black si se enteraba de que uno de sus amigos era homosexual de ésa forma, pero agradeció la voz de James cuando gritó desde el pasillo, _¿venís o no?_

Sirius disminuyó la fuerza con la que agarraba a Remus, y éste logró zafarse de él. Se levantó, cogió la insignia de prefecto del jarrón donde sabía desde el principio que estaba metida (a pesar de que James y Peter habían creído que el escondite era perfecto) y dio la espalda a Sirius para ponérsela de nuevo en la túnica. Tenía calor, sobretodo en los sitios donde Sirius le había tocado.

Estaba a punto de acabar de abrocharse la insignia cuando algo se movió tras él. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Sirius le giró de golpe para encararle y le empujó contra la pared, sujetándole un brazo a la altura de su rostro, haciendo entrar en contacto sus pechos. Remus abrió los ojos de par en par y separó los labios para quejarse, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada encontró una lengua ajena explorando su boca, y unos labios ardientes sobre los suyos. Sirius besaba con la fuerza que había esperado de él, y con la pasión que tantas veces Remus había soñado. Sin lograr oponer resistencia, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, cerrando los ojos, jugando con la lengua de Sirius. La temperatura de la casa de los gritos subía. El beso se hacía más profundo, Remus creyó que no podría respirar nunca más, y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía que iba a estallar. Perdió la noción del tiempo cuando Sirius dejó sus labios y trazó la línea de su mandíbula a pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a la oreja; el licántropo sintió sus jadeos mientras su amigo le lamía la oreja de forma perruna. Cerró los puños en la espalda de Sirius, cogiendo ropa entre sus dedos, deseando llegar a la piel de debajo, mientras Sirius viajaba hacia las cicatrices de su cuello para sonreír contra ellas al oír gemir a Remus por lo bajo. Cuando James les llamó de nuevo, Sirius se apartó de repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Miró fugazmente a Remus, a quien el flequillo cubría los ojos, se puso bien la camisa torcida y desapareció, tambaleándose, por la boca del túnel que llevaba al colegio, diciendo, con voz ronca, _espérame, Cornamenta. _

Las rodillas de Remus cedieron bajo su propio peso. Se escurrió por la pared hasta que las tuvo en el suelo, con la camisa arrugada, llevándose la mano al cuello. Quemaba. No podía pensar con claridad. Se le había caído la insignia de prefecto, y aunque la hubiera tenido delante de sus narices, no la habría visto. Aunque ya se había ido, la presencia de Sirius le cegaba.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 **

**Gracias por los reviews, estoy realmente contenta de que mi fanfic guste n.n Muchas gracias también a Merodeadora Blacky por sus sugerencias; lo cierto es que pensaba ponerle un título a cada capítulo, pero como nunca sé lo que voy a escribir en cada uno de ellos me resulta un poco difícil. De todas formas, lo tendré en cuenta y procuraré hacerlo. **

- Todo está listo para la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade. Los de tercero están tan contentos, es la segunda vez que van…. Tengo un hermano en tercero¿te lo había dicho? Y la primera vez que fue quedó tan encantado que no pudo visitar nada en condiciones, se embelesó con las estanterías de Honeydukes…

- Ajá…

- …y en Zonko. Volvió con los bolsillos llenos de bombas fétidas, y le dije, _¿pero qué haces con todo eso, no te das cuenta de que soy prefecto? Deberé restarle puntos a nuestra casa si me entero de que las has utilizado_… Bueno, y a parte de Zonko también quedó encantadísimo con la Casa de los Gritos, enorgulleciéndose de ser el que más se había acercado de todo el curso…

- …ya…

- Es lo que tienen los niños¿verdad? Bueno, supongo que ya se le pasará. También le encantó el chocolate de Honeydukes, llevaba un montón de bombones entre las bombas fétidas, y me pregunto por qué, si el chocolate de Honeydukes es el peor que se encuentra en Gran Bretaña…

- …cierto…

Que Remus Lupin hubiera dado por válida la afirmación que Charles acababa de hacer le demostraba al Ravenclaw que, definitivamente, su amigo tenía la cabeza en otra parte aquella tarde. Había estado garabateando algo en su pergamino durante la reunión de prefectos, sin interés, con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana en los terrenos del castillo, y Charles realmente había empezado a sospechar que algo le ocurría cuando, después de observarle durante un rato, tuvo que darle con el codo en las costillas porque Dumbledore llevaba un minuto llamándole sin lograr captar su atención. _Y ahora lo del chocolate_, pensó. Remus amaba el chocolate, lo adoraba, en especial el de Honeydukes.

Charles paró en seco, en medio del pasillo por el que andaban. Remus no detuvo sus pasos, sin percatarse de que su amigo se quedaba atrás. Cuando ya les separaban unos 5 metros, Charles suspiró, corrió hasta alcanzarle y le giró, sujetándole por el brazo. Al fin Lupin reaccionó.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No, Remus. Qué te ocurre _a ti._

Se miraron fijamente, reflejándose el uno en los ojos del otro. Remus suspiró con lentitud. Separó los labios, tomó aire… y la puerta del aula más cercana se abrió, dejando paso a dos docenas de alumnos de primero que, ruidosos, se encaminaban hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Vamos a ese aula - dijo Charles, señalando la que los jóvenes alumnos acababan de dejar vacía.

- Ya casi es la hora de la cena… - argumentó Lupin, siendo arrastrado hasta el interior de la estancia.

- Me da igual. Vas a explicarme qué te pasa _ahora_. - y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Remus no sabía como salir de aquél aprieto. Nunca le había expuesto sus sentimientos a nadie, pero no quería mentir a su amigo. Al fin y al cabo, se había percatado de que le ocurría algo, y había hecho uso de la inteligencia característica de Ravenclaw para reafirmarlo. El licántropo no podía negar que había hecho un trabajo limpio y se merecía, como mínimo, algunos trazos de lo que había estado buscando.

- Verás… - comenzó - No se muy bien cómo decir esto, pero… hay _alguien_.

- ¿Alguien? - Charles se sorprendió por un instante. Había olvidado que Remus Lupin era también humano, y que tras aquella faceta de estudiante modelo correcto con todo el mundo había un corazón también capaz de enamorarse. Se reprimió mentalmente por haber sido tan idiota y no haberse dado cuanta antes de algo tan obvio. _Los suspiros, los garabatos en el pergamino, la mirada distante…_Todo cuadraba. - ¿Y bien...?

- Nos besamos. Y yo no fui el que dio el primer paso.

- ¿Y entonces? Está claro que tú también le gustas a ella¿no?

Ella.

Ojalá Sirius fuera una chica, pero lo único que tenía de chica era una colección de objetos que le enviaban sus admiradoras (conteniendo alguna que otra pieza de ropa interior). Las chicas eran, a pesar de lo que los chicos de quejaban, _mucho más fáciles que Sirius Black. _

Porque, desde entonces, el moreno había estado actuando como siempre, pero casi sin mirarle. Habían coincidido muy poco por los pasillos, sospechosamente poco, y hacía tiempo que Remus no sabía quien tenía el mapa del merodeador, aunque su ausencia y los escasos encuentros con Sirius le daban una vaga idea de ello. También habían disminuido las ocasiones en que había estado con James, y es que si Sirius iba por un lado, James estaba con él, y viceversa; como gemelos inseparables.

Le estaba evitando descaradamente.

Y ya había pasado casi una semana. Pronto habría luna llena, la noche de la salida a Hogsmeade, concretamente, y no había hablado sobre ello con nadie más que con Peter, cuando normalmente los que más tocaban el tema del "pequeño problema peludo" eran Canuto y Cornamenta. Le comentó a Charles que, desde entonces, la misteriosa _chica_ había estado prácticamente ignorándole, y eso que eran amigos desde hacía años. Más tranquilo, Charles suspiró algo así como _mujeres…_, abrió la puerta del aula y dejó que Remus saliera delante. Mientras bajaban al Gran Comedor, su amigo le ofreció _todo el apoyo que puedas necesitar_, y Remus se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, aunque sabía que no iba a abrirse más por muy amigo que fuera del chico. Como siempre, su cobardía se lo impedía. No podía querer algo demasiado, pues cuanto más se acercaba ese algo a su alma, más daño haría al perderlo.

Pensando aquello, sintió una punzada de algo en el pecho al sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor y ver que Sirius seguía conversando con James sin mirarle siquiera. Charles, desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, no se perdía detalle.

---

Al final, Remus no había ido a Hogsmeade. Le había mentido a James, en uno de los pocos instantes en que no estaba con Sirius, y le había dicho que tenía deberes por hacer, que la reunión de prefectos le había quitado tiempo y no podía permitirse perder más yendo a Hogsmeade. James le dijo que se verían por la noche, le guiñó un ojo y salió por el agujero del retrato. Fuera, Sirius le esperaba, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Remus durante un instante que pareció eterno, hasta que echaron a andar con Peter. Después de aquello, Remus no había podido concentrarse en toda la tarde, y había acabado encendiendo el gramófono para que sonaran algunas canciones de los Rolling que tanto le gustaban a Sirius. Imágenes borrosas por el alcohol le venían a la cabeza. Sentía en los labios una calidez, _entonces se desvaneció en una brisa, tratar de sujetarse era inútil; era más que bella, cercana a lo etéreo._ La música sonaba en su cabeza, alguien preguntaba si _alguien había visto a su chica_, alguien _cerraba los ojos y alcanzaba el trofeo, _y alguien, cómo él pensaba, gritaba desgarrado que _a veces pienso que sólo existe en mi imaginación…_Arrojó el libro a una esquina de la habitación con toda la fuerza que le permitió su brazo tembloroso, perdiendo el control. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle Sirius la vida imposible hasta aquel punto si Remus solo, con sus pensamientos, ya se atormentaba de aquel modo? Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, _debo de haberla llamado un millar de veces… perdida en la multitud…_Paró en seco el gramófono. No eran más que las 4 de la tarde, era invierno, empezaba a anochecer y la luna no estaba aún en el cielo, pero aquella noche el lobo luchaba por salir cuanto antes.

Se levantó con sudor frío cubriéndole el rostro, bajó a la sala común con la camisa mal puesta y la corbata desabrochada y se dirigió al retrato de la señora Gorda, asustando a unos alumnos de primero que le tenían mucho cariño. Cruzó el castillo rápidamente y salió a los terrenos verdes del castillo. Estarían todos a punto de llegar de Hogsmeade. Se dirigió al sauce boxeador y utilizó un palo largo para hacer que sus ramas no le golpearan, y se dirigió, solo, a la Casa de los Gritos.

---

Aquella noche había sido realmente violenta. Sus amigos habían vuelto de Hogsmeade y no le habían encontrado. Sirius había sido el primero, después de cenar, que había atravesado los terrenos de Hogwarts en dirección al Sauce boxeador, corriendo, preocupado. Detrás, James y Peter le seguían de cerca. Cuando llegaron, Remus ya se había transformado y sangraba del pecho y la pata derecha. Les había costado mantenerlo a ralla aquella luna llena en que el lobo había atacado con toda su fuerza. Al amanecer, Remus se despertó antes que James y Peter, recostado sobre un enorme perro negro. Ya no sangraba, pero el cuerpo le dolía más que después de ninguna otra transformación. Sirius dejó de lamer sus heridas en cuanto él se despertó, fingiendo que dormía. Entonces, Remus había abandonado la casa de los gritos, a medio vestir y sin pedir ayuda a sus amigos, y cuando James había abierto los ojos y se había transformado de nuevo, se sorprendió al ver que Sirius no le había seguido.

Horas después, se dirigían a clase de Herbología, a primera hora de la mañana, mientras Remus dormía en su habitación.

- Eh, Canuto.

- Dime, Cornamenta.

- ¿Sabes si a Lunático le ocurre algo? Esta mañana se ha ido sin avisar y anoche también actuaba de forma extraña. De hecho, hace una semana que no hablo mucho con él, y unos alumnos de primero me han dicho que anoche…

- ¿¡Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que lo sepa todo de Remus!? - contestó Sirius, levantando un poco demasiado el tono de voz. James se detuvo en medio del camino mientras Peter les observaba en silencio. Sirius se giró, con gesto de enfado testarudo hacia sus amigos.

Y es que le cabrea. Le cabrea no saber _por qué coño besé a Remus aquella noche_, y _por qué no me lo he podido quitar de la cabeza desde entonces_, _por qué no he podido hacer más que evitarle._ Y encima tiene que venir James con sus malditas preguntitas, a meter el dedo en la llaga. Se desfoga con su amigo por una cosa de la que nadie tiene la culpa, sólo él y sus sentimientos, pero está bien así, James sabía qué hacía cuando se relacionó con él por primera vez, cuando se hicieron inseparables. Ahora tiene que cargar con el peso y la rabia de un Black descarriado. Y Sirius está _muy_ rabioso en ese momento, incluso podría gruñirle, enseñando los colmillos.

- Sólo pensé… - dijo James, echando a andar lacónicamente y arrastrando las sílabas - …que si le ocurriese algo… era más probable que lo supieras tú. O, si no, que era más probable que te lo explicara a ti. - el cabello ya revuelto de James se desordenó aún más con el viento que acababa de levantarse. - No sé… pensé que te importaría más y no dejarías pasar tanto tiempo, que harías algo antes de que yo te lo dijera. Como que tú eres para él lo que él es para ti, pero no te das cuenta…

_Como que tú eres para él lo que él es para ti, pero no te das cuenta… _¿Qué coño…? Sirius meditó las palabras de su amigo, conteniendo el impulso de saltarle al cuello y desfogarse del todo.

Primer curso en Hogwarts, Sirius paseando por el tren y deteniéndose en el vagón que ocupaba, solo un chico de pelo castaño claro y de mirada misteriosa. Compartiendo la cena con aquel chico, compartiendo la habitación y empezando una amistad. Remus es el único con el que Sirius se está quito en la biblioteca.

Segundo curso en Hogwarts, un licántropo desgarrado y unos amigos esforzándose determinados. Un perro negro que ladraba ya en el interior del chico que más tiempo dedicaba al licántropo. Primeras peleas, un golpe injusto que se llevó Remus en el pómulo izquierdo y un brazo roto para el agresor, cortesía de Sirius, al que costó detener para que no le rompiera el otro, mostrando el sentido de sobreprotección que poseía sólo por una persona.

Tercer curso en Hogwarts, de repente parece que haya más chicas juntas que las que los merodeadores han visto hasta entonces. Un cambio de voz, un cabello más largo y un Black rebelde que arranca suspiros entre las chicas se deshace de ellas, no sin cierta satisfacción, para volver con sus amigos, con _el capullo de Jamie, el imbécil de Peter y Remus_, simple y llanamente _Remus_. Lucius, escupiendo veneno, las palabras de Lupin el único calmante para Sirius, apaciguando su ira.

Cuarto curso en Hogwarts. Accidente jugando al Quidditch, que acabó con Sirius y un Ravenclaw en la enfermería. James sigue jurando que a Remus las ojeras de aquellas tres noches en vela cuidando a Sirius le son aún visibles bajo sus ojos color miel. Confección del mapa del merodeador; apretujones bajo la capa invisible para salir del castillo a escondidas de los profesores, y Remus susurrando, _¿por qué habré venido?_ para que Sirius responda _Porque yo te lo he pedido._ En el fondo es cierto.

Quinto. Tres animagos, heridas en común, un lobo que abandona la soledad. Emborrachándose con frecuencia, casi la misma con la que Sirius fuma. Bromas sobre sexo, chicas, pocos estudios y, para Sirius, más chicas. Una celebración, un beso, en la Casa de los Gritos, alguien que cae de rodillas al suelo, sonrojado, una luna llena distinta a todas las demás y…

- Joder, James… - murmura Sirius. - Joder. Siempre, desde siempre…

- Menos ahora.

James se gira, mira fijamente a Sirius, y el moreno lo reconoce. Porque está claro que a Remus le ocurre algo, y porque _he sido un verdadero imbécil estando a su lado todos estos años y apartándome ahora, cuando más me necesita. Soy gilipollas. _

Se olvida de Herbología y cruza los campos del colegio como un rayo, directo a la Torre de Gryffindor. Cuando abre la puerta de la habitación, la imagen de un chico débil con un pijama demasiado grande, sentado en la cama, es lo primero que ve. Lo segundo, que el chico está llorando. Lo tercero, que ese chico del pelo claro parece sorprendido, y lo último, que le está abrazando con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía y que querría estar de esa forma con él para siempre, mientras James Potter entra en el invernadero número 3 con una sonrisa en los labios.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Nya… n.n De nuevo gracias pos los consejos y halagos, me alegran la vida, en serio :D Siempre digo lo mismo… Pero es verdad. En fin, a ver qué tal este capítulo… no avanza mucho la trama general de la historia, pero creí que sería conveniente explicar un poco los sentimientos, que estaban un poco confusos… En el siguiente habrá más acción n.n **

Para Sirius Black, dormir es sinónimo de pérdida de tiempo.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana todo parecía diferente. La habitación de los chicos de quinto de Gryffindor se hallaba sumida en la penumbra y en el silencio. Se contaban cuatro camas, pero sólo una de ellas ocupada; entre las mantas, dos siluetas, reposando, respirando con calma. _Durmiendo_. Es curioso que a Sirius no le moleste dormir entonces; con Remus al lado, acurrucado sobre su pecho, recuperando las horas de sueño que perdió en luna llena, él también descansa, sin importarle, como dice siempre, que _ahora_ _podría estar ligándome a alguna chica_, a lo que James respondería, _¿aún hay alguna aparte de Lily a la que no te hayas ligado?_ Y la broma continuaría a raíz de la pelirroja, que les miraba siempre, siempre, de reojo…

Duermen durante horas, con el agradable calorcito de las mantas rodeándoles. El sol sube en el cielo, las clases se suceden unas a otras y ninguno de los dos se presenta a ellas, uno con excusa, el otro sin remordimientos. La tarde empieza a caer, y se nota que es invierno porque apenas son las 4 y media y el día ya quiere oscurecerse. Como con un reloj incorporado, Sirius abre los ojos media hora antes de que comience el entrenamiento de Quidditch. Sus ojos grises se posan sobre el cabello claro del chico que duerme con él, y allí pasan un buen rato, unos largos minutos admirando esa belleza. Piensa en un libro del que una vez le habló Remus. Un filósofo dijo un día que el arte es sólo el intento del hombre de plasmar la belleza, porque algunos hombres la perciben más que otros, y, como homenaje a esa belleza, pretenden hacerla atemporal, reflejarla en algo tangible que dure más que un instante. Preguntándose a qué academia de arte habrían ido los padres de Remus antes de decidir tenerle, empezó a moverse con cuidado para levantarse sin despertarle. De todas formas, una vez hubo salido de la cama y se hubo puesto de pie, Remus abrió los ojos, echando en falta la calidez del otro chico.

- ¿Sirius…?

- Buenos días, bello durmiente.

- ¿Qué hora es…?

- Las casi las 5 menos cuarto. - contestó, rebuscando entre la pila de cosas desordenadas y ropa arrugada de encima de su cama, en busca del uniforme de Quidditch.

- Um…

Sirius se giró con el uniforme arrugado en la mano. Con un gesto de su mano, sin varita, la sala se iluminó un poco, como si las ventanas, antes ofuscadas, hubieran vuelto a su estado original. La nueva luz permitió que las miradas de los dos chicos se encontraran; al cabo de un segundo se separaron, Remus sonrojado y Sirius algo inquieto. Después de aquél abrazo, Remus había llorado un poco más en silencio, sobre el hombro de Sirius, ya estirados en la cama. Éste no le había preguntado nada, simplemente le había apoyado, y Remus se lo había agradecido con la mirada. Cuando se hubo quedado dormido, Sirius le había llamado, y casi se había alegrado de no haber obtenido respuesta; quería hablar con él… no, _debía_ hablar con él acerca de lo que había pasado unas noches antes en la Casa de los Gritos, pero no sabía _cómo diablos sacar el puto tema, joder_. Y menos tras haberle ignorado 2 semanas _como un completo imbécil. Coño. _

Al despertar, sin embargo, Remus tenía muy buena cara, y Sirius decidió no preguntarle nada por el momento. Sabía que Remus no iba a empezar la conversación, por aquella manía suya de esconder los sentimientos, pero Sirius había aprendido a ver cuándo estaba bien y cuándo no, así que, de momento, estaba bien así, como estaba. Ya hablarían más tarde, cuando tuvieran que hablar. Esa era la manera de hacer las cosas de Sirius.

- Me voy al entrenamiento de Quidditch…

- Oh… de acuerdo.

- Nos vemos en la cena entonces - sonrió y salió de la habitación rápidamente antes de que Remus contestara, sin admitir excusas, para no llegar de nuevo tarde.

El licántropo se quedó estirado en la cama, pensando. Había dolido, había dolido mucho tener a Sirius durante un instante, alrededor suyo, embriagándole, ahogándole con el beso más intenso que nunca le habían dado, y haber estado entonces alejado de él durante casi 2 semanas. Aquello sólo había servido para que Remus se percatara de cuánto le quería y para que se diera cuenta de que Sirius era libre y podía volar cuando quisiera, y era aquello lo que dolía como nunca nada había dolido. Se había torturado durante 14 días pensando, y al fin la noche anterior Sirius había vuelto, con aquella mirada en los ojos que gritaba que sólo vivía por sus amigos y nunca se separaría de ellos; le había abrazado y le había consolado, de la manera que más apreciaba y agradecía Remus: en silencio. Entonces se había dado cuenta de que, por mucho que Sirius volara lejos de él, siempre estaría atado por los lazos invisibles de la amistad. Volvería, y él había sido un tonto al pensar lo contrario. Sonrió vagamente, levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose poco a poco, para adelantar algo del trabajo que se le había acumulado durante el día y tenerlo listo antes de la cena. Pero, a pesar de todo… Aún quedaba una cuestión por resolver, pensó Lupin.

_¿Por qué me besaría…?_

Cuando bajó a cenar aún estaba dándole vueltas

---

- ¿Lo viste, Canuto, lo viste¿Cuándo esquivé la bludger y atrapé la snitch después de dar una vuelta de campana? - James se giró hacia Peter y Remus, que no habían visto el entrenamiento de aquella tarde - Fue realmente alucinante.

- Lo que es alucinante es tu falta de modestia, Jamie. - dijo Sirius, y se llenó la boca con un inmenso trozo de pollo.

- Habló quien pudo, tú que te halagas hasta debajo del agua. ¿Qué intentas, ahogarte con el pollo porque me he lucido más que tú? Qué bajo has caído, tío…

- Cállate la boca, capullo - dijo el moreno tras tragar la comida que tenía en la boca, no sin cierto esfuerzo - La bludger sólo me rozó, y fue por que tú apartaste tu cara de troll de la trayectoria.

- Claro, y yo tendría que haber sacrificado mi cara bonita por salvar la tuya, más fea que la gárgola del tercer piso. ¿Es eso?

- Imbécil.

- Maricón.

- Tu padre.

Cómo había echado Remus de menos aquellas discusiones entre risas durante dos semanas… No pudo regocijarse mucho, de todas formas, ya que alguien le tocó la espalda con un dedo un par de veces para que se girara.

- ¿Charles?

- Hola - sonrió el otro. James y Sirius pararon de bromear en presencia del chico de Ravenclaw. - ¿Vienes un segundito a la biblioteca antes de que cierren? Te agradecería que me ayudaras con un detalle de mi redacción para Runas.

- Por supuesto, justo he acabado de cenar ahora. - se giró hacia los merodeadores y se despidió con una sonrisa antes de levantarse e irse con Charles, saliendo del Gran Comedor. Sirius le siguió con una mirada escrutadora, mientras James le pinchaba la mano con el tenedor sin obtener respuesta.

---

Una vez fuera, Charles se detuvo delante de la biblioteca, sin entrar en ella. Remus paró de andar también, en el vestíbulo levemente iluminado por algunas velas.

- Parece que estás mejor - dijo Charles, en un tono agradable.

- ¿Eh? Ah… sí.

- ¿Es por la persona que me dijiste hace días?

- Em… supongo… ¿qué era eso de Runas que querías que…?

- No tengo deberes de Runas.

Remus se quedó parado, mirándole extrañado.

- ¿Y bien?

- Sólo quería hablar contigo. - dijo el otro - Me alegro de que estés mejor. Me gustaría que me explicaras lo que te pasa, somos amigos… Pero bueno, eso de ser reservado es parte de tu carácter, así que no te lo reprocharé. Y no te voy a pedir que me digas quién es esa persona porque sé que no vas a hacerlo. En lugar de eso, te aviso de que voy a descubrirlo por mis propios medios.

Antes de que Remus respondiera, sorprendido por ese brillo travieso que nunca había visto en los ojos de Charles, sus amigos salieron del Gran Comedor, y, asombrados de verle allí, se detuvieron en seco. Charles se despidió del pasmado Remus con su habitual gesto bonachón y volvió a la mesa de Ravenclaw con sus compañeros.

- Cada vez veo más claro que estás liado con ése. - dijo Sirius. James le dirigió una fugaz mirada sin buenas intenciones, y susurró por lo bajo algo que sonó como a _…marica celoso…_ y que se hizo audible para los cuatro merodeadores - ¿Decías, Bambi?

- Que quiero acostarme contigo esta noche.

- Que te follen.

- Oh, sí… Tú, si puede ser.

Subiendo las escaleras, sorprendido e intrigado por los ¿celos? de Sirius y las exageradas bromas de James con temática homosexual, Remus cree que ese día le matarán de asombro cuando Sirius sugiere (que, tratándose de una sugerencia de Canuto, es más parecido a una obligación) que _el viernes que viene podemos ir a una discoteca muggle que hay en un pueblo cercano a Hogsmeade._ James tarda menos en aceptar animadamente que en detectar a Lily por las mañanas, Remus se encoge de hombros, _podría ser interesante_, y Peter…

Si hay algo de lo que Remus está seguro es de que el rostro de Peter revela que no entiende nada últimamente.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Gracias por todo n.n Aprovecho este espacio para decir que en agosto me iré tres semanas a Londres (podré documentarme para hacerles salir de excursión en vacaciones o algo parecido :D), tengo muchas ganas de ir… Pero la mala noticia es que voy a estudiar, me alojo en casa de una viejecita viuda y no creo que tenga internet, por lo tanto quizá escriba algún capítulo más, pero no podré subir nada del 5 al 25 de Agosto. Lo siento… Pero procuraré inspirarme y venir con fuerzas renovadas para escribir mucho mejor. Espero que os guste también éste :3**

Sirius se paseaba por la habitación con sus pantalones de piel negra ajustados, sus botas de cuero negro y su camisa impecablemente blanca pero arrugada bajo la cazadora también de piel. Llevaba un collar con una hebilla de cinturón plateada parecido al de un perro, y Remus se sintió tentado de ponerle una plaquita con su nombre por si a alguien se le ocurría mirarle demasiado en la discoteca (que, a juzgar por la gracia de sus movimientos, su ropa ajustada, su carácter, el cabello alborotado y aquél rostro de belleza casi etérea, iba a pasar _seguro_). James había escogido una camiseta azul oscuro que hacía resaltar sus ojos entre el cabello aún más desordenado que el de Sirius, detrás de las gafas. Vestía tejanos azul marino, desgastados, con algún que otro corte, anchos. Peter había elegido para la ocasión una camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones de color marrón oscuro con unos zapatos del mismo tono, y se había "peinado" en un intento desesperado (y fallido) de imitar a James. Para finalizar, Remus, siguiendo el consejo de Sirius, acababa de abrocharse una camisa negra sobre unos vaqueros corrientes de color azul oscuro como los de James; no se había esforzado en peinarse más que cualquier otro día ni en ponerse zapatos distintos, y en aquel momento intentaba resistirse a Sirius, que luchaba por ponerle un collar de los suyos (una tira de cuero negro con una pequeña cruz de oro, _por si acaso te pasa algo con la plata, ¿o era a los vampiros, eso…?_) tras lograr atarle una cadena dorada en la muñeca. Al final lo agarraron entre James y Peter, y Remus se defendía inútilmente con la sonrisa en la boca mientras Sirius le abrochaba el collar.

Se apretujaron bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Salieron del castillo, con James delante, al lado de Peter, y Remus y Sirius detrás, obligados a andar muy juntos para que la capa no ondeara a su alrededor. Había pasado una semana desde que los dos se habían quedado dormidos en la cama de Remus y habían despertado bastante más tranquilos en cuanto a lo que sentimientos se refiere. Sirius miró a Remus de reojo; sus miradas se encontraron, ya que Remus había estado observando a Sirius durante un buen rato para entonces, y el moreno le sonrió con malicia. Sus amigos habían accedido a ir a la discoteca; con James y Peter no había habido problema, pero Remus se había mostrado algo reacio a acompañarles hasta que Sirius se había puesto a hacer pucheros delante de él, de rodillas en el suelo mientras Remus leía. El castaño había sido capaz de ignorarle durante dos horas, concentrado en su libro, pero el ánimo implacable de Sirius le había vencido al fin; había dejado el libro, le había dado una palmadita a Padfoot en la cabeza cono señal de aprobación, con un suspiro, y a Sirius se le había iluminado la mirada. Por supuesto, James había intentado que Lily fuera con ellos, pero a diferencia de Remus, ella cumplía con sus deberes de prefecta. Sabían que no les iba a delatar, pero tampoco había encontrado correcto acompañarles, y James le había jurado que _no miraré a ninguna otra chica, mi corazón rebosa sólo de oír tu nombre. _Algunos de la sala común se habían reído mientras Lily se sonrojaba y le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación que los merodeadores sabían que, en el fondo, era fingida.

Remus le sonrió también. Sirius desvió la mirada, susurró a James _date prisa, Filch está bajando las escaleras y vendrá en unos 3 minutos_, y se acercó más a Remus. Llegaron a la bruja tuerta, entraron al pasadizo secreto y tras un largo rato de andar llegaron a Hogsmeade. Allí había un autobús que dejaba cerca de la discoteca muggle del pueblo del que había hablado Sirius; lo tomaron, Remus se sentó con Peter, y Sirius, a desgana, con James, mirando de reojo a Colagusano. Tras 5 breves minutos, allí estaban.

Era un edificio bastante antiguo, al parecer lleno a rebosar de gente. La música se oía desde fuera. Remus dudó, pero Sirius le agarró de la muñeca, y sólo por sentir esa cálida mano cerca de la suya se dejó arrastrar al interior. Un corpulento hombre se apartó de la entrada para dejarles paso, y una vez dentro, todo se volvió oscuro. La silueta d Sirius se recortaba por las luces azuladas que brillaban en el techo y un rincón del edificio, donde había una barra con gente sentada. Escogieron primero cuatro asientos, Sirius y James se encargaron de las bebidas (Remus no sabía qué diablos era aquello, pero llevaba alcohol y estaba rematadamente bueno), y tras acabarlas se levantaron inmediatamente para ir a bailar.

Lo que Remus temía sucedió inmediatamente; dos chicas se pararon cerca de James y Sirius, y se acercaron poco a poco.

- Perdona… - dijo una, rubia y, tuvo que admitir Remus con rabia, muy guapa, dirigiéndose a Sirius - ¿os hemos visto antes?

- Me temo que no… - contestó James, adelantándose a su amigo - No os habríamos olvidado de vuestra belleza si hubiera sido así.

Remus bebió un largo trago de su bebida mientras las chicas reían, recordando las palabras de James a Lily antes de salir esa noche. Suspiró mientras la rubia se agarraba finalmente al brazo de James y su amiga morena andaba muy cerca de Sirius hacia la pista de baile, charlando animadamente. Sirius le sonreía desde su considerable altura. Miró de reojo a Remus, quien fingió estar hablando despreocupadamente con Peter, y se adentró entre la gente. Sonaban los Rolling, y Sirius no podía resistirse a sus canciones. Bailaba con la chica morena, que pronto fue substituida por una pelirroja, luego por una rubia, más tarde por una morena. Cuando Remus había perdido la cuenta y observaba a Sirius casi sin darse cuenta, alguien le golpeó la espalda.

- ¡Ah!

Algo mojado se le extendió por la camisa negra, en el brazo derecho. Se apartó instintivamente, sobresaltado, mientras veía una melena castaña, medio pelirroja y rizada agachándose a su lado, recogiendo el vaso que acababa de derramar. Una chica alta, vestida de negro y con gafas le miró, preocupada.

- ¡Lo siento! No estoy acostumbrada a estos sitios, estaba distraída, no te he visto y… perdón…

Remus se tranquilizó de su sobresalto, y le sonrió a la chica.

- No te preocupes, te entiendo. Es la primera vez que vengo.

- ¿Si? Oh… bueno, yo… perdón, de verdad. No sé qué hacer…

- De momento, dejar de preocuparte. - sonrió Remus. La chica pareció calmarse; tenía una sonrisa preciosa, y se iba a sentar a su lado cuando derribó el taburete. Era bastante patosa. Se disculpó de nuevo, sonrojada, y Remus repitió - No te preocupes, vamos. - Se agachó y recogió el taburete, poniéndolo de nuevo en su sitio para que ella se sentara.

- Gracias… - musitó. - Siento causar tantas molestias, yo… - algo brilló en sus ojos. - Te invito, vamos. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

- ¿Eh? Ah… no es necesario, en serio…

- Claro que sí, hombre.

- No, de verdad, acabo de tomarme…. Algo - pensó en Sirius y en James; no sabía ni lo que se había bebido. Sonrió.

- Entonces… ¡Oh, esta canción me encanta! - dijo, distraídamente - ¿Bailamos?

- Eh… yo… no bailo…

- ¿Por favor…?

- De verdad, además, estoy con mi amigo, y no quiero… dejarle solo, ya sabes…

La chica miró a Peter.

- Vaya…

- Bueno bueno, Lupin, me largo un segundo y ligas como todo un hombre… - Sirius se había acercado a él por la espalda; Remus se giró - Hola, guapa - saludó a la chica, que se sonrojó y devolvió el saludo. Parecía que quería bailar aquella canción, y como Remus había rechazado su oferta y Sirius estaba agotado de bailar una hora sin parar, se despidió. Entonces, Peter la llamó.

Sirius y Remus miraron boquiabiertos a su amigo mientras éste la seguía, le sonreía y le decía algo. La chica lo miró escrutadoramente, le sonrió también y salió a bailar con él.

- Joder… - dijo Sirius. - ¿Eso es Peter ligando? Porque si lo es, tendré que tragarme el vaso. Hice una apuesta con James. Joder… - repitió preocupado, mirando el vaso.

Remus sonrió, sin decir nada, pensando aún en todas las chicas con que Sirius había bailado, y miró su propio vaso.

Sonaban los _Eagles. Hotel California. _

A Remus le encantaban las eléctricas. Se relajó escuchando la canción; _And I was thinking to myself, 'this could be heaven or this could be hell'_… con Sirius al lado, tarareando, fumando, bebiendo, con el pelo alborotado, cansado y jadeante. El cielo y el infierno a un mismo tiempo. _and she said 'we are all just prisoners here, of our own device'…_prisionero. La cadena que le había colgado Sirius en la muñeca tintineó, recordando su presencia. La cruz le quemaba en el pecho. Su aroma le envolvía. _You can checkout any time you like…  
but you can never leave!_ Era lo que decía el final de la canción. Aquel hotel podía ser abandonado por sus huéspedes cuando éstos quisieran, pero su mente siempre estaría allí, con aquella misteriosa mujer.

Podía estar lejos de Sirius, no importaba la distancia o el tiempo, pero aquellos ojos gris tormenta iban a perseguirlo para siempre. Su ropa siempre rezumaría su olor, y su mente los recuerdos, evocando su presencia.

A Remus le encantan las eléctricas. Y más las del solo de aquella canción; desgarradas, entrelazándose durante dos largos minutos, relatando su triste historia. Suenan tristes, y le recuerdan a Sirius, porque Remus sabe que está continuamente llorando por dentro, y sus lágrimas sólo se ven por fuera si el propio Black te permite mirarle el tiempo justo y con la justa intensidad te devuelve la mirada; es entonces cuando Remus ve las lágrimas escurriéndose de sus ojos y empapando su alma, y algo, _algo _le dice que sólo él le ve de aquella forma. Desde luego y por supuesto, no figura entre sus planes ni siquiera a largo plazo el hacer partícipe a alguien de ese maravilloso secreto de dos. Sirius y él,_ Sirius y yo._

- Me encanta esta canción… - susurra Sirius. La discoteca se ha quedado en silencio un solo segundo entre canción y canción, y uno solo ha sido suficiente. La canción es buena, y ha alcanzado corazones. El silencio se rompe, sin embargo, y las eléctricas se olvidan. Suenan Tavares con su _Heaven must be missing an Angel_ - Vaya… - dice Sirius.

- ¿qué?

- Nada. Pensaba en la canción… La letra, ya sabes.

Remus la escucha. Canta un hombre, y dice que el cielo debe de echar de menos a un ángel, porque, según él, _ése ángel está aquí, conmigo, justo ahora._ Es una canción animada y pronto empieza a seguir el ritmo con los dedos.

- Ya la conocía - dice simplemente.

- ¿Si?

- Si.

_¿No deberías volver al cielo, entonces? _Piensa el moreno. Pero no lo dice. En su lugar, pide la cuarta bebida de la noche. Maldito orgullo, algún día _voy a matarte._

Sin embargo, Remus es Remus, y lo lee en sus ojos, se ve reflejado en ellos. Se miran por un instante, y no son necesarias palabras. Sus miradas actúan con potencia, como un campo magnético, y Sirius suelta el vaso, alarga una mano, le roza el rostro. Remus apoya la mejilla en esos dedos. No han hablado aún, no han esclarecido nada, pero los labios de Sirius están cada vez más cerca, sus ojos le atraen, y su mano está cálida bajo el frío del cristal que estaba sujetando. La música se silencia para Remus bajo los latidos de su corazón…

- Su consumición. Puede pagar más tarde. - la voz del camarero rompe la magia. La mano de Sirius abandona el rostro del licántropo.

- No, mejor pago ahora - le entrega un billete al camarero, quien le devuelve el cambio con un escueto "gracias" y vuelve al trabajo.

- Sirius… - susurra Lupin. - Tengo algo que preguntarte.

- Dime.

Traga saliva con dificultad.

- ¿Por qué me besaste?

Trata de sonar casual, pero en cuanto acaba de hablar, se asquea de la inestabilidad de su propia voz y se sonroja. Centra la mirada en el vaso de Sirius cuando siente que éste le mira. Se aparta el flequillo de la cara. Oye al moreno respirar a su lado profundamente y soltar el aire con calma, o intentando calmarse. Quién sabe.

- Porque… - empieza - Porque… No… No lo sé - admite, suspirando - No lo sé, Remus. Eres tú, eres Remus, y en aquel momento sentí… que debía hacerlo.

- Estabas borracho.

- Por eso no lo evité. Antes había estado luchando contra ello.

Remus quiere decirle: _no permitiré que juegues conmigo como juegas con todas las chicas del colegio, Black_. Quiere decirlo para que su voz suene dura y convencida, y para convencerse también de que no va a sufrir ningún daño si advierte a Sirius antes de que pase algo, aunque quizá sea ya demasiado tarde. Pero Sirius se ha echado de nuevo hacia delante y le ha apartado el flequillo de la cara, repitiendo el gesto de Remus un minuto antes, pues el dócil cabello había vuelto a escaparse de detrás de la oreja. Y allí está de nuevo esa mano, posada en su mejilla. Vuelve a estar esa mirada encadenada a la suya, y esta vez antes de que pueda pensar nada, los labios de Sirius están sobre los suyos en un beso tierno y mudo, muy distinto al que se dieron en la Casa de los Gritos, caliente y rebosante de pasión. Es un beso casi casto, y la lengua de Sirius no hace más que rozar los labios de Remus antes de echarse hacia atrás. El chico de cabello claro alcanza a saborear el tabaco y el alcohol, pero el intenso sabor de Sirius casi le marea.

Sin embargo, el moreno se separa pronto, _demasiado pronto, maldita sea,_ y apura el vaso lleno en tres tragos. Menea la cabeza de un lado a otro, _indica que ya son las 4, Lunático, mejor voy a buscar a James antes de que haga más locuras, encárgate tú de Peter. _

Remus obedece sin rechistar, y a las cinco, tras dejar el autobús, están entrando por el pasadizo subterráneo de vuelta a Hogwarts. Salen por la bruja tuerta, como siempre, y se apretujan de nuevo bajo la capa, también como siempre; son Merodeadores. Llegan al hueco del retrato cerca de las 6 de la mañana. antes de que la señora Gorda vuelva a sermonearles por despertarla de madrugada, se desembarazan de la capa, y con el gesto se separan las manos de dos chicos, unidas hasta entonces durante todo el camino, invisibles y silenciosas, cálidas y adolescentes.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**No sé si les pasó lo mismo a ustedes, pero a mí el último capítulo me encantó. Voy a ver si éste puede estar a su altura… n.n**

Ocurrió una mañana especialmente fría de marzo.

Los cuatro Merodeadores se hallaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, en el Gran Comedor, listos para el desayuno. James intentaba llamar la atención de Lily Evans, como siempre, mientras ella fingía que le ignoraba; Peter acababa unos deberes que no había hecho con la ayuda de Remus, que, medio dormido, sorbía pequeñas cantidades de su café con leche y extra de azúcar de su taza de porcelana blanca, y Sirius, también como siempre, les gastaba bromas a sus amigos, engullía sus pastas preferidas y saludaba a las chicas con la mano que después llevaba al rostro para apartar el cabello de los ojos.

Las últimas nieves del invierno se deshacían lentamente bajo la tímida luz del sol que asomaba la nariz entre las montañas que rodeaban el castillo, y bajo ella las flores de la nueva primavera esperaban ansiosas el momento de expresar toda su belleza. No quedaba nieve en las ramas del sauce boxeador, ni hielo en la superficie del lago. Los más pequeños habían desayunado a una velocidad de vértigo, habían abandonado el Gran Comedor y gritaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, aprovechando la última oportunidad de deleitarse con sus batallas de bolas de nieve. En un momento en el que Peter no le asediaba a preguntas sobre los animagos, su redacción para Transformaciones (a lo que Sirius había dicho que _después de todo lo que tú sabes, Colagusano, ¿cómo es posible que seas tan imbécil como para necesitar ayuda con esa redacción?_) Remus desvió la mirada mientras bajaba la taza de sus labios a la mesa, y la dirigió a la ventana. Sus ojos se pasearon por los restos de la nieve y por los alumnos de primero y algunos de segundo, que, emocionados, corrían unos tras otros con las mejillas sonrojadas y la sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro. Recordó su segundo año en el colegio, cuando James, Sirius y Peter le habían atrapado entre los tres, y por no dejarles copiar los deberes de Pociones le habían llenado la camisa de bolas de nieve; obviamente, y dada la constitución de Remus, que tenía facilidad para resfriarse, aquello había acabado casi en una pulmonía, treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor cuando la profesora McGonagall se había enterado y una semana de cama para Remus. En aquella semana había entablado muchas conversaciones con Madame Pomfrey, que, como la bibliotecaria, la señora Pince, había acabado haciendo de Remus un objeto de su adoración, y se había sorprendido de que _ande usted con semejantes pendejos como Black y Potter, de verdad. _Remus sólo le había sonreído, en silencio; ella no podría entenderlo. Después de aquello, a Sirius le encantaba recordarle a Remus, con la sonrisa ladina en la boca, cómo le miraba desde segundo la enfermera, que parecía que _se te comiera con los ojos, Lunático, no es broma_, pero todos sabían que sí lo era, aunque Sirius lo dijera siempre que pasaban por delante de la enfermería.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que se hace esto?

- Dios, Peter - Sirius, exasperado, soltó el descomunal trozo de tarta que se disponía a morder y miró a su amigo. - Llevas meses convirtiéndote en rata y zascandileando por el colegio de noche con un lobo salvaje y no sabes eso. Increíble, no sabía que se pudiera ser tan tonto.

- Cállate, es sólo una duda técnica… - contestó Peter, sonrojándose.

Remus, sin embargo, miraba a Sirius como si le viera bajo una nueva luz.

- ¿Qué pasa, Remus? ¿Fascinado por mi apuesta figura?

- No es eso - Al menos _no sólo eso, _pensó Remus. - Es que… ¿Has dicho zascandilear?

- Em… ¿sí? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, nada, es simplemente que me pareció un vocablo más propenso a ser utilizado por mí que por ti.

- ¿Me estas llamando tonto?

- No es eso… - Remus sorbió más café.

- Bueno… Todo lo malo se pega. Joder, espero que no me nombren prefecto. Sería una deshonra.

- Te agradezco la apreciación, Canuto, de verdad, pero esto deja más que claro que diferimos en cuanto a la definición de deshonra.

- Debe de ser por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos últimamente… - comentó Sirius como quién no quiere la cosa, ignorando el último comentario de Remus, y se metió casi media porción de tarta en la boca.

Remus se sonrojó ante aquel comentario, y tras un tímido _puede ser_, se giró para revisar la redacción de Peter. Desde que habían vuelto de la discoteca, un par de semanas atrás, se habían dado numerosas situaciones en las que Sirius y Remus habían estado solos; entre clase y clase, en la sala común mientras James estaba castigado y Peter haciendo deberes en la habitación, o en la misma habitación mientras los otros dos se duchaban. La tentación había resultado irresistible, y en prácticamente todas esas ocasiones habían padecido el efecto magnético de aquellas miradas que se dirigieron por primera vez en aquel local muggle. Y era como una obligación; _tenían _que besarse, _debían hacerlo,_ para mantener la cordura, porque la atracción era tan fuerte que no se podía luchar contra ella, porque de ser así acabarían en San Mungo. Se separaban con precipitación cuando volvían sus amigos, o cuando llegaba alguien al aula, pero el riesgo lo hacía todo más emocionante. O eso decía Sirius, susurrándole al oído a Remus, colocándose bien la camisa.

Ocurrió aquella fría mañana de Marzo.

Llegó el correo. James recibió una carta de sus padres en que, ya en Marzo, invitaban a los tres amigos de su hijo a pasar el mes de Agosto con ellos; todos se alegraron mucho, excepto Peter, que ya tenía planes para el mes de Agosto, y se entristeció al saber que sus amigos iban a divertirse juntos, sin él. Remus recibió su ejemplar del Profeta, que le era enviado cada mañana, y Peter un regalo de cumpleaños de su abuela, que siempre se confundía con las fechas y mandaba las cartas semanas, incluso meses, más tarde.

El problema recaía en que Sirius también había recibido carta. Un sobre oscuro que ostentaba un majestuoso sello con una imponente serpiente.

Tras leer las dos primeras líneas, le cambió completamente el rostro; se metió el gigantesco trozo de tarta en la boca ignorando la broma de James, quien había dicho que para ahogarse era mejor el lago negro, y salió del Gran Comedor a zancadas, arrugando el sobre de pergamino desgastado y oscuro en su puño fuertemente cerrado.

James fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Qué creéis? ¿Carta de su queridísima madre? - preguntó con ironía pero seriedad en voz baja.

Los demás simplemente le miraron preocupados, sabiendo que algo como aquello era lo único que podía provocar que Sirius saliera así del Gran Comedor, ignorando incluso a un grupo de chicas que agitaron sus melenas al cruzarse con él.

---

La actitud de Sirius no cambió en todo el día. Estuvo callado, gruñía como respuesta si alguien le dirigía la palabra, e incluso se saltó la última clase del día. Remus le vio por la ventana, a lo lejos; sólo una motita negra a la sombra de un gran árbol cerca del lago, estirado en la hierba, sin parar de moverse.

Al final del día, Sirius fue el último en regresar a la sala común. Sus amigos le esperaban los tres, despiertos. Eran casi las 12. Sirius les miró un momento, en silencio, quieto, delante del retrato. Tenía un labio hinchado, los nudillos enrojecidos y sangre en la mejilla, y sus amigos supusieron que se había metido en otra pelea. Había una butaca vacía entre Remus y James, al lado del cual Peter ocupaba otra. De nuevo, fue Cornamenta el que se arriesgó a abrir la boca.

- ¿Vas a contarnos qué se le ha ocurrido esta vez a tu encantadora madre?

Como respuesta, el moreno subió precipitadamente por la escalera de los dormitorios y cerró con un portazo tras entrar a la habitación. Cuando James sugirió que lo intentara Remus, éste ya se había levantado y subía las escaleras en silencio, con su habitual calma reflejada en el rostro.

---

Llamó a la puerta sin obtener respuesta, y entró con sigilo. Sirius estaba sentado en la cama, fumando. Ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir la ventana. Sin decir nada, Remus la abrió y se dirigió al baño. Unos segundos después salía con una toalla húmeda en las manos y se sentaba al lado de Sirius en la cama.

- Déjame ver esa cara. - susurró, levantando la toalla.

Sabía que el otro chico agradecería que no le preguntara acerca de la carta, y Remus no lo hizo. Sirius giró el rostro pero no miró a Remus, y éste empezó a limpiarle la sangre seca de la cara, que reveló un corte en la mejilla. Le acarició también el labio hinchado. Sirius sintió un alivio casi instantáneo, y comprendió que aquello no debía de ser agua. Remus habría estado escuchando de nuevo en pociones y habría preparado una mezcla rara para curar heridas. Cuando intentó sonreír, el labio le volvió a doler. Viendo su mueca, Lupin siguió acariciándole con la toalla húmeda de aquella cosa rara. En pocos minutos, la hinchazón casi desapareció y la sangre del corte ya había coagulado. Cuando decidió mirar a su amigo, Sirius se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba absorto observándole a él, y le pareció increíble la forma en que el chico podía percibir la belleza exterior e interior de los demás y era incapaz de ver la suya.

- Mi madre…

- No me lo cuentes si no quieres.

- …quiere que vuelva a casa este fin de semana. - Sirius se detuvo y Remus no le preguntó nada más; no hasta que él estuviera listo para contarlo todo. - Me ha… con una de mis primas…

Remus le echó los brazos al cuello y le abrazó con fuerza, animándole. Los brazos de Sirius le rodearon la cintura y su cabeza se hundió en su cuello. Remus le besó el cabello para tranquilizarle. De repente, el moreno se incorporó, separándose un tanto de Remus; situó sus manos en los hombros del licántropo y le empujó contra la cama, abalanzándose encima de él en cuanto tocó el colchón con la espalda. Le besó desesperado, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la lengua recorriendo cada milímetro de la boca del otro. Sus manos abandonaron los hombros del otro y se escurrieron bajo su camisa, acariciándole el estómago, dirigiéndose luego al pecho, tropezando con sus pezones y haciéndolos endurecer mientras el moreno decidía que se había cansado de la boca de Remus y exploraba las cicatrices de su cuello. Lupin no pudo contener un _ah_, entre la sorpresa y el placer, cuando Sirius le desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa y atacaba sus clavículas y su pecho con lengua y dientes. Sintió que poco a poco los pantalones le apretaban más, y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en los hombros del moreno, que, Remus oyó, estaba susurrando algo. Aguzó el oído…

- …no, no pienso casarme, no pienso hacerlo…

- ¿Sirius…? - jadeó Remus, abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia abajo, sonrojado, entre sus largas pestañas oscuras. No creía haber oído bien. No _podía_ haber oído bien.

Sirius reposaba entonces sobre el pecho de Remus, olvidadas sus intenciones de devorarle. Respiraba agitado, y el otro chico podía notar el inmenso calor que desprendía su cuerpo; Sirius seguía susurrando, su ardiente respiración acariciando el pecho de Remus.

- Sirius… Por favor, Sirius, dime qué ocurre…

Al fin, el otro chico le miró a los ojos.

- Mi madre cree que soy lo suficientemente idiota como para casarme con mi prima y quiere que vaya a casa el fin de semana que viene para conocerla y acordar la boda.

A Remus se le cayó el corazón a los pies.

- No… no vas a… quiero decir, no…

- Por supuesto que no. Voy a ir este fin de semana y le voy a dejar bien claro que no pienso casarme nunca, y menos con mi prima.

Sirius se movió entonces hasta estar a la misma altura que Remus y le abrazó con fuerza. Si aquel abrazo era o no una promesa, Remus prefirió no pensarlo mientras se lo devolvía. Salían cinco minutos más tarde de los dormitorios, tras la sugerencia de Remus de explicárselo todo a James y a Peter, que llevaban horas esperando en las butacas de la sala común. Cuando se lo explicaron todo a los otros dos, al fin pudieron animar a Sirius, entre las tímidas sonrisas de Peter, la confortante calma de Remus y las bromas de James, que lo primero que había dicho había sido:

- No sé qué tendrá en la cabeza tu madre. - se había quedado en silencio un rato, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos - ¿Cómo pretende casarte si eres gay hasta la médula?

Remus habría jurado que la sonrisa del rostro de Sirius antes de que éste se levantara para perseguir a James con un zapato había sido de pura felicidad.

---

Tras hablar con el director, los tres amigos acompañaron a Sirius a la estación de Hogsmeade el viernes por la noche. Antes de subir al tren para volver al cabo de dos días, Sirius abrió los ojos como platos y gritó, señalando un punto en el cielo:

- ¡Hostia, mirad aquello!

Antes de que Remus se girara, le agarró de la cintura, le apretó contra su cuerpo y le besó intensa pero brevemente, sorprendiendo al licántropo. Dos segundos más tarde se separaban, justo cuando James y Peter se giraban de nuevo para decirle a Sirius que no veían nada allí en el cielo.

- Ah… No, era sólo una nube. Me pareció un hipogrifo.

Los otros dos le miraron con desconfianza mientras subía al tren y se cerraban las puertas. Entonces, Sirius empezó a distanciarse a la par que el tren, agitando la mano con brevedad, sonriendo. Remus, rojo como un tomate, no pudo devolverle el gesto, pensando aún en las últimas palabras que Sirius le había dedicado.

_"Voy a echarte de menos…"_

_Yo también, Canuto. Yo también. Más de lo puedes imaginar. _


	11. Extra 1 Ficlet

**Extra 1 - Ficlet**

**(No acaba aquí la historia, ni mucho menos, es simplemente una idea que tuve... jeje n.n Como un pequeño descanso de la trama principal. Nada más. Pronto vendrá el décimo capítulo :3)**

- Ah… Sirius…

- Remus…

- Espera… No vayas tan rápido…

- ¿Qué¿Rápido? Por favor…

- Sí, espera… no empujes… ¡Ah¡Bestia, ten cuidado, eso duele! (se agita)

- Si te quejas tanto no vamos a acabar nunca… (jadea)

- Claro, es fácil que lo digas tú¿no? Como yo estoy debajo…

- Imbécil, yo estoy encima y me estoy cansando más…

- Es… Es demasiado grande…

- Es culpa tuya. Si no te hubieras empeñado en hacerlo hoy y ahora… no te habría hecho daño…

- Pero… pero… lo necesito, Sirius…

- Entonces no te quejes.

- ¡AU¡Sirius!

- ¡Perdón! Se me olvidó que te hacía daño… es que… encima es todo diferente, y estoy cansadísimo por el entrenamiento de Quidditch…

- Ah… Si… rius… un poco más…

- ¿Más? Aclárate, guapo…

- Si… Venga, ya casi llego… Sirius… Um…

- Ah… Nunca pensé que esto cansara tanto

- Espera… Aah… Sirius, un poco más…

- Remus…

- Aaaaah… ¡Ya! Venga, quita de ahí…

- ¡Voy a soltarlo, Remus, apártate!

Sirius dejó caer el sofá de nuevo en el suelo cuando vio que Remus había salido ya de debajo.

- Lunático… la próxima vez que pierdas algo debajo del sofá, lo levantarás tú y yo me encargaré de recuperar lo que sea. Pesa más que un muerto.

- Um… Gracias, Sirius.

- Uh… de nada, de nada... uu


	12. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Buf, el capítulo más largo de todos… Espero que les guste **

- Eh, Lunático… Lunático… Despierta, tío… - James zarandeó a su amigo con fuerza, casi con violencia. Había estado retorciéndose en la cama, sudando frío, durante los últimos cinco minutos - Por fin… - dijo, cuando Lupin abrió los ojos, jadeando.

- Ja… ¿James?

- Sí. ¿Otra pesadilla? Aún no hay luna llena…

- Lo sé… es simplemente… Una tontería, no te preocupes.

James le miró de arriba abajo.

- Como quieras. Ya son las 10, iba a despertarte en un rato cuando has empezado a agitarte como loco. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? - insistió.

- Sí. - contestó el otro, con seguridad. - No te preocupes - repitió, y se secó el sudor de la frente.

- Guay. Me voy al entrenamiento de Quidditch entonces. Colagusano está durmiendo aún - dijo James, al ver que Remus miraba el bulto que permanecía quieto bajo las mantas. - Nos vemos.

Con un gesto de despedida salió de la habitación, desordenándose el pelo con la mano que llevaba libre y sujetando su escoba con la otra.

Remus escuchó los amortiguados ronquidos de Peter durante un minuto, recordando su sueño. Había sido tan… real. Se sonrojó con tan sólo recordarlo. Había soñado con Sirius. El día anterior, antes de marcharse, en una de las camas de aquél mismo cuarto, las manos de Sirius habían explorado todo su torso; había sentido su lengua recorrerle desde los labios hasta el ombligo, saboreando cada cicatriz, provocándole escalofríos. Él había cerrado los puños en la camisa del moreno, sintiendo como subía la temperatura de su cuerpo y notando al mismo tiempo la abrasadora calidez del de Sirius, y _Dios_, cómo había deseado quitarse aquellos malditos pantalones que cada vez le oprimían más…

Pero entonces todo se había acabado. Sirius no podía dejar de pensar en la carta de su madre, y Remus tenía el deber, si no de ayudarle a olvidarlo, de colaborar a que el moreno pudiera asumirlo más rápido. Sin embargo… En su sueño nada les había interrumpido, y Remus podía recordar aún cómo Sirius _al fin_ le había quitado los pantalones casi con ansia, cómo habían recorrido su lengua y sus labios absolutamente _todas _ las partes de su cuerpo. Sentía aún los dedos de Sirius rozándole entre las nalgas, subiendo de nuevo, erizando el vello de todo su cuerpo al viajar por su espalda; los sentía en su boca, y los había lamido hasta que Sirius había decidido que era suficiente y le había girado con brusquedad, y había apoyado la espalda de Remus en su pecho, descendiendo de nuevo con la mano, que aquella vez no se contentó sólo con el exterior del trasero de Remus… Había sentido su jadeante respiración en el cuello, prometiéndole con voz grave y ronca cosas demasiado obscenas como para recordarlas, y cuando, al fin, se disponía a…

James le había despertado.

De hecho, de no ser por su amigo, habría llegado tarde a la reunión de prefectos; le estaba agradecido en cierto modo, pero la verdad era que se moría de ganas de que aquél sueño continuara. Suspiró, pensando que era mejor olvidarse de las fantasías durante el día al menos. _Aunque tendría que arreglar algo antes de la reunión de prefectos, _pensó.

Cuando entró en el baño, ya tenía la mano dentro de los pantalones del pijama.

---

Sirius despertó tras un mal sueño. No estaba acostumbrado a dormir en aquella casa, porque pasaba diez meses durmiendo en Hogwarts, y de los dos de vacaciones al menos uno durmiendo en casa de James. Parpadeó, acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación. Ya se oía ruido en el piso de abajo, y supuso que su madre estaría haciendo los preparativos en el salón para recibir a aquella prima lejana suya con la que pretendía casarle.

_Ja. Lo llevas claro, vieja. _

Justo al pasarle ese pensamiento por la cabeza, una voz que Sirius reconoció como la de su padre le llamó a gritos desde debajo de las escaleras.

- ¡Tú, niño, haz el favor de vestirte y bajar!

Tras el grito, le oyó murmurar una frase cargada de ira que contaba con palabras tales como "vago" o "vergüenza". Se levantó de mala gana y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para bajar las escaleras con aire desgarbado.

- Qué - le espetó a su padre al llegar al comedor.

El hombre le miró. Estaba sentado en una silla de madera, leyendo el periódico, muy bien vestido, como siempre, con una de las túnicas de gala más caras que se podían encontrar en el callejón Diagon. Acentuó su mueca de asco cuando vio la camiseta de un negro desgastado que su hijo llevaba sobre unos pantalones anchos y unas zapatillas de deporte grises.

- ¿A eso lo llamas vestirse?

Su madre se giró. Estaba controlando algo que cocinaba Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, rehusando por supuesto cocinar ella misma.

- Sube y ponte la túnica verde oscuro que tienes en el armario. Ya. Y arréglate ese pelo.

Sirius se mordió la lengua. _Piensa en Remus, Canuto, piensa en Remus, James y Peter_. Funcionó; consiguió no contestarle de malas maneras a su madre y subió la escalera de nuevo. Cinco minutos más tarde, bajaba de nuevo, con la túnica verde recortando su esbelta figura; realmente le favorecía. No se había peinado, e hizo oídos sordos al segundo aviso de su madre sobre su cabello. Se sentó en el sofá, mirando el reloj. Eran apenas las 10 y media y su maldita prima no llegaba hasta dentro de una hora. El silencio le gritaba en los oídos, y supo que aquella iba a ser una mañana muy, muy larga.

---

- Buenos días, Remus - saludó Charles.

- Buenas. - contestó él, medio dormido y con la mirada perdida.

- Um… ¿Es verdad que fuisteis ayer a acompañar a Black a la estación de Hogsmeade? - preguntó de repente, tratando, sin éxito, sonar casual. Remus le miró escrutadora pero disimuladamente.

- Sí. Ha ido a pasar el fin de semana a su casa. Asuntos personales.

- Ya… Lo siento.

Remus le miró sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo que…?

- Te sentirás… quiero decir, os sentiréis solos sin él durante dos días, ¿no?

- Um… - Malo. No le gustaba nada el cariz que tomaba esa conversación. - Supongo.

- Por cierto, no sé por qué me acabo de acordar… ¿Qué tal con esa… persona misteriosa?

Remus no contestó en seguida. Ralentizó el paso, y se dio cuenta de que Charles había sacado primero el tema de Sirius, luego había dicho que se sentiría solo sin él, e inmediatamente después, había abordado el tema de la persona que rondaba los pensamientos de Remus.

- Charles… - dijo, empezando a comprenderlo; el otro le miró y le sonrió.

- Eh, ¿por qué piensas que estoy en Ravenclaw? No me pusieron ahí porque fuera tonto, al contrario. Sabes que no se me escapa una, y menos cuando se trata de mis amigos. Pero podrías habérmelo dicho. No iba a darte la espalda por ser… bueno, por lo de Black. - le dio una palmadita en el hombro - ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? Conociéndote, seguro que no le cuentas a nadie tus sentimientos o tus dudas. Para algo estamos los amigos, ¿vale?

Remus se sorprendió de cuán grande era el peso que se acababa de quitar del estómago. Charles le había descubierto al fin; Remus recordó cómo habían brillado sus ojos con malicia la última vez que le había visto, y lamentó no haberle tomado en serio. Seguramente, el chico habría estado actuando desde las sombras, observando y sacando las acertadas conclusiones que Remus había temido que sacara. Sin embargo, todo su miedo al rechazo se esfumó y le devolvió la sonrisa a Charles.

Pasó su segunda reunión de prefectos consecutiva con la cabeza en las nubes y Charles mirándole de reojo. Al terminar, se dirigieron paseando hasta debajo de la gran haya delante del lago negro, se sentaron en la hierba y lanzando piedras al lago empezaron a hablar de Sirius. Cuando acabaron era ya la hora de comer, Charles estaba orgulloso, sonriente y al corriente de todo (incluido el sueño de Lupin, que el Ravenclaw le había forzado a explicar, y al acabar el relato un sonrojado Remus, había reído a mandíbula batiente, estrechándole la mano y diciendo algo como _ya casi eres todo un hombre_). Volvieron al castillo paseando, se separaron en el Gran Comedor y Remus se sentó entre James y Peter, pensando qué debía de estar haciendo Sirius…

---

A kilómetros de Hogwarts, Sirius Black estaba sentado a la mesa, ignorando los superficiales comentarios de su padre y las risitas falsas de su madre, y controlando sus nervios, sentado frente a una guapa muchacha tres años mayor que él que batía las pestañas sin cesar. Se sintió tentado, pero se retuvo antes de soltarle un comentario mordaz a la chica. _Tranquilízate, _se dijo, _piensa en otra cosa. _

- Sí, por supuesto, estamos muy orgullosos de los dos, tanto de Régulus como de él. - decía su padre, dirigiéndose a los padres de la muchacha, que hablaban con un acento francés que no conseguía disimular el interés económico y político de aquel encuentro. Sirius apretó los dientes. _Mentiroso_. - Aunque Régulus sea el pequeño, los dos demuestran el talento de la sangre pura de los Black.

Sirius intentó seguir con la vista a una mosca que había entrado hacía unas horas en la casa. Sin embargo, la perdió. Intentó tranquilizarse con otra cosa, pensando en algo… _Remusremusremusremusremus…_

- No paramos de decírselo - decía entonces su madre. - Lleva el pelo demasiado largo…

Entonces la chica habló por primera vez, con una voz suave y aguda.

- A mí me gusta cómo lo lleva… - miró intensamente al moreno. Se hizo el silencio en la mesa; sólo se oía el repiquetear de los cubiertos de plata contra los platos. Al cabo de un rato, Sirius se atrevió a alzar la vista de nuevo, para comprobar con fastidio que la chica seguía mirándole.

_Qué asco, por Dios. _

Su padre le pasó el brazo por los hombros, asegurándole al otro matrimonio que su hijo era _"digno de confianza y rebosante de valor, un auténtico Black..."_, haciendo que la ira se acumulase de nuevo en él.

_Remusremusremusremusremus…_

- Todos hemos pertenecido a Slytherin - dijo entonces la pegajosa voz con acento francés del padre de su prima. - Excepto, Claire, por supuesto, sólo porque estudia en Francia. De no ser por eso, estamos seguro de que habría pertenecido a la misma casa que toda nuestra noble familia.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto… - repuso el padre de Sirius con nerviosismo.

_Ajá. No saben que soy de Gryffindor. Te pillé, papá… _

Su padre iba a cambiar el tema con descaro cuando la fuerte voz de Sirius aplacó las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de la boca del hombre.

- Yo soy de Gryffindor. - comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, antes de sonreír ladinamente a su padre y llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca.

Lo masticó con orgullo mientras se hacía un silencio sepulcral en el comedor de los Black.

---

Una hora más tarde, los gritos resonaban en el mismo comedor en el que habían estado hablando con tanta educación.

- ¡Pero qué coño te has creído, niñato de mierda!

Su padre había olvidado ya toda elegancia. Su rostro estaba encendido y gesticulaba con furia. Sirius estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirada desafiante.

- Sólo hice un comentario.

- ¡Hiciste el peor comentario que podías haber hecho! ¡Ni siquiera eres prefecto! ¡Ellos daban por supuesto que pertenecías a Slytherin, como tu hermano, como toda la familia, y…!

- Suponían mal entonces. - murmuró.

- ¡No te atrevas a interrumpirme mientras hablo!

Lo que Sirius notó con más intensidad de la bofetada que recibió fue el escozor que el anillo de los Black que llevaba su padre le causó en al mejilla. Giró el rostro de repente, con los ojos iracundos fijos en los de su padre, y se llevó instintivamente una mano al bolsillo en que guardaba la varita. Se obligó de nuevo a contenerse.

- ¡Te vas a ir a tu habitación sin cenar! - chilló entonces su madre - ¡Y más te vale que mañana todo salga perfecto, ¿me oyes?! ¡Como la seda! ¡FUERA!

Sirius subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su habitación tras él de un portazo. Se despojó de la túnica verde y se puso una de sus camisetas anchas y unos pantalones de deporte. Se estiró en la cama, cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. Era inútil. Se levantó de repente, cogió una almohada y le golpeó con el puño con furia, apoyándola en la pared, una, dos, diez veces. Jadeando, se sentó en la cama de nuevo. Le dolían los puños. Miró hacia su mesita de noche y descubrió un rollo de pergamino y una pluma…

---

- Remus, tienes correo - dijo James, asombrado de que llegara una lechuza a aquellas horas de la noche. Estaba jugando con Peter al ajedrez mágico y su reina acababa de eliminar a un caballo de Peter, causando un impresionante jaque mate.

Remus levantó la vista de las actas de las reuniones de prefectos que estaba ordenando en la mesa de una esquina de la sala común. Lily Evans se había puesto enferma, y él había accedido a cargar con su trabajo.

- ¿Yo? Correo, ¿ahora? - dijo, extrañado. Se levantó y desató la carta de la pata de la lechuza.

- ¿De quién es?

- De…

_A Lunático, Cornamenta y Colagusano: _

_Esto es sencillamente insoportable. Os juro que cogería el puto tapiz de los Black, lo partiría por la mitad y se lo metería por el culo a los imbéciles de mis padres. La maldita elegancia y falsedad con la que se comportaban este mediodía era llanamente insoportable. Y esa pava presumida que tengo por prima batiendo sus pestañas postizas en mis narices y diciéndome con su mierda de acento francés que le gustaba mucho mi pelo. _

_Qué puto asco. _

_Me muero por escapar de aquí. No aguantaré vivo hasta el domingo al mediodía que tengo el tren de vuelta, y mañana vuelven a venir a comer. Espero atragantarme con el pollo, sería una muerte más digna que perecer intoxicado por este ambiente repipi. _

_Hasta pronto (espero), Canuto._

_P.D. para Cornamenta: Por cierto, James, no te pases con el pobre Peter y el ajedrez mágico ahora que no estoy yo. Después se quejará con su voz de pito durante una semana. Y no dejes que Evans de hechice sin que yo pueda verlo por ser demasiado pesado con lo de salir contigo. _

_P.D. para Colagusano: Te doy permiso para que tortures al bambi cursi de Jamie en mi ausencia. Pero hazlo con estilo, si no, no vale la pena. Cuélgale los calzoncillos de la Torre de Astronomía o algo.. Ah, mierda, eso lo hicimos con Quejicus. Piensa algo, no te vendrá mal de vez en cuando. _

_P.D. para Lunático: No tengo que decirte nada más. Sé que tienes buena memoria. _

Remus acabó de leer la carta en voz alta. James se partía de risa, retorciéndose en la alfombra de la sala común. Peter no sabía si preocuparse por la carta de Sirius o reír como James, y Remus, por su parte, sonrió tímidamente. Recogió las actas de las reuniones y subió a acostarse. Sin embargo, antes de que Peter y James volvieran, había escrito una carta y la había mandado con la lechuza que había traído la de Sirius.

---

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius se despertó suplicando a nadie en concreto. Si era capaz de contenerse y comer calladito, no tenía que pasar nada. Se levantó, fue al baño y se vistió, pero no bajó a desayunar. Cuanto menos viera a sus padres mejor. Se duchó para despertarse del todo, gesticuló delante del espejo, y salió con el cabello húmedo para descubrir, perplejo, que la lechuza había vuelto. Desató el sobre de la pata del animal y distinguió la letra de Remus.

_A Canuto: _

_James se ha reído a mandíbula batiente de tu situación, pero sé que en el fondo querría que estuvieras aquí y está incluso preocupado por ti. Tú también lo sabes, así que no tiene sentido que te lo diga por escrito, pero qué más da. Yo lo hago. Peter, por su parte, no sabía si alegrarse de saber que estabas vivo o preocuparse por el tono en que escribías la carta, que denotaba que estás cerca de la muerte. Al final, tosió un poco, sonrió un instante y musitó "pobre Sirius". Él también nota tu ausencia. _

_Pero, para mí, falta algo más que tú. Me falta el aire y el corazón me oprime cuando sé que lo estás pasando tan mal. Y sí, tengo buena memoria, recuerdo que me dijiste en la estación que me ibas a echar de menos, y yo también te extraño. Es curioso que hoy, a diferencia de otros días, ha hecho sol, pero he sentido mucho más frío del que tendría que sentir. Aguanta; yo lo estoy consiguiendo heroicamente. Pronto nos veremos. Dumbledore nos ha autorizado para salir del colegio e ir a buscarte hasta la estación, aunque la profesora McGonagall se mostraba reacia a permitírnoslo, y estaremos allí a las 5, cuando llega tu tren. Podremos cenar todos juntos de nuevo, y te aseguro que apartaremos de tu memoria, con perdón, a la arpía de tu madre y al imbécil de tu padre. _

_Hasta pronto. Lunático._

_P.D.: Por cierto, misteriosamente, hoy mi cama está muy desordenada. Debe de ser la influencia de la luna. Y lo siento, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para ordenarla, así que no tendré más remedio que dormir en la tuya. Hasta mañana. _

_P.D.2: Me encanta como huelen tus sábanas._

Sonrió sinceramente, por primera vez desde que había dejado a sus amigos. Se vistió con una túnica azul grisáceo, a juego con sus ojos, y guardó la carta de Remus en el bolsillo, como un amuleto. Bajó la escalera con decisión para afrontar un par de horas de sufrimiento con la perspectiva del feliz retorno con los otros tres merodeadores, y cuando oyó el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de su prima, apretó en su puño el trozo de pergamino, sintiendo que podría aguantar con firmeza la más fuerte de las tormentas.


	13. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Wah, este sí que es el capítulo más largo xD Gracias por las lecturas y los reviews, me animan mucho. Dejo mi mail aquí… A petición de Merodeadora Blacky, pero acepto todo tipo de comentarios, o sugerencias, o críticas, o amenazas de muerte, o cosas así n.n Y les dejo ya con el capítulo 11 :3**

- Sirius, hijo, ¿podrías pasarme la bandeja de las galletas, por favor? Gracias.

La última vez que su madre le había tratado de aquella manera y con aquella voz tan dulce… _¿Cuándo sería?_ Se preguntó Sirius. _Quizá es la primera vez y por eso no lo recuerdo. Falsa, _acabó pensando por decimotercera vez en aquella comida. Habían acabado ya de comer, y tomaban el té. Su padre había acabado de contar un patético (en opinión de Sirius) chiste con el que Claire y sus padres reían educadamente, a pesar de que la risa no participaba en sus fríos ojos. Entonces, por orden de su padre, Kreacher retiró las tazas vacías de té y las bandejas de galletas. Sirius aún estaba masticando una cuando su madre habló de nuevo.

- Bueno, creo que estos jovencitos se llevan muy bien - dirigió una mirada a Claire y a su hija.

Sirius casi se atragantó.

- Por supuesto - contestó la madre de Claire, mientras su padre le ofrecía un puro al señor Black.

- Creo que hemos tomado una buena decisión en cuanto a su boda, ¿no les parece? - sonrió la madre de Sirius. Su hijo apretó el puño dentro del bolsillo de la túnica

- Por descontado. Es más, creo - añadió el padre de Claire - que sería una pérdida de tiempo esperar demasiado, por lo que cuando terminen el colegio los dos no veo inconveniente.

A Sirius se le heló la sangre en las venas. Estaba empezando a temblar de ira. El ambiente era completamente tenso, el interés se respiraba en el aire, y aún así, aquellas cinco personas insistían en sonreís como meras marionetas…

- Pueden casarse en verano del año en que acaben el colegio. Las temperaturas del norte de Francia son muy agradables y disponemos de unos jardines preciosos en nuestra mansión de veraneo. ¿Qué les parece?

Conveniencia. ¿Es que acaso aquél hombre y su mujer no pensaban, como sus padres, en la felicidad de su hija? ¿O acaso su felicidad estaba encorsetada en la buena posición social y el reconocimiento público de su riqueza y su clase?

- Fantástico, fantástico. Esta unión es de las más fantásticas que ha visto la casa de los Black en mucho tiempo.

Y de nuevo aquella risa insoportable que taladraba los oídos de Sirius como si alguien le gritara su condena sin cesar, cerca de las orejas, una y otra vez… ¿No había nada más para ellos en la vida? ¿Amigos con los que compartir verdaderas risas y salir a la calle los domingos? ¿Aquella agradable sensación de saber que, pase lo que pase, vas a tener siempre un apoyo a tu lado? ¿El poder compartir verdaderas lágrimas? ¿Sabían lo que eran las verdaderas lágrimas?

- Brindemos por ellos entonces - sonó en algún lugar muy lejano a la mente de Sirius la voz de su madre.

- Brindemos - contestaron los demás.

Y alzaron las copas con sus manos finas y repletas de anillos muy, muy caros.

¿No sabían lo que era el _verdadero amor_?

Sirius apretó tanto la mano alrededor de su copa de champagne que ésta se hizo añicos. Algunos trozos se le clavaron en la palma de la mano, pues seguía apretándolos sin darse cuenta, con furia. Inmediatamente, todas las miradas se dirigieron a su rostro, ofuscado por su largo cabello azabache cayéndole sobre los ojos.

- Oh, vaya, estas copas son tan delicadas… - dijo su madre, lanzándole una significativa mirada. Las copas alzadas descendieron.

- Déjame - le espetó Sirius a su madre cuando le intentó examinar la mano, que sangraba sobre el blanco mantel.

El silencio era total en la mesa. Claire le observaba con rostro indiferente y ojos sorprendidos, casi divertidos, haciendo patente que a ella no le importaba casarse o no, mientras el chico en cuestión fuera rico y guapo. Pensar aquello hizo que los pedazos de cristal en su mano se clavaran más en su carne.

- No voy a casarme - dijo, con voz temblorosa por la rabia. Se hizo audible la respiración entrecortada de cuatro personas a la mesa.

- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, niño? - dijo su padre, mirándole a los ojos a través del cabello, iracundo.

- No es ninguna tontería, sólo digo que no estoy dispuesto a casarme si…

- ¡Vas a casarte quieras o no, porque así lo hemos decidido para que sea lo mejor para ti y para la familia! - chilló su madre, prácticamente fuera de control. Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ¡PUES NO VA A SER LO MEJOR PARA MÍ EL CASARME CON UNA NIÑATA FRANCESA QUE NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE INTELIGENTE COMO PARA UNIR DOS FRASES DEMASIADO LARGAS! ¡ME LA TRAE FLOJA ESTA PUTA FAMILIA Y SU MALDITO PRESTIGIO, ASÍ QUE YA OS ESTÁIS BUSCANDO A OTRO PAPANATAS PARA QUE LIMPIE LA MANCHA QUE HE DEJADO EN LA HISTORIA DE LOS BLACK, PORQUE DE MOMENTO ME VUELVO A MI VERDADERA CASA, DONDE EL AIRE NO ESTÁ TAN CONTAMINADO DE PREPOTENCIA E INTERÉS QUE NO SE PUEDE RESPIRAR!

Sus gritos resonaron en la sala mientras subía la escalera tras derribar su silla, saltando los escalones de tres en tres. Metió todas sus cosas en el pequeño baúl que había llevado desde Hogwarts a casa de sus padres para el fin de semana y cerró la tapa con un golpe. Lanzó todos los fragmentos de cristal que pudo al suelo, y pensó que ya se preocuparía más tarde de los otros, mientras salía de su habitación oyendo el movimiento de las sillas en el piso de abajo; su padre se habían recuperado del shock inicial y se disponían a cerrarle el paso para que no pudiera volver a Hogwarts. Al llegar a media escalera, desde la que ya no veía ni su habitación ni el salón, se encontró al señor Black plantado en medio, con el rostro encendido, cargado de furia, y los ojos prácticamente desorbitados. Antes de que Sirius pudiera abrir la boca para gritarle que se apartara, su padre le había asestado otra fuerte bofetada en la misma mejilla que la del día anterior. Fue suficiente el sabor de la sangre en la boca tras aquella discusión para que Sirius sacara la varita y apuntara, con una velocidad de vértigo, al cuello de su padre.

- Largo - musitó.

Su padre no se apartó.

- Sirius, te advierto…

- ¡No, te advierto yo! ¡Apártate de ahí AHORA! ¡Mira lo que hago con vuestra maldita sangre! - escupió en las escaleras, a los pies de su padre, una gran cantidad de sangre - ¡No voy a avisarte de nuevo, padre - pronunció con sarcasmo la última palabra -, lo próximo que venga será un maleficio!

Pareció que su padre se tomaba en serio las palabras de Sirius. Para cuando se apartó, murmurando "_Te acordarás de esto_", su madre, acompañada por Claire y sus padres, le observaban en silencio desde el umbral de la puerta del comedor. Su madre le miraba roja de ira, los otros dos adultos, educadamente desorientados, intercambiaban miradas cómplices. Claire, sin embargo, le sonreía de una forma intrigante, agitando su mano con disimulo en señal de despedida. Ella fue lo último que vio Sirius, algo sorprendido pero aún enfadado, de su casa antes de arrastrar su baúl fuera y empezar a andar a zancadas hacia la estación. Con un poco de suerte, cogería el tren que salí a las 3 en punto y llegaría a Hogsmeade poco más tarde de las 4, lo que le aseguraba estar en Hogwarts a las 5, incluso antes de la cena. Se apresuró, andando rápido hacia la estación, sin percatarse de que la gente, a su alrededor, le observaba con curiosidad, vestido con aquella extraña túnica, cargando un baúl con un escudo muy raro en él y sangrando por la boca y la mano.

---

- ¿Remus? ¿Qué haces? ¿No dijiste ayer que habías acabado los deberes? Llevas todo el domingo escribiendo… - dijo James, mirando a Remus por encima de su odiada redacción para Encantamientos.

- Bueno… Digamos que estoy redactando unas breves pautas para que Canuto, que estoy seguro, no ha trabajado este fin de semana como tantos otros, vuelva y no se enfade más de lo que ya lo debe de estar al ver que tiene un montón de trabajos atrasados…

- Vamos, que le estás haciendo los deberes - dijo James, con una sonrisa torcida.

- No es eso - dijo Remus, algo sonrojado, y bajó la cabeza para seguir escribiendo.

- Eh, a mí nunca me haces os deberes, Lunático - dijo Peter, oculto tras una gran montaña de pergaminos que casi duplicaba en altura a la de James.

- Os digo que no le estoy haciendo los deberes, es simplemente una pauta para que pueda escribir la redacción de encantamientos más rápido cuando vuelva, porque llegará más tarde de la cena, y…

- Ya, claro… Oye, ¿en qué año pasó aquello del Estatuto de Secreto…?

- ¿Te refieres al incumplimiento del Estatuto del Secreto de 1749? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con una redacción de encantamientos?

- Bueno, no todos podemos escribir tanto como tú, así que meteré algo de Historia de la Magia para llegar a los cuarenta centímetros de pergamino.

Remus suspiró.

- Necesito chocolate… - susurró, exasperado.

- Ni que fuéramos dementotes… - musitó Peter, haciéndole sonreír.

- Pues ve a por él - dijo James, prácticamente ignorando a Peter. Se levantó enseguida -. Te acompaño. Las tiendas de Hogsmeade no cierran hasta tarde y aún no son las 3 y media.

- Ni hablar. Te tomo prestada la capa invisible, eso sí. Necesito pasearme un rato y que me dé el aire.

- ¿Y por qué a nosotros no nos dejas salir? - preguntó Peter. James asintió, repitiendo _¿por qué, por qué?_

- Porque vosotros, amigos míos… - dijo, subiendo las escaleras del dormitorio - estáis a punto de batir el record de ceros consecutivos puestos a un mismo alumno, establecido hace 200 años por un alumno tan despistado que tengo entendido que se perdía entre el dormitorio y la sala común. Eso son muchos ceros - explicó, girándose y sonriendo -, así que lo hago por vosotros. Por vuestro bien… Ya iremos todos después de cenar a buscar al chucho.

Bajó dos minutos después, antes de ponerse la capa invisible de James y desaparecer por el retrato, aún con la sonrisa en los labios al ver a sus dos amigos suspirando sobre sus pergaminos.

---

Llegó a Hogsmeade cerca de las cuatro, tras haber paralizado las ramas del sauce boxeador con una larga rama y haber aparecido en la Casa de los Gritos. Cuando nadie le veía se desembarazó de la capa de James y empezó a andar por las calles. Empezaba a cambiar el tiempo y ya no hacía frío. La primavera se asomaba detrás de las esquinas pero se escondía cuando alguien la miraba. Remus paseó por las calles del pueblo, mucho más tranquilas que los días en que los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban autorizados a ir a visitarlas. Zonko estaba casi vacía, y se acordó de James y Sirius cuando pasó por delante. Llegó a Honeydukes, entró y salió en 5 minutos, con una gran bolsa llena de tabletas de chocolate y sinceramente sorprendido, pues las otras veces que había ido había tardado al menos media hora en realizar su compra, tal era la gigantesca cosa de alumnos golosos que se formaba en la tienda. Enroscándose la bufanda alrededor del cuello, a pesar de que ya no hacía frío, salió a la calle. Paseó un rato más por las calles, maravillado ante la belleza arquitectónica de aquél pueblecito y escuchando el canto de algunos de los pájaros más raros que se podían encontrar en toda Inglaterra. Entonces, un sonido diferente al canto de los pájaros le llamó la atención. Una especie de crujido, como de madera al resquebrajarse, y un _"mierda"_ proveniente de un callejón a su derecha. Extrañamente familiar…

- ¿¡…Sirius!?

El chico levantó la cabeza entre las sombras del callejón. Había estado intentando meter sus cosas de nuevo en el pequeño baúl con la tapa resquebrajada y la cerradura rota, y cuando miró a Remus, delante de él, todo se le volvió a caer al suelo.

- ¿Qué coño…? ¿Tú? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

- Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo, Canuto.

Se acercó a él, susurró _reparo_, y su baúl se arregló por arte de magia. Volvieron a meter su ropa dentro y cerraron la tapa con cuidado. Entonces, Remus se fijó en la mano de Sirius.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? - preguntó, ligeramente asustado.

- Ah… Nada, nada, vayamos un rato a las Tres Escobas y te lo cuento… Estoy algo cansado del fin de semana…

- Um… De acuerdo, pero, ¿estás bien?

- Por supuesto - contestó el otro, desviando la mirada.

Anduvieron en silencio hasta el pub, donde, de no ser por el cariño que les tenía la camarera (a uno por su descaro y al otro por su encantador carácter), les habrían echado por estar donde no les correspondía. Al ver a Sirius, preocupada, les trajo un cuenco de solución de murtlap y un trapo húmedo.

- Gracias - dijo Sirius, tratando de sonreír. Fue entonces cuando Remus se dio cuenta de que tenía el labio inferior y la mejilla derecha hinchados.

- Sirius… - dijo, cuando la camarera se alejó tras dejarles dos cervezas de mantequilla en la mesa.

- Bueno, digamos que… me enfadé con mis padres, rompí la copa, no me di cuenta y cuando me miré la mano la tenía llena de cristales clavados… me largué a la habitación, cogí mis cosas, antes de marcharme mi padre me pegó otra bofetada… Si, otra, el día anterior ya me había dado una pero supe contenerme, deberías sentirte orgulloso - sonrió un poco -… Le amenacé con la varita, volví a gritarle algo y me largué. No veas lo raro que me miraban los muggles por la calle.

- Normal, diría yo…

- …y bueno, en el tren intenté quitarme los cristalitos estos, pero sólo conseguí que me sangrara más la mano, aunque lo del labio ya lo tengo curado, aunque un poco hinchado aún.

- Déjame ver eso… - Remus cambió de asiento, y pasó a sentarse al lado de Sirius en vez de enfrente de él. Le sujetó la mano con cuidado con una de las suyas, y con la otra le apuntó con la varita. Murmuró algo, y Sirius sintió su mano muy caliente. Aunque seguía sangrando, los cristales se habían ido.

- Te voy a contratar como mi enfermero personal… - dijo el moreno, asombrado, mirándose la mano de cerca sin encontrar ni un solo cristal clavado en ella. Después, la introdujo en la solución de murtlap que le había traído la camarera, sintiéndose muy aliviado, y se llevó el trapo húmedo a la cara, limpiándose algo de sangre seca de la mejilla.

Remus le pidió que le explicara todo el fin de semana con detalle, y así lo hizo Sirius. Palabra por palabra, parecía tranquilizarse mientras lo relataba todo muy meticulosamente. Cuanto fueron las 5, decidieron irse para no llegar tarde a la cena, y al sacar la mano de aquel líquido amarillento, le volvió a doler un poco, aunque no tanto como antes. Remus se la envolvió con cuidado en su pañuelo azul, y salieron del pub tras pagar las cervezas y dejar una considerable propina.

Salieron de las Tres Escobas y se dirigieron por las calles, en las que empezaba a cernirse la oscuridad, hacia la Casa de los Gritos.

- Deja que yo lleve eso - dijo Remus, cogiendo el baúl del otro chico al ver que Sirius tenía dificultades acarreándolo mientras se cubrían con la capa invisible para que no les vieran entrar en la casa.

- Ni hablar - dijo éste -, pesa demasiado.

- Tú estás herido.

- Qué más da. Pesa demasiado para ti.

- No soy una chica - le recordó Remus, mirándole a los ojos.

Sirius se detuvo, devolviéndole la mirada bajo la capa invisible, sus rostros a menos de un palmo de distancia. Se le cortó la respiración.

- Yo no he dicho eso - musitó entrecortadamente.

- En ocasiones parece que lo pienses.

- ¿Cuándo?

- … - Remus no contestó enseguida -. Durante todos estos años me has… protegido siempre. De Lucius, de los Slytherin… De…

- Porque me cabrea que no hagas nada y vayan a meterse contigo - repuso Sirius.

- Vamos - apremió Remus - o llegaremos tarde a la cena - se habían parado en la puerta se la Casa de los Gritos sin llegar a entrar.

- No - Sirius puso la mano en la puerta, impidiendo que Remus entrara. La capa ondeó alrededor suyo, pero ya nadie podía verles.

- Nunca has protegido a Peter, por ejemplo, tanto como a mí - dijo Remus, viendo que era inútil esquivar el tema.

- Peter es diferente. No… - se corrigió -, tú eres diferente - pudo ver como Remus comenzaba a sonrojarse, y le encantaba cuando eso pasaba. Sonrió con cariño -. Tú eres bueno, Remus, tienes buen corazón.

- Peter…

- Venga, al igual Peter es tan inocente como tú. No destaca, cierto, pero vamos, no cuela. Tú eres el mejor de todos nosotros, Remus. O quizá es que eres el único bueno.

- Eso no es…

- ¿También crees… - le cortó Sirius, acercándose - …que te beso por que veo a una chica en ti? ¿Remus? - insistió, al no obtener respuesta.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué?

Se veían reflejados en los ojos del otro. Respiraban el mismo aire, a aquella corta distancia, e intercambiaban calor y aroma de forma cada vez más intensa.

- Ya te lo dije - susurró Sirius -. Porque eres tú. Porque eres Remus.

Y como respuesta, el lobo no esperó esa vez y atacó primero sin poder contenerse, saboreando la sangre de los labios de Sirius y explorándolos con su lengua, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. La capa resbaló por sus hombros cuando Sirius dejó también de sujetarla para abrazar a Remus en su lugar y devolverle el beso, que en poco tiempo controlaba él, pero que cortó al percatarse del sabor de su propia sangre. Pareció que Remus le había leído la mente al verle escupir y manchar la hierba de rojo.

- A mí no me importa la sangre - susurró, sin dejar de abrazarle -, no me importa tu apellido, sólo me importa Sirius, Sirius Black como persona, no como heredero sangre pura.

El moreno sintió que sus ojos ardían, y miró hacia el cielo, evitando que las lágrimas mancharan su orgullo. Recordó una pregunta que se había formulado anteriormente, aún en casa de sus padres; _¿es que acaso no conocen el amor verdadero?_

No se dio cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta cuando lo dijo, haciendo que Remus temblara entre sus brazos.

- …te quiero.


	14. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**De nuevo me supero en tiempo de actualización (hace días que no salgo de casa y hago el vago disfrutando de mis vacaciones, el año que viene empiezo la universidad y no tendré demasiado tiempo) y número de palabras del capítulo… Aunque esto no garantiza que vaya a ser siempre así; generalmente prefiero tomarme mi tiempo antes de escribir otro capítulo, pero hay días en que simplemente no puedo parar de escribir… Empiezan a ponerse las cosas más "interesantes" (si seguís leyendo pronto sabréis a qué me refiero… ;) ), quizá tenga que cambiar ya el Rating… Espero que os guste. **

- ¿Te dijo que te…?

- Shh, baja la voz, por favor - rogó Remus.

Un grupo de chicas de quinto de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor pasó riendo, andando por la hierba delante del haya bajo la que estaban sentados, lanzándoles alguna que otra miradita. Alguna de ellas saludó, _hola, Remus_, antes de reír todas como pavas, y él devolvió el saludo sin saber siquiera cuál de ellas había hablado. Charles las observó marcharse girando los rostros antes de volver a hablar.

- Te dijo que te quería.

Remus asintió, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol mientras se abrazaba las rodillas, ensimismado.

- Pero… no estoy seguro - sintiendo la mirada del otro en su perfil, aclaró sus palabras -. Sirius es tan… ambiguo - calló un momento -. Siempre le está diciendo lo mismo a James, y James a él… Y estoy seguro de que se lo ha dicho a tantas chicas… Sé que me quiere, pero no estoy seguro de si ese amor es como el que siento yo por él o como el que siente él por James.

- Amor o amistad… el gran dilema. Qué mal repartido está el mundo, en serio - Remus le miró sin comprender -. Sí, bueno - continuó Charles -, supongo que no sabes la cantidad de chicas que te van detrás sin saber que estás liado con Sirius Black. Aunque por supuesto, más de la mitad del colegio le va detrás a él - añadió, pensativo -, por lo que, si suponemos que hay alguna chica que escapa a esa regla y algún otro chico gay en el colegio… eso nos deja a… - calculó con agilidad - menos de 0'6 chicas a los que no somos tan populares - suspiró, observando con tristeza a una chica de abundante y rizado pelo corto que pasaba por allí, con los bordes de su uniforme bordados en el azul de Ravenclaw y sus libros de tercer curso de encantamientos bajo el brazo. La siguió con los ojos mientras se alejaba en silencio, con aire despistado y la mirada perdida tras sus finas gafas negras.

- ¿Es de Ravenclaw, no¿Has hablado alguna vez con ella?

- Eh… ¿Qué¿Quién? - preguntó Charles, de nuevo con los pies en la tierra.

- Esa chica del cabello corto y rizado - sonrió Remus -, de tercero. No le has quitado los ojos de encima.

- Qué agudo… - susurró Charles, apartando la mirada con timidez.

- He tenido un muy buen maestro - respondió Lupin, lanzándole una significativa mirada -, y ya dicen que no es digno de su maestro el alumno que no le supera.

Charles sonrió antes de intentar cambiar ligeramente el tema.

- Venga, estábamos hablando de Black y tú.

- ¡Siempre hablamos de lo mismo! - rió Remus - Siempre que no estamos estudiando… - musitó, más para sí que otra cosa - Pero tú nunca me cuentas nada. Te toca, compañero, no me has contestado antes. ¿Has hablado alguna vez con ella¿Sabrás al menos como se llama, no? Aunque iba a tercero, será difícil que coincidáis…

- Sí, bueno… - Charles se dio por vencido - se llama Elda - dijo, recreándose en el sonido de aquél bello nombre, como si no hubiera mejor palabra por pronunciar en el mundo -. Y sí, va a tercero, hemos hablado alguna vez… frecuenta la biblioteca… le gusta la música muggle, la misma que me gusta a mí, de hecho… y una vez se le cayó la mochila de camino a clase y… la… la ayudé a recogerla…

- Por algo se empieza - sonrió, dándole un amistoso codazo.

Entonces, una bola de pergamino arrugado le rebotó en el hombro y cayó a sus pies en la hierba. Remus se giró hacia la derecha para ver, asombrado, que la bola había sido lanzada por James, quien, acompañado de Sirius, se acercaba hacia donde estaban los otros dos chicos. Peter les acompañaba unos pasos por detrás, apresurándose para no rezagarse.

- ¡Qué mala puntería, James! - exclamó Sirius, lo suficientemente alto como para que Remus le oyera - Dijiste que apuntabas a la cabeza.

Esta vez, fue Charles el que le propinó un codazo a Remus, que le apartó el brazo con disimulo.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí, prefectos? - preguntó James, sentándose con Sirius enfrente de los otros dos.

- Charlar civilizadamente antes de que un orangután disfrazado de mago me arrojara una bola de pergamino viejo.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! - exclamó James, haciéndose el ofendido mientras Sirius reía con sus estridentes carcajadas y Peter arrancaba brotes de verde hierba.

- Eh, Jamie - dijo, ladeando la cabeza mientras su magnífico cabello caía sobre sus hombros - …mira quién hay ahí.

Severus Snape se acercaba con sus angulosos andares y su bolsa negra colgada a la espalda. Por la forma en que le encorvaba la espalda, debía de estar llena de libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinteros. Llevaba también una pila de archivadores llenos de pergaminos desordenados, y parecía a punto de perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento de lo cargado que iba.

- Vaya, vaya… - gritó James, mientras Snape hacía oídos sordos a sus palabras y Sirius mostraba su sonrisa perruna - ¿Cargado, Snivellus¿Te echamos una manita?

- No os atreváis - advirtió Remus. Sirius y James se giraron, sonriéndole con malicia -. Esta vez no soy sólo yo - señaló a Charles, que tenía una mirada en el rostro de _"a-mi-no-me-metas-en-esto"_, pero llevaba también en el pecho su insignia de prefecto.

- Vamos, Remus… - ronroneó Sirius, clavando en él sus ojos azul grisáceo - Sólo vamos a ayudarle con sus pertenencias. Si no te gustan nuestros métodos, después puedo… compensarte… de algún otro modo…

Sonrojándose, Remus abrió la boca para replicar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sirius había vuelto a girarse, y James había dirigido su varita a los pies de Snape, alrededor de los cuales había aparecido una cuerda, apretándose fuertemente en sus tobillos. Cayó hacia delante, esparciendo los archivadores que llevaba en las manos, y por la inercia de la caída, la bolsa que llevaba a la espalda fue a expulsar todos sus libros sobre su grasiento cabello negro. Antes de que Sirius, James y Peter pudieran reír más de tres segundo seguidos, Snape emergió de entre los libros y pergaminos, y dirigió su varita al rostro de James, armado de odio. Éste, con sus reflejos de jugador de Quidditch, alzó su varita de nuevo a una velocidad de vértigo, y desarmó al Slytherin con un hechizo tan potente que hizo aparecer un profundo corte en su mejilla izquierda. Rápidamente, la sangre comenzó a manchar el rostro de Severus, goteando luego en su túnica y finalmente en la hierba. Con un gesto de dolor, se llevó la mano a la mejilla e intentó levantarse, pero las cuerdas seguían apretándole con fuerza los tobillos, y volvió a caer de bruces sobre la hierba.

Remus se levantó de inmediato, apartó con brusquedad a sus dos amigos, riendo delante de él, y se dirigió hacia Snape, que forcejeaba para liberarse los pies de las ataduras.

- _Finite_ - susurró Lupin, y las cuerdas desaparecieron. Se agachó y empezó a recoger los libros de Snape tan rápido como pudo, pues un corro de curiosos comenzaba a formarse alrededor de ellos -. Deberías ir a la enfermería - dijo Remus con un tono algo frío, sin mirar a Snape. Éste no dijo nada, pero al levantarse uno de sus tobillos falló y se tambaleó peligrosamente. Se lo había torcido al caer. Remus colocó una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo del chico - ¿estás bien? - preguntó, ahora algo preocupado.

- … - en silencio, Snape recogió los libros que Remus no había alcanzado aún, los metió en su bolsa y le arrebató a Lupin los que tenía en las manos, cojeando hacia la enfermería.

- ¡Lunático, tío, no te rebajes tanto! - gritó Sirius a su espalda.

Remus se giró con una mirada de tremendo enfado en sus ojos marrón miel. Se acercó a sus amigos a zancadas, y cuando les alcanzó, éstos se percataron de que pocas veces habían visto a Remus tan enfadado.

- ¿Vais a decidiros algún día de éstos por descartar ese vergonzoso comportamiento que os deja más en ridículo a vosotros que a nadie o aprenderéis sólo mediante pérdidas de puntos¿No tenéis dignidad, o es que se basa sólo en las listas de las chicas con las que habéis estado y de peleas en que os habéis metido¿Qué se supone que debo hacer para que os entre en la cabeza algo tan rematadamente simple?

- Eh, Remus, cálmate - dijo James, enarcando una ceja -, es sólo Quejicus.

- ¡Ni que fuera Malfoy¡Nada justifica ese comportamiento primitivo!

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, eh?

- ¡Podría castigaros si me diera la gana y hacer que os suspendieran temporalmente de vuestro querido Quidditch! - respondió casi a gritos, a punto de perder del todo el control.

Aquella respuesta pareció calmar los ánimos de pelea de James, quien levantó las manos en señal de calma, enfrente del pecho, dejando la varita en la hierba. Sin embargo, Sirius seguía mirando a Remus con aquella mirada que no escondía que estaba tramando algo.

- Pues castíganos - dijo, con los ojos fijos en los de Lupin -. _Castígame_, si tienes cojones, Lunático. Inténtalo.

Intentó no sonrojarse mientras las palabras de Sirius alcanzaban sus oídos y llegaban a su cerebro, el cual se tomó su tiempo para analizarlas e interpretarlas; y no ayudaba el tono en que Sirius había dicho _"Castígame…"_, ni tampoco la mirada que le había lanzado, de los pies a la cabeza, examinándole.

- Pero Remus - intervino Peter -, Snape tampoco deja pasar la más mínima oportunidad para hechizar a Sirius o a James cuando les ve de espaldas…

- ¿Eh? - dijo Remus, mirando aún a Sirius, que se relamía los labios - Eh…

Se dio cuenta de que sujetaba una de las plumas de Snape en su mano, y apartando la vista de Sirius, se alejó andando rápido hacia la enfermería. Notó su ardiente mirada clavada en su espalda, _o quizá más abajo,_ pensó mientras apretaba el puño alrededor de la pluma. Charles le alcanzó corriendo poco después.

- Aún no logro… - empezó Remus, exasperado.

- Remus, tío¿has visto eso? - dijo Charles, impresionado, a su lado.

- ¿El qué?

- Black se te ha insinuado descaradamente.

- …ya lo sé - aceptó Remus, pensando que era inútil negarlo -. Pero ése no es el problema. Snape está en la enfermería, y me veo obligado a quitarle al menos veinte puntos a Gryffindor, y tendré que pensar seriamente lo del castigo…

- Yo te puedo prestar unas esposas, si quieres - comentó Charles, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

- ¡No _ése tipo_ de castigo! - respondió Remus, sobresaltado. Llegaron a la enfermería, y se sorprendieron al ver que Snape ya no estaba allí.

- Se ha ido a la biblioteca, cariño, justo después de que le curara ese feo corte y el tobillo en un periquete - respondió madame Pomfrey, observando amorosamente a Remus - ¿Cómo tienes las heridas del mes pasado, cielo?

- Bien, gracias - sonrió él -, mucho mejor.

Salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió el mes pasado? - preguntó Charles.

- Eh… me caí… - dijo Remus, sin convicción, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Por suerte para él, Snape se cruzó en su camino para entrar en la biblioteca, cargado de nuevo con sus libros y archivadores - Severus - llamó Remus. El chico se giró -. Eh… olvidaste coger esto - Lupin le examinó el rostro mientras el otro cogía la pluma sin mirarle. Ya volvía a andar con normalidad.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, empezando a hablar de nuevo con Charles, cuando alguien le llamó desde detrás.

- Lupin.

Él se giró. Snape estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, observando la pluma que Remus le había dado con ojos fijos.

- ¿Si?

Snape se tomó su tiempo antes de musitar un inaudible _"gracias" _que se perdió en el aire.

- ¿Cómo dices? - preguntó Remus con educación, creyendo no haber oído bien, pero Snape ya se daba la vuelta y se alejaba, andando angulosamente, como una araña.

- ¿Acaba de darte las gracias¿Severus Snape?

- Eso parece… - dijo Remus, observando la espalda del chico mientras se perdía detrás de la esquina más próxima, con un extraño sentimiento oprimiéndole el corazón.

Justo al doblarla, cabizbajo, sujetando aún la pluma, Snape topó de lleno contra el pecho de Lucius Malfoy.

- Snape - dijo éste -, qué agradable sorpresa - Severus alzó la cabeza y le saludó inexpresivamente -. Me ha parecido ver que tenías problemas - señaló por encima de su espalda la ventana del pasillo desde la que aún se veía a Sirius, James y Peter sentados en la hierba; incluso sus carcajadas eran audibles, y Severus se percató de que Lucius debía de haber estado allí con Crabbe y Goyle, con una perfecta vista de la escena, riéndose de él sin hacer nada por ayudarle.

- No ha sido nada - contestó.

- Para no haber sido nada has tenido que pasarte por la enfermería - sonrió Lucios. Crabbe rió por lo bajo -… y ése rastrero de Lupin ha tenido que acudir en tu ayuda - Snape clavó su mirada en los ojos de Lucius - ¿qué ocurre? Has acabado incluso agradeciéndole la ayuda¿no es así? Escúchame bien… - se inclinó hacia Snape - los traidores que se rebajan hasta el punto de siquiera observar a un Gryffindor no son bienvenidos en Slytherin, deberías tenerlo claro, así que si no quieres que tus propios compañeros sigan el ejemplo de Black y Potter será mejor que te replantees tu actitud.

Se alejó con paso decidido. Crabbe y Goyle le siguieron a zancadas, dejando a Snape de cara a la ventana, oyendo de fondo las risas de los tres Gryffindors estirados en la hierba.

---

_"Castígame…"_

Remus estaba ya en la sala común al final del día, tratando sin éxito concentrarse para leer un libro. El retrato se abrió, y por él entraron James, Sirius y Peter, aburridos ya de saltarse clases.

- Id vosotros, ahora mismo subo - oyó que decía Sirius, mientras James y Peter subían hacia los dormitorios para ducharse.

Se hicieron audibles en el silencio de la desierta sala común los pasos de Sirius, sigiloso, acercándose a la butaca de Remus. Se asomó por encima del respaldo, preguntando _¿Qué lees?_, sin obtener respuesta. Estuvo así un buen rato, leyendo alguna línea del libro de Remus, pero desistió al ver que se trataba de una espesa obra de Shopenhauer, _El arte de la Literatura_. Apoyó la barbilla en el respaldo, y dijo entre dientes:

- ¿Aún estás enfadado?

- ¿A ti qué te parece? - fue la irritada respuesta.

Sirius anduvo dando la vuelta a la butaca, como un felino rondando a su presa, colocándose de rodillas frente a las piernas cruzadas de Remus. Desde aquella posición no le veía la cara, oculta tras el libro. En su lugar, una imagen de Shopenhauer le devolvía ceñudo la mirada, inmóvil; era una edición muggle del libro.

- Ya te lo dije, es sólo Quejicus… Y Lucius, a nadie más… - su voz se endureció - Entiéndelo, no puedes defenderles durante toda la eternidad, ellos nos hechizan a nosotros, nosotros a ellos, es ley de vida y…

- Y te habrás parado a pensar que cuando ellos os atacan yo os defiendo a vosotros¿no? - cerró el libro, lo dejó a un lado y miró a Sirius tan ceñudo cono Shopenhauer - Es el acto lo que está mal, no me importa quien lo lleve a cabo, sabes que yo siempre…

- …estás del lado del atacado. No vas a poder cambiarnos, Remus - dijo, con la voz más suave -, ni a nosotros ni a ésa escoria de Slytherin. Además… - añadió, con un tono muy distinto - ya te dije que te compensaría.

- ¿Ah sí? - contestó el otro, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir enfadado - ¿Y cómo, si se puede saber?

- Escógelo tú - dijo Sirius, y se dirigió a un gran sofá de tres plazas, donde se dejó caer con toda la altura de su cuerpo, estirándose y ronroneando.

_Provocando, diría yo, _se sorprendió Remus pensando. _Porque eso definitivamente no es ronronear, es provocar._

Pero provocando o no, Sirius había cerrado los ojos, con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada fuera del sofá, y las manos bajo su cabeza, y aquél musculoso pecho subiendo y bajando con su respiración, liberada por encendidos labios entreabiertos, bajo la camisa, bajo la corbata, bajo aquella masculina nuez en su cuello que sobresalía sensualmente…

Antes de pensarlo de nuevo (si es que lo había pensado antes alguna vez), Lupin se encontró levantándose de la butaca y dirigiéndose al sillón del que Sirius se había adueñado. El moreno abrió los ojos con satisfacción cuando sintió el peso de Remus hundiendo más los cojines, y le vio encima de él, con una rodilla a cada lado de su única pierna estirada en el sofá y las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Tenía los brazos estirados, y desde aquella distancia le observaba, con fuego en los ojos.

- Me vas a volver loco - musitó, haciendo sonreír a Canuto.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿No puedes distinguir ya entre tus obligaciones como prefecto y tus necesidades como humano?

La respuesta fue un beso; fue la boca de Remus sobre la de Sirius con tanto fuego como el que ardía el los ojos del "prefecto" y su lengua atacando la boca del otro como nunca lo había hecho. Las manos de Sirius abandonaron la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y rodeó la cintura de Remus con los brazos, atrayéndole hacia sí, venciendo la resistencia de sus brazos y sus rodillas y haciendo entrar en contacto los dos cuerpos. Jadearon en el beso, mientras Sirius subía la otra pierna al sofá y cambiaba de posición, dejándoles de lado a los dos, besándose desesperados en una batalla de labios, dientes y lenguas. Los puños de Remus se cerraron arrugando uno la camisa de Sirius y el otro su corbata; entreabriendo los ojos, Remus dirigió su mano hacia el nudo de la tela roja y amarilla y la aflojó hasta desatarla, apartándola a un lado, rompiendo el beso y observando sonrojado y jadeante a Sirius.

- ¿Te ponen los uniformes, prefectito pervertido?

- Cállate - espetó Remus, desviando la mirada.

Sirius le empujó de nuevo sobre el sofá, poniéndose encima de Remus, sacándole la camisa de los pantalones y metiendo las manos por debajo, acariciándole el estómago y el pecho. Remus dejó escapar un gemido que ahogó en el cuello de Sirius; casi ni había empezado la primavera y el calor en la sala común de Gryffindor era casi insoportable. Sirius enroscó sus piernas alrededor de las de Remus y volvió a besarle, y éste no pudo contenerse; movió sus caderas contra las de Sirius, deseando hacer desaparecer los pantalones, sintiéndose tan duro como Sirius debajo de las capas de tela…

- James… - musitó Remus.

- ¿Qué? - Sirius separó su boca de la de Remus inmediatamente y le miró con ojos como platos, dejando que su cabello cayera suavemente enmarcando el rostro del otro chico.

- No es eso… - susurró, pensando en qué debía de haber imaginado Sirius al oírle gemir el nombre de Cornamenta. Hubiera sonreído si el calor hubiera sido un poco inferior - Dentro de nada, James y Peter saldrán de las duchas y vendrán a buscarnos… - dijo Remus, odiando por un momento su racionalidad.

- …a veces odio tu racionalidad.

- Yo también, créeme. Ahora mismo lo estaba pensando. Pero…

- ¡CANUTOOOO!

Se miraron fijamente, aún a centímetros de distancia, jadeando con suavidad.

- Dios…

- ¡LUNÁTICOOO!

- ¡James, capullo¿quieres hacer el favor de bajar la voz?! - gritó Sirius.

- ¡Vale, vale, pero ya tenéis las duchas libres!

Sirius miró fugazmente a Remus, humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua, dejando entrever sus pensamientos.

- Ni hablar - le cortó Remus.

Si hubiera tenido orejas de perro, como cuando se transformaba, Remus habría jurado que se habrían puesto gachas.

- Tú sí que me vas a hacer volver loco como me hagas esperar mucho más… - dijo Sirius, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía él primero, y a su pesar, solo, hacia las duchas.

- ¿Crees que esta espera es de mi agrado? - preguntó Remus, incorporándose e intentando calmarse.

- A veces pienso que sólo lo haces para verme sufrir.

- Sí, en el fondo soy un sádico - bromeó -. Ve y dúchate rápido, yo también necesito… el baño - terminó la frase en un tono cortante, y pudo oír una carcajada de Sirius a media escalera mientras se colocaba bien los demasiado ajustados pantalones.


	15. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Nya... el capi viene con algo de retraso, pero es más largo aún… Espero que les guste n.n**

A veces Remus se pregunta si la magia no es la misma naturaleza en sí. Día tras día y luna tras luna contempla desde la ventana de su habitación como los colores de los terrenos de Hogwarts van cambiando con el paso del tiempo. Es el primer día de luna menguante de verano, y, tras el cristal, con rostro prácticamente inexpresivo en el que tras mucho buscar sólo se puede detectar un deje de tristeza y dolor, puede ver como entre clase y clase, después del desayuno, después de la comida, los alumnos salen al exterior a disfrutar del sol del verano. Todos en manga corta, quejándose del calor pero secretamente disfrutándolo; las chicas paseando en falda corta y deseosas de que llegue la última visita del curso a Hogsmeade, y los chicos observándolas de reojo, regocijándose en sus risas. Ya han acabado los exámenes para los de quinto y no tienen de qué preocuparse hasta séptimo. Es libre, tiene todas las vacaciones por delante; podrá leer, escuchar música, tocar el piano, estar con sus padres; cuidar, en concreto, de su padre, de salud delicada. Leerle poesías mientras su madre tararea una canción al hacer la comida. Lo echa de menos; lleva todo un curso sin verles, pero…

Mentiría si dijera que no siente envidia. Ve a un chico de cuarto sentado bajo un árbol, rodeando con el brazo a una chica rubia de su mismo curso, y se imagina que aquel brazo es de Sirius y que es su espalda la que está rodeando. Entonces el dolor del pecho le recuerda que debería estar estirado, descansando, procurando que las últimas heridas no vuelvan a abrirse y dejen cicatriz, aunque eso ya no le importa. Su cuerpo está tan marcado que no se notarán dos o tres cicatrices más. De todas formas, se estira en su cama. Desde esa posición sólo puede ver el cielo azul de aquel día de junio; no ve ya los jardines, ni a las parejas sentadas bajo los árboles. La imagen de Sirius, sin embargo, no desaparece con tanta facilidad de su mente y aún está presente cuando se sume en un profundo sueño.

---

Tres días después, el curso llegó a su fin. Los estudiantes reían en las mesas, desayunando, hasta que Dumbledore pronunció el discurso de despedida de aquel año. El Gran Comedor se sumió en el silencio entonces, e inmediatamente después del discurso el ruido de las sillas arrastrándose por el suelo se hizo ensordecedor. La entrada estaba llena de baúles, abarrotada de equipaje y de alumnos que reían a mandíbula batiente. Sin embargo, había tres personas que se mantenían en relativo silencio en una esquina. Remus Lupin se acercó a ellos. James le dio un codazo a Sirius, advirtiéndole. Peter escondió algo detrás de la espalda de inmediato.

- ¿Qué estáis tramando para cerrar con broche de oro este curso? - preguntó lacónicamente.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Tramar?

- ¿De qué hablas, Lunático?

- Sólo estábamos hablando…

Les dirigió una mirada llena de reproche. Sirius miraba el reloj constantemente, alternando las miradas que se dirigía a la muñeca con las que dirigía a los jardines de Hogwarts. Los profesores realizaban el recuento de los alumnos de las diferentes casas, y en el momento en que estaban todos listos cruzaron las grandes puertas de roble andando por última vez sobre la hierba del colegioo, cargaron el equipaje en el tren, empezaron a subir al expreso de Hogwarts y…

- ¡Aaaaah! - gritó una alumna de segundo, señalando al Sauce Boxeador.

Cientos de cabezas se giraron hacia el centenario árbol. Sus hojas se habían tornado de un tono rosa chicle y el tronco era de un amarillo canario. La hierba adquiría por segundos un tono lila oscuro que se expandía por los jardines cambiando de tonalidad; los árboles, flores, parterres y arbustos cambiaban de color mientras se agitaban y emitían chillidos parecidos a risas. En pocos segundos, los inmensos jardines del colegio eran dignos de un cuadro surrealista. Remus no se dio cuenta de que estaba boquiabierto hasta que los gritos y las risas extasiadas de los alumnos le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Se giró, y vio a James y Sirius observando los jardines con cara de niños con juguetes nuevos; embelesados, sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes, y algo dentro de él le suavizó hasta tal punto que no puedo reprocharles nada. El arco iris en que se habían convertido los terrenos de Hogwarts se reflejaba en sus pupilas, las risas de la hierba y las flores llegaban hasta sus oídos y se confundían con las de los alumnos, que corrían entusiasmados por el tren, se detenían un segundo a la puerta de su compartimiento y admiraban a los que sabían que eran, sin duda, los artistas de aquél lienzo, antes de lanzarse a la carrera para ver algún árbol de color peculiar. Las puertas del tren se cerraban, y alcanzaron a oír el grito desesperado de la profesora McGonagall al gritar:

- ¡¡BLACK!! ¡¡POTTER!! ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ…!

El resto de frase se la llevó el viento. Los merodeadores se lanzaron a sus asientos tras despedirse de la profesora agitando los brazos por la ventanilla, tres de ellos riendo a carcajadas mientras miraban aún deleitados los terrenos de todos los colores que dejaban atrás. Remus sonreía con nostalgia, ocultándose la boca tras la mano.

- Remus - le llamó Peter. Había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando, con mirada ausente -. ¿Te ha gustado la broma final de este curso?

- Aunque no debería aprobarla, el hecho de estar fuera del colegio y alejado de mis obligaciones hace que os reconozca el mérito - recitó -. Pero…

- Sabemos que eres prefecto y que nos puedes quitar puntos y castigarnos el año que viene y que deberíamos centrarnos en los exámenes y bla bla bla… - le imitó Sirius con voz juguetona -. Ya. ¿Y qué? Ha molado.

- Es increíble cómo malgastáis vuestro irreprochable ingenio en tales fechorías.

- Pues lo que yo no me creo es que un merodeador sea prefecto - contestó James mordazmente.

Pasó la mujer con el carrito de la comida. Compraron sus últimas golosinas mágicas, Sirius se cargó el baúl de ranas de chocolate, grageas Bertie Bott y calderos rellenos de whisky de fuego, asegurando que si no iba a olvidar cómo sabían, y se cambiaron de ropa al faltar sólo un cuarto de hora para llegar a King's Cross. Allí, los padres de Remus esperaban en un rincón, recorriendo la masa de alumnos con los ojos; metros más lejos, los Potter esperaban a James, Peter y Sirius, que sería en que más tiempo pasaría con ellos en vacaciones. Los padres de Peter habían acordado ir a buscarlo dos semanas más tarde, a mediados de Julio, para irse juntos de viaje, así que cuando Peter abandonara el hogar de los Potter, Remus le substituiría. Lupin miró de reojo hacia la derecha, entre los múltiples brazos que le rodeaban, para ver que Sirius hacía lo mismo mirándole a él. Los Potter estaban demasiado ocupados intentando averiguar las travesuras que habría hecho su hijo ese curso como para darse cuenta de algo más, y Sirius dio un par de pasos hacia Remus.

- Mamá… un segundo, quiero… despedirme. Hasta dentro de dos semanas no…

- Claro, hijo. Te esperamos aquí - sonrió su madre.

Se alejó de ellos y anduvo hacia Sirius. Había mucha gente en la estación; demasiada. James se percató de que Remus se acercaba, e inmediatamente los cuatro volvían a estar juntos, despidiéndose, a pesar de que Sirius y Remus no hablaban mucho, sus ojos aún fijos en los del otro.

- Dos semanas… - musitó el moreno.

- Sólo dos semanas - sonrió Remus, sabiendo que le iban a resultar tan duras como a Sirius.

- Has heredado esa sonrisa de tu madre, Lunático. Si tuviera treinta años menos intentaría ligármela.

Quizá fue por casualidad, pero James se apartó con Peter en el momento oportuno, dejándoles algo apartados. Ellos se miraron a los ojos, dejándolos vagar después por el rostro del otro. Remus notó que los de Sirius se detenían en sus labios, pero era consciente de que sus padres le observaban desde su rincón de la estación.

- Sirius… - susurró.

El otro le entendió. Subió la mirada, y con esfuerzo, logró cogerle la mano, reprimiendo sus deseos de besarle; no iban a verse en dos semanas, y acostumbrados como estaban a estar juntos cada día, aquello iba a ser muy duro. Mientras la mano de Sirius le asía con fuerza, sus ojos gris tormenta gritaban, _quiero besarte._ _Yo también_, respondieron los de Remus, y la leve presión de sus dedos entre los de Sirius añadió, _pero no puedo, aquí no._

- Hasta luego, Lunático - dijo al fin el moreno.

- Adi… - se corrigió en el momento justo. Al fin y al cabo, no era un adiós, era un simple - Hasta luego, Canuto.

Fue recompensado con una sonrisa perruna mientras Sirius se alejaba de él, andando hacía atrás, sin girarse, sin apartar su mirada de Remus, sin soltar su mano. El momento en que los dedos de Sirius se escurrieron entre los suyos pareció eterno, y cuando sintió de nuevo su mano fría, sin esa agradable calidez característica de Sirius, se sorprendió al oír tanto ruido en la estación. Sus sentidos no habían funcionado para nadie más que para Sirius, y cuando volvió a mirarle, sólo vio su ancha espalda y su melena sobresaliendo entre la multitud, entre James, que iba al lado de sus padres, y Peter, que arrastraba su baúl con dificultad. Con esfuerzo, dejó de mirarle y se encaminó hacia donde le esperaban sus padres, que le recibieron con otro abrazo.

---

- Me aburro, Cornamenta.

- Perfecto, sólo han pasado tres días y ya estás quejándote. Pareces Snivellus.

- Si no fuera porque me da una tremenda pereza levantarme, te partiría la cara.

- Ya, claro. Yo también te quiero.

Sirius se desperezó en el sofá de los Potter. James estaba tirado en el suelo, en un intento de librarse del sofocante calor de aquel junio, Y Peter asomaba medio cuerpo por la ventana, por la que no entraba ni la más mínima corriente de aire; al contrario, sólo parecía que

- Por la ventana entra más calor, imbécil - espetó Sirius -. Haz a favor de cerrar.

Peter gruñó algo mientras cerraba y se estiraba en el suelo junto a James, que parecía haber tenido una misteriosa revelación.

- Eh… hace calor, ¿verdad? - dijo, en tono entusiasmado.

- Bien, un punto para el ciervo retrasado. ¿Otra brillante deducción, oh Gran Genio?

- Para que se pase el calor, lo bueno es refrescarse…

- Oye, ahora empiezas a preocuparme. ¿Te has dado algún golpe en la cabeza con una bludger últimamente? Porque ni siquiera yo te recordaba tan tonto.

Como respuesta, esta vez recibió un cojín en la cara.

- Vamos a la playa - propuso James.

Sirius y Peter se incorporaron, evidentemente interesados.

---

- ¿Has tenido un buen año, hijo?

- Sí, papá. Fantástico.

- Me alegro…

La residencia de los Lupin era pequeña, acogedora, decorada con muy buen gusto. Remus se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres, ordenando y ayudando a su madre con la limpieza.

- Siento que tengas que ponerte a trabajar en la casa justo después de llegar. Si estuviera un poco mejor colaboraría también…

- No te preocupes, papá. Descansa. Tengo un libro que te gustará… Es de un poeta español…

Sacó las _Rimas y Leyendas_ de Bécquer de una bolsa vieja y extendió el brazo hacia su padre, quien se lo agradeció y empezó a leerlo de inmediato. Abandonó la habitación y fue a ayudar a su madre con la comida. Hablaron durante mucho rato hasta que el guiso estuvo listo y se sentaron los tres a la mesa.

- …y los resultados de los exámenes tendrían que llegar a mediados o finales de este mes. Creo que estaré ya en casa de James… Pero os escribiré contándooslo.

- Oh, cierto, nos mencionaste que ibas a casa de ese amigo tuyo… ¿Potter, verdad?

- Sí. Me han invitado un mes, aproximadamente. Volvería hacia finales de agosto… si no os importa que vaya, por supuesto… Tengo ganas de estar con vosotros - añadió, mirándoles fugazmente - pero…

- Claro, nosotros también hemos sido jóvenes - dijo su madre, sonriendo -. Por supuesto que puedes ir. Mientras volvamos a verte antes de empezar el curso…

- Claro que sí - asintió él, sonriendo.

Acabaron de comer, y sus padres se fueron a pasear por la ciudad, pues el médico había recomendado a su padre unos minutos de pasear al día; él subió a la habitación, sacó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino de un cajón, y sin poder dejar de sonreír empezó a escribir una carta.

_Querido James,_

_Mis padres acaban de darme permiso para ir a tu casa a mediados del presente mes. Ya estoy ansioso por volveros a ver, a pesar de que sólo han pasado tres días desde que salimos de Hogwarts. Espero que estéis pasándolo muy bien. Agradece a tus padres su hospitalidad de mi parte; estoy realmente entusiasmado ante la posibilidad de pasar también el verano junto a vosotros. Tengo ganas de comprobar si tu debilidad ante las normas proviene de familia o eres tú la oveja negra. Saluda a Sirius y a Peter de mi parte. No hagáis demasiadas locuras sin mí. Si te parece bien, podemos acordar el día, la hora concreta y el lugar en que encontrarnos en las siguientes cartas. Estoy abierto a sugerencias, y sin duda, con menos planes que vosotros para las próximas dos semanas, así que os cederé el privilegio de realizar la elección. _

_Hasta pronto, _

_Remus. _

Tomó prestada la lechuza que su padre utilizaba para el trabajo y la echó a volar por la ventana. Observó el parque de delante de su casa, en que los niños jugaban felizmente. Recordó los terrenos de Hogwarts y se preguntó si habrían vuelto ya a su verde original. Sonriendo, apoyó los codos en la ventana mientras la brisa veraniega hacía susurrar las cortinas de su habitación. Se imaginó aquella brisa agitando cierta melena larga y morena, y un sonrojo acompañó pronto a la sonrisa. Tachó otro día en el calendario a medida que caía la tarde e iba quedando menos tiempo para volver a ver a sus amigos.

Dos días después, la lechuza parda de James le trajo una respuesta. Arqueó las cejas al empezar a leer una carta emborronada y sin encabezamiento escrita en la letra de Cornamenta.

_Lunático, tío, ¿tienes que escribir a tus amigos tal y como le hablas a tus profesores? Echa una cana al aire, hombre. Ayer fuimos a la playa, conocimos a unas extranjeras preciosas a las que Sirius casi no hizo ni caso (tranquilo, ya he llamado de San Mungo para que vengan a examinarle, sin duda está enfermo, pero con nosotros está a salvo. Ya me ocupo yo de las extranjeras guapas.), casi ahogamos a Peter jugando con una colchoneta de ésas muggles en el agua (es divertido, cuando vengas tenemos que repetirlo) y me he puesto muy moreno. Más que Sirius. _

Aquí, la letra llana de James cambiaba por la desgarrada, alargada e inclinada a la izquierda de Sirius.

_No le creas. Yo estoy más moreno. Estoy casi más bueno que de costumbre, si es que eso es posible._

Una mancha de tinta revelaba que había habido una pelea para adueñarse de la pluma, y la escritura de Peter sustituyó a la de Sirius.

_Yo también he conocido a una extranjera._

Entonces, James escribía de nuevo.

_Si, bueno, algunas tienen verdadero mal gusto. Si te va bien, te pasaremos a buscar el sábado de la semana que viene. Es un poco pronto, lo sé, nos adelantamos unos días, pero Canuto te echa tanto de menos que si pasa mucho más tiempo en tu ausencia va a acabar violándome mientras duerme. Grita tu nombre cada noche. _

Y la escritura de Sirius decía de nuevo:

_No te lo creas; apago mi deseo sexual manualmente cada mañana y cada noche en el baño, así que por la noche es imposible que grite nada._

_No te creerás a este perro pulgoso ¿verdad?_ (la letra de James aparecía entonces temblorosa) _Joder, lo tengo subido encima mientras escribo. Intenta hacerme un tatuaje en la espalda con pintura muggle para tapar mi precioso moreno. Voy a tener que acabar ya la carta si no quiero acabar convertido en un cuadro surrealista. Nos vemos el martes a las 4 de la tarde. _

_Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano._

La posdata, de nuevo, estaba escrita en la letra de Peter.

_P.D.: ¡Eh, que es verdad, que he conocido a una extranjera!_

---

Los días pasaban lentos, como encadenados a quilos de hierro que frenaban su paso. El sol se alzaba, permanecía en el cielo, burlándose mientras veía como otros se escondían para refugiarse en las horas de máximo calor. Después se escondía, dándoles un respiro, y una noche también sofocante llegaba, dificultando el sueño, sin nubes en el cielo y sin brisa que agradecer. Cerca de la playa, en casa de los Potter, los tres chicos habían sucumbido al cansancio antes que al calor, y se habían dormido encima de sus sacos, en el suelo, Peter hecho un ovillo, Sirius boca abajo, una pierna encima de Peter y un brazo en el pecho de James, quien, a su vez, tenía la pierna sobre los hombros de Sirius. Los ronquidos amortiguados de Peter llenaban la habitación, y a kilómetros de allí, Remus observaba la noche por la ventana, incapaz de dormir, viendo alguna que otra lechuza atravesar el cielo negro y sin más ruido que el que podía causar algún gato callejero al rebuscar entre la basura. _Take it easy_, decían los Eagles, cantando desde la radio muggle que estaba en su mesita de noche, _take it easy._ Intentó seguir el consejo y tomarse con calma la espera, pero el calor no colaboraba, la ancha camiseta de tirantes se le pegaba al cuerpo y cada vez que se sentaba en la cama el colchón le daba aún más calor…

Por fin, el alba despuntaba. Había conseguido dormirse para entonces, pues entrada la noche se había levantado una leve brisa que había aligerado el peso del verano, y se encontraba encima del colchón, respirando profundamente. Cuando abrió los ojos eran ya las 11 de la mañana y hacía calor de nuevo. Corrió la cortina para tapar la luz del sol, que entraba escurriéndose por la ventana, y fue directo a tomar una ducha. Bajó después a la cocina, donde encontró una nota de sus padres diciendo que habían ido a pasear y volverían para comer los tres juntos y despedir a Remus cuando los Potter se presentaran en casa por la Red Flu. Como despedida, Remus se encargó de preparar la comida para evitarle trabajo a su madre; cuando volvió, se mostró encantada, y se sentaron los tres a comer. A las cuatro menos cuarto, acababan con los últimos preparativos.

- Llevas el pijama, el cepillo de dientes, ropa de recambio…

- Sí, mamá… - suspiraba Remus - No tengo seis años, lo he cogido todo.

- Desde luego… - respondió ella, con la mirada perdida - sí… Y… ¿Has pensado ya qué vas a…? En luna llena...

- Tranquila - dijo él - Nos las arreglaremos - aunque no sabía muy bien cómo iban a hacerlo, pero Sirius y James siempre encontraban solución para todo.

Parecía que su padre iba a decir algo desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado observando a su familia, pero su hijo le interrumpió.

- Si vas a volver a disculparte por lo que hizo Greyback, no te molestes, no te escucho - dijo Remus, sonriendo y metiendo un libro de poesía de Keats en la bolsa.

- Yo le ofendí, y por eso te mordió…

- Dices eso cada mes, papá. Tú no tienes la culpa de que ése energúmeno está loco - antes de que su padre respondiera, Remus miró el reloj -. Ya son casi las cuatro…

Inmediatamente después de decirlo, la chimenea se prendió con fuego verde, y al figura del padre de James apareció girando entre ellas. Se sacudió el hollín de la túnica de verano y salió de ella para dejar paso a su hijo, y, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, pues no le había esperado, a Sirius.

- Buenas tardes, buenas tardes - dijo el señor Potter, dándole la mano al padre de Remus y besando en las mejillas a su mujer -. Caluroso verano, ¿no creen?

Mientras los tres adultos conversaban sonriendo, James se echó sobre Remus para abrazarle, gritando

- ¡Lunático!

Estaba tan moreno que parecía extranjero, y vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que realzaba el color de su piel. Sus ojos destacaban más que nunca tras sus gafas y su cabello estaba desordenado y reluciendo más que de costumbre. Sirius, acabando de quitarse un poco de hollín de la mejilla, se acercó también, en unos pantalones parecidos a los de James pero en un tono más claro de marrón y camiseta de tirantes negra.

- Por fin - dijo, sonriendo a su amigo, quien se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta, escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón.

- ¿Dónde…?

- Peter se ha quedado en casa - se adelantó James - ayudando a mi madre y recogiendo su equipaje. Se irá esta noche.

- Vaya… - dijo Remus, con un deje de tristeza en la voz, pues no iban a poder estar los cuatro juntos durante mucho tiempo.

Tras hablar James y Sirius con los padres de Remus durante un rato (él no pudo evitar sentirse raro al ver a Sirius hablando y riendo con su madre), se despidió de sus padres y cogió su maleta. Giró en las llamas verdes, diciendo en voz alta la dirección de la casa de los Potter, y apareció en una chimenea antigua, con un gran salón delante de él y un espacioso pasillo con puertas de madera. No pudo ver nada más, pues se apartó precipitadamente para dejar paso a los otros tres. La madre de James, con el mismo cabello que su hijo pero más largo y menos desordenado, le sacudió los hombros de la camiseta y le saludó con un _tú debes de ser Remus, qué bien que hayas podido venir, estaba cansada de ver siempre al mismo_. Pasándose la mano por el cabello, Sirius dejó escapar un _¡voy a pensar que ya no me quiere!_ Que les hizo reír a todos.

La noche cayó más rápido para Remus que para ninguno de los demás. Peter se fue, cenaron en casa de los Potter y consiguieron que los padres de James les dejaran salir a la playa de noche. Esperando en el recibidor, Remus miraba alrededor, observando los cuadros pintados por la madre de James. Éste se había dejado la toalla arriba, y había dejado a sus dos amigos solos en el recibidor, esperando.

- La madre de James pinta muy bien, ¿no crees? - le comentó a Sirius.

- Sí. James habrá heredado el talento artístico del padre, entonces, porque batería el récord de arruinarse más pronto si se dedicara a la pintura.

Remus rió con su risa suave, observando aún los cuadros, con Sirius a su espalda. De pronto, unos brazos muy morenos le rodearon los hombros desde detrás y un fuerte pecho se apoyó el su espalda. Levantó las manos para ponerlas sobre los antebrazos de Sirius mientras el moreno hundía su rostro en el cabello de Remus.

- Tenía tantas ganas de que vinieras…

- ¿Es verdad que gritas mi nombre por las noches? - preguntó Remus, sonriendo con malicia.

- No, sólo lo susurro, pero si quieres darme una razón para que lo diga a gritos, estoy seguro de que podríamos tirar al Bambi por la ventana y conseguir un poco de intimidad… - dijo Sirius.

Remus se giró en el abrazo de Sirius para estar cara a cara con él; le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y se puso de puntillas para besarle suavemente en los labios.

- Eso sería muy rudo de nuestra parte, recuerda que estamos en su casa.

- ¿Qué más da? - preguntó Sirius antes de besarle de nuevo. Oyeron a James bajar por las escaleras muy ruidosamente (haciendo demasiado ruido como para pensar que lo hacía sin querer), y cuando llegó al recibidor, sus dos amigos se habían separado. Remus miraba de nuevo los cuadros. - Pensábamos que ya no volvías… ¿Vamos?

- Claro, tío, ¿cómo has podido dudar de mí?

Salieron a la calle, iluminada, llena de gente, como todas las noches de verano en la costa. James se acercó a Sirius cuando Remus estuvo un poco alejado.

- Tendrías que agradecerme que os haya dejado solos un rato. Es verdad que dices su nombre en sueños.

- Capullo.

- Marica.


	16. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Nyan, ¡capítulo de lemon! Yo ya avisé… n.n Gracias por los reviews y las lecturas :3**

En un rincón de la playa, estiradas en la arena, se podían ver dos figuras, al lado de otra, sentada y abrazándose las rodillas. De noche, a oscuras salvo por las luces de la terraza del bar muggle que tienen delante. Desde allí se oye la música, y en aquel momento acaba una canción, y empieza otra; Sirius da un bote en la arena, James ríe con el tabaco en la mano. Remus se limita prácticamente a observarles beber y fumar, participando en sus risas más que en el consumo de alcohol y tabaco en sí.

- Sabemos que te gusta esa canción, Canuto, no es necesario que lo digas - dice James.

- ¡La adoro…!

- Yo también, con la diferencia de que no me corro oyendo cantar a Mick Jagger.

Hablan con voz ronca y visión borrosa. Sirius manda a James _a la mierda_, como siempre; le quita el tabaco de entre los dedos y se lo lleva a los labios, estirándose de nuevo en la arena. Remus cierra los ojos y escucha. Sus amigos cantan entre risas, la música difícilmente audible, entre sus gritos de "g_imme the beat boys, free my soul…"_… Piensa en como continúa la canción. _I wanna get lost in your rock n roll and drift away_…Quiero perderme en tu rock n roll, ir a la deriva… _La verdad es que no hay otra palabra para describirle_, piensa Remus. _Rock, Sirius. Sirius, rock._ Está seguro de que si consulta un diccionario lo suficientemente actualizado, los dos vocablos aparecerán como sinónimos. El rock en cuestión, tendido a su lado, se lleva entonces la botella a los labios y la vacía. James se le lanza encima, diciendo que _ese último trago era mío_, y empiezan a revolcarse por la arena, pegándose entre bromas. Remus recoge algo que Sirius ha dejado caer en la arena; se lo lleva a los labios y descubre que aquello último que han estado fumando sus amigos es marihuana. La termina en cuatro o cinco caladas, y para entonces, los otros dos están a cinco metros de él, donde sus fingidos forcejeos les han llevado a detenerse.

- ¿Y mi…? - pregunta James, incorporándose levemente antes de ver a Remus desechar algo por encima del hombro - Lunático, tío, ya te vale.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? - pregunta Sirius, quitándose la fina arena del cabello.

- Se ha acabado la marihuana, ya no nos queda más.

- Tú ya has fumado suficiente, deja que el prefecto se divierta también un poco.

- Cómo no, ya empiezas a ponerte de su parte. Como un matrimonio recién salido del horno. Con la diferencia de que tú - señala a Sirius con una sonrisa inestable - vas más caliente que un puto horno.

Y cae hacia atrás en la arena bajo el peso de Sirius.

- ¿Te ha dado con las diferencias hoy, gilipollas? - pregunta Sirius, revolviéndole el pelo con fuerza - ¿Quieres que te enseñe cuál es la diferencia entre un ciervo normal y uno retrasado, o estás demasiado tonto como para asimilarlo?

- Yo creo que _tú_ estás demasiado tonto como para enseñárselo.

Los dos se giraron; era Remus quien había hablado en último lugar, sentado con las piernas extendidas y sonriendo con malicia. Fuera del colegio, sin la insignia de prefecto. Y si seguía mirándole así, con la camisa entreabierta, el cabello revuelto y una botella al lado de las delgadas y extendidas piernas, la temperatura corporal de Sirius realmente podría competir con la de un horno. Las risotadas de James le hicieron volver a la realidad a una velocidad de vértigo; la cabeza la dio un par de vueltas antes de empujar a su amigo en la arena y dejarle riendo cada vez de manera más débil pero sin parar. Entonces, gateando sobre manos y rodillas, avanzó un poco hacia Remus.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy tonto, si se puede saber?

- El hecho de que has dado fin a más de una botella de lo que sea este licor muggle y a las existencias de James de marihuana, que no eran precisamente escasas.

- Te recuerdo que estás hablando con Sirius Black - avanzó un poco más en la misma posición, dejando a James detrás, ya medio dormido en la arena y aún con la sonrisa en la boca.

- …obvio - hizo un gesto con la cabeza -. No conozco a nadie más que imite tan bien los andares de un perro callejero.

- ¿Sabes de otro perro callejero que conduzca una Harley voladora?

- Tampoco - dijo Remus, riendo por lo bajo -. Por cierto, ¿dónde la has dejado?

- En la Casa de los Gritos… - contestó el moreno, agitando su melena. Le caía sobre los hombros, hacia abajo. En esa posición, los cabellos más largos llegaban a rozarle el interior de los codos - No creo que nadie la encuentre allí. El ruido en luna llena asusta a los vecinos y nadie se acerca.

- No te veo - dijo Remus de pronto en un susurro, casi sin poder distinguir el rostro de Sirius en la oscuridad de la playa -, está muy oscuro.

- Me tomaré eso como una petición indirecta…

Dejó la frase flotando en el aire, inacabada, acercándose más a Lupin, a cuatro patas. Sus manos se apoyaban ya en la arena que había entre las piernas de Remus, sus rodillas cerca de los pies del otro chico. Separó entonces los brazos avanzando un poco más, apoyándolos en el suelo a ambos lados de las caderas de Remus, irguiéndose tanto como le era posible, dejando que su largo cabello azabache rozara las mejillas del otro ayudado por la salada brisa marina.

- ¿Me ves ahora?

- Me temo que no. Esto está realmente oscuro, si no te acercas más…

Dicho y hecho; se encontró estirado en la arena bajo el peso de Sirius, que apoyaba las manos en sus hombros, el pelo negro en una cortina alrededor de su rostro, a menos de dos centímetros de distancia.

- Si no me ves ahora es que tienes un problema - susurró en voz baja, soltando una risa débil.

- Estás borracho - contestó Remus a su vez, en un susurro. Le acarició el rostro y se acercó a sus labios, cerrando los ojos…

- MmmmmmmmhhLilyyyyyy...

James se dio la vuelta a cinco metros de ellos, en la arena, sonriendo, antes de empezar a roncar. Aprovechando el momento de despiste de Sirius, Remus se escurrió de debajo de él, levantándose, tambaleándose ligeramente.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Compruebo si puedes seguirme.

- Ven tú aquí y acabaremos antes…

Se levantó sobre piernas inestables, apartándose el cabello de los ojos y viendo que Remus se dirigía a la orilla. Andando en eses, le siguió, hasta que estuvo detrás de él y le abrazó por la espalda, una de sus manos debajo ya de la camisa blanca de Remus, los labios en su cuello. Remus movió la cabeza a un lado, echando los brazos atrás y subiéndolos para enredarlos en la melena del otro, mientras la lengua de Sirius encontraba una cicatriz especialmente sensible, la lamía y daba paso a un juguetón mordisco tras el cual besó la marca roja que había dejado en la piel blanca. Emitiendo un débil gemido, Remus movió las caderas sin percatarse de que presionaba su trasero en la entrepierna de Sirius, y el moreno a su vez bajó la mano que tenía libre para sujetar la cadera izquierda de Lupin. _Remus, _susurraba. _Remus…_ y movió la mano al cinturón que rodeaba las caderas que, junto al alcohol, estaban volviéndole loco. Lupin giró la cabeza para besarle en los labios, y con algo de esfuerzo se separó de él, notando la brisa de nuevo en la espalda, dejando atrás la calidez del moreno.

- No quiero que estés borracho.

- Mala suerte, entonces. No vas a huir esta vez. Me da igual estar borracho, llevo demasiado tiempo esperando.

Hizo ademán de querer sujetar al castaño, pero este le esquivó con agilidad, se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó a un par de metros en la arena, metiéndose en el agua hasta las rodillas, empapándose los pantalones.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Compruebo si puedes seguirme - y se adentró más en el agua, hasta que le llegaba a la cintura. Tenía una temperatura agradable, y se sumergió en ella totalmente, saliendo unos segundos después, apartándose el empapado flequillo de la cara para ver con ligera sorpresa que Sirius luchaba también con sus zapatos y se metía en el agua a zancadas, tratando alcanzarle.

- ¿Vas a estarte quietecito de una vez? - preguntó, y se sumergió para emerger al lado de Remus mientras sacudía la cabeza.

_Como un perro._

- Vale, vale. Ya no me muevo más - aceptó Remus, decidiendo que ya le había hecho sufrir bastante y que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de James, que dormía en la solitaria arena.

Inmediatamente después de pronunciar esas palabras, unos labios devoraron los suyos con un hambre voraz. Entrelazó sus brazos tras el cuello de Sirius, atrayéndole hacia sí, profundizando el beso, juntando sus cuerpos en el agua que les cubría hasta la cintura. Las manos de Sirius tropezaban con los botones de su camisa, desabrochándolos con prisas y sin miramientos mientras hundía su lengua en la boca de Remus y la hacía danzar con la del otro chico. Se separaron jadeando unos segundos más tarde, cuando la camisa de Remus estuvo totalmente desabrochada, dejando que su pecho brillara bajo la luz de la media luna prendida en el cielo, y Sirius tiró de su cabello para hacerle levantar la cabeza y poder lamerle bajo la mandíbula, besarle el cuello y bajar para morderle las clavículas.

Al fin, tras toda aquella espera… El sentido común en su totalidad pareció abandonar a Remus Lupin por primera vez en su vida. Los labios del moreno parecían estar en todas partes por encima del cinturón mientras sus manos le acariciaban la espalda y la nuca, y pronto los jadeos de Remus se convirtieron en leves gemidos que escalaban en volumen hasta dejar escapar un

- Sirius…

El otro sólo sonrió. Remus pudo notar sus labios curvarse contra la piel de su pecho y supo que el agua estaba rebajando el efecto del alcohol lo suficiente como para que Sirius supiera lo que estaba haciendo y lo recordara al día siguiente. No se molestó siquiera en intentar pararle cuando le empujó impaciente contra la arena, allí donde rompían las olas, en la orilla. Sirius se echó encima de Remus tan pronto como éste tocó el suelo con la espalda. El agua les acariciaba cada vez que una ola moría a sus pies y les mojaba hasta las rodillas, las más atrevidas llegando a las caderas, sumando escalofríos a los que ya recorrían sus cuerpos por la mera cercanía del otro.

Intercambiando caricias, besos y susurros, la camiseta de Sirius terminó desterrada cerca de sus zapatos, seguida de cerca por el cinturón de Remus, _al fin_ vencido por la insistencia del moreno. El sonido de dos cremalleras al bajar llenó la noche y resonó en los oídos de los muchachos; Remus le dirigió una última mirada a James para comprobar si dormía aún, mientras los dedos de Sirius jugueteaban con sus pantalones a medio bajar y tentaban la goma de su ropa interior, metiendo por dentro sólo la punta de los dedos, dibujando el contorno de los marcados huesos de Remus sobre la piel húmeda.

- ¿No vas a decir nada…? - preguntó entre susurros, rozando con los labios la mejilla de Remus y sin adentrar más la mano en la ropa interior.

- ¿A qué te refieres…? - jadeó él.

- A algo así como… _"Para, Sirius, estamos en medio de la playa, al descubierto, y James se va a despertar"_…

- No creo. Hoy tengo excusa - señaló las botellas de alcohol vacías a unos metros del chico son gafas que dormía allá a lo lejos -, aunque si quieres parar no tienes más que decirlo - añadió con una sonrisa, conociendo la respuesta.

- ¿¡Estás loco!?

- Sabía que dirías eso.

- Lo he dicho porque sabía que esperabas que lo dijera.

- Ya, claro…

No puedo hablar más. Los jadeos de Sirius apagaban todos los sonidos de la noche. No podía distinguir el punteado de la guitarra de Dire Straits que sonaba en el bar más cercano del murmullo del mar, pero ya no le importaba; tenía la mano de Sirius dentro de la ropa interior, cerrada alrededor de su miembro, erecto y dispuesto desde hacía rato. Arriba y abajo, mientras oía su nombre susurrado por aquella voz que era pura noche sin estrellas, un cosquilleo se extendió hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Se agarró con fuerza a los hombros desnudos de Sirius, separó más las piernas y rogó que aquel momento durara para siempre, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol y su cabeza llena del perfume de Sirius mezclado con el olor del mar. El ritmo de aquella tentadora mano se incrementó. Sentía a Sirius a su lado, presionando la entrepierna contra su cadera; notó como su boca descendía y lamía de nuevo su pecho, deteniéndose en los pezones, endureciéndolos, buscando más cicatrices.

Buscando. Lamiendo. Mordiendo.

_Como un perro. _

_Dios…_

El calor y la presión empezaban a hacerse insoportables, y el siguiente beso en una cicatriz arrancó un gemido ahogado de Remus, quien intentó reprimirlo sin éxito. Sirius sonrió en su abdomen.

- Adoro tus cicatrices.

- Te odio… - jadeó el otro, apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

- Gracias - dijo él antes de besarle con fuerza.

Era duro, sin miramientos y fuerte como pocos. Sabía a alcohol, a tabaco y a hombre pero sobretodo y ante todo a Sirius; sólo Sirius era real, nada de lo que les rodeaba importaba, le daba igual que el mundo se acabara al salir el sol el día siguiente. O que el sol no volviera a salir, qué más daba. Sumirse para siempre es aquella oscuridad, morir en Sirius. Y pensando esto, mientras los cálidos dedos del moreno le acariciaban la punta del miembro con insistencia, sintió el orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo, sin saber dónde empezaba él y dónde acababa Sirius, fundiéndose en sus dedos y en sus labios.

Cayó en la realidad jadeando. Sirius estaba a su lado, abrazándole, susurrando algo ininteligible en la oscuridad; se sintió cálido dentro de la ropa interior antes de que una ola especialmente fuerte les cubriera hasta la cintura, y se giró entonces para encarar al moreno. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Sirius le devolvió una mirada turbia por la pasión e hizo presión con las caderas en su pierna. Remus le comprendió a la primera.

La cremallera de los pantalones de Sirius estaba ya bajada, expectante. El sonrojo alcanzó las mejillas de Remus cuando éste metió la mano dentro de los pantalones y de la ropa interior de Sirius y encontró lo que le aguardaba.

- Sí, sé que es impresionante, todas lo decían… - susurró con orgullo y algo de humor en la voz.

Sin decir nada, Remus sonrió, acurrucándose cerca de Sirius y dejando que éste le rodeara con uno de sus oscuros brazos. Sin lugar a más eventos, centró toda su atención en la entrepierna de Sirius hasta que tuvo al moreno literalmente ronroneando a su lado, tensando y relajando su mano en el claro cabello de Remus y moviendo las caderas al ritmo del castaño; que nunca paraba, pero nunca era el mismo, y le quemaba en la piel más que cualquier otra persona. Lo hacía demasiado bien para ser la primera vez que estaba con alguien, y Sirius, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, anotó mentalmente que tenía que preguntarle si era la primera vez que hacía aquello. Justo después de pensar aquello, volvió a sentir la cabeza llena de niebla y una insistente y placentera fricción entre las piernas. Lanzó un grito sofocado que se perdió en la noche; ya lo había dicho antes algún lejano día y no se cansaría de repetirlo, ni siquiera en su propia mente; _él es él, es Remus, y nada más importa._

Le abrazó con fuerza y le marcó con los dientes en el cuello antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrar los ojos y perderse en un gemido ronco…

---

Salieron del agua unos minutos más tarde. James seguía durmiendo en la arena, solo, y Remus se sintió un poco culpable mientras se sentaba a su lado con Sirius rodeándole los hombros y apoyándose en él para no caerse aún medio borracho.

- ¡Jamie! - gritó, cuando llegaron al lado de James, quien se sobresaltó con el grito de Sirius - ¿Qué tal la siesta, bello durmiente?

- Bien hasta que la has interrumpido… - se llevó una mano a la cabeza - Hum, todo me da vueltas… ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las tres - contestó Remus -, así que será mejor que vayamos volviendo.

- Vaya, ya se nos ha hecho tarde… Y no hemos podido bañarnos… - entonces se fijó en que las ropas de sus amigos estaban chorreando - Idiotas, ¿os habéis metido en el agua con ropa? ¿Para qué os habéis puesto el bañador bajo los pantalones entonces?

Los otros dos se miraron de forma extraña. Entonces, de pronto, empezaron a reír, Sirius con sus estridentes carcajadas y Remus en ese sonido suave que vibraba por todo su cuerpo. James esperó a que se cansaran de reír, y al no llegar el momento, se levantó y empezó a andar lentamente hacia su casa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

- Vamos… - dijo Sirius, un rato después - o el ciervo enfurruñado se nos va a perder. Ya decía yo que llevabas unos calzoncillos muy raros…

- Mentiroso, ni siquiera te fijaste en ello. Estabas demasiado centrado en lo tuyo. Tal cual, como un perro en celo… - dijo, para enfadar al otro.

- Pues no pareció molestarte - contestó con malicia, y Remus cayó en el silencio, cubriéndose los ojos con el flequillo -. Oye… - dijo, cuando torcieron a la derecha en una calle desierta y tuvieron a James un buen trozo de acera por delante, tarareando una canción que le recordaba a Lily - ¿es la primera vez que…?

Remus le miró extrañado.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

- No, nada, sólo… por curiosidad.

- … - se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar en voz baja - no, no lo es.

- Lo sabía - musitó Sirius.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Nada, nada. Venga, explícamelo.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

- ¡Yo te lo explico todo!

- No porque yo te lo pida, lo haces porque quieres. Nunca te he obligado a que me cuentes tus batallitas con las chicas del colegio, no soy tan masoquista.

- ¿Masoquista?

- Sí, tonto, se llama así a la gente que…

- Ya sé lo que es un masoquista - Sirius le observaba bajo una nueva luz -, pero… ¿por qué lo has dicho?

- Está claro, ¿no?

_Porque te quiero, _quería decir. _Porque te he amado con locura desde el primer día que te vi y llevo cinco años sin poder sacarte de mi cabeza. _

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquél día en la casa de los gritos?

Lo recordó sin dificultad.

- Que te quiero.

- ¿Qué le dices a James cada dos por tres?

- …que le quiero…

Algo cayó en el estómago de Remus como un peso muerto. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta e intentó contener las lágrimas. Sus peores sospechas se habían cumplido. Sirius le quería, sí, pero también quería a James, y también quería a Peter. Sirius Black quería a sus amigos como su propia vida y Remus estaba al mismo nivel que Colagusano o Cornamenta. Ni más arriba, ni más abajo.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver James con esto?

- Todo.

Avanzó un poco hasta alcanzar a Remus y trató de sujetarle la mano. Sin disimular el gesto, el castaño se apartó. Entonces fue cuando, al fin, Sirius comenzó a entender…

- Parece que eres tú el que no recuerda lo que se le dice, ¿eh?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - contestó Remus sin mirarle.

- En la discoteca muggle, hace tiempo. En la barra. Me preguntaste que por qué te besé en la casa de los gritos. Y te contesté que te besé porque eres tú, porque eres Remus Lupin. Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza besar a James o hacer con él o con Peter lo que hago contigo. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, eres el primer tío al que beso y el primero con el que me meto mano. En serio, quiero decir - añadió rápidamente -… ¡Vamos, nunca le he hecho una paja a James en las duchas!

- No es necesario que seas tan gráfico, gracias.

Remus se giró sonriendo.

- Ven, no te quedes atrás.

Le alargó la mano.

- Al fin lo entiendes, ¿no?

Sirius la aceptó. Anduvieron mano en mano hasta la puerta de la casa de James. Éste la había dejado entreabierta para que sus amigos pudieran entrar sin llave.

- Sirius… - susurró Remus, antes de entrar a la casa.

- ¿Qué?

Clavó sus ojos en los del moreno, con mirada temblorosa, sin saber bien qué decir. _¿Te quiero? _Eso entonces sonaba ridículo, dos miserables palabras para describir cinco años de agonía; tuvo incluso que reprimir una risa. Se le lanzó al cuello, abrazándole, con la ropa aún húmeda, estrechándole con fuerza entre sus brazos.

- Si supiera… si pudiera… No sé qué decirte…

- Pues no digas nada.

- No me dejes.

- Si te dejo muero.

- Si mueres, muero.

- Estamos en paz.

Bajo el umbral, abrazando al castaño, Sirius miró al cielo.

La luna les miraba desde lo alto, celosa, brillando en la espalda de Remus, tratando de influenciarle.

_Jódete, _pensó Sirius, abrazándole con más fuerza. _Jódete, maldita, porque este lobo es mío y nunca dejará de serlo_.


	17. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Gracias… gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, no sé qué más decir, los últimos reviews me han animado mucho, estoy muy emocionada… Creo que este capítulo será el penúltimo que suba antes de irme a Londres (un poco corto comparado con los últimos…); intentaré escribir otro, ya que supongo que querrán leer la continuación, tal y como dejaré acabar este… En fin, lean, lean n.n **

- Jamieeeeeeeee

- …

- Jamieeeeeeeees despierta…

- Ve a darle la lata a Remus, anda.

- Él ya se despertó. Como no te muevas te voy a tirar una jarra de agua fría por encima.

- Um, sí, con el calor que hace me irá bien para dormirme de nuevo.

Silencio por un instante.

- Sabes que voy a hacerlo…

- Ya me levanto, imbécil…

Con una mano en la frente y otra tanteando por la gafas, James Potter se incorporó, sudoroso y con dolor de cabeza, en la cama.

- ¿Qué, hay resaca, Bambi?

- No grites, ¿quieres?

- Por suerte, tus padres han salido y nos han dejado la casa para nosotros durante todo el día, así que no van a verte en ese estado tan lamentable - dijo Sirius, levantando la voz y riendo. Luego, en un tono diferente que no pudo esconder, añadió - Remus está preparando el desayuno…

- ¿Con el delantal rosa, el pelo recogido en una cola y el anillo de compromiso a juego con el tuyo en el dedo?

- Vete a la mierda.

- Mariiicaaaa…

Cuando Remus se asomó al pie de las escaleras al oír un golpe, Sirius ya se había lanzado de nuevo encima de James y Remus les vio dar tumbos por el suelo de la habitación, riendo. Suspiró ante aquella escena tan familiar, sonriendo, y volvió a la cocina diciendo en voz alta _"el desayuno está en la mesa, o venís o se lo doy al gato"_. El ruido cesó al instante.

- Vamos - dijo Sirius -, ya sabes que suele cumplir sus amenazas.

- Eh, Sirius.

El otro se giró sorprendido al oír su nombre. Ni Canuto, ni Bambi, ni imbécil, ni capullo ni ningún otro insulto. Sirius.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó, mirando al rostro de James.

- Te voy a echar de menos cuando salgamos de Hogwarts.

El moreno disimuló el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda con una carcajada que James supo al instante que no había sido natural.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora, tonto?

- A que te quiero, Sirius.

- ¿Qué hay de Lily?

- Me casaré con ella - dijo, resueltamente -. Pero a ti también te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti, James - contestó, mirándole fijamente. Utilizando su nombre. Tras unos instantes de agradable silencio, añadió - ¿Podré malcriar a tu hijo?

- Pobre de ti que no lo hagas.

- ¿Me dejarás escoger el nombre?

- ¿Me lo quieres traumatizar de nacimiento, al pobre?

- Entonces deja que sea yo el que le compre tu primera escoba.

- ¿Y si no le gusta volar?

- Por favor, estamos hablando de _tu hijo_, no del de Remus.

- Pobre, aún recuerdo cuando intentó coger una escoba por primera vez - dijo James, sonriendo con nostalgia - Si no llega a caer encima de nosotros, se rompe la crisma.

Entonces oyeron maullar al gato, aparentemente contento.

Inmediatamente entraba Sirius por la puerta, sentándose ante su plato de tortitas, mientras James bajaba la escalera lentamente, quejándose del dolor de cabeza. Aún se quejaba cuando se sentó a la mesa y Sirius empezó una batalla de patadas bajo ella.

- ¿Pero es que tú no sabes lo que es una resaca? - preguntó Cornamenta, impresionado.

- A mí se me pasó la borrachera ayer mientras tú dormías la mona.

- Vale, no quiero saber cómo.

- ¿Queréis estar quietos de una vez? - dijo Remus, con miedo a sentarse.

- Sí, mamá… - dijo James, con voz aburrida mientras Sirius reía. Remus le miró con reproche, luchando por no sonreír también, y James, como disculpa, soltó un - ¡Remus, esto está buenísimo!

- Me alegro de que te guste - sonrió él.

- Y te sienta bien ese delantal.

Sirius le propinó otra fuerte patada bajo la mesa.

---

Al no tener nada más que hacer (_Bueno, sí, deberes, _dijo Sirius_. Pero estamos de vacaciones, que les den a los libros._ Se sorprendieron de que Remus riera en lugar de reñirles.) fueron a la playa toda la mañana. Alquilaron "_uno de aquellos barquitos muggles que vas pedaleando hasta donde te da la gana y que tienen tobogán y escaleras y cosas así, para pasar el rato", _a sugerencia de James, y pasaron unas horas empujándose al agua unos a otros, saltando de mil formas distintas y resbalando por el tobogán hasta que, cansados, se estiraron al sol a mejorar su moreno.

Tras una semana, Remus consiguió que se sentaran a hacer algo de deberes. Pasó únicamente una hora y James y Sirius estaban jugando de nuevo; dándose por vencido, aceptó jugar al ajedrez mágico, a los naipes explosivos y a un juego muggle _muy aburrido_, según Sirius, porque _las cartas ni se movían ni nada_. La luna llena pasó sin problemas; los padres de James eran conscientes del "pequeño problema peludo" de Remus, y éste les agradeció su gratitud enormemente.

Día tras día, todos, menos Remus, se iban poniendo más y más morenos. _A Lily le voy a encantar con este aspecto, estoy tan bueno…_ declaró James uno de los últimos días que iban a estar juntos. Las últimas tres noches coincidieron con unas fiestas que se celebraban sólo una vez al año en un pueblecito cercano. Lo visitaron, se subieron a unas cuantas atracciones muggles, dejaron que unas chicas les invitaran a helados y acabaron, la última noche, en la playa de nuevo.

- Mañana os vais… - dijo James, con tristeza, estirado al lado de Remus.

- Tranquilo, nos verás dentro de nada en el colegio. Unas dos semanas, ¿no? - contestó Remus.

- Sip - confirmó Sirius, al otro lado del castaño -. Sólo unos días… - miró a Remus de reojo. Alargó su mano y sujetó la del licántropo, sin que James se diera cuenta - aunque a mí también me va a costar aguantar.

Remus entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sirius.

- Lo tuyo es distinto, en esa casa de locos…

- Espero que no quieran casarme de nuevo, porque se van a llevar otro chasco.

Un estruendo eclipsó la vos de Sirius. Una enorme palmera de fuegos artificiales se había prendido en el cielo, a su izquierda.

- ¡Mirad! Ya empiezan los fuegos artificiales.

- ¿Muggles? Qué…

- Aburrimiento, sí - dijo Remus, terminando la frase de Sirius - Somos plenamente conscientes de tu opinión. Pero si te limitas a observarlos encontrarás que más que peligrosos, los fuegos artificiales muggles son muy bonitos.

- Hm… Vale, lo haré por ti - dijo Sirius sosegadamente.

- Me viento vela - susurró James - ¿Queréis que os deje solos?

El _sí_ de Sirius se mezcló con el _no _de Remus.

- Lo siento, amigo, pero para joderte creo que me voy a quedar…

- Ya te vale.

Ahorrándose las preguntas, Remus se limitó a mantener el silencio que los otros dos habían empezado, sujetando aún la mano de Sirius, contemplando los fuegos artificiales. Realmente eran preciosos, reflejándose claramente sobre el mar en aquella noche tan despejada, la luna menguante prendida alta, alta en el cielo, rodeada de luces que se grababan en su memoria mientras iba quedándose dormido entre James y Sirius…

---

- Bueno… Nos alegramos mucho de haberos tenido es casa este tiempo - dijo el padre de James mientras Sirius y Remus acababan de bajar el equipaje al salón.

- El placer ha sido sin duda nuestro - contestó Remus, estrechándoles la mano con educación.

- Bueno, hasta la vista - dijo Sirius -, a la que pueda me largo de casa y colonizo un rincón de la habitación de James. Prometo que no haré ruido y no molestaré.

- Si te vas de casa estaremos encantados de acogerte…

- ¡Cariño!

- Lo siento, lo siento. Bueno… digamos que… no está bien querer marcharse de casa y todo eso…

- Le entiendo, señor Potter, le entiendo… - contestó el moreno, y le guiñó un ojo a la madre de James, que aún miraba a su marido de forma reprobatoria.

Poco después, dos chicos se esfumaron tras dos llamas verdes que les llevaron a sus respectivos hogares, y James Potter se sentó en una mesa, con semblante solitario, a acabar sus deberes de Transformaciones.

---

Parecía que hubieran pasado dos meses en lugar de dos semanas cuando se volvieron a encontrar en Hogwarts. Los de primer año corrían excitados por la sala común de Gryffindor, descubriendo sus rincones llenos de magia. Los más veteranos observaban las instalaciones con nostalgia, desde los sofás o las ventanas, y las chicas cuchicheaban entre risitas tontas mientras señalaban con poco disimulo el nuevo moreno de James y Sirius, quienes se pavoneaban con la corbata mal anudada por la habitación asustando a los de primer curso. Remus bajó entonces por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas tras guiar a dos pequeñísimas alumnas de primero a sus nuevos dormitorios.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? - preguntó James por enésima vez mientras su amigo se sentaba Junto a Peter en el sofá - Siempre que intento subir a ver a Lily las escaleras se convierten en un tobogán y me hacen resbalar hasta el suelo.

- Soy prefecto… - contestó el otro con voz cansada - y sólo estaba guiando a aquellas dos niñas a sus dormitorios. Las escaleras saben lo que tienen que hacer y cuándo lo tienen que hacer.

La sala común se fue vaciando poco a poco, los cansados alumnos retirándose a sus dormitorios tras el largo viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos hasta Hogwarts. Los cuatro merodeadores se quedaron cerca de la chimenea apagada, escuchando anécdotas que Peter les explicaba del sitio donde había estado de vacaciones. Cerca de medianoche, Lily Evans entró por el agujero del retrato.

- ¡Lily! - exclamó James, levantándose de golpe y casi derribando una mesita que había a su lado. Se acercó a ella entusiasmado, desordenándose el cabello - ¿Cómo te han ido las vacaciones? ¿Me has echado de menos? ¿Por qué no me contestaste a las cartas? ¿Te llegaron? Sí, tienen que haberle llegado… ¿Es que no has tenido tiempo? ¿Dónde has ido? Mira, estoy moreno… Y tú estás preciosa, cómo te ha crecido el pelo… ¿Tienes los ojos más verdes o sólo me lo parece? ¿Y cómo es que has llegado tan tarde? Tienes que haber venido desde lejos… ¡Te he echado mucho de menos! Te quiero, Evans, te adoro, ¿quieres salir conmigo? ¿Necesitas ayuda con el baúl? Parece que pesa una tonelada…

Había ido siguiendo a Lily a medida que esta cruzaba la sala común; ella sonrió a Remus, a quien veía a menudo en las reuniones de prefectos, y él le devolvió la sonrisa; James le miró con envidia y continuó con su tarea de seguir a Lily, hasta que se oyó un portazo y James bajó resbalando por el tobogán de piedra hasta el suelo de la sala común, refunfuñando, coreado por las carcajadas de sus tres amigos.

- Jamie, tío, si la dejas respirar quizá se plantee a posibilidad de dejar de odiarte.

- ¡No me odia…!

- Claro que no - dijo Remus, lanzándole una significativa mirada a Sirius - pero es verdad que le estás demasiado encima. Déjala respirar un poco.

Poco después, Peter y James subieron al dormitorio hablando de Lily y de las tácticas que tenía que seguir James para conseguir que aceptara una cita con él. Sirius le gritó desde abajo _"¡Sigue las tácticas de Peter y morirás virgen!"_. Empezó a recoger las cosas que había ido dejando tiradas por la sala común riendo por lo bajo cuando vio a Remus de espaldas, clavando con chinchetas algunos papeles en el tablón de anuncios.

_Siempre tan responsable…_

Aquel pensamiento le hizo relamerse los labios. Se acercó observando la espalda del chico, el movimiento de sus brazos al pegar otro papel, la torpe elegancia con las que andaba para ir a buscar más chinchetas…

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Lunático…? - preguntó en un susurro, cerca del cuello del otro. Remus paró en seco, con los brazos en alto, apoyados en el tablón.

- Pero si he estado la mitad de ellas contigo… - respondió, intentando conservar la calma con los labios de Sirius tan cerca de su piel.

- Pues la otra mitad. ¿Has pensado en mí…?

- ¿En quien iba a pensar si no? - notaba el pecho de Sirius a centímetros de su espalda.

- No sé. ¿En Peter?

- No, gracias - hizo un repentino movimiento con los hombros cuando sintió las manos de Sirius sobre el pecho, buscando apoyo en la pared.

- Al fin y al cabo… - dijo con orgullo, apoyando al fin el pecho en la espalda de Remus - yo soy el que la tiene más grande de todos. Peter es el que menos… pobrecillo.

- Dicen que el tamaño no importa - sonrió Remus.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Te acostarías antes con Peter que conmigo?

- Sabes que no… y haz el favor de parar, estamos en la sala común.

- No me ayuda mucho que lo digas en ese tono de voz y apoyando los brazos en la pared por encima de la cabeza - besó a Remus en el cuello, suavemente, sabiendo que aquél era un punto muy sensible del castaño, mientras le abrazaba por la cintura.

Bajando los brazos, Remus puso sus manos sobre las de Sirius mientras se sonrojaba por el cosquilleo en el cuello.

- No tuve bastante con aquella vez en la playa, espero que lo tengas en cuenta - su voz sonaba ronca, grave. Era lo único que podía oír Remus, y no sabía si avergonzarse por notar los pantalones tirantes sólo por un beso y el sonido de esa voz. Se apoyó en el pecho de Sirius, a punto de jadear. _Yo tampoco, _pensaba. _Yo tampoco, y lo sabes_… - así que por esta vez te voy a dejar escapar, pero vigila cuando vayas por un pasillo desierto porque puedo saltar desde detrás y… - llevó la mano de repente a la entrepierna de Remus, acariciándole con fuerza.

- ¡Sirius…! - exclamó Remus, entre la sorpresa, la molestia y la excitación.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el otro, con aire inocente, apartándose de él y dejándole de nuevo apoyado en la pared, temblando y sonrojado.

- … - se tomó su tiempo antes de hablar de nuevo, con voz agitada - Mañana. Por la noche. El baño de prefectos… Podemos…

Sirius le miró boquiabierto durante un segundo antes de sonreír, acercarse a él y echarse hacia delante. Le capturó los labios en un beso profundo, húmedo, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una mano y con la otra le rodeaba la cintura. Remus se perdió en sus labios, en su lengua, en el calor que le abrumaba… hasta que el moreno se separó de él tras unos largos minutos que le parecieron segundos.

- Ése es mi chico… - jadeó, con ojos brillantes, antes de besarle de nuevo, brevemente, y darse la vuelta para subir de dos en dos los escalones que terminaban en los dormitorios.

Cuando se hubo ido, Remus retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar su espalda contra el tablón de anuncios. Resbaló por ella, y cuando hubo llegado al suelo recordó la primera vez que Sirius le había besado. En la casa de los gritos, con la misma intensidad y el mismo resultado; un ambiente acalorado, Sirius siguiendo a James y Peter, y Remus sentado, con una mano sobre el cinturón, otra buscando apoyo en el suelo y el flequillo que le cubría los ojos agitándose por su respiración entrecortada.


	18. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Bueno, les dejo con el capítulo más largo hasta el momento. Tómense esto como una despedida temporal (temporal, que quede claro, en cuanto vuelva continúo), y por favor, no se olviden de mí o me deprimo T.T ¡Hasta pronto!**

- ¿Charles…?

- Dime.

- Tengo que pedirte un favor…

Los susurros venían de detrás de una estantería de la biblioteca. En la sección menos transitada, la de los libros de historia, había menos probabilidades de que alguien les oyera, y al encontrarse a Charles, Remus prácticamente le había arrastrado allí sin saber aún muy bien qué iba a decir.

- ¿Qué favor? - preguntó el otro, impaciente y sorprendido, en un susurro - Tiene que ser realmente importante, ni siquiera me has preguntado cómo me han ido las vacaciones - bromeó.

- Sí, bueno… ¿cómo te han…?

- Era broma, hombre. ¿Qué favor?

- Um… ¿recuerdas que me pediste por carta que esta noche te ayudase a acabar los deberes para McGonagall…?

- Sí.

- Es que… esta noche no me va bien. Lo siento, sé que te dije que sí, pero… ¿Mañana, antes del desayuno? Me levantaré a la hora que te vaya bien, no me importa… - dijo, a modo de disculpa - pero esta noche…

- Claro, no importa - contestó Charles, sorprendido de que sólo fuera aquello - ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer esta noche, de todas formas?

- Um… bueno, es que… eh… - su mente trabajaba tan rápido como podía para urdir alguna excusa creíble mientras intentaba ganar tiempo examinando los libros que les rodeaban con aparente interés - verás…

- ¿…has quedado con Black?

- S… ¡¡NO!!

La señora Pince acudió inmediatamente al lugar de donde había provenido el grito, enfadada, extrañándose al ver que era Remus el que se disculpaba con la mano cubriendo los labios y sonrojado. Cuando se hubo marchado, el chico tardó aún unos momentos en apartar las manos de la boca.

- Así que he acertado… - dijo Charles en un susurro, sonriendo.

- Ya te he dicho que no… - desviando la mirada, sonrojado y enredando los dedos en la costura de su jersey, Remus resultaba de todo menos convincente.

- Ven, salgamos de aquí.

Fuera, en la entrada del colegio, había tanta gente y tanto ruido que era también imposible que les oyeran.

- Bueno, parece que todo va bien entonces. ¿Dónde habéis quedado? - preguntó el Ravenclaw, sonriendo.

- En… - admitiendo que era inútil mentir, Remus susurró la verdad, en voz tan baja que se hizo casi inaudible - en el baño de prefectos…

Charles le observó boquiabierto durante unos instantes, como si le viera bajo una nueva luz.

- ¿…dónde está Remus y qué le has hecho? - bromeó.

El otro sonrió débilmente, rojo como su corbata; sin embargo, antes de que pudieran decir nada más, el ruido de gente corriendo y unos gritos hicieron que giraran la cabeza para mirar al rellano de la escalera.

Por el hueco del pasillo del primer piso apareció Peter, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido por James y Sirius, que trataban de esquivar a los alumnos que salían del aula entre clase y clase y giraban la cabeza de vez en cuando, como comprobando si alguien les seguía. Contrastando con la aterrorizada mueca de Peter, en los rostros de James y Sirius se podía ver una sonrisa burlona. Peter se escondió detrás de una armadura; James gritó _"¡Remus, amigo!"_ y empezó a bajar los escalones de tres en tres con una agilidad increíble mientras que Sirius se sentó en la barandilla y resbaló con elegancia por ella, con la melena al viento, riendo y a una velocidad de vértigo, hasta que llegó al final y saltó con gracia, aterrizando delante de Remus.

Un suspiro general, principalmente por parte de las chicas, recorrió la estancia.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho ya…? - preguntó Remus, intentando mirar sólo a James.

- Le hemos tirado una bomba fétida a Peeves. Bueno, no le ha hecho gracia y nos estaba persiguiendo con los brazos llenos de globos de agua…

- ¡¡James, Sirius!!

Peter bajaba la escalera, empapado y con Peeves detrás, riendo a mandíbula batiente y desprendiendo un olor bastante desagradable.

- Ups… - sonrió James.

- Nos vemos luego - dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo cuando creía que nadie le miraba, y echó de nuevo a correr agarrando a James de la muñeca.

- ¿No van a cambiar nunca…? - preguntó Charles, observándoles desaparecer hacia las mazmorras.

- Me temo que no - dijo Remus, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero con una débil sonrisa.

Se alegraba de que así fuera. Tal y como había dicho James el primer día que se habían reunido los cuatro.

_Once a marauder, always a marauder. _

---

- Vaya, vaya… Remus Lupin solo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, desprotegido, sin Potter o Black pavoneándose a su alrededor. ¿Te has discutido con tus novios, o ahora sólo estás con Black? Por la forma en que Potter acosa a esa sangre sucia de Evans se diría que ya no le quieres.

- Qué observador.

Lucius Malfoy siempre había escupido veneno con demasiada facilidad, como las serpientes. Digno del escudo de Slytherin. Severus Snape estaba a su lado, tan alto como él pero ni de lejos tan imponente, con su cabello negro tapándole el rostro. Se agitó con incomodidad al oír el nombre de Evans precedido por las palabras _sangre sucia_, mientras Remus miraba con desgana el pálido rostro de Malfoy. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Snape, que, como siempre, eran dos indescifrables pozos de profundo negro. Malfoy se acercó más a Remus, que esperaba al lado de las escaleras del cuarto piso.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces solito a estas horas de la noche¿Esperando a alguien para que te lleve a una cama diferente de las de tus arrogantes amiguitos?

- Supongo que comprenderás mi silencio ante tal pregunta - dijo Remus con voz monótona, apartando los ojos de los de Snape e ignorando a Malfoy, que estaba a dos palmos de su rostro, y mirando al pie de la escalera -. Por muy interesante que te encuentren tus compañeros de Slytherin yo no comparto tales gustos, y discúlpame, pero no soy capaz de hallar una razón de peso para revelarte mis apasionantes planes para esta noche.

- De nuevo hablando como un aburrido libro de texto - avanzó otro paso y le susurró cerca de la mejilla - ¿Es que a Black le pone, o ahora te alquila también Dumbledore?

El hechizo pasó sólo a un centímetro de su nuca, quemándole algunos cabellos antes de estallar contra la pared.

- Mierda, estaba apuntando a la cabeza.

- Cuida tu puntería entonces - sonrió Remus, mirando a Sirius, quien subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

El moreno avanzó a zancadas hasta Malfoy. Eran más o menos de la misma altura y un verdadero contraste; el uno pálido, rubio, astuto pero ruin, y el otro moreno, de cabello negro azabache desbocado y rebosante del valor y la sinceridad de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, sus ojos tenían tonos parecidos de gris, y cuando chocaron sus miradas Remus creyó que iban a saltar chispas entre los dos chicos.

- Ve a tirarte a Quejicus, que Remus está pillado. Ahora mismo me estaba esperando a mí. Mala suerte.

En los ojos de Lucius brilló una mirada peligrosa. Su mano estaba entre los pliegues de la túnica, agarrando la varita con fuerza, pero sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría algún profesor, alarmado por el ruido del hechizo de Sirius al explotar en la pared y relajó los músculos.

- Tú mismo, Black. También lo sientes… - murmuró sonriente, arrastrando las palabras - se acerca una guerra, y estás en el bando perdedor. Aún estás a tiempo de unirte a los ganadores. Tú familia, la mía. Nuestra familia, _primo_ - dijo, marcando la última palabra -. Aún estás a tiempo de abandonar a esa chusma de los Potter y olvidar al nenaza de Lupin.

- Lo que tú digas, Malfoy, peor no te me acerques tanto, que te apesta el aliento y no quiero que Remus se ponga celoso.

- Entonces lo admites. Qué vergüenza… - dijo, mirando a Remus, dejando vagar sus ojos por el uniforme remendado y los pantalones demasiado cortos que dejaban entrever unos viejos calcetines.

- Más vergüenza me provoca admitir que llevo un apellido que tiene algo que ver contigo - ladró Sirius, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. La cintura de los pantalones cedió bajo el cinturón y la tela resbaló un poco por sus caderas, dejando entrever algo de su morena piel debajo de la camisa medio abrochada -. Por lo menos yo no me la sacudo cada noche pensando en esa petarda de Narcissa. ¿O piensas en McGonagall...? Porque la verdad, llevas escrita en la frente la palabra "desesperado"… _primo_ - sonrió, remarcando también la última palabra.

Se oyeron pasos en el piso inferior. Sin duda, Argus Filch, el conserje, se acercaba cojeando, deseoso de encontrar a algún alumno con las manos en la masa tras la explosión que había causado el hechizo de Sirius. Malfoy le miró con odio antes de echar a andar a zancadas para esquivar a Filch.

- Te avisé, Black. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Acuérdate de esto, porque te arrepentirás - pasó al lado de Snape, que se había mantenido en silencio todo el rato, observando la escena desde una esquina oscura.

- Mis cojones - contestó Sirius, mirándole con desprecio hasta que desapareció por el lado opuesto del pasillo - Largo de aquí, Snivellus - espetó entonces -, tengo una cita con Remus y no quiero una vela tan fea como tú. Aire.

- Sirius… Vámonos, venga - dijo Remus, intranquilo, después de reparar el agujero en la pared y oyendo los pasos de Filch resonar cada vez más cerca.

Pasaron andando rápido junto a Snape, en dirección a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado. Remus le miró de reojo mientras Sirius le tiraba de la muñeca, y vio como Snape le devolvía la mirada antes de echar a andar él también hacia el quinto piso, con su misma mirada y sus mismos andares de siempre, indescifrable, misterioso y al mismo tiempo intrigante.

Cuando llegaron a la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris, Remus susurró la contraseña y con un _clac _metálico ésta se abrió. Cerraron detrás de ellos justo para oír el maullido de la señora Norris al llegar a la escena del crimen y no encontrar a nadie. Sirius había estado refunfuñando acerca de Lucius y Snape y _ésos malditos Slytherin que se creen los reyes del mundo, mal nacidos, gilipollas, aberraciones de la naturaleza, capullos integrales, les metería su puta serpiente por el culo después de haberle prendido fuego…_perocalló en cuanto vio el baño que tenía delante de él.

- Joder, vale la pena la deshonra de ser prefecto sólo para utilizar éste baño… - dijo, boquiabierto, contemplando la araña llena de velas que iluminaba la estancia, de un blanco tan deslumbrante que cegaba, y paseando la vista por los casi cien grifos de oro con joyas de distintos colores que rodeaban una bañera rectangular del tamaño de una piscina. Las toallas que había alrededor parecían tan suaves y mullidas como los colchones de sus camas.

Empezó a desnudarse tan rápido como podía. Se metió en la bañera, la cruzó a ancadas y empezó a abrir todos los grifos, llenándola de agua templada de muchos colores y diferentes olores, todos agradabilísimos; la estancia quedó pronto llena de burbujas gigantes que tardaban horas en explotar y otras más pequeñitas que no paraban de moverse en zigzag por encima de sus cabezas.

- ¡Remus, mírame!

Lupin levantó la vista hacia el trampolín que Sirius acababa de descubrir y le vio saltar en una perfecta pirueta y sumergirse de cabeza en la piscina, antes de emerger con el cabello pegado al rostro, sacudir la cabeza como un perro para apartárselo de los ojos y hacer un par de largos. Remus rió en el borde de la piscina, agachándose y metiendo una mano en el agua tras quitarse los zapatos.

- A veces creo que realmente eres un perro disfrazado de mago. En serio.

Sirius ladró como respuesta, haciendo que Remus riera más. Nadó hacia la zona donde Remus agitaba su mano en el agua. La bañera allí era menos profunda y no llegaba a cubrirle la cintura.

- Bueno¿vienes o qué? - preguntó, en un tono de voz muy diferente al que había empleado hasta entonces, que Remus habría calificado incluso como infantil.

- No tengas prisa… - contestó, moviendo la mano en el agua y mirándole a los ojos.

- Mala suerte. Sirius calmado no es Sirius, deberías saberlo.

Inmediatamente después agarró a Remus de la mano y tiró de él con fuerza; lo último que alcanzó a ver de Remus antes de que cayera al agua fue su expresión de asombro. Cuando emergió tenía la camisa pegada al cuerpo, al igual que los pantalones y los calcetines. Le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, abriendo la boca, pero antes de que pudiera emitir ningún sonido Sirius había empezado a besarle apasionadamente. Entonces Remus se dio cuenta; Sirius estaba delante de él, besándole, acercándose cada vez más, y lo peor de todo…

Desnudo.

O quizá eso era lo _mejor_ de todo.

Su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar con rapidez mientras la lengua de Sirius le exploraba todos los rincones de la boca. Se separó de él como pudo, poniendo las manos en el pecho del moreno, llamando a su autocontrol, que estaba haciendo las maletas y se disponía a irse de viaje a un lugar muy lejano. Entonces, Sirius le miró relamiéndose los labios y abrasándole con la mirada.

- Ayúdame a desnudarme, por lo menos.

No, eso no era lo que quería decir, quería quejarse, decirle que no debería haberle tirado a la piscina con toda la ropa puesta, pero el mencionado autocontrol ya había cogido el avión y se dirigía a kilómetros de distancia para no volver en unas cuantas horas largas.

- Sí, señor - contestó la profunda voz de Sirius, trayéndole de nuevo a la realidad.

En el instante siguiente, sus manos estaban en todo el cuerpo de Remus, tocando, acariciando, fabricando esa magia patentada en Sirius Black y con efectos especiales y secundarios y de todo tipo sobre Remus Lupin. Éste se encontró jadeando y caliente más allá de lo que podía ser sano en un momento, a pesar de tener medio cuerpo mojado fuera del agua. Sólo cuando el ardiente cuerpo moreno más alto que él le acorraló contra la pared fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba desnudo, y gimió con sorpresa al notar el frío mármol en su trasero. Entonces las manos de Sirius sustituyeron el mármol y no pudo reprimir otro gemido cuando una lengua atacó sin piedad las cicatrices del cuello. Los dedos de Sirius le sujetaban las nalgas con fuerza intermitente y una de sus piernas le rozaba el miembro mientras sentía el se Sirius presionándole cerca del ombligo, y habría podido correrse cuando la voz de Sirius le susurró al oído:

- Me encanta tu culo.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Todo era calor, y todo era blanco excepto el demonio de negro que le abrasaba con el fuego de su infierno y le hacía sentir tan bien que parecía un ángel disfrazado. O un ángel caído. Fuera lo que fuera, no pudo pensar más cuando Sirius le levantó con facilidad y le sentó en el borde de la piscina, quedando así si cabeza a nivel con el pecho de Remus. Exploró una por una las cicatrices que iba encontrando mientras las manos de Remus se enredaban en su cabello y los gemidos del castaño iban escalando en volumen, resonando por el cuarto de baño. Sirius se acercó más a él, sintiendo el agua más bien fría comparada con la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

- Sirius, para... las cicatrices…

- Las adoro. No finjas que no te gusta. ¿Funcionan todas igual?

- ¿…qué? - Remus entreabrió los ojos y le miró, medio cegado por el calor y las agradables sensaciones que se agolpaban en su cuerpo.

- Si te ponen todas igual.

- No lo sé. Puede… que dependa de dónde estén…

Casi se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. _Casi._ Sirius abandonó su pecho inmediatamente y, colocando una de las piernas de Remus sobre su hombro, se dedicó a buscar cicatrices en el interior de sus piernas, empezando por las rodillas y subiendo luego hacia los muslos, acercándose peligrosamente a la entrepierna del chico pero esquivándola con altivez, dirigiéndose a la otra pierna; para cuando hubo acabado con las dos, a Remus le temblaba el brazo con el que se apoyaba en el suelo y se mordía levemente la otra mano, que había llevado a los labios.

- Sirius… - jadeó.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el otro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

A Remus le entraron ganas de pegarle.

- Déjalo - dijo, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, una de las manos del moreno le sujetaba la erección, decidida, y Sirius bajaba el rostro mientras sacaba la lengua.

_Indecente…_

Lo último que Remus fue capaz de pensar era que _realmente_ Sirius parecía un perro, incluso al lamer. Después se perdió en la boca del moreno con un gemido y luchó por mantenerse quieto y no perder la voluntad, que se planteaba seriamente hacer las maletas e irse de viaje junto al autocontrol, que debía de haber escogido un destino lejano, quizá Australia, a juzgar por la forma en que Remus repetía, casi gritando, el nombre de Sirius.

Por su parte…

Aquellos gritos no hacían nada por calmar al moreno; al contrario. Bajó sus manos de la espalda de Remus hasta su trasero de nuevo, apoyado en el mármol, frío, y el pensamiento de calentárselo le invadió la cabeza como una ola. Apartó la boca de la entrepierna de Remus, con los dedos de éste aún enredados en su cabello, y le miró jadeando, con los labios encendidos y la mirada agitada. Se impulsó en el borde de la piscina y salió, arrodillándose, con una pierna entre las de Remus y la otra a un lado, examinando el baño. Remus le abrazó con fuerza, respirando contra su abdomen. Entonces, Sirius se levantó.

- Ven - dijo, y su voz sonó imperiosa.

A Remus no le importó. Se habría dejado poner un collar y una correa con tal de que Sirius continuara lo que había estado haciendo hasta entonces. O con tal de que ensanchara sus horizontes y se dirigieran a dimensiones desconocidas…

Andando torpemente sobre el suelo mojado, siguió a Sirius hasta la parte de las duchas. El moreno le acorraló de nuevo contra la pared y abrió dos duchas, de forma que los dos chorros caían directamente sobre ellos. Se acercó a Remus y le giró con fuerza, dejándole de cara al mármol, pegándose a su espalda y bajando el rostro para morderle un hombro.

- ¿Qué quieres que te haga? - preguntó. Provocó.

- ¿Crees que… estoy en condiciones de articular… una frase con sentido?

Sirius le sonrió contra la piel del hombro. Más que verla, Remus sintió su sonrisa, y aquello le excitó aún más. Se movió entre los brazos de Sirius, apoyándose en la pared con las manos y frotando su espalda contra el pecho del otro.

_Dios…_

Las manos y la lengua de Sirius volvían a estar en todas partes. Entre las piernas, en el culo, en el pecho, en el cuello, en las orejas; su voz era todo lo que podía oír y sentía las piernas como se mantequilla, como si fueran a traicionarle y derretirse en cualquier momento.

_Joder… _

Era todo lo que podía pensar entre jadeo y jadeo. Sintió que el pecho de Sirius resbalaba más de lo normal cuando lo apoyó de nuevo en su espalda tras haberse retirado unos segundos, y supuso que había enjabonado la piel que los separaba. Le mordió la oreja, le acarició el pecho; Remus apretó el puño, cerrándolo alrededor de un grifo.

_Sirius…_

- Remus - oyó en un murmullo en su oído -, Remus…

- Estás lejos, Sirius - jadeó en respuesta - estás muy lejos, quiero tenerte más cerca…

- ¿Más¿Cómo? - su respiración entrecortada no conseguía disimular el tono jocoso en su grave voz.

- No me tomes el pelo. Lo sabes de sobra… - contestó, mientras echaba su trasero hacía atrás, notando el miembro de Sirius en medio, _justo en medio_ de sus húmedas nalgas. Sirius hizo un repentino movimiento de caderas, resbalando, frotándose, haciéndole gemir.

- Y pensar que pareces el perfecto prefecto… - susurró Sirius - Y en realidad eres un puto pervertido - sonrió en su nuca, tratando de controlarse él mismo.

……………_joder…_

Sintió los dedos del moreno deslizándose por su espalda hasta donde esta perdía su casto nombre. Sustituyeron la erección del moreno, entrando un poco, _sólo un poco_, en el cuerpo de Remus. Ligeramente, sólo la yema, y Remus habría podido matarle por hacerle sufrir tanto. Habría podido morir de placer, pero se aseguraría antes de llevarse a Sirius con él a los infiernos.

- Apuesto algo a que te pone que los profesores y los alumnos de primero piensen que eres un buen chico que sólo escucha jazz y lee poesía. Pero a mí no me engañas.

Esa voz no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

- Hazlo ya¿quieres? - dijo, casi gritando. No veía nada; tenía el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, pero no importaba. Todo lo que necesitaba era _sentir_, y Sirius no parecía dispuesto a darle aquella satisfacción tan rápido. La risa de Sirius reverberó en los muros de mármol.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer si no lo hago? - preguntó, mientras introducía al fin un solo dedo en Remus.

El otro gimió una respuesta.

- Le restaré… cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor…

- Eso es un golpe bajo.

Un segundo dedo fue a hacerle compañía al tercero. Sirius trazó besos por los hombros de Remus, con el largo cabello azabache acariciándole toda la espalda.

- …………cien.

Sin contestar, Sirius sonrió mientras sus dedos abandonaban el calor abrasante del interior de Remus y le acariciaban la espalda. Le sujetó las caderas con la otra mano.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que me encanta tu culo?

Y antes de obtener una respuesta, estaba abriéndose paso en el cuerpo del castaño. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Remus; dolía. Dolía, pero era Sirius, y se mordió los labios, empujándose contra él, forzándose a rechazar el dolor. Oyó al moreno gemir detrás de él casi ronronear. Intentó hacer una broma, algo así como _eres un perro, no un gato,_ pero no fue capaz de articular más que un pequeño grito ahogado bajo el sonido de las duchas.

_No te esfuerces, _le dijo una vocecita interior._ Nadie puede pensar con claridad cuando le están metiendo una polla por el culo, y menos si al que tienes detrás es Sirius Black. _

_Qué fino._

Quizá sí que disfrutaba haciendo el papel de niño bueno y en realidad las palabras que más le apegaban eran ésas, las dignas de Sirius.

En ese momento, algo dentro de él le hizo abrir los ojos de repente y volverlos a cerrar de golpe. Un repentino placer le había recorrido el cuerpo como un disparo, y sintió a Sirius salir casi del todo fuera de él, y volver a embestir. Poco a poco instauró un ritmo, cambiando la velocidad, cambiando la situación de las manos, cambiando sus jadeos y cambiando los lugares de la espalda en los que le besaba. Lo único que no cambiaba era la locura, el frenesí. Apretando más los grifos de oro entre sus dedos, Remus gemía, y ya no sabía qué coño era lo que gemía. _Sirius, más, no pares, joder, sí,_ o lo que quiera que fuese. Le ardía el trasero y le ardía el rostro, su autocontrol disfrutaba de las merecidas vacaciones y su parte racional se escondía en su cráneo bajo su cabello, avergonzada de la derrota.

Sirius sabía que sus padres se avergonzarían. _Desviado, pervertido, _le llamarían, _tú no eres un Black._ Pero, muy a su pesar, y al de sus padres, Sirius sabía que su sangre corría por sus venas. Sujetó a Remus con más fuerza, se dejó desbocar azuzado por la pasión y olvidó a su familia. Se centró en Remus, en su calor, en sus gemidos y en su excitación. Se sentía llegar al límite, y no quería parar, porque si paraba iba a volverse loco. Necesitaba a Remus las veinticuatro horas del día durante todos los días de su vida, y no iba a dejarle marchar por nada del mundo. Le mordió en el hombro mientras sentía cómo los músculos del castaño se tensaban a su alrededor; ahogó un grito. Oyó su nombre resonar en las paredes del baño.

- ¡Sirius…!

- Remus, voy a…

- Sirius… Sirius, quiero que te corras, Sirius, más, más, Sirius, Dios…

- Remus…

Ya no sabían lo que decían, pero no importaba, porque se estaban corriendo juntos en el baño de prefectos y era perfecto. Resbalaron por la pared, jadeando, agotados, y llegaron al suelo, con las duchas aún llorándoles de envidia encima. Apagando los olores de todos los jabones diferentes, el baño olía a hombres, a gritos y a sexo, y sobretodo a ellos. Sirius abrazó a Remus, le besó en la frente y le trajo hacia sí con fuerza.

_No me dejes nunca. _

_Quédate conmigo. _

_Te quiero. _

_Te necesito. _

- ¿Cuándo lo repetimos? - preguntó en voz baja, azotándose mentalmente por no ser capaz aún de decir todo lo que querría. Orgullo de los Black. Que lo zurzan. Pero a pesar de todo, allí estaba, haciendo acto de presencia.

Pero Remus rió, en un tono bajo y tranquilo y sensible y delicado, como todo él. Su risa era una prolongación de su ser en luna menguante y Sirius se bañó en ella hasta quedar empapado, sintiéndose vibrar con emoción, cerrando los ojos como un perro a la luz del sol de invierno.

- Cuando quieras - contestó, y le besó en los labios con ternura -, pero ya me estás secando la ropa. James ya sospecha demasiado como para llegar hoy al dormitorio a las tantas de la noche, cansados, chorreando y oliendo a jabón del baño de prefectos. Y no quiero pillar una pulmonía, o lamentablemente tendré que abstenerme de mis obligaciones como prefecto y quedarme en la cama resfriado.

- Podría hacerte compañía, me puedo transformar en perro y entretenerte.

- Ni se te ocurra. La última vez que se te ocurrió hacer eso, mis sábanas quedaron llenas de pulgas.

Esta vez le tocaba a Remus deleitarse con la risa del moreno.

---

[[Sólo para los que no sepan inglés... "Once a marauder, always a marauder" Es algo así como "Una vez merodeador, siempre merodeador" No se cumple con el traidor de Peter, pero es una bonita idea que incluir...

---


	19. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

**¡Volví! Oh, qué viaje Creo que me he inspirado bastante… de todas formas, lo que pasa en este capítulo hace mucho tiempo que lo tenía pensado, prácticamente desde el principio… Este es un capítulo bastante cortito, pero es que no quería alargarlo más... no tardaré en volver a actualizar n.n**

Los días pasaban, convirtiéndose en semanas, escurriéndose entre los dedos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts como agua. Llegó la penúltima navidad que los merodeadores pasarían en el colegio, e intentar detener el tiempo, por mucho que lo desearan, era como intentar atrapar el humo cerrando el puño.

Faltaban sólo dos días para que empezaran las vacaciones de navidad. El orgullo de James y Sirius no les permitía decírselo a sus amigos con palabras, pero ellos sabían leer en los ojos de los dos morenos que se habían dado cuenta de que el tiempo juntos se les terminaba, y habían decidido quedarse en el castillo aquel año. Peter y Remus decidieron hacerles compañía, hasta que les llegó la noticia. A la hora de cenar del último jueves lectivo del año, Dumbledore se acercó en silencio a la mesa de Gryffindor. El Gran Comedor había quedado sumido en el silencio más sepulcral; pocas veces habían visto al director levantarse de la mesa de los profesores a la hora de la cena, y nunca le habían visto detenerse al lado de Remus Lupin, y menos llevárselo fuera del comedor con gesto solemne. Poco después el bullicio de costumbre volvió a llenar el comedor, pero James, Peter y Sirius ya no comían. Estirando el cuello, intentaban observar por el resquicio de la puerta, pese a saber que era inútil. James había detenido a Sirius cuando había hecho ademán de levantarse y le había obligado a sentarse; refunfuñando, tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa, impaciente, esperando…

Pero ni el director ni Remus volvieron a entrar al comedor. El tiempo que antes pasaba tan deprisa se paseaba con calma entonces, como si estuviera encadenado a una roca, casi sin avanzar. Finalmente, sin poder esperar más, los tres se levantaron y corrieron fuera del Gran Comedor; para su sorpresa, Charles estaba fuera.

- ¿Qué…?

- Ni idea - contestó Sirius, mirando alrededor.

- No están por aquí - contestó el Ravenclaw -, llevo un rato buscando.

- ¿En la torre de Gry…? - empezó a sugerir Peter.

James y Sirius ya estaban a media escalera.

---

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, encontraron que Remus, efectivamente, estaba dentro. Lo que les sorprendió fue que estaba doblando parte de su ropa y guardándola en el baúl, junto con algunos libros, las plumas y los tinteros. Les miró fugazmente cuando abrieron la puerta, con una débil sonrisa y el murmullo de un saludo.

- Pero… Remus¿no te quedabas con nosotros en vacaciones? Y aún queda un día de clase…

- Me han dado permiso para recoger un día antes…

- Ibas a quedarte… - dijo James mientras Peter llegaba al dormitorio al fin.

- Lo siento, me ha surgido un imprevisto. Trataré de solucionarlo lo antes posible y volveré en cuanto pueda.

James miró a Sirius, quien aún no había hablado. Miraba a Remus en silencio, con gesto impenetrable. Era imposible saber en qué pensaba, pero James se pudo hacer una idea por la manera en que se mordía insistentemente el labio inferior.

- De acuerdo. Estaremos en la sala común… - dijo, agarrando del brazo a Sirius, que parecía pegado al suelo por las suelas de los zapatos - Si quieres contarnos algo…

- Vale - dijo simplemente, dándoles la espalda para abrir un cajón que estaba ya vacío.

- Pasa algo - dijo finalmente Sirius al llegar a la sala común, paseándose arriba y abajo - Maldita sea, pasa algo, joder, y me toca los putos cojones no saber qué coño es.

- Tranquilo, Canuto, no es necesario que batas tu record de palabras malsonantes en una sola frase - dijo James.

- Sea lo que sea - intervino Peter - seguro que baja y nos lo cuenta.

Su voz no sonaba del todo segura; los tres sabían que cuando Remus tomaba una decisión la tomaba en serio, y si decidía no contarles nada no iba a hacerlo. Sirius encendió un cigarrillo sin preocuparse del grupo de alumnos que hablaban en un rincón. El ruido de alguien al bajar las escaleras arrastrando un baúl les sorprendió entre sus pensamientos; arropado con un abrigo de piel marrón y la bufanda de Gryffindor, Remus se dirigió hacia el retrato casi sin mirarles.

- ¡Lunático!

- Tengo un poco de prisa, James…

- ¿Qué coño pasa?

- …que tengo que irme. Hablaremos en enero, cuando vuelva…

- Remus…

La voz de Sirius sonó rara; muy parecida a la de Remus cuando le contestó con un casi inaudible "adiós" mientras se colocaba bien la bufanda y apartaba los ojos de sus amigos para salir por el retrato.

---

Habían pasado sólo dos días desde que Remus se había marchado de repente, y el ambiente entre los otros tres era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Igual de afiladas eran las respuestas de Sirius cuando alguien se le acercaba; saltaba al cuello de quien fuera que le dirigiera la palabra.

- Joder, Canuto, sólo te he pedido que me dejes la pluma, no tienes por qué gritarme de esa manera¿vale?

- Ostia James, déjame en paz de una vez, eres más pesado que un burro en brazos.

- ¿Pero qué mierda de mosca te ha picado?

- ¡Que no me toques los huevos, te digo!

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Remus se haya largado¿te enteras?!

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente; el fuego en los de Sirius pareció apaciguarse. James sintió que había puesto el dedo en la llaga y se sentó en el sofá al lado de su amigo, olvidando la carta que iba a mandarle a Lily y la pluma que le había pedido a Sirius.

- Joder, Cornamenta… - su voz sonó apagada, pues había hundido el rostro en las manos.

- Ya lo sé, cállate - pero era un tono muy distinto al que habían utilizado antes. Estaban solos en la sala común; se sacó el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo ofreció a Sirius, dándole un golpe en la rodilla, sonriendo. Fumaron en silencio durante unos minutos - Escribámosle una carta - sugirió entonces James.

- No servirá de nada. Ya le conoces, no contestará si no le sale de las narices.

- Intentémoslo.

Peter tosió con el tabaco. Los otros dos le sonrieron, se levantaron y se acercaron a la mesita en que estaba Peter, desenrollando ya un trozo de pergamino…

Sin embargo, pasó la primera semana de vacaciones y Remus, sin contestar la carta, no daba señales de vida. El mal humor de Sirius había ido en aumento; un mal humor con la característica de ser altamente contagioso. Las discusiones, principalmente con James, volvían a ser el pan de cada día para los tres amigos; Peter había tropezado aquella tarde de diciembre al salir del retrato y había derribado a un furibundo Sirius, que con un grito apagado se había levantado maldiciendo, había encendido de nuevo un cigarrillo y había ido a chocar de frente con el director de la escuela, que giraba la esquina en aquel momento.

- Me había parecido oír gritos adolescentes… - canturreó Dumbledore, quitándole el tabaco a Sirius, que le miraba desafiante, frotándose el pecho - Y efectivamente, vuelven a estar discutiendo.

- No es de su incumbencia - contestó Sirius, intentando recuperar su tabaco.

- Me temo que no se lo voy a devolver, señor Black. Debería de saber que no está permitido fumar en el colegio, a parte de que es malo para su salud, y sus discusiones sí son de mi incumbencia. Se acercan tiempos oscuros… - dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse, guardándose el tabaco en la túnica púrpura - y si los mejores de los amigos no se mantienen unidos¿qué va a ser de nosotros…?

- Mierda de viejo… - contestó Sirius.

- Compañero, me da que se los lleva para fumárselos él - dijo James, acercándose a Sirius con Peter, aún un poco asustado de Sirius, mientras los tres observaban la alta figura de Dumbledore perderse en el otro extremo del pasillo.

- Joder… - dijo entonces Sirius - joder.

- ¿Qué?

- Dumbledore.

- Le he visto, tengo ojos.

- No, gilipollas. Dumbledore fue el que sacó a Remus del comedor el jueves pasado. Tiene que saber qué ha pasado.

- No creo que nos lo diga, Sirius… - aventuró Peter.

- No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos. Vamos.

A regañadientes, Peter les siguió hacia donde habían visto a Dumbledore desaparecer, con Sirius delante, andando a zancadas.

- ¡Profesor! - gritó, cuando le vieron a los pies de la escalera que llevaba al piso superior. Dumbledore paró en seco y se giró - Profesor… por favor… Remus… quiero decir, Lupin, no sabemos… ¿ha ocurrido algo…?

- Creo que es decisión del señor Lupin contarles lo que le ha apartado de sus vacaciones este año, señor Black.

- Pero…

- No se preocupe. Tarde o temprano lo hará, estoy seguro. No puedo proporcionarle más información que la que voy a darle ahora, y es que no deben presionarle. A veces las personas necesitan tiempo para afrontar obstáculos en la vida, y aunque una mano amiga siempre es aceptada, a veces se necesita tiempo para reflexionar y tomar la decisión de aceptarla. Procuren distraer sus mentes con los misterios que ofrece el castillo, y… - miró por la ventana - Oh. Nieve. ¿No la encuentran maravillosa?

Sirius golpeó con fuerza la pared de ladrillos que tenía al lado.

---

Al entrar en su habitación, se frotó los ojos. Las lágrimas no habían salido aún; no iba a dejar que salieran. Vio el trozo de pergamino en la mesa, entre montañas de libros. Su cama estaba deshecha, su habitación desordenada, sucia. Impropio de él, pero eso no importaba ahora. Se sentó en su silla, miró el pergamino; pensó que, en su situación, Sirius se pondría a fumar. Quizá marihuana. Pero se palpó los bolsillos y sonrió amargamente cuando descubrió que se había dejado su tabaco en el colegio.

_Lunático, _

_¿Qué diablos pasa?_

_Sirius. _

Sonrió de nuevo y los ojos volvieron a arderle.

_No le hagas caso, este pulgoso no sabe qué escribe. Peter y yo estamos tan preocupados por ti como él, pero aún sabemos qué escribimos. Por favor, contéstanos. Estoy sacrificando mi tiempo, pergamino y tinta para escribirte a ti en lugar de a Lily, así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es contestar. Y recuerda, los Beatles cantan, _here comes the sunturururu…_ hasta la noche más oscura siempre se ilumina. _

_Hasta pronto, _

_James._

La noche más oscura también se ilumina¿eh? Sabía que James tenía cerebro, pero le fastidiaba que lo utilizase así, para acertar siempre en lo más delicado. Sabía que pasaba algo serio, y Remus sabía que James _sabía_ que Remus lo sabía. Misteriosamente, James siempre se enteraba de todo. Apartó el pergamino de su vista y miró el marco de encima de su mesa. Una imagen de sí mismo con once años, del mismo día en que empezó a ir al colegio, le sonrió; a ambos lados, sus padres le rodeaban con los brazos, radiantes.

Alargó la mano y acarició el cristal por encima de la imagen de su padre. Oyó a su madre llorar abajo, en la cocina, y los ojos le ardieron por tercera vez en minutos. El pronóstico no era bueno. Su padre estaba inconsciente en una cama del hospital muggle más cercano, enfermo, como siempre, pero aquella vez era más serio. Aquella vez estaba al borde de la muerte y los médicos no les habían dado esperanzas. No había abierto los ojos en una semana, desde que Remus abandonó el colegio por una carta urgente de su madre al director, y no sabían si volvería a abrirlos.

---

Pasaron tres días. Había una cama vacía más en el hospital, con sábanas blancas, limpias, radiantes, planchadas y muy lisas. La enfermera se acercó a la mesita de noche y vació las flores secas del jarrón en la papelera. Recordaba al joven que las había traído; las flores en una mano, la otra en los hombros de su madre. La mujer había roto a llorar; el chico la había sujetado, contemplando por última vez la silueta en la cama. Ya no eran necesarias, pero a pesar de todo, el chico puso las flores en el jarrón tras ayudar a su madre a sentarse junto al lecho de su difunto padre.

Suspiró y alisó de nuevo las sábanas. Recordó por última vez a aquella familia rota, como tantas otras, y se consoló pensando que, al menos, el hombre había tenido una muerte tranquila que, probablemente, había entrado por la ventana acompañada de un alegre aire navideño.

---

Le dio la vuelta al marco, tapando su imagen y la de sus padres. Arrancó un trozo de pergamino y escribió unas pocas palabras.

_Cornamenta, Colagusano y Canuto,_

_No pasa nada. No os preocupéis. Siento haber tardado en contestar. _

_Hasta la vuelta,_

_Remus. _

- ¡Me cago en…!

- Cálmate¿quieres?

Sirius se desordenó el pelo.

- No. Ni de coña. Ya he tenido suficiente, me largo.

- ¿Y dónde coño te largas, si se puede saber?

- Ostia, James, eres tonto. A casa de Remus.

- Sí¿y cómo?

- Déjame en paz, sé lo que hago.

- Buena suerte, entonces.

Sabía que sus amigos no iban a tratar de detenerle cuando saliera por el retrato; tampoco iban a seguirle. El vínculo entre ellos era tan fuerte que probablemente se habían dado cuenta de que quería ir solo. Corrió por los pasillos sin parar, tan rápido como le permitían las piernas. Estaba enfadado, preocupado, cansado por haber dormido poco, pero no le importaba. Llegó a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore y llamó con fuerza. _Adelante, _dijo el director desde dentro.

- Profesor, tengo que irme.

- Vaya¿puedo preguntar dónde?

- Lo sabe de sobras. Necesito polvos flu. Por favor… - añadió, agitadamente.

- Te dije… - contestó con voz cansada, pasando a tutearle - que era decisión de Remus el contártelo o no, Sirius.

- A eso voy. A que me lo cuente. No le estoy pidiendo que falte a su promesa, simplemente quiero ver a Remus. Puede creerme o no, pero sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer, más si se trata de mis amigos, y aún más si se trata de Remus, así que por favor, señor… déjeme ir.

Hay decisión y coraje y amor y amistad y fuego en sus ojos de tormenta, y sus puños están cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo y su gesto es firme como el acero de las armaduras. Victoria a la sangre de los Black y honor a la casa de Godric Gryffindor expresados en una súplica desesperada pero decidida.

- En el armario del lado de la chimenea, arriba a la derecha. Buen viaje.


	20. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18 **

Apareció en la chimenea de un antiguo bar muggle cerca de casa de Remus. Salió por una vieja ventana abierta antes de que alguien acudiera al ruido del crepitar de llamas en el piso de abajo y se dirigió a casa de Remus sacudiéndose el hollín de los hombros y el pelo, que estaba empezando a crecerle demasiado. Podría haber reconocido la casa entre un millón sin saber la dirección; el jardín era minúsculo, muy bien cuidado, igual que la casa, con sólo dos pequeñas plantas y un balcón en el que apenas cabían dos adultos sin moverse al que se accedía desde la habitación de los padres de Remus. Había luz sólo en una ventana, ligeramente abierta, que dejaba entreoír la música de Miles Davis sonando desde un gramófono viejo. Las cortinas estaban corridas, y contra ellas se recortaba la silueta de alguien sentado en una silla con un libro en frente de los ojos, sujetándolo con unos finos dedos.

Se estremeció en su camisa; no había pensado en coger nada más de ropa, y hacía mucho frío… En el momento en que levantó la cabeza al cielo, el primer copo de nieve de la noche le cayó en la mejilla y se deshizo, deslizándose en una gota de agua por su barbilla. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y encontró un trozo de pergamino arrugado; las sacó con decisión y lo lanzó a la ventana. Maldijo entre dientes; el pergamino había golpeado la pared a unos centímetros del cristal. Al segundo intento golpeó el vidrio, y vio como la silueta de detrás de las cortinas apartaba la vista del libro y la volvía a dirigir al frente un instante más tarde. Lanzó el último trozo de pergamino que le quedaba, golpeando de nuevo el cristal. Finalmente, la silueta se levantó de la silla, dejó el libro en la mesa y descorrió las cortinas.

El rostro de Remus, pálido y con ojeras, apareció detrás de las cortinas tras su mano, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirius casi de inmediato. La forma en que entreabrió la boca delató un asombro que no le era posible expresar totalmente por el cansancio. Apartó la mano y desapareció de la habitación.

Por un momento, Sirius creyó que iba a ignorarle y a dejarle fuera, en la nieve, sin abrigo y con la camisa ya húmeda, pero segundos más tarde de que apartara ese pensamiento de su cabeza, la puerta principal de abrió en silencio.

- ¿Qué haces ahí de noche y sin abrigo, hombre de Dios?

- Venir a verte… - sonrió el moreno, tratando no temblar mientras hablaba.

Remus se acercó y abrió la valla del jardín con un chirrido que intentó disimular.

- Mi madre ya duerme. Procura no hacer ruido al subir las escaleras. El cuarto escalón cruje, será mejor que lo saltes - se giró tras abrir la verja, dándole la espalda a Sirius, quién pensó que la nieve no parecía tan pálida al lado de Remus.

- ¿Qué…?

- Luego. Quítate los zapatos - dijo, quitándose los suyos -, así no mojamos el suelo.

Tras imitar a Remus y dejar su calzado en la entrada, subieron las escaleras saltando el cuarto escalón, como Remus había dicho.

- ¿Cómo es que tus padres duermen ya tan temprano?

- Ven, siéntate. Estás congelado - dijo, tras rozarle los hombros para sentarlo en la cama. Se giró y abrió un armario, sacando una manta y lanzándosela a Sirius - Tápate con eso… Pero será mejor que te quites la camisa.

- ¿Qué pasa, Remus?

- No deberías haber venido.

- Dumbledore no quería decirme qué coño pasaba - replicó empezando a enfadarse. _¿Es que no me tiene suficiente confianza como para explicármelo todo? _se preguntó, pensando en que él siempre se lo contaba todo a sus amigos.

- Yo se lo pedí.

- Remus, ¿vas a decirme qué ha pasado?

- Si he venido aquí sin decíroslo es porque no tengo intención de hacerlo.

- ¡Vale, perfecto! - contestó Sirius, levantando la voz - ¡Ahora resulta que el señorito no tiene intención de hacerlo!

- No grites, por favor. Mi madre necesita descansar.

- Tú también, Remus. Las ojeras te llegan hasta el suelo, estás más blanco que la nieve y podría jurar que has perdido bastante peso.

- …no es de vuestra incumbencia - contestó. Sabía que no tenía sentido, sabía que no iba a hacer más que enfadar a Sirius, pero era lo único que podía decir, apartando la cabeza y con los ojos húmedos de nuevo.

- Joder Remus, tienes pinta de ir a romperte a la más mínima brisa que te dé y resulta que no es de la incumbencia de tus mejores amigos y de tu… bueno, de mí. Ostia, no me jodas…

- Sirius, de verdad…

- Dumbledore me ha dejado venir - dijo, levantándose, dejando la manta en la cama; no llevaba camisa pero ya estaba seco y la calefacción estaba encendida en la casa - Adoras a Dumbledore. Lo sabe todo, ¿no? Si Dumbledore me ha dejado venir será por algo - miró a Remus, frente a él, pero apartándole la mirada. Estaba seguro de que, además de peso, había perdido altura.

- Dumbledore también se equivoca.

No sabía de dónde sacaba la energía y la estupidez para seguir diciendo semejantes sandeces. Sirius, James y Peter tenían razón, y él no hacía más que distanciarse para protegerse. Pero una vez más allí estaba Sirius, recordándole que los cuatro eran uno sólo, a punto de pillar una pulmonía por andar por las calles en invierno, nevando y sin abrigo en plena noche.

- Sabes que estás diciendo sinsentidos.

- Lo sé…

- ¿Por qué continúas?

- Por que no sé qué más decir.

- Lo que quieras. Como si no quieres decirme nada. Pero deja que te mire a los ojos, Remus. Por lo menos deja que haga eso.

Sonrió con amargura. Lo que menos necesitaba era mirarle a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía lloraría, y no quería llorar.

No iba a llorar.

Sirius le había cogido de los hombros y a pesar de haber estado congelado fuera ahora el roce de sus manos era tan cálido como siempre, y Remus se dio cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos esas manos desde que se había ido del colegio aquel día. Tembló de repente; Sirius le aferró con más fuerza pero él se deshizo de sus manos y se sentó sobre la cama, dándole la espalda. Sintió el peso de Sirius en el colchón inmediatamente después, detrás de él. Los brazos del moreno le rodearon los hombros, desde detrás, su cálido pecho reconfortándole en la espalda. Notó luego sus labios cerca de su cuello, susurrando algo, sin palabras, antes de besarle.

Sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas antes de poder lamentar romper su promesa con él mismo. Gotearon en los antebrazos de Sirius, quien le abrazó más fuerte y separó los labios de su cuello. El moreno sabía que aquel momento iba a llegar; lo había sabido desde que había visto la silueta de Remus recortada contra las cortinas, leyendo y con Davis de fondo, y lo sabía porque el libro que Remus había dejado en la mesa antes de bajar a recibirle era el mismo que estaba leyendo en Hogwarts antes de irse, y no había avanzado ni una sola página desde entonces. Bajó sus brazos para abrazar a Remus por la cintura, percatándose de que realmente había perdido peso y de que temblaba mientras lloraba.

Empezó a comprender cuando vio la fotografía de su mesa oculta, bocabajo en la madera. Cuando vio el desorden en la habitación, su baúl con la ropa arrugada, sin colgar en el armario como siempre hacía al llegar e irse de Hogwarts. Cuando vio una pila de libros en el escritorio, separados de los otros. Cuando vio en el respaldo de la silla la primera corbata que había llevado en su vida; a los once años, en su primer día de colegio; había sido la corbata de su padre.

Oyó un gemido ahogado. Remus se había cubierto la cara con las manos. Le abrazó sintiéndose estúpido por no poder hacer nada más que susurrarle,

- Shhh, cariño, ya está… No te preocupes más… No te preocupes, cariño…

Lentamente, poco a poco, paso a paso, canción a canción, fue recostándole en la cama. No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado cuando Remus finalmente se durmió, con los ojos hinchados y el rostro húmedo. El gramófono dejó de sonar y Sirius lo apagó; quiso hacer lo mismo con la lámpara de la mesa, pero se dio cuenta de que Remus dormía abrazándole, y de que no había dormido en dos días como mínimo. Había reconocido sólo la última canción de Davis, pues era una de las preferidas de RemusDecidió que la tenue luz no importaba, y cerró los ojos él también.

Sin embargo, no se durmió, escuchando la respiración del otro hasta que el sol inundó la habitación con la timidez de los días de invierno.

_Tempus fugit…_

Sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

---

- Entonces… - dijo James.

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala común. O había estado sentado, porque quejándose del aburrimiento de las vacaciones había ido escurriéndose hacia el suelo, dejando las piernas fuera del sofá y la espalda en él. Tenía el cuello doblado, y contemplaba las llamas, crepitando, en la chimenea de la torre.

- ¿Entonces…? - preguntó Peter, sentado en la alfombra, mirando a James con el mismo gesto de aburrimiento.

- Me aburro.

- Lo sé.

Silencio.

- Voy a escribirle a Lily.

- …suicida.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada hombre, nada.

- Ése ha sido un comentario propio de Sirius, Colagusano.

Peter se levantó sonriendo, henchido con orgullo, acercándose a la mesa en la que James estaba ya escribiendo en un pergamino.

- ¿No estás preocupado por Lunático y Canuto, Cornamenta?

- No del todo. A Remus le pasa algo, pero Sirius está con él. Y ahora que Sirius está con Remus, no tenemos que preocuparnos por él. Creo que ha sido lo mejor que podía hacer Sirius.

- Me habría gustado ir a mi también… - dijo Peter, preocupado.

- No esta vez, Peter. Ha sido mejor que vaya sólo Canuto… Y no me distraigas más, estoy escribiendo un poema.

Peter contuvo la risa.

---

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el cabello de Sirius en la almohada. Los cerró de nuevo; era una mañana demasiado clara para su gusto y su ánimo. Escondió el rostro en el cuello del moreno.

- Buenos días… - aventuró la voz de Sirius, cerca de su mejilla, susurrándole al oído.

Remus no contestó.

- Debes de tener hambre - continuó el otro - Voy a preparar el desayuno - dijo, levantándose con cuidado.

- No te molestes… - dijo débilmente.

- No me molesto, hago el desayuno - dijo, poniéndose la camisa sin abrocharla y saliendo por la puerta.

Remus le oyó saltar el cuarto escalón. Sonrió de forma casi imperceptible, entre las mantas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

---

Diez minutos más tarde estaba abajo, preguntándole a Sirius si necesitaba ayuda, pues no estaba acostumbrado a cocinar. El moreno insistió en que se sentara y le dejara hacer, con las consecuencias de unas tostadas quemadas y unos huevos un poco pasados, pero más que otra cosa aquello sólo hizo reír a Remus. Una hora más tarde bajó su madre, en silencio y también con ojeras, sorprendiéndose al ver a Sirius, pero encontrándose capaz de sonreírle débilmente cuando él insistió en hacerle el desayuno también a ella. Aquella vez, por suerte, sólo los huevos quedaron un poco mal.

Tras el funeral, al que Sirius se había empeñado en acompañarles, el ánimo del moreno había empapado la casa. Todo parecía un poco más claro, y la madre de Remus les insistió en volver al colegio para el fin de año, diciendo que _aquí os aburriréis y Sirius ni siquiera tiene ropa limpia_. Remus no quería dejar sola a su madre, pero ésta insistió con una sonrisa en los labios; los dos chicos sabían que volvía a llorar por las noches, pero al verla sonriendo Sirius supo de dónde había sacado Remus su fortaleza. Cedieron finalmente, e informaron a Dumbledore de que llegarían al día siguiente a media mañana si no le ocasionaba molestias. El director les recibió con los brazos abiertos, alegrándose de que _hayan vuelto para el banquete de fin de año; no hay muchos alumnos estas vacaciones, pero los elfos domésticos han descubierto una nueva receta de tarta de calabaza que Minerva quería prohibir por causar excesos de alegría en algunos estudiantes…_

- ¡Por fin, los desaparecidos!

- ¡Cornamenta, tío, te he echado de menos, pero Remus me había secuestrado y no me dejaba marchar!

- Al igual, en todo caso serías tú el que le secuestraría a él.

- ¿Por qué nunca me crees?

- Porque sé que no puedo hacerlo. ¿Te hace algo de marihuana antes de la cena?

- ¡Ven que te bese…!

Remus y Peter dejaron de hablar cuando James pasó corriendo entre ellos, huyendo de Sirius, que le perseguía gritando _¡Sólo un besito, Jamie…! _Poco después bajaron a cenar, cuando Remus hubo deshecho el poco equipaje que llevaba, y se sentaron a la mesa, redonda, con los profesores, pues había tan pocos alumnos que no los habían repartido en las mesas de las casas. Remus supuso que, en un momento en el que estuvo solo, Sirius había escrito a los otros dos para decirles que no preguntaran demasiado. James y Peter le dirigían miradas fugaces, y desviaban la mirada para reír alguna broma cuando Remus les veía mirándole, pero no habían hecho ni una sola pregunta. Remus se lo agradecía, aunque sabía que no iba a ocultárselo para siempre, y que ahora ya casi estaba listo para que lo supieran.

- Oh, Severus - dijo Dumbledore, saludando al último estudiante de Slytherin que se había quedado ese invierno en el colegio - Siéntate, siéntate… Ya estamos todos. Que empiece el banquete… Cuanto antes empecemos antes llegará el postre…

La comida apareció en la mesa justo cuando Severus Snape se sentaba en el banco con sus andares angulosos. Miró a los cuatro Gryffindors de reojo antes de sentarse a un extremo apartado y bajar la vista a su plato para servirse una cucharada de estofado. Inmediatamente después, con un gesto de la mano de Dumbledore, empezó a sonar una música que Sirius no conocía pero que parecía que a Remus le encantaba; _debe de ser esa cosa a la que llaman jazz_. A pesar de las pocas personas que había sentadas a la mesa, la noche fue divertida hasta que, pasadas ya las diez, empezaron a levantarse. Los alumnos se fueron a sus dormitorios, pero tras suplicar durante un rato, James consiguió que sólo durante aquella noche, Dumbledore les dejara pasear un rato por los terrenos del colegio, sólo hasta las 12, bajo la atenta y reprobatoria mirada de Minerva McGonagall. Subieron a ponerse el abrigo, y en cinco minutos bajaban los escalones, Sirius y James de tres en tres, a la carrera.

- Son como críos… - murmuró Remus, sonriendo débilmente. Notó la atenta mirada de Peter sobre él.

- ¿…estás bien? - preguntó en voz baja, casi inaudible, desde su corta estatura, _como un ratoncito asustado._

- Sí. No te preocupes.

- ¡Cuidado!

Una bola de nieve se estrelló contra la sien de Peter, que acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta con Remus. James se disculpó sonriendo mientras Sirius reía y Peter de quejaba de que ¡_en el fondo no lo sientes, Cornamenta! _

- ¿Ah no? ¡Esto es la guerra! Ven, Remus, tú y yo contra Peter y Sirius.

- Sí hombre, yo quiero ir con Remus - contestó Sirius.

- Te aguantas, yo le he visto an… - pero no acabó la frase; Peter había llevado a cabo su venganza y James se encontró con la boca llena de nieve.

- ¡Buena, Colagusano! - dijo Sirius, corriendo a esconderse detrás de un árbol y haciendo una bola de nieve con cada mano.

- Te vas a enterar…

- Toca a Peter y te corto los huevos, Cornamenta.

Remus se agachó a tocar la nieve. No había cogido guantes… Se fijó en que ninguno de sus amigos llevaba. El funeral parecía lejano, perdido en los recuerdos. A pesar de eso, algo le dolía mucho en el pecho; quizá fuera el corazón. Antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello, un puñado de nieve le golpeó en el pecho, allí donde dolía. Oyó reír a sus tres amigos; levantó la cabeza y les vio cerca del árbol donde se había escondido Sirius. Al parecer se habían aliado momentáneamente para sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Empanado! - gritó James.

Sonrió de nuevo antes de coger un puñado de nieve y lanzárselo a su supuesto compañero de equipo. Allí donde le había golpeado la última bola, el agua le traspasaba el abrigo y la camisa. Se le pegaba a la piel, aquella nieve que sus tres amigos le habían lanzado juntos. La sentía entrar dentro de él y acariciarle el corazón; quería curarle. Llegó el momento del que Dumbledore les había hablado a los merodeadores; Remus se echó hacia delante, alargó la mano, y tomó la de sus amigos entre una lluvia de bolas de nieve.

---

- ¿Qué hora es…? - dijo James, estirado en la nieve de una colina en los terrenos del colegio.

- ¿Tienes miedo de llegar tarde y desobedecer a los profes, Jamie? - le provocó Sirius.

- Son casi las dos… - dijo Remus, antes de que James contestara.

- Nos dijeron a las doce - dijo Peter, con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

- Qué más da. Dumbledore sabía que no íbamos a volver a las doce - razonó Cornamenta.

Remus pensó que James tenía razón. La forma en que Dumbledore les había sonreído al darles permiso… _Qué hombre tan misterioso._ Habían pasado la última hora estirados en la hierba cubierta de nieve, mirando al cielo oscuro, ahora casi despejado por completo, dejando que el silencio les envolviera. Había dejado de nevar y casi no hacía ni viento, y los cuatro tenían algo de frío y los cuatro estaban empapados, pero ninguno de los cuatro quería volver al castillo. Era un uno de enero demasiado emotivo como para dejarlo escapar entre los dedos, y Remus aprovechó la ocasión casi inconscientemente. No supo que lo había dicho hasta que lo hubo hecho.

- Mi padre ha muerto.

Ninguno de sus amigos se movió. Podía sentir a Sirius a su lado, quieto, respirando en silencio, y supo que no estaba del todo tranquilo. James y Peter no dijeron nada; era obvio que habían estado pensando sobre qué podía ser aquello tan grave que había ocurrido, y sin duda, aquella posibilidad les había pasado por la cabeza, dada la permanente situación delicada de su padre. Pasaron unos minutos, y el primero en hablar fue James.

- Yo estoy aquí, Lunático.

Y Peter le siguió.

- Y yo, Remus.

Y Sirius cerró el círculo.

- Coño, y yo, no te jode.

Volvieron al dormitorio en silencio. Dentro de poco volvían todos los estudiantes; iban a disfrutar de las últimas horas de aquella noche. Seguramente no dormirían hasta que rompiera el alba… Conociendo a James y a Sirius, tendrían un arsenal de botellas de alcohol escondidas en los colchones para la ocasión. Tenía las manos congeladas y no se notaba los dedos; los calcetines, mojados, se le pegaban a los tobillos, y arrastraba los pantalones por la nieve.

_Once a Marauder…_

Se acercó a Sirius y metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo derecho del abrigo del moreno.

---

- ¿Lily?

- Ah… lo siento, mamá… - guardó el trozo de pergamino en el bolsillo, algo sonrojada.

- ¿Estás lista? Vamos a ir ya para la estación… - dijo su madre, mirándola con ternura, echando un vistazo a los libros de hechizos que su hija tenía en la mesa, fascinada.

- Sí. Sólo estaba algo distraída…

Cogió su baúl por un asa, arrastrándolo, mientras se metía la otra mano en el bolsillo del pergamino. Lo apretó con el puño, escondió las mejillas en la bufanda mientras salía al frío invernal.

_Querida Lily, _

_Los días sin ti son como los fines de semana sin Quidditch. No estoy seguro de que eso haya quedado muy romántico, pero ya sabes que amo el Quidditch. Bueno, te amo más a ti… Bah, la cuestión es que me aburro. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, echo de menos la forma en que agitas tu melena pelirroja, se ve realmente preciosa a la luz del fuego de la torre… Pronto es San Valentín, Lily. ¿Sabes qué significa eso? Te pido con antelación que vengas conmigo a Hogsmeade. Iremos donde tú quieras, me portaré bien, lo prometo, si no fuera en serio no llevaría seis años persiguiéndote… Sirius dice que me hago pesado, pero he decidido no hacerle caso, porque a él las novias le duran menos de una semana. De hecho, no estoy seguro ni de que sean novias, porque de algunas ni recuerda el nombre. El caso es que voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera. Si te agobio sólo dímelo y dejaré de enviarte cartas. Pero no me ignores; te aviso, si no contestas me lo tomaré como un "No me importa que me vayas detrás". _

_Te quiere, _

_James Potter_

_P.D.: Me gusta como suena Lily Potter. ¿Te gusta el nombre de Harry para ponerle a nuestro hijo? Sirius quiere que se llame como él pero no quiero crearle un trauma de nacimiento. Si es niña, puede llamarse como tú quieras. Porque estoy seguro de que te gusta Harry si es un niño. O quizá son gemelos… entonces tendríamos un problema adorable. _

Lily no había contestado a la carta. Pensó en qué excusa ponerle. _"No te hagas ilusiones, Potter, he estado demasiado ocupada como para contestarte, eso es todo…"_

Sí, aquello valdría.


	21. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Nyan n.n Siento haber tardado más en actualizar, pero estoy trabajando en una poesía de 600 versos (sí, unas 20 páginas ) para un concurso, y digamos que debo ser exigente para ganar, porque me vendría muy bien el dinero… así que quizá tardo un poco más en actualizar. El plazo termina el 20 de septiembre, así que no me retrasare demasiado tampoco… Espero que les guste este capítulo. Gracias por leer y dejar reviews, voy para las 15.000 visitas y estoy muy ilusionada. **

Volvieron al fin todos los estudiantes a Hogwarts y el castillo volvió a rebosar vida. Aquella noche en la sala común el murmullo era tan grande que la profesora McGonagall tuvo que entrar a hacerles callar. Tras aquella interrupción, la mayoría de estudiantes se fueron a la cama; todos excepto tres merodeadores (Peter se apresuró para llegar antes a las duchas) y Lily, que estaba acabando de hablar con Remus sobre la primera reunión de prefectos de aquél año.

- ¿Ya habéis acabado¿Ya habéis acabado, verdad? No más prefectos, genial, Lily, cariño, no me contestaste las cartas, te dije que eso quería decir que…

Pareció como si Remus desapareciera en aquel instante; Lily y James eran tan conscientes de la presencia del otro que le habían olvidado por completo. Retrocedió en silencio, apartándose de ellos, y anduvo con pasos ligeramente torpes hasta donde estaba Sirius, sentado en una mesa y observando a su mejor amigo discutir con la pelirroja. Cuando Remus se sentó en la mesa con él, habló en voz baja y profunda.

- Nos lo quitan, Lunático, nos lo quitan.

- No. Lo que pasa es que no sabes compartir.

Sirius se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente a James y pensando en las palabras de Remus, sin ver la sonrisa de éste.

- …como un perro - musitó.

- Exacto. Muchas veces pienso…

- ¿…que fue el perro el que me escogió a mí y no yo a él, como con las varitas?

- Si - replicó, sorprendido; Sirius había recitado sus pensamientos palabra por palabra.

- Bueno… Quién sabe.

Observaron a Lily dirigirse a los dormitorios de chicas, con James siguiéndola.

- Pero a ti no pienso compartirte - repuso, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo.

- Claro, y yo a ti tengo que compartirte con todas las chicas de la escuela¿no?

- ¡Hace años que no toco a una tía!

- Sí, bueno, no creas que no te he visto veces entre clase y clase cogiéndolas así como me estás cogiendo a mí ahora… - repuso, fingiendo enfado con una media sonrisa en los labios.

- Joder, Lunático, cuando digo tocar me refiero a lo que te hago a ti por las noches, como mínimo.

- …pervertido.

Y volvió el rostro hacia Sirius para estudiarle las facciones, apoyándose en su pecho, mientras el moreno miraba divertido a James y Lily. Y debió de sentirse observado, porque Remus pensó en sus ojos, en su nariz y en sus labios, y levantó un dedo para tocarle el pómulo y acariciarle la línea de la mandíbula. Fue entonces cuando se giró también y bajó el rostro hacia el del otro. Y fue entonces cuando James bajó deslizándose por el tobogán de piedra en que se habían convertido las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas al haber seguido él a Lily y les vio besándose sobre la mesa, en la esquina, antes de que Remus se diera cuenta y se separara de golpe de Sirius, sonrojado hasta las orejas y musitando algo de _…a ducharme…,_ poniéndose en pie, antes de dirigirse a las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de chicos.

James se acercó a Sirius con pasos lentos, y ocupó el sitio en el que antes había estado Remus, sin mirar al moreno.

- Resígnate, Jamie - dijo éste -, besas muy bien y eres muy bueno en la cama pero Remus es mejor.

- Ya, al igual estás con él sólo por eso... - y su voz suena rara mientras se estira en la mesa y pone la cabeza en las piernas de Sirius, mirando hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas.

- Estás hablando con Sirius Black. ¿Por qué más si no iba a ser?

- Precisamente por eso, tío. Porque hablo con Sirius Black y no con el Sirius Black que todos conocen. No intentes engañarme, porque si eres Sirius Black y yo soy James Potter no hay mentira que cuele.

_Jodido, a veces aciertas incluso más que Remus. _

- Voy a pedirle a Lily que se case conmigo, Canuto.

- Ya lo sé. Me lo dijiste hace tiempo. El primer día que la viste, creo.

- Sí, ya lo sé. Pero es que voy a casarme con ella, en serio.

- Guay. Y ahora levanta, maricón, que mi fama quedara por los suelos si me ven en una pose tan cutre contigo.

- ¿Y si te llegan a ver con Remus qué, eh?

- Eso qué más da.

---

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Remus, sorprendido. Entre clase y clase, yendo hacia el aula de estudios muggles con Charles, estaban hablando de sus vacaciones.

- ¡Te lo juro, Remus¡Llego, dejo las maletas en el hotel, me pongo los esquís, salgo a la pista… y allí está ella¡No podía creérmelo!

- ¿Le dijiste algo?

- No… fue ella la que vino antes… - dijo, con la mirada perdida, ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en los labios.

Remus le permitió unos segundos de embelesamiento.

- ¿…y entonces…?

- Fuimos a esquiar juntos casi cada día. Y por las noches en el hotel organizaban juegos de mesa muggles en grupo, y discoteca muggle, y alguna vez habíamos quedado, y…

- Hola, Charles - saludó alguien, con una voz aguda y cantarina. Charles casi dio un bote.

- Ho… Hola, Elda… - contestó, agitando la mano.

La chica del pelo corto y rizado de la que habían estado hablando pasó andando a la espalda de Remus, quién se giró a mirarla; saludaba a Charles con una mano pequeña y fina y un leve rubor en su rostro sonriente.

- Buenas vacaciones, veo.

- Sí… - contestó con vos queda. Entonces volvió en sí - Oye¿qué ocurrió? Dumbledore te sacó del Gran Comedor el último día y no volví a verte… Y no contestaste la carta que te envié.

- Bueno… - bajó la voz y apartó la mirada - mi… mi padre murió estas Navidades, y cuando Dumbledore me avisó fue porque mi madre le había enviado una carta para pedirle que me dejara marchar antes.

- No…

- Me temo que sí. Ah, ya ha pasado, así que no te preocupes¿de acuerdo? - dijo, al ver que Charles movía la boca sin articular sonido alguno - Fue duro pero con los cabezotas que son esos tres, sobretodo Sirius, me costó menos superarlo - le sonrió con cierta tristeza antes de entrar al aula de estudios muggles, tarareando cierta canción de Bob Dylan…

---

- Oye, Remus…

- Dime.

Entretenido, Sirius dibujaba con el dedo índice formas abstractas en la espalda desnuda de Remus.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, en la playa…?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

- Vale. Pues… Desde entonces quiero preguntarte algo - Remus le miró con sorpresa; había estado a punto de dormirse, con el jazz en el gramófono y Sirius al lado, y las sábanas calientes y húmedas y ellos desnudos encima, con casi una hora aún por delante hasta que James y Peter acabaran de cumplir el castigo en el Invernadero número 6 -. No era la primera vez que estabas con alguien¿verdad?

Lupin soltó una carcajada.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

- Sólo quería saber quién ha habido antes que yo.

- Sólo una persona, hace tiempo. Y no llegamos a nada más que a… bueno… que a lo que llegué contigo en la playa mientras James estaba K.O.

Sirius esbozó su sonrisa ladina.

- ¿Por qué te cuesta ser gráfico?

- Porque soy prefecto.

- Al igual. Eres un pervertido.

- Pero sé guardar las apariencias.

- Pero… - paró en seco - da igual. Háblame de esa persona, anda.

- ¿Te he pedido yo que me hables de las personas con las que has estado antes? - sonríe.

- No, porque sabes que no acabaríamos nunca. Aunque no seré feliz hasta que no pase una noche con Ronnie Wood o Mick Jagger… aunque me den ellos, da igual, pero es uno de mis sueños desde que me ayudaste a descubrir que soy medio bisexual. Por dónde íbamos… Ah sí, tu lío antes del gran Sirius. Venga, canta.

- ¿No preferirías a John Lennon?

- Ni hablar, es más de tu estilo, y no me cambies el tema. ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó, al ver que Remus se levantaba de la cama.

- A vestirme, que me está entrando frío, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. James y Peter están a punto de llegar… Que sí, pesado, que ya te lo explico… - dijo - Fue un verano en que fui de vacaciones con mis padres… entre tercero y cuarto o por esas fechas, no lo recuerdo del todo bien. La cuestión es que conocí a un chico… Estaba en el mismo hotel que yo, cerca de la playa, y nos conocimos por casualidad una noche en la cena; después de aquél día fuimos casi cada día y noche a pasear por el pueblo y por la playa, y un día sus padres salieron y él se quedó sólo en su habitación. Me llamó y me dijo que si quería ir un rato, y allí nos pusimos a hablar mientras veíamos una película…

- ¿Y? - preguntó Sirius, observándole mientras se vestía, estirado en la cama - ¿Por qué paras?

- Para respirar un poco - contestó el castaño tras sacar la cabeza del cuello del pijama - Bueno, que nos pusimos a hablar, y él me dijo que era gay. Y me preguntó si tenía novia. Y le dije que no, pero que me gustaba alguien desde hacía tiempo, y… y que no era una chica. Y bueno, no sé cómo, pero de pronto nos estábamos besando y todo eso. Pero después me fui a mi habitación.

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con él?

- Porque… me sentía culpable… o algo extraño, no sabría cómo explicártelo. Como si te estuviera traicionando, aunque sabía que tú no te dabas cuenta de que me gustabas y que estarías con alguna chica en aquél momento.

- Sí, la verdad es que debía estarlo - admitió el moreno, mirando a Remus algo ensimismado.

- Lo sabía - sonrió él, acabando de vestirse.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos instantes más, mientras Remus ordenaba un poco la habitación, esperando a que James y Peter volvieran y Sirius seguía observándole embobado y en silencio, hasta que

- ¿Cómo coño puedes decir que eres feo?

Remus se giró sorprendido.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Siempre que sale el tema dices que eres feo, o que te gustaría ser más guapo. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mentiroso?

- Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito - contestó divertido - y además, odio mi nariz. Y mis ojos no son nada del otro mundo, igual que mi pelo. Es lacio y sin vida. Y mis labios son demasiado finos. Y…

- Mentira, mentira, mentira y mentira. Estás batiendo tu record.

- Para mi es verdad.

- Mentira. Lo dices porque te gusta que te lo desmintamos.

- Sigue soñando. Ah, y tengo el mentón demasiado prominente.

- Mentira y mentira.

- ¿Dos?

- Tampoco estoy soñando.

James y Peter entraron por el agujero del retrato riendo y hablando tanto que se les oía desde el dormitorio. Remus apremió a Sirius para que se vistiera, pero éste sólo se puso los pantalones del pijama, pues sus amigos estaban acostumbrados a verle con poca ropa o incluso desnudo en la habitación, ya que en la mayoría de ocasiones dormía sin pijama. Entonces, cuando nadie se lo esperaba, se oyó un fuerte golpe en la ventana.

- ¿Qué mierda…? - dijo Sirius, sobresaltado, saltando de la cama de James, donde habían estado planeando algo.

- Ni idea, tío - contestó James, levantándose también.

- Yo lo he visto - dijo Peter - ¡Una lechuza!

Y la vieron allí, en el alféizar, con una carta atada a la pata, esperando a que abrieran para refugiarse del frío de la noche.

- ¿A estas horas? - se extrañó Remus - Y… ¿A nuestra habitación? Quiero decir…

- Abramos - propuso Sirius.

Y la carta iba a su nombre.

La blanca lechuza se alejó volando en la noche, difuminándose en la oscuridad hasta que fue sólo un puntito blanco y desapareció. Mientras tanto, los chicos habían cerrado la ventana y Sirius miraba su nombre, escrito en letra grande e hinchada y con florituras, en la parte delantera del pergamino.

- No conozco esta letra… - se sentó en la cama de James de nuevo, pues la suya estaba cubierta de ropa arrugada y sus instrumentos de Quidditch. James y Remus se sentaron en el suelo, delante del moreno, y Peter a su lado en la cama cuando éste abrió la carta y leyó en silencio - Joder… - musitó - ¡Joder! - dijo, esta vez en voz más alta.

- ¿De quién es? - se atrevió a preguntar James como por casualidad.

- De la guarra de mi prima francesa.

Ante la tensión y el silencio en la habitación, James empezó a reír a carcajada limpia. Remus y Peter le miraron alarmados, más cautos ante las posibles reacciones de Sirius.

- ¡No jodas, tío¿Aún te va detrás? Qué fuerte.

- Cállate, capullo. Dice que en unas semanas tengo que volver a casa porque va a estar ella allí, que quería escribirme antes de que me enterara por mis padres, porque así era más romántico y bla bla bla… que soy muy guapo… bla bla… que tiene ganas de verme y… coño¿acariciar mi bello cabello mientras estamos solo en el jardín bajo la luz de las estrellas? Ostia, ni Remus es así de cursi.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó Remus, sonriendo levemente.

- Si se piensa que voy a salir a mirar las putas estrellas con ella, que vaya lista. Y al igual dejo que me toque el pelo… Pero supongo que volveré a casa.

- ¿Tan rápido te rindes? Pensé que te negarías, como aquellas dos veces hace unos años, que tuvieron que venir tus padres y sacarte a rastras del colegio mientras gritabas como si te estuvieran matando.

- Esta vez sí, amigo. Esta vez sí, pero no será como las otras. Ala, a dormir.

Y con aquella promesa flotando en el aire, se metieron todos en sus camas sin preguntar nada más, intentando conciliar el sueño.

---

La hora doble de pociones de aquella tarde fue suspendida a causa de una misteriosa inundación repentina en las mazmorras de Slughorn (de la que días después Sirius y James fueron culpados), y los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se quedaron en sus respectivas salas comunes. Sirius aprovechó para contestarle la carta a su prima mientras Remus leía un libro, a medio camino entre divertido y enfadado y sorprendido por lo de la inundación en las mazmorras, y James y Peter jugaban al ajedrez mágico a su lado.

- A ver… querida prima… lo de querida es irónico, claro… pero lo de prima tiene más de un significado… sí, ése es un buen comienzo… - murmuraba, mientras escribía un largo encabezado - Voy a ir el próximo fin de semana… pero no creas que voy por gusto… tengo tantas ganas de veros a ti y a mis padres como… como… a ver, algo que haga daño, ayudadme, joder.

- ¿Cómo Remus de dejar el chocolate?

- No conoce a Remus, imbécil.

- Um…

- Ah, ya lo tengo - dijo Sirius, escribiendo de nuevo y sin parar tres o cuatro líneas.

- Sois todos unos rastreros - dijo Remus, sin apartar la vista de su libro -¿por qué queréis herir los sentimientos de esa pobre chica?

- ¿Encuentras bien que quieran casarnos porque si?

- No he dicho eso. Lo que quiero decir es que ella no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de ti, Sirius, como… Muchas otras personas.

- Pero Remus - comentó Peter, apartando los restos de su destrozada torre blanca del tablero -, no es sólo eso, es que ella es como los padres de Sirius. Quiero decir… que también está obsesionada con todo eso de la sangre pura y tal…

- Claro, claro, entiéndelo, Remus - contestó James, moviendo un peón - ella sólo quiere lo que quiere, punto.

- ….rastreros.

- No, Lunático. Lo que pasa - volvió a hablar James, dejando a parte el juego de ajedrez mágico con Peter - Es que tu eres el único bueno entre nosotros. Vales tu peso en oro… No, el peso de Crabbe y Goyle en oro, te lo mereces todo pero no tienes nada. La vida es injusta.

Sirius paró de escribir y levantó la vista lentamente mientras Peter abría la boca sin darse cuenta, mirando a James.

- Si con tener te refieres… - contestó Remus, levantando la vista de su libro al fin - a dinero o a una posición social, digamos que no es que me motive exactamente ser como Malfoy.

- Pero… Huérfano de padre, sufriendo en luna llena, cuidando solo de tu casa y de tu madre. No me digas que no es injusto.

James y Remus se miraban como pocas veces Sirius y Peter les habían visto mirarse, sentados al lado, apartados de los otros Gryffindor del curso, en una mesa arrinconada. Remus contestó de nuevo.

- Escúchame. Tengo en esta vida todo lo que necesito para disfrutarla, no quiero nada más. Sirius, Peter, tú… Os tengo a vosotros. El día en que me faltéis me faltará el alma, pero hasta entonces, seré el licántropo más feliz del mundo.

La pluma de Sirius cayó sobre su pergamino cuando James se abalanzó sobre Remus y le abrazó con fuerza.

- Oye, cuidado con lo que haces… James… James, coño, para ya, ostia…

- Remus, eso ha sido precioso, tío…

- Gracias, James, yo también te quiero - contestó Remus, devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Joder¿queréis parar ya¡Cornamenta!

- Que te calles, chucho. Lunático me devuelve el abrazo, así que no hago nada malo.

Y en aquél momento entró Lily Evans por la puerta.

- ¡Evans! - gritó Sirius - ¡Evans, ven a mis brazos!

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - es lo que gritó James cuando Sirius se levantó de su asiento y fue a zancadas hacia donde Lily estaba clavada en el suelo, sin poder moverse, petrificada sin saber qué pasaba. Al fin, Sirius la abrazó - ¡Que la sueltes, joder! - gritó, separándose al fin de Remus.

- Pe… Pero… ¡Black! - se apartó de él sonrojada tras debatirse en su abrazo, que se debilitó en cuanto James soltó a Remus.

- ¡A ver si aprendes así a no tocar las cosas de los demás!

- ¿Y desde cuando yo soy de Potter, si puede saberse? - preguntó ella, sonrojada.

- Desde el primer día que te vi, princesa. Entraste en mi pensamiento y en mi corazón y no voy a dejarte marchar - contestó, inclinándose ante ella pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y cogiéndole la mano.

- …tonterías - se separó como si se hubiera quemado y se fue corriendo hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Cerró la puerta tras ella; se apoyó con la espalda en la madera y jadeando se llevó la mano a los labios. La mirada de James le había delatado; como James, ella sabía que desde el primer día de la vuelta de vacaciones, aquel _" No te hagas ilusiones, Potter, he estado demasiado ocupada como para contestarte, eso es todo…" _no había colado.


	22. Extra 2 Ficlet

**Extra 2 - Ficlet**

- Venga, Remus, abre la boca…

- ¿Qué?

- Que abras la boca…

- ¡De ninguna manera, no me fío de ti! ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Metértela.

- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Ni en sueños!

- Por favor… Me hace ilusión...

- Sirius, para, no voy a hacerlo. Dame más tiempo… además, está demasiado caliente.

- Si no está caliente no tiene gracia.

- ¡Vigila, que gotea!

- ¿Cómo quieres que no gotee si no te la metes en la boca?

- No pienso tragarme eso…

- Por favor… después lo haré yo…

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú primero?

- Porque tú eres el uke.

- Idiota, eso no viene a cuento y suena mal

- ¡Toda la conversación ha sonado mal! ¿Quién diría que sólo quiero que pruebes la sopa que he cocinado?


	23. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

**Como me imaginaba, he tardado mucho en actualizar esta vez… Lo siento, he tenido muchísimo trabajo Gracias por les lecturas y los reviews, ya ha superado los 15.000 clicks espero que les guste este capi también nn**

- ¡San Valentín! - gritó James aquel día de febrero en el dormitorio de los chicos - ¡San Valentín! - y fue a la cama de Sirius y se le lanzó encima, y le tiró de las orejas a Peter y destapó a Remus de golpe - ¡Dentro de una semana es San Valentín y vamos a ir a Hogsmeade!

- ¿¡Y a mí qué coño me importa!? - fue la respuesta de Sirius.

- ¿…Qué hora es, James? - preguntó Remus.

- Ya son las 9 y media.

- Pero si normalmente no te levantas hasta las 11 los sábados… - dice Lupin, incorporándose y parando su despertador, que debía de estar a punto de sonar ya.

- Lo sé. Pero sé también que tú te levantas a las 9 y media y te vas a la biblioteca, tu segunda casa, y…

Entonces todo tuvo sentido. La euforia, los gritos de _San Valentín, San Valentín_, el hecho de que James se hubiera levantado a la misma hora que él aquel sábado…

- …y en la biblioteca los sábados por la mañana está Lily - acaba Remus la frase en un suspiro.

- ¡Exacto!

- ¿Y para eso tenías que despertarnos a todos? - preguntó Sirius, arrebujándose en las mantas.

- No seas así, Canuto. ¿No vais a desearme buena suerte?

- Ojalá que te comas el retrato al salir, te caigas después por las escaleras porque llevas a la Señora Gorda enredada entre las piernas y no has visto el escalón falso, te bombardee Peeves con bombas fétidas y te tropieces y aterrices en un cubo de babosas gigantes que lleves aún pegadas a la cara cuando hables con Evans.

Peter se había vuelto a dormir.

- Qué amigos, por Merlín…

- Ya sabes como son, en el fondo quieren lo mejor para ti - contestó Remus, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Bajaron a la biblioteca media hora más tarde, cuando abrían los sábados. Lily aún no había llegado cuando se sentaron a la mesa del rincón y Remus desenrolló sus pergaminos de estudios muggles para empezar su redacción. Diez minutos más tarde, los cuales James pasó desordenándose el pelo aún húmedo de la ducha y frotándose las manos, Lily Evans entró en la biblioteca acompañada por Charles.

- …dile a tu amigo que si vuelve a acercarse a Lily…

- James, se conocen de las reuniones de prefectos del año pasado, seguramente se habrán encontrado en la entrada… - contestó con voz cansada.

Entonces, Charles y Lily se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba Lupin, donde estudiaban los tres juntos los sábados por la mañana. Charles les saludó, sorprendido por la presencia de James, pero en cuanto Lily le vio, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a otra mesa vacía y más pequeña.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? Remus, ¿qué hago? ¿La sigo?

- No, James, déjala estudiar… normalmente los sábados por la mañana de queda dos o tres hora, habla con ella a la salida. Si no la dejas siquiera estudiar, te dará calabazas… de nuevo.

- …vale.

Entonces, algo que les sorprendió aún más fue que Peter entró a la biblioteca. Y si aquello les había sorprendido, nada del mundo podría haberles preparada para ver a Sirius Black entrar tras él.

- ¿Os encontráis bien? - preguntó Remus, mientras Sirius y Peter se sentaban a la mesa, bostezando.

- Sí, pero después de la interrupción de Jamie no he podido volver a conciliar el sueño - repuso Sirius - ¿Le has dicho algo a Evans? - preguntó, dirigiéndose a James. Éste le explicó lo que había sucedido al entrar la chica en la biblioteca, y Sirius soltó una de sus carcajadas que parecían ladridos y se ganó una mirada fugaz y encendida de la bibliotecaria - Lo siento - se disculpó ante ella - Bueno, Cornamenta, creo que lo que dice Lunático es lo correcto, no la agobies hasta la salida.

- Genial, ahora sí que no sé qué hacer. Lo que dice Remus en cuanto a un asunto serio está siempre bien y lo que dice Sirius está siempre mal, pero esta vez dicen lo mismo. Pete, socorro…

- Creo que esta es una de las pocas veces en que Sirius también tiene razón.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

- ¡Muy buena, Peter!

- ¡SILENCIO! - gritó la señora Pince.

---

Tras aquel último grito, James, Sirius y Peter habían ido a esperar las dos o tres horas que normalmente estudiaba Lily bajo el sauce a la orilla del lago, el lugar preferido de Remus fuera del castillo. Llevaban ya casi dos de esas horas estirados en la hierba, con Peter medio dormido y prácticamente sin participar en la conversación de James y Sirius.

- Pero es que realmente quiero ir con ella, Canuto.

- Que ya lo sé, pesado. Deberías dejar de atosigarla tanto, darle tiempo a pensarlo entre declaración y declaración. Se lo debes de haber pedido como mínimo quinientas veces en estos cinco años y medio… No, espera, eso da a menos de cien veces el año… De seiscientas veces no baja.

- Es que… ¿y si se enamora de alguien qué hago yo?

- Matar al otro.

- Qué fácil…

- Lo que es seguro es que tienes que dejarla respirar, Remus también lo dice. Coño, es tan obvio que hasta Peter lo dice, tío.

- ¿….qué…?

- Duerme, Pete, duerme. Lo que te decía, que se ve a la legua que ese es el problema. Si la dejas tranquila un rato quizá vaya contigo y todo, quizá te echa de menos. Pero si sigues así, te tendré que cantar aquella canción de los Eagles…

- ¿Cuál?

- _There's gonna be a heartbreak tonight, a heartbreak tonight, I know…_

- …capullo.

- Mira, ¿no es ése Remus?

- Ostia, sí. ¿Habrá salido también Lily? Voy a verlo, hasta luego - y salió corriendo hacia el castillo.

- ¿Qué le pa…? ¡Ah! - Peter se había despertado en el momento justo para ver a una chica de Hufflepuff que había estado mirando por los pasillos durante los últimos meses salir del castillo sola, cosa bien extraña, pues siempre iba rodeada de sus amigas - Os veo luego… - dijo, levemente sonrojado, y levantándose para limpiarse la túnica e ir a su encuentro.

- Puto mal del amor… - se quejó Sirius cuando Remus se sentó a su lado - ¿Dónde está Charles? - preguntó a Remus, creyendo que iba a pasar con él toda la mañana de ese sábado, como siempre.

- Ha ido a la sala común por si el destino le deparaba un misterioso encuentro con una bella dama de tercero… - dijo, haciendo rimar la frase con una sonrisa.

- Qué asco, todo el mundo con esa tontería de San Valentín… - comentó - Por cierto - añadió, cambiando la voz - ¿qué haces el sábado?

- ¿No te quejabas de los planes de la gente por San Valentín?

- Bah, es que ya estoy viendo que James va a perseguir a Lily por Hogsmeade aunque ella le de calabazas, y Peter tres cuartos de lo mismo con esa Hufflepuff. No quiero aburrirme.

- Hay un montón de chicas que lo darían todo por ir contigo a Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín… - dejó caer Remus.

- Bueno, ya está bien, ¿vienes o no?

- Claro, tonto. Eso ni se pregunta.

- Así me gusta… - contestó, estirándose en la hierba y apoyado su cabeza en el regazo de Remus, que mecánicamente empezó a acariciarle el cabello - ¿Qué libro muggle has sacado hoy de la biblioteca, eh?

- Los poemas de Sir Walter Scott.

- Qué palo… Pero venga, léeme algo.

- ¿No decías que te aburre?

- Así me duermo hasta la hora de comer…

Dicho y hecho; no hubo Remus leído las dos primeras páginas del primer canto de la Dama del Lago que Sirius estaba ya dormitando sobre su regazo.

- _And silence settled, wide and still // on the lone wood and mighty hill…_- leía Remus - Silencio… - repitió.

Llegó a la concusión de que le encantaba el silencio con Sirius, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, miraba la calmada superficie del lago y pensaba, por primera vez con emoción, en el día de San Valentín.

---

Los días pasaron muy lentamente, pero al fin llegó el viernes. James se lo había pedido a Lily tan solo una vez, el sábado en que ella salía de la biblioteca tras haberle esquivado a la entrada; _No digas nada ahora, Lily, _le había dicho. _Esperaré en silencio hasta el viernes, ¿si? Piénsalo. Sólo te pido eso, que lo piensas, y que decidas tú por ti misma… _Y ella había decidido. Andaba por los pasillos hacia la torre de Gryffindor, convencida de que le encontraría allí, en la sala común. Un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Armand le había pedido aquella misma mañana lo mismo que James le había pedido una semana antes, y ella, sin darse cuenta, había aceptado, quizá inconscientemente deseando ver la reacción de James. Llegó al fin a la Sala común y allí le encontró, ante el fuego con dos de sus amigos, jugando al ajedrez contra Remus, quien le ganaba de calle.

- Potter… - dijo, antes de que él la viera, algo bastante sorprendente - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Cuando le dijo que ya tenía planes para San Valentín, se sintió extrañamente culpable. James parecía completamente chocado, no contestó en unos largos segundos, y al final lo hizo con un vibrante _vale_, y cuando ella ya se alejaba, sin saber qué sentir, él la llamó de nuevo.

- ¿Con quién vas? - preguntó, serio y en un susurro.

- …con Armand. Un chico de Ravenclaw.

- ¿…Armand Blake?

- …Sí. - asintió ella antes de desaparecer muy rápido hacia su dormitorio.

- Armand Blake… - susurró, antes de dejarse caer al sofá, sin ganas ya de acabar la partida de ajedrez - Va con ese chulo de Ravenclaw. Ese imbecil de Blake. No puede ser cierto, dime que es un sueño, Remus. No, dime que es una pesadilla.

- No puedo hacer eso, James - contestó él con el entrecejo fruncido y gesto de preocupación - Tranquilo, ése Blake no tiene encanto ninguno, Lily se cansará de él antes de que acabe el día en Hogsmeade.

- ¿Tú cómo sabes que no tiene ningún encan…? - comenzó Sirius.

- El caso es que - Remus alzó la voz, sin mirar a Sirius - podrías buscarte otra pareja, James. Más que nada, para que ella viera que… bueno… psicología inversa, ¿sabes?

En aquel momento, Peter irrumpió en la sala común con cara de estar más feliz que nunca.

- ¡Tengo pareja! - exclamó - ¡No estaré solo en San Valentín este año! - gritó. Dio un par de vueltas a la Sala bailando y después, más contento que Sirius con su Harley, subió al dormitorio.

Aquello no hizo más que hundir del todo a James.

- Soy un desgraciado… - murmuró, con la vista perdida en el fuego.

Sirius y Remus se miraron, preocupados por primera vez en un largo tiempo. Y aún más cuando James se puso a canturrear, sin apartar los ojos de las llamas, _There's gonna be a heartbreak tonight…_, al ritmo de los Eagles, en susurros apagados. No hubo forma humana de convencerle para buscar otra pareja, pues estaba empeñado en no salir el sábado.

- Entonces nos quedamos aquí contigo - dijo Sirius, con voz firme. Remus asintió, igualmente decidido.

- Ni hablar. No pienso amargar a otras parejas sólo porque yo no tengo. Vosotros vais a ir, y os vais a divertir como todo el mundo, ¿entendido? Los días de San Valentín en Hogsmeade siempre son geniales… - dijo, y a medida que realizaba aquella afirmación su voz de fue apagando.

- ¡Podemos ir los tres juntos! ¡Podemos ir a emborracharnos y a hacer locuras y a Zonko y a la Casa de los Gritos y…! Vale, no nos emborracharemos de día - dijo Sirius, al ver la mirada que le dirigía Remus.

- Pero por supuesto que podemos ir los tres e ir a Zonko y Honeydukes, como cualquier otro día - aportó Lupin.

- Por favor… - dijo James, haciéndoles ver sin palabras que quería estar solo.

Aquella noche no le oyeron subir al dormitorio hasta las tres de la madrugada, cuando las llamas ya se hubieron extinguido en la chimenea. Se metió en la cama en silencio, adoptando una posición y sin cambiarla. Tanto Sirius como Remus cayeron dormidos poco después, inevitablemente cansados. Sin embargo, lo que no sabían era que una pelirroja no muy lejos de allí se revolvía entre las sábanas de su cama también incapaz de conciliar el sueño, pensando en si habría hecho lo correcto o no, con el peso de la culpabilidad en su estómago y _no sé ni siquiera por qué, _se empeñaba en pensar, mientras una voz interior le susurraba que aceptara la evidencia.


	24. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

**Nya Mi última semana antes de empezar la universidad…. Creo que a partir del 25 actualizaré una vez por semana, que tendré que estudiar mucho… Espero que les guste este capítulo. Gracias por las lecturas y los reviews!! nn**

El día de San Valentín amaneció con cielo despejado pero clima aún muy frío, con el sol calentando con timidez entre las montañas. Peter les despertó sin querer a las seis, cuando se levantó con tres horas de tiempo para ducharse y arreglarse para su primera cita de San Valentín. Como venganza, Sirius se rió de él por no haber conseguido una cita con una chica hasta entonces, a lo que Peter le lanzó un puñado de ropa a la cara y Remus tuvo que sujetar a Sirius para que no se volviera y empezara una verdadera batalla, para evitar despertar a James.

- Bueno, pero cuando vuelva de la cita se entera… Puré de ratón… - musitó, medio dormido, mientras Peter salía por la puerta de la habitación.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntar a dónde iba, imaginando que era algo relacionado con su cita. Remus se levantó de la cama de Sirius y se metió de nuevo en la suya, poniendo el despertador a las ocho; la salida hacia Hogsmeade era a las nueve, así que con una hora de tiempo no iban a tener problemas para llegar a tiempo. Aún tenían hora y media para dormir… Y estaba seguro de que Sirius no se levantaría hasta el último momento, quizá las nueve menos cuarto, para arreglarse despreocupadamente e ir _tan jodidamente guapo como siempre, _pensó Remus, sin entender cómo lo conseguía. Se arrebujó en las mantas y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Cuando despertó parecía que no hubiera dormido nada; la interrupción de su sueño primero por James y luego por Peter le había roto los esquemas, y le dolía un hombro de haber dormido poco y mal. Paró el despertador y se incorporó en su cama, con ojos entrecerrados y el pijama mal puesto. Para su sorpresa, Sirius estaba despierto y salía del baño envuelto en una toalla desde la cintura a las rodillas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó, con una sonrisa.

- Sí, pero después de lo de Peter no podía dormir bien y me he despertado hace nada… Y he ido a ducharme - se estiró en su cama, con el cabello húmedo y los brazos estirados a cada lado de su cuerpo, abiertos, formando una X con sus piernas - ¿Qué hora es, Lunático? - susurró.

- Apenas las ocho y cinco. Voy a ducharme yo… - dijo, y se levantó tambaleándose.

- No te va bien dormir poco, ¿eh? - comentó Sirius, observando su rostro y la forma en que andaba, inestable.

Remus sólo se encogió de hombros, y entró en el baño apenas viendo la puerta.

---

Cuando salió del baño, media hora más tarde (siendo el tiempo que se pasaba en la ducha algo que siempre le recriminaban sus amigos), vio que, relajado tras su ducha, Sirius se había quedado dormido en la misma posición en que se había estirado en la cama. Le despertó rápidamente, antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar para abrazarle o algo por el estilo, y le indicó en silencio que no hiciera ruido, pues James seguía durmiendo, o, al menos, eso quería que creyeran.

Salieron a las nueve menos diez. Ya estaba casi todo el mundo en la salida, esperando a que los profesores repasaran sus autorizaciones y les dejaran ir a Hogsmeade. Pasaron al lado de un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw que miraron a Sirius mientras andaba a su lado, hasta que una de ellas se adelantó y le llamó. Él se volvió para mirarla.

- Dime, preciosa.

- Por… quiero decir… Cuando te lo pedimos, para San Valentín… ¿Por qué nos dijiste que no a todas si al final vas solo?

- ¿Solo? Creo que no, guapa. Voy con Remus. - el castaño apartó la vista, de repente interesado en el estampado de la alfombra a sus pies.

- Bueno, quiero decir… Eh… con ninguna chica.

- No voy con ninguna chica porque voy con Remus - contestó él simplemente, en aquella voz grave suya con la cualidad de encandilar a quien quiera que fuese sólo por el sonido, sin reparar en las palabras - Tranquila, cariño, quizá nos encontramos por Hogsmeade.

Le guiñó un ojo y anduvo de nuevo hacia la entrada, con Remus detrás, aún mirando al suelo. Satisfecha o no, y entendiendo o no lo que Sirius le había dado a entender, volvió con el grupito, todas visiblemente decepcionadas. Al fin los profesores les dieron el visto bueno, y se dirigieron todos a Hogsmeade.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Dónde vamos, cariño? - le preguntó a Remus, sonriendo. Él no contestó - ¿Remus?

- Ah, ¿me lo decías a mí? Con tantos "preciosa", "guapa" y "cariño" por el aire ya no sé a quién te diriges - dijo.

- ¿Estás celoso? - preguntó el moreno, sonriendo, y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Alguien entre la multitud suspiró.

- No es eso. Me he limitado a hacer una observación en un tono concreto. Tienes la libertad y el cerebro para interpretarlo como quieras - dijo.

Apartó el rostro, pero no del todo molesto; sólo para esconder el amago de sonrisa que portaban sus labios.

_Si Sirius no se comporta como Sirius, ¿quién va a hacerlo? _

Entraron a Hogsmeade poco después, y mientras la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigían a las tres escobas, Sirius le dijo a Remus que prefería evitar las masas por el momento, sabiendo que Remus tampoco era propenso a pasarlo bien en una multitud.

Entonces, vieron a Peter.

Llevaba una camisa estampada, una corbata a rallas y una chaqueta digna de estudio, con pantalones a juego, igualmente horribles. La chica que iba a su lado, una Hufflepuff que él había estado observando durante un tiempo, llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano y se notaba que, no del todo a gusto con su pareja, pasaba el día con él porque había accedido en un principio y no quería dejarle ya en Hogsmeade. Iban andando por la calle, directos hacia ellos, y Remus consiguió taparle la boca a Sirius con una mano antes de que éste soltara una de sus carcajadas o algún comentario mordaz que sin duda habrían herido a Peter, aunque tratara de hacerse el fuerte. Le empujó a un callejón que tenían a la derecha, y allí contra la pared, impidiendo aún que alzara la voz.

- Sirius, sabes lo importante que es esto para Peter, no lo arruines ahora, ya hablaremos con él más tarde… - dijo, admitiendo así el evidente mal gusto de Peter. Sirius, sonrojado por la risa que estaba ahogando, guardó silencio, con la mano de Remus aún en los labios - Ya… - dijo, viendo que Peter pasaba de largo.

Sirius le pasó un brazo por la cintura, atrayéndole hacia sí, mientras mordía suavemente la palma de la mano de Remus.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - murmuró Remus, notando que Sirius había cerrado los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo y los clavó en los suyos, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- Vamos a la casa de los gritos…

Sus palabras, murmuradas, sonaron apagadas entre los dedos de Remus, pero igualmente incitantes.

---

Llegaron. Abrazados entre la madera carcomida, besándose apasionadamente nada más cruzar la puerta. Allí, a la entrada, estaba la moto de Sirius. Llamaba la atención, reluciendo, sin una sola mota del polvo que reinaba en las habitaciones; se notaba que el moreno se escapaba cada vez que podía, en cada instante, para contemplarla y limpiarla.

- ¿Damos una vuelta? - preguntó, empujando a Remus sobre el asiento de cuero negro y alejándose unos metros.

- ¿A plena luz del día? - contestó él con otra pregunta mientras, sin saber por qué, se ponía bien el cuello de la camisa.

- No te molestes, en unos momentos no vas a tenerla ni siquiera puesta, ¿para qué molestarse ahora en tenerla bien? - dijo, mientras se sentaba en la única butaca que estaba entera. Alzó las manos. Con los dedos índice y pulgar de cada una formó un rectángulo en el cual encuadró a Remus, sentado en la moto, sonrojado por el frío de fuera en contraste con el calor del interior y la camisa mal puesta - Joder, con cuadros así no se necesitan marcos…

- No exageres.

- Eres tú el que exagera con lo de "soy feo, soy feo..:" - dijo, imitando la voz de Remus al final.

- Soy realista - respondió, con una sonrisa.

- Eres un caso perdido. Y ya estás tardando en venir aquí.

Y se señaló el regazo; con las piernas separadas y hundido en la butaca y un codo en el reposabrazos, la mano en la barbilla y el cabello revuelto, _como siempre._

¿Quién es Remus Lupin para resistirse y _por qué_?

Se acercó, eso sí, despacio, saboreando cada paso.

- Sí, señor - contestó en un susurro, jugando - ¿Qué quiere usted que haga?

- Hum, ¿te gusta que te ordenen cosas y yo no me he enterado hasta ahora? Qué desperdicio.

- Siempre puedes recuperar el tiempo perdido… - sonrió.

- Eso es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer - se llevó una mano al cuello de la camisa y empezó a desabrocharse los botones él mismo - De rodillas - exigió, con voz firme -. Aquí.

_Ahí. _

Entre sus piernas.

_Ahí. _

Donde señalaba esa mano. Mientras la otra desabrochaba los botones de la camisa. _Ahí_…

Dobló las piernas y se arrodilló en el suelo, con los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y el rostro al nivel del pecho de Sirius, ahora al descubierto. Levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos mientras el moreno se relamía los labios.

- Nunca te he pedido que me comas la polla, ¿verdad?

Volvió a sonrojarse.

- ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan explícito…? - preguntó, desviando un poco la mirada.

- Me gusta decirlo y sé que te gusta oírlo. Y hace tiempo que tengo ganas de probarlo porque eres bastante bueno con la boca y nunca te he tenido ahí abajo. Así que cómeme la polla, Remus Lupin, prefecto de Gryffindor.

- …Sirius…

- No, ahora tienes que decir "sí, señor" - se quejó, siguiendo el juego con una sonrisa ladina. Con sus colmillos de perro.

- ¿No puedo decir "no, señor"? - preguntó; sin embargo, empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón.

- Sabes que quieres hacerlo - contestó Sirius.

Y dio en el clavo. Sirius ya estaba duro y caliente y era como un regalo caído de los cielos en aquel día de invierno. Como un helado en verano, pero al revés. Abrió la boca y no pudo pensar en más metáforas; sabía que Sirius le estaba mirando, y le avergonzaba al mismo tiempo que le excitaba y subía y bajaba, arriba y abajo, y luego se centraba en la punta y luego en la base, y llevaba una mano a sus testículos y la otra a su propio cinturón y a sus propios pantalones, demasiado tirantes. No iba a poder mirar a Sirius a la cara después de aquello, sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo desde el momento en que había empezado, mientras Sirius gemía y enredaba los dedos en su cabello, presionando, salvaje y desbocado como siempre era.

- Ya. Para.

Las palabras le pillaron desprevenido.

- ¿…he hecho algo mal? - preguntó, algo cohibido.

- No. No, en absoluto, la cuestión es que hace una eternidad que no follamos y si sigues así no voy a aguantar mucho más. Y quiero follarte.

- ¿Una eternidad? - preguntó, tratando de ignorar la cruda forma de hablar de Sirius - Cuatro día, Sirius…

- Una eternidad. Ahora, quítate la ropa desde la cintura hacia abajo. Toda.

- Normalmente los perros obedecen, no dan órdenes…

- ¿Cómo tienes que contestar…?

_Maldito sádico. Si no me pusieras tan caliente desde un buen comienzo te juro que te ibas a enterar._

- …sí, señor.

- Así me gusta… - susurró, mientras Remus se quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior - Ven, siéntate.

Y lo hizo; con una rodilla a cada lado de las piernas de Sirius, no se le ocurrió pensar que la butaca era vieja y quizá no iba a aguantar su peso, pero la imagen, vista desde fuera, se le hacía tan incitante que no podía resistirse, por mucho que le avergonzara. Ambivalencia; el lobo gruñía, mostraba los colmillos, estaba excitado; el prefecto se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada. Y Sirius jadeaba mientras le metía dos dedos en la boca y luego en el culo para sacarlos con urgencia y bajar a Remus para penetrarle y susurrarle al oído algo así como _es esta posición tendrás que moverte tú, voy me limitaré a observar…_ Apenas pudo articular el _sí, señor_ mientras se apoyaba en Sirius y empezaba a bailar sobre él, sonrojado y excitado y cohibido.

---

Anduvo por las calles un largo rato. Había acabado de leer su libro allá arriba, en la colina, bajo su árbol preferido, y ya no sabía qué hacer en el rato que quedaba hasta la vuelta al colegio. Solo, deambulando por las calles en San Valentín, con su bufanda verde y plateada ondeando al viento. Hacía frío. Entonces cayó en que no había comido nada en todo el día, y entró a Honeydukes. Se compró una tableta del chocolate más barato que encontró y después se fue directo a las tres escobas. Le apetecía una cerveza de mantequilla, aunque sabía que iban a estar allí la mitad de los alumnos que iban a Hogsmeade. Los otros quizá estarían en sitios más íntimos, con sus respectivas parejas… Y eso le hizo pensar en ella. Habían discutido hacía un tiempo, por una tontería; había perdido a su única amiga y amada y cuando se habían cruzado aquel San Valentín ella había girado el rostro, acompañada por un chico atractivo, para simular que no le había visto.

Qué más daba todo. Volvería a estar solo, como antes, pero la soledad no era nada que preocupase a Severus Snape.

Se sentó en una mesa libre, en un rincón, algo grande para una sola persona, pero las demás, pequeñas, estaban ocupadas por parejitas cogiéndose de la mano y susurrándose tonterías. Fue a la barra, recogió su cerveza de mantequilla y, al dirigirse a la mesa, se abrió la puerta del establecimiento, golpeándole el brazo y derramándole por encima la mitad de su cerveza de mantequilla.

- Vaya, si hay alguna forma buena de desperdiciar una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla es derramándosela por encima a Quejicus, y soy tan genial que lo he hecho sin darme cuenta. ¿Qué te parece, Lunático?

- Un comentario francamente lamentable, Canuto, muy por debajo de tu nivel intelectual - sacó su varita y murmuró algo con lo que las ropas de Severus se calentaron de repente y volvieron a estar secas - Discúlpale… Es un caso perdido…

- Parece que no hay sitio - dijo entonces Sirius, ignorando al Slytherin y a Remus.

- No importa, vayamos a otro sitio… - contestó Lupin, algo decepcionado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para salir, Snape le sujetó por la manga de la camisa - ¿Si?

- Yo ya me iba. Tenéis aquella mesa de allí.

- Oh - exclamó Remus, mirando al rincón y luego al chico que tenía enfrente - Oh… - volvió a decir - ¿Seguro que te ibas? ¿No quieres quedarte con nosotros?

- ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!?

- Cállate, Sirius. Haz el favor. Quédate, Snape… Ha sido muy amable por tu parte el ofrecernos la mesa, y la verdad es que hay sitio para tres.

- ¿¡Y tener un candelabro de pelo grasiento para iluminarme la tarde contigo!? ¡Ni en broma, Remus!

- Gracias, pero no - susurró Snape sin mirar a Sirius -. Será mejor que me vaya.

Y salió por la puerta antes de que Remus pudiera evitarlo en un remolino de verde y plata.

- Perfecto, Sirius. Perfecto. Ajustando las relaciones entre casas. Sencillamente perfecto - se fue enfadado hacia la mesa que había ocupado Snape, y vio sobre ella una bolsa de Honeydukes con una chocolatina sin empezar dentro - Genial - musitó -. Pídeme una cerveza de mantequilla y espérame en la mesa - le espetó a Sirius mientras salía por la puerta, corriendo hacia Snape, que se alejaba por la calle principal.

- ¡Snape! ¡Snape, te has dejado esto, ¿verdad?! - le llamó. El chico se giró y observó la bolsa en la mano de Remus.

- Es la segunda vez que me devuelves algo - dijo, pensativo.

- Sí, bueno… - rió un poco - Oye, en serio, perdona por lo de Sirius. Ya sabes como es… No es mala persona, pero con los Slytherin… Si quieres venir con nosotros a las tres escobas, de verdad… Puedo amenazarle con algo, lo que sea, puedo hacer que se calle.

- No - contestó, bastante seco. Cogió su chocolate - No. Gracias por devolverme esto, pero yo estoy bien solo y ellos no quieres que estés conmigo. Olvídame.

Se volvió para irse.

- Espera… - le detuvo Remus - ¿Seguro que estás bien…?

- Si.

- ¡Remuuuuuuuus! ¡Ven o nos quitan la mesa!

- Vuelve. Las cosas son como son, no te esfuerces en cambiarlas. Es inútil.

Entonces, se perdió en el frío.

---

- Entonces… escucha, escucha, entonces va Remus y le dice si quiere quedarse con nosotros. ¿Puedes creértelo?

- Remus, tío… - exclamó James, algo más animado, a la hora de la cena.

- Estoy cansado de deciros que tomáis una actitud completamente absurda en cuanto al tema de…

- Y nosotros cansados de escucharte - le cortó Sirius - Por cierto, ¿dónde está Peter?

- La última vez que le vi - dijo James, tragando la carne que tenía en la boca -…me pareció que quería ahogarse en las duchas.

- Pobre. En fin, James, si estás de humor para escuchar esto… Vimos a Lily en Hogsmeade - anunció Sirius.

El gesto del rostro de Cornamenta cambió al instante.

- Vaya. ¿Y? - preguntó, intentando aparentar indiferencia, pinchando una patata con la mano temblorosa.

- Pues… - intervino Remus - que no parecía demasiado contenta con ese Armand. Cuando los vio se nos quedó mirado sin saber qué cara poner o qué decir, y al final no nos dijo nada. Pero estoy seguro de que se preguntaba dónde estabas.

- ¿Para qué querría saber dónde estoy cuando está ella con Armand en Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín…? - preguntó, son un deje de amargura en la voz.

- No lo sé, amigo - dijo Sirius al levantarse -, pero quizá porque al salir con un chico que no eres tú se ha enterado de lo que te echa de menos. Vete tú a saber. Es una tía, las tías son raras… - y se fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor, al parecer para hablar con Peter y evitar que se ahogara en la ducha.

- Joder. No sé, Remus, no sé. No sé qué pensar…

- Hiciste bien al no molestarla tanto antes de San Valentín - dijo él -. Eso seguro. Creo que debe de estar reflexionando, porque quería que la dejaras en paz pero cuando al fin la has dejado se siente rara, incluso sola. Y ha salido con otro para ver qué tal, pero por su actitud en Hogsmeade no le funcionó la táctica. Muéstrate como siempre, pero… tampoco demasiado efusivo…

- ¿Eso crees?

- Sinceramente - aseguró.

- Vale, me fío más de ti que de Sirius, sinceramente. Y habando de Sirius… ¿cómo os ha ido por Hogsmeade? - preguntó, en un tono sugerente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Remus, bajando la vista a la mesa y alargando el brazo para coger una bandeja de pudín.

- No te hagas el despistado. ¿Qué habéis hecho, dónde habéis ido?

- Sólo a dar una vuelta… - maldito James, era inútil negar algo o intentar escaparse cuando te pillaba de esa manera - A las tres escobas… a Honeydukes y Zonko… a la Casa de los Gritos…

- ¿La Casa de los Gritos? Vaya, qué interés turístico…

- …

- ¿…o habéis hecho que haga honor a su nombre? - inquirió. Y alzó las cejas. Sonriendo.

- …

James volvía a ser James.


	25. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

**Dios… qué dura es la vida universitaria… Siento haber tardado, pero estoy a rebosar de trabajo… . Espero que les guste, y como de costumbre gracias a todos n.n**

- Ale, me largo.

- ¿Lo llevas todo?

- No necesito nada, va a ser un momento.

Sirius echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apartarse el cabello del rostro.

- Aunque no sé si aguantaré a esa pava francesa…

- Aguanta, tío - intervino James - Si vuelves con vida te recompensaré sexualmente, que sé que te gusta.

- Gracias, Jamie, pero eso realmente me hace plantearme la posibilidad de no volver.

- Bueno, de todas formas… - dijo Remus, cortando la respuesta mordaz de James - Es sólo un fin de semana.

- Sí. Bueno. En teoría.

El tren llegó.

- ¿Cómo que en teoría, Canuto? - preguntó Peter - ¿No ibas a volver pasado mañana, el domingo, por la tarde?

- Hasta el domingo entonces - dejó caer el moreno mientras subía al tren.

- Ánimo, capullo.

- No lo necesito, bambi, si me deprimo me miraré al espejo. La belleza sin par anima aunque sea un poco, aunque tú te deprimas cuando ves algo reflejante.

Por segunda vez y entre las carcajadas de Remus y Peter James no pudo contestar, pues las puertas del tren se cerraron tras la sonrisa de Sirius, satisfecho por sus propias bromas. Le mostró el dedo del medio de la mano derecha en un gesto no demasiado agradable mientras el tren se alejaba, y Sirius se despidió lanzándole un beso, haciendo teatro, _como siempre_, mientras se perdía en la distancia, hacia Londres, hacia casa de sus padres.

---

La lluvia caía con fuerza tras los cristales. Todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor, al igual que los de las otras casas, se hallaban en su sala común, con los ánimos generalmente bajos, excepto los joviales enanos (como solían decir James, Peter y Sirius) de primer año, siempre alegres y maravillándose por cada rincón del castillo. James arrojaba una pelotita a la pared, que rebotaba y volvía a su mano, con ojos entrecerrados. Peter miraba un libro pero sin mover los ojos, con sólo tres líneas de su redacción escritas sobre el pergamino amarillento, perdido en sus pensamientos y suspirando de vez en cuando, tan hondo que una de las veces mandó el pergamino de Remus al suelo de un soplo.

- ¡Lo siento…! - se disculpó, cuando Remus lo recuperó de la piedra de debajo de la mesa con una mancha de tinta. El otro le miró con gesto algo severo.

- No importa… - susurró, sin creerse demasiado lo que decía, de mal humor por el tiempo, el ambiente depresivo de la sala y la pila de deberes que tenía pendientes por culpa de Sirius.

Sirius, siempre Sirius. Se iba un fin de semana y James se apagaba, y si James no estaba activo menos lo estaba Peter. Si llovía, peor, porque se veían obligados a quedarse dentro del castillo. Y si Sirius no estaba, James se apagaba, Peter se ponía melancólico, llovía y las chicas se quedaban dentro, cerca de él, suspirando y quejándose por cualquier tontería, _peor. Mucho peor. _Acabó de redactar la última frase, marcando el punto final con tanta fuerza que hizo un agujero en la superficie amarilla y corrigió como pudo la mancha de tinta del pergamino antes de apartarlo y coger un libro para leer los capítulos pendientes de pociones.

_Los que tendría que haber leído antes de ayer cuando llegó él, oportuno como siempre, para llevarme a un aula vacía. _

Le pareció que había tanto silencio que podía oír el mecanismo de su reloj muggle. _Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac… La utilización de ajenjo en las pociones curativas se remonta a los siglos XII y XIII, cuando… tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac… A partir de 1745, con la nueva ley de educación, los materiales básicos para la elaboración de pociones fueron sustituidos por…_

_Tic, tac, tic tac…_

- Joder.

Cerró el libro de un golpe.

- ¿Remus? - preguntó Peter, algo asustado.

- ¿Qué? - cuando lo hubo preguntado, se dio cuenta de que su tono había sido tan arisco que tanto James como un grupo de alumnos de primero que le adoraban, además de Peter, le miraban sin decir nada - Lo siento - se disculpó, sin sentirlo realmente, antes de levantarse para ir al dormitorio.

Llegó y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, apoyando la frente en el frío cristal. La luna, casi llena, estaba oculta tras algunas nubes. Iba a mostrarse completa en un tres o cuatro días, no lo recordaba y no le importaba; en esos días siempre estaba arisco, con dolores de cabeza y de mal humor. Eran sus amigos los que llevaban el control por él los días antes de la luna llena y sin Sirius todo era más difícil.

---

- Hola - dijo, en el umbral de la puerta. Su madre no contestó.

- Llegas tarde. Te dijimos que vinieras antes - espetó su padre.

- Qué más da ahora. Cámbiate y recógete un poco ese pelo, que van a llegar dentro de nada y la cena ya está lista - interrumpió su madre.

Y Sirius subió las escaleras, en silencio, arrastrando los pies, ligero de equipaje. Demasiado ligero para pasar siquiera un fin de semana.

---

Y llegó el sábado. Y con él, por la mañana, se abrió el agujero del retrato y James soltó un grito y Peter abrió la boja y Remus dejó caer uno de sus preciados libros cuando Sirius entró por él, con la bolsa a la espalda, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un pómulo hinchado. De inmediato se vio rodeado por sus amigos; soltó la bolsa en su dormitorio subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos y bajó de nuevo para ir con los otros tres debajo del gran aya cerca del lago, para sentarse bajo sus ramas, donde nadie les oyera. O debajo de ellas se sentaron Remus y Peter. Sirius empezó a encaramarse por el viejo tronco para gritar a los cuatro vientos

- ¡Libre! ¡Desheredado, abofeteado pero LIBRE, COÑO!

James le siguió por las ramas, algunos palmos más abajo. El viento les revolvía el cabello.

- ¡En mi cama tienes espacio, Canuto!

- ¿Quiere decir que…?

- Sí, Peter - confirmó Remus - Eso me temo.

Sirius y James saltaron del árbol para caer de pie junto a sus amigos.

- Sí, querido ratoncito, me he largado de casa de mis padres, y no pienso volver nunca más. Bueno, quizá me cuele en mi habitación para recoger alguna de mis cosas, pero nada más. Nada más. Libre. ¡Ja! A la bruja de la francesa no le hará mucha gracia. Y la cara de mi madre fue de foto… James, di a tus padres que no causaré molestias, tengo dinero suficiente de mi tío para cubrir todos mis gastos. Él fue otra oveja negra. ¿Has visto qué juego de palabras? La oveja negra de los Black. Toma ya.

- Impresionante, Sirius, impresionante. Has pillado el chiste que hice en segundo y sólo has tardado cuatro años. Maravilloso. _Très bien_.

Risas. Revolcones en la hierba, golpes bromeando y los cuatro juntos mientras el tiempo llegaba lentamente a su fin.

Se encaminaron hacia el castillo de nuevo. Ya era casi la hora de comer y Sirius no había cenado la noche anterior; tampoco había tenido oportunidad de desayunar, así que fueron de los primeros en dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

- Tengo hambre - le dijo a Remus, mientras, actuando, fingía que las piernas no le sostenían. James y Peter se alejaron.

- Lo sé, por algo vamos a comer.

- Me apetece un dulce…

Se oyó una puerta cerrarse. Cuando James y Peter se volvieron, parecía que nadie hubiera entrado en el aula vacía y oscura que tenían a la derecha.

- ¿Y Sirius y Rem…?

- Estoy seguro de que acabarán viniendo, vamos al comedor.

- Pero…

- Tira. Anda. Déjales…

---

El resto del curso pasó en un suspiro, y llegó el verano más rápido que nunca. Los estudiantes se fueron a sus respectivas casas y Sirius a la de James, más contento que cuando le sacaba brillo a su preciada Harley.

Salieron algún día, un par de semanas las pasaron juntos en casa de Peter, y Remus fue sorprendido por sus tres amigos en pleno mes de Agosto cuando se presentaron en la puerta de su casa con una tarta para merendar y un "feliz-cumpleaños-señora-Lupin" pintado en el rostro. A la pobre mujer casi se le escaparon las lágrimas, y consiguió hacer sitio para los tres inesperados visitantes para que pasaran la noche allí; cenaron uno de los legendarios platos de pasta que cocinaba la madre de Remus y ésta les dejó beber medio vaso de whisky de fuego a cada uno, sin dejarse vencer por las quejas de James y Sirius pidiendo más.

- En serio, no sé cómo puede usted hacer que unos simples macarrones se conviertan en el manjar más delicioso del mundo, yo lo intento y ni siquiera Sirius, que lo devora todo, puede comer más de dos cucharadas - comentó James.

- Es que eso no es comida, es un insulto. Aunque se agradecería más si se nos dejara beber un poco más de…

- No - respondió ella. Su tono era tan firme como el de Remus, y quizá por eso sus amigos le dirigieron una vaga mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él, agitado.

- Nada, nada, que de tal palo tal astilla - comentó James.

- Y orgulloso que puedes estar - añadió Peter, haciendo que la madre de Remus se sonrojara.

Se metieron en la cama pasadas ya las 12 y tras una advertencia de _tengo controlado el nivel de whisky que queda en la botella, Black, Potter…_Pero no se durmieron hasta que fueron las 3 o las 4, con los sacos de Sirius y Remus misteriosamente juntos.

- ¿James…? - se oyó una voz en la oscuridad - James, ¿estás despierto…?

- Dime, Peter - contestó un somnoliento susurro.

- Oye… - bajó la voz - No sé… cómo decir esto, pero… no sé… últimamente… - bajó tanto la voz que a James, acostado a pocos centímetros de él, se le hacía difícil oírle - me parece como que… sé que no, porque al fin y al cabo, él y ellas, o sea, que no, pero…

- Ve al grano de una vez, joder…

- Um… es que… Lunático y Canuto, últimamente, ¿no están muy… juntos? Quiero decir, que… Más de lo que lo están contigo o conmigo…

- ¿No te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora?

- De… ¿de qué?

- Llevan más de un año salie… bueno, no… o sí… yo qué sé, la cuestión es que se gustan y punto.

- Pero… no puede ser, quiero decir, sí, pero es distinto, ¿no? Ellos no…

- Ostia, Peter, acéptalo ya. No es tan difícil - se incorporó un poco y miró al chico - ¿qué es esa mirada?

- Es que… ¿qué tipo de relación…?

- ¿Hablando en plata? - preguntó James. Peter asintió - Vale. Follan juntos.

- ¿Qué…?

- Lo que has oído, tontito, y te aseguro que no está nada mal.

- ¿¡Sirius…!?

- Calla, imbécil, vas a despertar a Remus. ¿En serio pensabas que estaba dormido? Podrías habérmelo preguntado a mí si tanto te interesaba.

- Pero…

- Seguimos siendo los mismos, ¿vale? El único cambio es que no te recomiendo entrar al baño cuando estamos allí los dos juntos y solos si no quieres aprender rápida y visualmente qué hacen dos tíos que se gustan en la intimidad. Y a parte, a Remus tampoco le gustaría que nos vieras. A mí no me importa pero bueno, en fin… Buenas noches.

---

Terminó el verano. Llegó septiembre, y con él el regreso a Hogwarts.

Hogwarts…

Aquel viaje en tren…

Su vagón estaba completamente en silencio. Sólo la bruja que pasaba con el carrito de las golosinas les interrumpió, y fue cosa rara que no consiguiera venderles nada. Les regaló una rana de chocolate a cada uno, _para que no pongáis esas caras tan largas, cielo_, mientras se las ponía en las manos a Remus, quien se lo agradecía.

Pero eran todos conscientes de que era la última vez que veían aquel paisaje de ida al colegio. Aquellas verdes colinas, el cielo despejado, los árboles, el río encima del cual pasaban las vías del tren, la magia que se respiraba en el ambiente, los gritos amortiguados de otros vagones. Ya era el último curso, el último año que iban a estar todos juntos, y Remus habría jurado que iba a llorar de no ser por que James y Sirius le regalaron sus ranas de chocolate; así estaba distraído, royéndolas mientras sus pensamientos flotaban silenciosos en el aire.

El último año…

Los dedos de Sirius tamborileaban sobre su asiento. Otra canción de los Rolling, para variar. _This place is empty… so empty… so empty without you… _susurraban los golpecitos, hasta que James le hizo callar con una mirada de nerviosismo. Remus utilizó la excusa de ponerse la túnica, pues el tren estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, para salir del compartimento e ir al lavabo para lavarse la cara y evitar que sus amigos le vieran los ojos acuosos bajo el flequillo un poco demasiado largo.

Sin embargo, al levantarse, ninguno de los otros apartó la vista del paisaje, tras la ventana.


	26. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

**Casi 1 mes sin actualizar… Lo siento… entre la universidad y los problemas que he tenido con el ordenador… hace dos semanas que escribí este capítulo pero me faltaba revisarlo, y antes de poder subirlo perdí todo lo que tenía en el ordenador suspiro uhm… Y ahora tengo que estar en el portátil de mi padre… Con este capítulo llego al ecuador del fic; es el fin del inicio y el inicio del fin. Queda mucha historia por delante aún, pero creo, a no ser que me venga a la cabeza alguna idea brillante, que no queda más de la mitad. Espero que les guste **

- Potter.

Tenía que estar soñando.

- Eh, Potter. Espera un segundo.

Se volvió con los ojos como platos y una mirada de incredulidad en el rostro.

Lily Evans, llamándole, detrás de él, corriendo por los terrenos nevados de Hogwarts. Alta y esbelta bajo todas las capas de abrigo que llevaba, con el cabello al viento y las sonrojadas mejillas cubiertas parcialmente por la bufanda de Gryffindor.

- Se te ha caído esto – susurró, apartando la mirada y tendiéndole una bolsa de bombas fétidas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó él, mirando alernativamente las bombas fétidas y a Lily – Normalmente, me las confiscarías.

- No te tomes tantas libertades como para decidir qué haría yo normalmente o no – contestó, con voz más suave de lo normal.

- James¿vienes o has conseguido una cita?

- Nada más lejos, Sirius – contestó; innatural en él, pero con un aire de resignación en la voz que pronto disimuló – Bueno, de todas formas – dijo, mirando a Lily – Gracias, Lily. Eh… Evans. Lo siento.

Había algo distinto en él, algo muy diferente, _y ¿ha sido siempre tan alto¿Desde cuándo puede hablar sin esa sonrisa burlona y mantenerse mínimamente serio¿Siempre ha sido… tan guapo?_ Ah, no, eso sí que no. _¿En qué estás pensando, Lily…?_

Dio James la vuelta de nuevo dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos, que le esperaban a la entrada del castillo. Lily le siguió, algo incómoda, pues iba ya hacia el castillo también. De vuelta, pensativa... Entraron juntos y las puertas se cerraron tras ellos. Iban ya a separarse, ella hacia la biblioteca y ellos a saber dónde, cuando la chica le llamó de nuevo con un _oye_ casi inaudible.

- No me importa. Quiero decir, al fin y al cabo, mi nombre es Lily. Hasta luego… James.

En la sala común. Solos los 4, a las 3 de la madrugada y llevando los ojos al cielo cada vez que James repetía lo mismo con la misma voz, pues llevaban las últimas 5 horas hablando sólo de eso.

- No lo entiendo, joder. Sirius, tú sabrás qué… No, espera, esto es serio, Remus, te necsito.

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? – saltó Sirius, con aires ofendidos pero sintiéndose secretamente orgulloso.

- Ha querido decir lo que es verdad, Sirius – intervino Remus – Y no lo entiendes porque no eres capaz de ponerte en su lugar, Cornamenta.

- No es eso, pero coño, primero me dice que no me tome confianzas y luego me dice que la llame por su nombre cuando lleva más de 6 años quejándose porque la llamo Lily y no Evans. No, no, no, algo va mal, y no soy yo, se debe de haber dado algún golpe en la cabeza o algo…

- No seas tonto, James. Hasta Sirius podría darse cuenta de algo tan obvio.

- Eh¿qué mierda os pasa hoy conmigo?

- Te ha dicho indirectamente que… - siguió Remus, ignorando la intervención de Sirius y tratando de encontrar las palabras idóneas - …que empieza a sentir algo por ti¿sí? Y lo ha hecho ahora, en el último año. O sea, que le van más maduros que lo que has sido tú durante estos 6 años. Quiero decir que… lo aproveches, pero no te pases. Trátala como has venido haciendo desde septiembre hasta Navidad, y…

- ¡Pero si estaba tratándola de forma más bien fría para no atosigarla! – dijo James, algo desesperado ya.

- Es al menos la decimotercera vez que dices eso, James, ya está bien, haznos caso de una vez. Sí, ya sabemos que las mujeres son complicadas y todo eso, pero por el amor de Dios, deja de repetirlo – levantó la voz cuando James abrió la boca de nuevo y volvió a cerrarla – Empiezas a gustarle, no la atosigues pero aprovecha la oportunidad que se te ha plantado delante¿de acuerdo? Nada más. Y ahora me largo, que tengo sueño. Buenas noches

Sonrió antes de irse y le vieron andar hasta llegar a la escalera de los dormitorios. James sujetó a Sirius por la muñeca antes de que sucumbiera a los andares de Remus a esas horas de la noche y vistos de espaldas.

- Canuto, tío…

Volvió a la realidad.

- Qué quieres que te diga, James. Estoy de acuerdo con Remus. Aunque no sé por qué diablos me preguntas si después dices que mi opinión no vale porque me duran las novias menos que un caramelo a la puerta de un colegio.

Peter se había dormido en la butaca, queriendo estar con sus amigos pero sin participar en la conversación. Se desperezó cuando James le tiró un cojín encima y le llamó por su nombre, y siguió a sus amigos hacia los dormitorios, como siempre, algunos pasos por detrás, empezando a cansarse.

---

Fue cuando al fin llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y se acabaron las clases que James volvió a hablarles de Lily. Había pensado en invitarla a salir una tarde que tenían libre y con opción de ir a Hogsmeade. Sirius y Peter le apoyaron, por supuesto, y le animaron a que se lo pidiera cuando regresara de la biblioteca, de la reunión de prefectos. Al fin llegó el momento; entró ella por el retrato y los pies de James parecieron encolarse a la alfombra, sin dejar que se moviera.

- Venga, tío, que nunca te cuesta tanto – susurró Sirius.

Ella les miró, sonrió débilmente y se volvió en dirección a las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas. Al verle la espalda, James, reaccionó; la llamó por su nombre de repente, y su voz le traicionó en un grito. Toda la sala común se volvió a mirarles y el silenció se impuso entre los alegres alumnos. Lily se congeló en el sitio y lentamente se dio la vuelta.

- Lo… lo siento – se disculpó él, andando hacia ella al fin – Tienes… ¿Tienes un momento?

- Ah… sí, sí, claro… Dime…

Sirius y Peter les observaron desde lejos. Él se desordenaba el pelo cada dos por tres mientras ella le escuchaba atentamente, y, al fin, asentía con una pequeña sonrisa y se iba al fin al dormitorio de chicas.

Sirius no pudo resistirse por más tiempo; los Beatles le llamaban.

- _She loves you, yeaaaah yeaaaah yeaaaaah!!! _

James reaccionó de golpe, se volvió como un huracán y corrió hacia Sirius antes de saltarle encima, más contento que nunca, y derribarle en el sofá, donde empezaron una guerra de cojines. Remus entró entonces por el retrato, dejó unos pergaminos y un libro sobre la mesa y dijo algo así como _eso, mataros el uno al otro y el mundo quedará libre de dos grandes desgracias _antes de dirigirse de nuevo al retrato.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Sirius antes de toser y escupir una de las blancas plumas del cojín que tenía James en las manos.

- Le dije a Charles que podíamos vernos tras la reunión de prefectos, volveré en un rato.

James aprovechó que Sirius volvía a abrir la boca para golpearle y llenarle la boca de plumas de nuevo mientras Peter ojeaba, distraído, el libro que Remus había dejado sobre la mesa.

- Hola – saludó, cuando vio a Charles esperando apoyado contra la pared del pasillo del primer piso.

- ¡Remus! – exclamó el otro cuando le vio acercarse – Por fin, hace tanto que no nos vemos… - sonrió antes de echársele encima y abrazarle con fuerza.

- Sí, sí, es que entre el curso, las reuniones de prefecto, y… bueno, que estuve enfermo también la semana pasada…

- Lo sé, lo sé… ¿estás bien, ahora? Últimamente enfermas mucho¿no?

- Bueno, será el estrés… - empezaron a andar por el pasillo antes de que Filch les enviara a sus respectivas salas comunes – Dime¿qué tal te va todo¿Vas a volver a casa estas vacaciones?

- ¡Ni loco! Lo siento – dijo, al ver que con su exclamación hacía sobresaltado a Remus – Es que… verás… Tengo una cita el día de la salida a Hogsmeade… Con Elda – concluyó, sonrojado y sonriente.

- ¡No¿De verdad? – exclamó Remus a su vez, parando en seco y mirando a Charles sonriendo.

- Sí. Quería darte las gracias, Remus, si no fuera por las charlas que me das para animarme entre clase y clase nunca me habría atrevido a pedírselo, pero lo hice y me dijo que sí. Todo es gracias a ti, sólo a ti, te lo agradezco de veras – le abrazó de nuevo – Te quiero, Remus – dijo, dramatizando, recordándole a James o a Sirius.

Alguien se acercaba corriendo por el pasillo; se giraron aún abrazados para ver a Sirius llegar cantando aún la canción de los Beatles, con un librito en la mano, en alto, y James pisándole los talones. Al oír las últimas dos palabras que había dicho Charles y verle abrazando a Remus paró en seco, haciendo que James chocara contra él y le volviera a derribar, esta vez en el suelo. Charles se separó de Remus de repente, aguantando la risa, mientras James recuperaba el libro que al parecer Sirius le había robado y se iba de vuelta a la sala común.

- ¿Qué has hecho ya? – preguntó Remus, ayudándole a levantarse.

- Nada, sólo quería ver qué ponía en su diario… mira que no haberme enterado en más de seis años que Jamie llevaba un diaro secreto… Pero por vuestra culpa me lo ha quitado.

- ¿Nuestra?

- ¿Qué hacíais ahí abrazados diciéndoos esas cosas? – preguntó, mirando a Charles, quien reculó un paso de forma inconsciente. Remus, sin embargo, rió con ganas.

- No seas tonto, anda. Volvamos, Filch va a reñirnos dentro de dos minutos por no estar en el dormitorio. Me alegro de haber hablado contigo, Charles. Suerte.

- Gracias de nuevo, Remus. Buenas noches – se despidió el Ravenclaw, alejándose por el extremo opuesto del pasillo.

- Ya… ¿Qué tal estoy? – preguntó James nervioso. La camiseta blanca bajo el jersey le quedaba que ni pintada, _aunque nunca puedas estar tan bueno como yo_, decía Sirius; el jersey le hacía juego con los ojos y los pantalones con el cabello.

- Me estás poniendo cachondo y todo, así que lárgate antes de que te viole, venga. Vas a llegar tarde.

- Qué alentador, Black.

- Gracias, Canuto, Lunático… – rió, calmándose bastante con los comentarios de sus amigos, que bajaron las escaleras con él y atravesaron el retrato también dirigiéndose a Hogsmeade – Por cierto¿y Colagusano?

- Ni idea, amigo – contestó Sirius, saludando a unas chicas al cruzarse – Últimamente está de un raro que… En fin, ya se le pasará. Vamos, que McGonagall va a pasar lista y Lily va a cansarse de esperarte y te pondrá los cuernos de nuevo con ése Armand de Hufflepuff o de donde sea.

- Quita, chucho.

Ya en Hogsmeade, James le guiñó el ojo a Sirius, quien le devolvió el gesto. Antes de que Remus pudiera preguntar acerca de eso, Sirius estaba tirando de la manga de su raído abrigo hacia la casa de los Gritos.

- ¿Sirius…?

- No preguntes y sígueme, anda. Aún no te he dado tu regalo de Navidad.

- ¿En la casa de los Gritos…?

- Hemos estado otras veces allí y no te has quejado – comentó con un toque de picardía en la voz.

- Ya, bueno, pero… ah, en fin, vamos.

Al llegar, Sirius miró el reloj.

- Perfecto, aún faltan dos minutos. Rápido – le empujó sobre su preciada Harley Davidson de modo que cayó sentado encima de ella. Luego, se subió detrás – Agárrate.

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿Dónde va a ser? A mí, tonto.

Aquél diálogo le sonaba…

- Sirius…

- Te vas a sorprender más que cuando te enseñé que esta preciosidad volaba – dijo, sonriendo contra su mejilla antes de besarle con labios helados – Dios, qué frío que tengo, espero que allí se esté algo más calentito…

- Allí¿dónde?

- Que no preguntes, te he dicho, un regalo es un regalo y es una sorpresa, así que te callas y esperas.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, algo le presionó bajo el ombligo. Se agarró con fuerza a Sirius, quien aseguró sus manos a su vez en el manillar de la motocicleta, murmurando algo que sonó parecido a _que vaya bien, por favor, por favor, que vaya bien…_ Lejos de calmarse con esas palabras, cerró los puños fuertemente alrededor de la camisa de Sirius mientras empezaban a dar vueltas, sentados en la moto, y la realidad se desvanecía a su alrededor como un lienzo de colores borrosos, sin determinar, líquidos…

Con un golpe de los pneumáticos contra el suelo, aterrizaron sobre hierba húmeda. Remus abrió los ojos poco a poco cuando sintió que Sirius soltaba el manillar y le ponía una mano en la espalda.

- ¡Sobrino! – oyó rugir tras él. Se volvió lentamente…

Era Sirius, no había otra palabra para describirle. Más alto, más musculoso, con el cabello corto y con barba de un par de semanas, pero Sirius. Con veinte años más, vestido totalmente de cuero negro y a la puerta de un gran castillo de algún que otro siglo de antigüedad.

- ¡Tío! – exclamó Sirius. O sea, el Sirius que tenía detrás, en la motocicleta. Se levantó y fue a abrazarle con fuerza durante un largo rato. Remus se tambaleó, levantándose, y miró alrededor. No estaban en ningún lugar cercano a Hogwarts; peracía un lugar más bien mediterráneo, no estaba seguro, pero cerca de España, Francia o incluso Italia. Se acercó con pasos titubeantes hasta el lugar en que los dos morenos se abrazaban.

- Pensaba que te había olvidado de mí, hijo – dijo el mayor al soltar a Sirius – Dime¿piensas a menudo en tu tío Alphard?

- Por supuesto, tío, pero entenderás que bajo las garras de ésa bruja de mi madre no he podido venir a verte antes…

- A decir verdad, me sorprendió recibir tu carta la semana pasada diciéndome las intenciones que tenías. Veo que has sido lo suficientemente habilidoso como para transformar una moto n un traslador y llegar aquí casi sin mi ayuda y… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, qué moto! – exclamó, al verla.

- ¿Verdad? – preguntó Sirius, con aires de orgullo que bien podría tener un padre de un hijo superdotado.

- Aunque pensaba que vendrías con alguna mujer, chaval, no con un amigo – dijo, fijándose en Remus – de todas formas, bienvenido, chaval, los amigos de mi sobrino son mis amigos.

- Ah… gracias, señor…

- No, por favor, el apellido no. Alphard. Si quieres llamarme tío, siéntete libre de hacerlo. Y tú eres…

- Remus. Remus Lupin, se… Alphard. Ecantado.

- ¡Lupin¿El mismo Lupin que…? Bueno¿el…? – levantó la vista al cielo, donde una nube tapaba la luna menguante.

- Sí, ése soy yo – contestó con una sonrisa algo extraña, mirando la luna.

- Me alegro de conocerte, joder, ya era hora. Ven a mis brazos, hombre – le abrazó igual que había hecho con Sirius, y Remus reconoció en sus brazos la fuerza de Sirius y el temperamento de las ovejas descarriadas de los Black. Miró a Sirius entre los brazos de Alphard, algo desconcertado aún.

Sirius rió antes de sugerir que entraran en casa, pues hacía frío aunque ya no estuvieran en Inglaterra.

Durante la cena, en el castillo, Remus descubrió que estaban en Francia. Abriendo unos ojos como platos, se volvió hacia Sirius cuando su tío no miraba, cuestionándole. Él sólo sonrió, llenándose la boca de queso para tener excusa y no darle ninguna explicación.

Una hora más tarde, después de que Alphard les enseñase su habitación (pues, al parecer, iban a quedarse dos o tres días, como también descubrió Remus, andando boquiabierto por el pequeño castillo) salieron fuera, a estirarse en la hierba de al lado de la piscina. Oyeron croar una rana a lo lejos.

- Sirius¿vas a explicarme ahora qué diablos significa todo esto? – preguntó, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse.

- No tiene más explicación que la que ya habrás deducido de la situación actual.

- No intentes despistarme con eso, una de mis habilidades es la dialéctica en términos que se te escapan, así que habla claro, ya – no puedo ocultar una sonrisa.

- Bien… como habrás notado, estamos en Francia. Como habrás notado, vamos a quedarnos unos cuantos días. Y como habrás notado, hemos venido con un traslador. Y como habrás notado…

- Sirius…

- Esto es mi regalo, coño. Nadie va a notar nuestra ausencia, Dumbledore sabe como están las cosas en mi casa, ha hecho la vista gorda contigo, conmigo y con…

- ¿Y con…?

- Bueno, James y Lily llegarán mañana.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, bueno, Dumbledore me dijo implícitamente que no había problema, y… Así James tiene esta noche para convencer a Lily y yo tengo esta noche para…

- ¿Para…?

- ¿Tú que crees? – susurró, rodando sobre la hierba para ponerse a cuatro patas encima de Remus. Se inclinó para besarle, lentamente primero, más rápido y con más pasión y fuerza poco después, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Cuando al fin se separaron, la temperatura de sus labios no tenía nada que ver con el frío aire invernal de la noche.

- Creo que este va a ser el mejor regalo de Navidad que me han dado nunca – susurró como respuesta, abrazándole y haciendo que cayera sobre él sin apoyarse ya en la hierba.

- Te voy a aplastar.

- Aún no estás tan gordo. A parte, me gusta – murmuró cerca de su oído.

Sintió como Sirius sonreía contra su cuello, y le acarició el cabello mientras miraba al cielo. De repente, algo le llamó la atención.

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Mira!

Sirius giró de nuevo para estirarse en la hierba, hombro con hombro con Remus.

- Una estrella fugaz… - musitó, tras seguir con la mirada la dirección en que señalaba el dedo de Remus. El otro sonrió sin decir nada.

Allí tendidos en la hierba, con las preocupaciones en otro país y las manos compartiendo el calor de sus dos cuerpos, con los dedos entrelazados. Contemplando aquella estrella, como ellos, errante, pero más brillante que las demás. Sin origen y sin destino pero resplandeciente en toda su belleza y marcando el camino por el que pasaba, aunque fuera corto. Pero intenso.

- Pide un deseo… - murmuró el moreno

- Ya lo he hecho.

- ¿Sí¿Qué has pedido?

- Si te lo digo, no va a cumplirse.

- Ya, bueno… De todas formas, quizá hayamos pedido lo mismo.

- ¿Qué te lo hace pensar?

- Nada – sonrió, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Remus en la suya. El otro le devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad.

Y Remus pensó en su deseo.

_Estar siempre así, estar siempre con ellos, estar siempre con Sirius. No separarme nunca de Sirius. Por favor… _

- ¿Y crees que va a cumplirse?

Sirius le miró con el firmamento reflejado en sus ojos gris tormenta.

- Sin duda.

Sobre ellos, la estrella desapareció en un suspiro.


	27. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

**Nyaaa Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de ese lapsus en el que no actualicé... A partir de ahora intentaré subir un capítulo por semana :3 Aunque cuando empiece exámenes no sé yo cuándo podré actualizar... En fin, hasta entonces... Espero que les guste **

A la mañana siguiente, Remus se sobresaltó al ser despertado por Sirius.

- ¿Qué... qué pasa? – preguntó, aún medio dormido.

- ¿Qué debería pasar? Nada hombre, sólo quiero aprovechar bien este par de días que vamos a estar aquí, hay muchas cosas por hacer y pronto van a llegar James y Evans, si no es que ella le ha puesto el grito en el cielo y ha decidido no venir.

Remus se incorporó en la cama. Ni se había dado cuenta de que Sirius se había levantado, y eso que habían dormido en la misma... Aunque, bien mirado, no era de extrañar; había llegado cansadísimo, de improvisto, a otro país, donde Sirius sólo había hecho que sorprenderle una vez tras otra. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de algo obvio: el pijama se lo había prestado Alphard, el tío de Sirius, pero... Su mente voló a Hogwarts, donde sabía que estaban su baúl y sus libros, y con ellos toda su ropa, tanto interior como camisas, pantalones, chaquetas... Todo. De inmediato la luz de la esperanza se encendió en su cerebro; Sirius tenía que haber pensado en aquello, no podía ser tan tonto como para olvidarse de una cosa tan básica, y menos cuando había demostrado ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para transformar una Harley Davidson en un traslador él sólo y raptarlo para llevarle a Francia sin que Remus sospechara siquiera.

- Esto... Sirius – comenzó, con la mente algo más despejada pero la voz aún soñolienta, dado que no eran más que las siete de la mañana – Habrás pensado en la ropa y esas cosas, ¿verdad? Porque no vi que trajeras ninguna clase de bolsa con nosotros.

_Oh Dios mío_, debería haberlo imaginado. No habría necesitado las palabras que dijo después Sirius tras ver la expresión de su rostro cuando Remus supuso que habría sido previsor.

- Hostia, Remus, la ropa...

_Sirius, ¿previsor? _

_Eso no pega ni con magia de por medio. _

- Te juro que te mato, saco de pulgas.

---

- Joder, Black, ¿eres tonto o tienes la costumbre de bajar las escaleras de cabeza? – dijo Alphard cuando bajaron a desayunar, utilizando el apellido de Sirius como una especie de insulto cariñoso - Porque unos cuantos golpes por sistema explicarían idioteces como ésa...

- Calla, anda, que ya tengo suficiente con el perfecto prefecto dándome la lata desde las 7. ¿Puedes prestarnos ropa o no?

- Claro, como que una de mis aficiones es guardar la ropa de cuando era adolescente y mantenerla a mano y en perfecto estado las 24 horas del día y 7 días a la semana... No te jode. Pues vaya mierda de sobrino que tengo.

Remus soltó una risita ante la ironía de Alphard, sin dejar de notar los innumerables detalles que le hacían tan igual a Sirius.

- No te rías y desayuna, que si ha habido suerte con la pelirroja, James llegará a las nueve.

- ¿Y cómo piensan venir?

- Bueno, como no me venía de uno más... – dijo Sirius, mientras literalmente inundaba de miel uno de los croissants que tenían para desayunar – preparé otro traslador. Aunque como James me ayudó al encantar ese segundo traslador... No me extrañaría que aparecieran en medio de China – se echó a reír acompañado de su tío, y Remus no pudo distinguir de quién era qué risa.

Tras el desayuno eran casi las 9. Diez minutos antes, salieron al jardín donde la noche anterior habían aparecido ellos mismos con la moto de Sirius, y esperaron durante un rato.

- Estás demasiado delgado, Lunático – le dijo Sirius, sentado en el suelo con dos croissants más sobre el regazo – No comes nada y deberías comer más.

- Lo haría, créeme, pero es difícil cuando tienes al lado sentado a un energúmeno que parece más bien un troglodita y engulle todo lo que se le pone delante.

- Qué dulce eres...

- Soy realista. Contando ésos, de los que sin duda vas a dar fin, te has comido cuatro croissants, cinco bollitos con mantequilla y queso, un huevo pasado por agua, una taza de café, dos vasos de zumo, una manzana y un tazón de cereales y medio. Ah, y no te creas que no me he dado cuenta, anoche me robaste una chocolatina que tenía en el bolsillo, seguramente mientras tu tío me enseñaba los libros del castillo.

- La chocolatina me provocó – sonrió el moreno – Además, todo lo que como lo quemo.

- Pues yo diría que últimamente te has engordado.

- Ni en sueños, lobito.

- No me llames así...

Repentinamente, interrumpiendo su conversación, se levantó un fuerte viento y segundos después James y Lily cayeron la húmeda hierba del jardín, ambos sujetando una botella vacía de whisky de fuego de las que Sirius y James guardaban bajo las camas. James se levantó, le tendió la mano a Lily y la ayudó a incorporarse, volviéndose de inmediato al oír a Sirius gritar:

- ¡Así me gusta, Cornamenta, que cumplas con lo que se espera de ti!

- ¡Ay, mi capullín pulgoso, cuánto te he echado de menos!

Mientras se abrazaban, teatralizando en exceso, Remus se dirigió a Lily, pues cargaba la pelirroja con una bolsa a la espalda algo difícil de sujetar.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- Oh... La verdad, te lo agradecería, Lupin... No he dormido demasiado bien esta noche pensando en todo esto y me duele un poco la espalda...

- Para empezar... Llámame Remus, por favor – sonrió él – Al fin y al cabo, vamos a estar dos o tres días conviviendo juntos, ¿sí? Y los dos hemos sido víctimas de engaños de ciertos morenos – señaló por encima del hombro a James y Sirius, que simulaban el llanto encima del hombro del otro - ...así que en cierto modo me siento cercano a ti.

Lily rió, sinceramente, como nunca la había visto reír, pues sabía que entre las demás chicas de Hogwarts nunca había estado del todo a gusto. Pero apartó la seriedad que conllevaba el análisis de la psicología humana para más tarde, quizá para otro día, porque Sirius y James se revolcaban por la hierba pegándose y riendo como siempre, y su alegría era contagiosa. Se encontró sonriendo también, sujetando la bolsa de Lily y mirando en silencio a _ésos dos bárbaros_, como en ocasiones los nombraba ella. Siempre se habían caído bien, pero en aquel momento supo que se alegraría infinitamente por James si conseguía, cono tanto anhelaba, casarse con Lily algún día. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y como fiel amigo de James lo sabía, le apoyaba y acogía a la chica con los brazos abiertos.

Como Sirius, al fin y al cabo, aunque...

- Bueno, Jamie... – dijo al sentarse en la hierba, dando por finalizada su batalla – ahora sí que tendremos que ir con cuidado, que nos hemos traído a dos prefectos para que controlen nuestras fechorías, compañero.

- Joder, es verdad. No había pensado en eso.

- Estamos fuera del colegio... – dijo Lily, dejando la frase colgada en el aire. Un brillo casi malévolo, digno de cualquiera de los merodeadores, cruzó sus ojos.

- ¿Ves? Está insinuando que no dirá nada. Es más, Lily tiene alma de merodeadora.

- Si hombre, una mierda voy a aceptar a ésa prefecta en el grupo.

- Ojo con los prefectos... – advirtió Remus entre risas.

Poco después, salió Alphard a recibir a los recién llegados. James y él se abrazaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida, algo no demasiado sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el gran parecido entre tío y sobrino y el carácter de James. Lily, algo más cohibida, le tendió la mano a aquel hombretón que en seguida dedujo que _debes de tener los mismos gustos que aquel delgaducho de ahí, ¿verdad? Se os ve en los ojos, no sois tan cazurros como mi sobrino y ese Potter. Tengo algún libro que seguro que te interesa... _

- Canta, Cornamenta. ¿Cómo has conseguido que acabe viniendo?

- Eso, querido chucho – dijo James, andando hacia el castillo tras Lily y Alphard y con una bolsa también al hombro – no es de tu incumbencia.

- No jodas, tío, que os he invitado yo a estas vacaciones, ya estás contándolo.

- No fue nada especial. Simplemente, hablé con ella, le dije que teníamos el permiso extraoficial de Dumbledore, la invité a un par de whiskys de fuego y... _voiè lá!_ Cayó a mis pies.

- Rastrero, la emborrachaste – comentó Remus.

- Ni hablar, Lunático. Sólo bebió un poquito, nada más. Pero últimamente confía en mí. No sé qué he hecho.

Pero sus amigos sí que lo sabían.

- Has madurado, capullo.

- Venga, ¿en qué? ¿En el blanco de los ojos?

- No te lo notas porque eres tonto, pero si Remus y yo lo decimos será por algo.

Entraron discutiendo y subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de James, que, para su desgracia, no era la misma que la de Lily, pero al menos estaba al lado. Siguieron discutiendo hasta que Remus recordó algo y llamó a la chica, que se reunió con ellos en la habitación de James.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, es sólo que acabo de recordar... – miró a Sirius, malicioso - ¿Crees que Sirius ha engordado últimamente?

- ¡Ja! ¿Aún con eso?

Pero Lily ya estaba examinándole atentamente.

- Hm... Puede.

Sin decir nada más, se fue a su habitación para ordenar un poco antes de salir. Sirius se quedó callado, quieto en su sitio, como de piedra. Recobró la movilidad y se levantó la camiseta para seguir a Lily mostrándole todas sus bellezas de cintura para arriba.

- ¿Estás segura? Mira que me traumatizo, ¿eh? ¡Observa este cuerpo digno de escultura griega, mujer! ¡Mira, mira!

- ¡Exhibicionista! – chilló ella.

- ¡Eh, menos con ella, pervertido, chucho, saco de pulgas!

---

Poco después, con Sirius más calmado (pues le aseguraron que _no _había engordado, que sólo era una broma), Lily curada de todo espanto tras la exhibición de Canuto y James y Remus hablando sobre qué podían hacer en esos días, salieron del castillo. Dedicaron la mañana a pasear, hablando sin parar, bordeando un canal que _se ve que cruza un buen trozo de Francia, tío, es casi tan largo como mi po... ¡¡¡Sirius!!!_ Comieron en un restaurante cualquiera, un bocadillo y un refresco, y emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Alphard les había prestado algo de dinero muggle y Sirius se empeñó en alquilar un barquito pequeño para turistas para bajar por el canal de vuelta hacia el castillo. Ya de vuelta, como estaba oscureciendo y hacía frío, emplearon el tiempo que les distanciaba de la cena jugando a cartas.

- Ésta aquí, ésta aquí, y me descarto de ésta... Y gano – sentenció Lily.

- ¡Tonterías! ¿Es que en estos juegos muggles no explotan las cartas? – dijo Sirius, quedando último por sexta vez consecutiva, arrojando el montón de cartas que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa.

- Es obvio que no, Sirius – contestó Lily, sonriendo.

- Chucho inútil.

- Tú cállate, que has quedado penúltimo y un poco más y te supero.

- Lo que tú digas, Canuto. Por cierto – dijo James, pareciendo recordar algo importante de repente – No me acordé antes, pero... Imaginé, al mirar los armarios de Hogwarts, que os habíais dejado la ropa. Así que os la he traído. Ya podéis besarme los pies...

Sirius le miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¿¡Y nos lo dices ahora, bambi retrasado!?

Entonces, llegó la pregunta. Mientras James y Sirius se perseguían, entonces, cuando Remus les miraba a medio camino entre la distracción y el alivio, entonces se le acercó Lily, con esa inteligencia característica en los ojos y esa pregunta en los labios que, Remus lo sabía, iba a iniciar un proceso por parte de la pelirroja en el que tendrían que andarse con pies de plomo.

- ¿Por qué chucho, bambi, lobito y ratoncito?

James y Sirius casi dejaron de pelear al instante, pero segundos después, tras una fugaz mirada de Remus, siguieron jugando, disimulando, mientras escuchaban con atención la respuesta que el castaño le daba a Lily.

- Bueno, son esos motes inútiles y incoherentes que se les ocurren a veces, hace ya tanto tiempo de ellos que no sabría decirte el por qué exacto...

Pero había sonado mucho menos convincente que de costumbre, viniendo de Remus, y Lily lo notó, y se retiró a su habitación para _prepararme para la cena..._ mientras James y Sirius acallaban un poco sus gritos y intercambiaban miradas de preocupación.

---

Al día siguiente, Sirius hizo una propuesta.

- Me ha dicho me tío que hay un museo por aquí cerca, a unos 50 kilómetros, de cosas griegas o romanas o yo qué sé de qué, pero pinta como una de ésas actividades culturales que tanto os gustan – señaló a Remus y a Lily – Y no es demasiado caro, así que... Podemos ir ahí por la mañana y por la noche hacemos lo que James y yo queramos.

- Miedo me dais... – musitó Lily, pero aceptó la propuesta poco después de que Remus lo hiciera también.

- Pero... – empezó Remus - ¿Pretendes andar 50 kilómetros, visitar el museo y volver?

- Bueno, tenemos mi moto, a parte de volar, sigue siendo como una moto normal...

- ¿Volar? – exclamó Lily. James acudió en seguida con una sonrisa para explicárselo todo y apaciguarla un poco.

- Pero en tu moto caben como mucho dos personas... – dijo Remus, mirando de reojo a Lily, que seguía algo alarmada.

- Ya, bueno, pero mi tío tiene un sidecar de dos plazas – Remus se sorprendió ante esta noticia, al igual que James – Eh, que puedo ser todo lo gamberro que queráis, pero lo tenía todo pensado y bien pensado – dijo, henchido de orgullo.

- Ya, menos la ropa – dijo Remus en un susurro, haciendo reír a James y a Lily.

---

Dicho y hecho; una hora después del desayuno salían los cuatro a la carretera hacia el museo, con James y Sirius en la moto y Lily y Remus en el sidecar. Llegaron al museo, y mientras los morenos se acercaban a la ventanilla de información a mirar los precios, Lily agarró a Remus de la manga del jersey para retenerle.

- Hay alguna razón, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no queréis contármelo?

Remus apartó la mirada sin saber qué decir; había sido consciente en todo momento de que la escena volvería a repetirse.

- ¿Por qué chucho, bambi, lobito y ratoncito? ¿Remus?

- Verás...

- ¡Remus! ¡Ven, corre, que aquí sólo hablan francés! – le llamó James.

Dando gracias al cielo, pues por fin James era oportuno, sonrió a Lily y se apresuró a ir con sus amigos, dejándola un poco atrás. _Sospecha_, susurró cuando llegó al lado de James, mientras intentaba chapurrear algo de francés que le enseñó su madre cuando era pequeño. Al fin se aclaró con la mujer de la ventanilla de información, y los cuatro entraron al museo. No era demasiado grande pero conservaba muchísimas piezas de valor arqueológico, y mientras Remus y Lily conversaban sobre aquellas antiguas civilizaciones, maravillándose, James y Sirius cuchicheaban en la retaguardia, muy poco interesados.

- Lo sabe.

- Qué lo va a saber, Cornamenta, qué lo va a saber.

- Sospecha. Remus también me lo ha dicho. Es muy inteligente, Sirius, esa es mi Lily, y puede llegar a descubrirlo.

- ¿Y qué hacemos entonces?

- Yo qué sé, tío, yo qué sé...

- Hablemos esta noche con Remus, cuando ella duerma. Seguro que a él se le ocurre algo. Y si no... supongo que tendremos que confiar en ella y ya está.

James le miró atentamente.

- Canuto... ¿Estás... Realmente estás aceptando a Lily como mi futura mujer?

- No corras tanto, soñador, yo sólo digo que si la quieres de esa manera será por algo, y no nos pasará nada por confiar en ella. Pero de ahí a que os caséis...

Apartó la mirada con las manos en los bolsillos, y fingió que no oía el _gracias_ que le susurró James. Pero ambos sabían que era un gran paso que Sirius, posesivo y celoso y tan parecido a un perro como era, aceptara a una extraña así, sin oponerse, sólo por James.

Después de comer de nuevo en el primer bar que encontraron, se dirigieron a una ciudad un poco más grande, en busca de alguna discoteca en la que bailar. _Cómo no... Por la mañana museo, por la mañana Remus y Lily, y por la tarde-noche discoteca y alcohol y risas y tabaco... Por la tarde-noche, merodeadores. _La pura esencia.

Entraron en la discoteca y Remus vio como James y Sirius se desembarazaban de la bochornosa pregunta, yendo a bailar al centro de la pista. Pronto les rodearon cuatro o cinco chicas. Remus ya no le daba importancia, pero Lily no dejaba de mirar a James de reojo.

- ¿Celosa? – preguntó Remus, decidido a provocarla un poco. Estaban sentados a la barra, tomando no sé qué alcohol francés que Sirius les había recomendado.

- Más quisieras. No creas que vas a escaparte cambiándome de tema, Remus, porque sé... no, es perfectamente evidente que os rodean innumerables misterios y voy a descubrirlos...

- ¿Y esa insistencia? Quieres conocer mejor a James, ¿me equivoco?

Cada uno por su lado, defendiéndose y atacando con delicadeza. _Perfecta batalla de prefectos. _

- Eso escapa del tema... – dijo ella, mirándole de refilón mientras bailaba con una francesa rubia.

- Me parece a mí que no.

- ¿Por qué chucho, bambi, lob...?

- No preguntes, Lily. No preguntes y no tendré que mentirte – dijo al fin Remus, dándose por vencido en lo de cambiar el tema. Y esa frase le sonaba; ¿sería que Sirius se la habría dicho a él alguna vez? Quién sabe. La cuestión es que era verdad.

_Help! I need somebody, help! Not just anybody..._

Remus juraría que los Beatles cantaban lo que él sentía, pedían a gritos lo que él necesitaba. Lily no le quitaba los ojos de encima; la pregunta le ardía en los labios y Remus creía que iba a descubrir su secreto... el de todos... sólo con mirarle a los ojos. Se sentía inseguro, más invadido con la presencia de la chica que Sirius, teniendo en cuenta lo arisco que era él con los desconocidos.

_Won't you please, please, help me..?_

- ¡Remus! ¡Ven a bailar! – Sirius le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

_Sí, sí, por favor, gracias a los cielos..._

- ¡Eh, Black, estoy hablando con él!

- Más tarde, Evans. ¿Por qué no te vas a bailar con Jamie? – arrastró a Remus hasta el centro de la pista. Allí, el castaño reconoció al canción que empezó a sonar.

- ¿Cómo...?

- La he pedido especialmente para nosotros.

Sonrió y olvidó a Lily, a James, a los hombres lobo y a los animagos ilegales a punto de ser descubiertos cuando aquellas guitarras empezaron a tocar ése punteado. Casi podía ver la carretera oscura, desierta; casi sentía el viento en el cabello y podía oler el humo del tabaco en Sirius. Una luz brillaba en la distancia, temblorosa... Alguien en el umbral de una puerta. El cielo, el infierno qué más daba, nada importaba; echó los brazos al cuello de Sirius ignorando las miradas que les rodeaban, los susurros que escalaban en volumen. Bailar para olvidar, bailar para recordar, no sabía por qué pero seguía bailando mientras se metía en la canción y no había nada más que él, y el calor de Sirius. Era lo único de lo que no podía librarse, y tampoco quería.

Era como el hotel del que hablaba aquél hombre, cantando, con la voz áspera y quebrada. Podía separarse de él en cuando quisiera, pero no podría olvidarle nunca. Quizá por eso adoraba tantísimo esa canción y se perdía en el solo de más de dos minutos del final, abandonándose en ella tal y como se abandonaba en los brazos de Sirius.

Mientras tanto, abrazada a James, una pelirroja bailaba, pensando, pensando...


	28. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

**Capítulo con algo de lemon, a petición popular n.n Espero que les guste, gracias por los reviews :3 a partir de ahora, esto va a empezar a tomar unos aires más oscuros… **

**---**

- Os digo que lo sabe.

- Qué coño lo va a saber, James, que es lista pero no tanto…

- Como no bajéis la voz sí que lo va a descubrir – terminó Remus.

Estaban en la habitación de Sirius y Remus, a la que James se había mudado esa noche al volver de la discoteca. Eran las 9 y habían dormido 5 horas pero no pensaban desaprovechar aquellos días, así que mientras Lily se duchaba y se arreglaba (_mujeres, con el tiempo que pasan en el baño nos daría tiempo a escribir Historia de Hogwarts_, solía decir Sirius, hablando como si él no tardara el tiempo que tardaba en arreglarse algunas ocasiones), ellos comentaban el creciente interés de la pelirroja por los secretos de los merodeadores.

- Bueno, la parte buena es que se interesa por mis cosas… - susurró James.

- Seguro que a Peter se le ha escapado algo – sugirió Sirius, pensativo, ignorando a James.

- No digas tonterías, Peter está en Hogwarts y apenas habla con Lily… Y últimamente está muy raro. El otro día le vi hablando con Lucius. Parecía un poco nervioso, pero por lo demás era el Peter de siempre…

- ¡Bromeas! ¿Con esa serpiente asquerosa? ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho, Remus?

- Porque no hay nada de malo en…

- …estrechar lazos con las otras casas, sí, ya, vale, por supuesto – terminó Sirius – Pero Peter hace lo que hace James y por mis huevos que James no le dirige la palabra a un Slytherin, y menos a Malfoy.

Así, el tema se desvió hasta que fue hora de desayunar. Iban a ir a visitar un castillo cuyas ruinas, había dicho Alphard, estaban bien conservadas y _vale la pena subir unos cuantos cientos de metros para llegar, chicos. _En el viaje, Remus agradeció que Sirius se empeñara en llevarle junto a el en la moto, ya que James viajó en el sidecar con Lily y se pudo ahorrar las inquisitivas miradas que estaba seguro iba a lanzarle la chica durante todo el recorrido. En un momento, en la carretera, vio de reojo que James colocaba, con disimulo, un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lily sin que ella hiciera nada para evitarlo. Se sonrió para sus adentros y recostó la mejilla en la espalda de Sirius, sintiéndose algo culpable por no llevar casco (aunque en aquella carretera desierta no hubiera ningún peligro) pero agradeciendo la sensación del cabello de Sirius en su rostro.

Cuando llegaron y Sirius aparcó la moto se dirigieron al inicio del recorrido y empezaron a subir las toscas escaleras talladas con el paso del tiempo por los visitantes que subían al castillo. Sirius y James empezaron delante, adelantándose cada dos por tres, mientras Remus se quedaba, inevitablemente, solo con Lily.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido, Remus?

Estaba claro que volvería a la carga.

- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú, Lily?

Aguanta.

- También. Gracias.

Silencio. Roto por un golpe; Sirius había tropezado y estaba tendido en el suelo y James reía a mandíbula batiente unos metros por encima.

- ¡Perro patoso!

- Bambi cursi de mierda, espera a que te coja… - antes de que Remus y Lily llegaran a ayudarle, se había levantado y perseguía a James.

Remus se arriesgó a mirar a Lily de reojo tras aquellos últimos comentarios de los morenos. Ella tenía la vista perdida, seguramente mirando a James, ensimismada.

- Remus, he estado pensando… Leyendo…

- Sí, lo he notado – contestó él – Sabía que leías mucho, pero últimamente he notado que casi me superas a mí – sonrió.

- Si… bueno – desvió la mirada con una débil sonrisa – he pensado… no sé si será correcto, pero… Mira, sé que no debería meterme donde no me llaman, pero últimamente, James… bueno, no sólo él, vosotros – corrigió de inmediato – Tanto misterio, tanto talento, me… me habéis llamado la atención. Y no he podido dejar de notar ciertas cosas que me han dado que pensar, y no he podido evitarlo. Leer, buscar información, y…

Remus la miró, callado, tenso. Sin duda sabía algo, quizá relativo a la luna y a los animagos… No, con seguridad relativo a la luna y a los animagos. Aquél era su mayor secreto, el más peligroso, y al mismo tiempo, el más fácil de descubrir. Los pensamientos comenzaron a agolparse en su mente y la sangre a subirle al rostro, mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza en los tímpanos, un martilleo fuerte, incesante. Buscó excusas incluso antes de que ella hablara, las manos empezaron a sudarle, y en aquel momento decisivo en el que necesitaba _algo, lo que sea_ para salvarle, James y Sirius estaban lejos, saltando como idiotas entre las piedras. No podía pensar en nada.

- Tú…

Enfermedad. Visita a la familia. No, su madre estaba enferma, eso, sí, una enfermedad crónica… o tenía que cuidar de su abuela… también sería una buena excusa.

- No quisiera ofenderte, pero…

_James. Sirius. Socorro. Sirius. James… Dios…_

Una mano le agarró de la manga del jersey. Se tuvo que volver, inevitablemente, para mirar a Lily a los ojos. Sólo vio en ellos determinación. Habían dejado de andar y Sirius y James se habían perdido camino arriba. No necesitó la pelirroja una sola palabra más, y Remus tampoco.

- Todo cuadra… - susurró ella – Todo cuadra – repitió. Levantó la manga del raído jersey gris de Remus y vio arañazos ya cicatrizando de la última luna llena. Remus se bajó la manga en cuanto pudo, pero ella ya los había visto. Trató de calmarse.

- Sirius y James. Nos van a echar en falta – podría haber bromeado, podría haber dicho algo así como _James va a matarme pensando que estamos haciendo algo deshonesto_, pero no fue capaz de hallar la fuerza necesaria. La dejó atrás tirando con fuerza del brazo que ella agarraba y empezó a andar tan rápido como pudo hacia arriba, por donde ya se veía la muralla medio derruida del castillo apagando los gritos y las risas de los morenos. _Capullos_.

- Remus… ¡Remus, espera! – llamó ella, incapaz de seguirle, pues era más baja que él y su calzado menos adecuado para andar sobre piedras. Por no mencionar que estaba menos acostumbrada, claro. Él la ignoró – No te vayas… ¡Ay!

Remus se volvió sólo al oír la interjección; Lily se había torcido el pie y las rodillas le habían fallado.

- ¡Lily! ¿Estás bien? – volvió atrás casi sin pensar y se arrodilló a su lado. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, ella le puso una mano en la mejilla y la otra sobre las cicatrices recientes que antes había visto.

- No podía creerlo. Cuando até los cabos… Era simplemente demasiado… No podía ser verdad.

_No encuentra adjetivos_, pensó. _Pero pronto lo dirá. Terrorífico, monstruoso, inaceptable. No soy humano. No puedo…_

- En luna llena… A veces oía aullidos en medio de la noche

- Cállate… - susurró Remus – Ya no necesitas excusa, puedes darme la espalda cuando quieras. No es necesario que sigas hablando.

_Rechazo_. De nuevo se veía expuesto a ese riesgo.

Una sola palabra le desmontó la teoría.

- No.

_¿Qué?_

- No tengo por qué rechazarte.

- Claro que tie…

- No tengo por qué rechazar a alguien como tú. Tú, Remus, el verdadero tú es el que se ha detenido y ha vuelto a ayudarme cuando he tropezado aunque sabías que no era grave. Podrías haber escurrido el bulto y dejarme atrás como querías en un principio pero lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión es tu condición. No eres un monstruo. Eres una persona, y de las más maravillosas que he conocido.

Su mano era tan cálida en su mejilla, en pleno invierno, que casi le hacía olvidar todo lo demás. La miró a los ojos y se convenció una vez más, pero con más razón que nunca, de que ella iba a ser la mujer de James. Era, sencillamente, demasiado maravillosa. Y no podía apartar sus ojos de aquel mar de verde.

- Ellos te ayudan, ¿verdad? Siempre tienen alguna que otra herida. Algunas veces veo a un ciervo, otras a un perro, deambulando por los terrenos, la misma noche en que se abre el retrato cuando todos dormimos y madam Pomfrey de acerca al sauce boxeador acompañada por alguien. Chucho, bambi… Colagusano. Lunático.

Llevaba tres capas pero se sentía desnudo frente a ella. Contagiaba transparencia. _Lily…_su nombre no quería abandonar sus labios. _Lily._ En aquella palabra, si hubiera podido pronunciarla, habría dicho todo lo que sentía. _Gracias, perdón, lo siento, quédate, ven, gracias, Lily_.

No separó los labios. Relajó los músculos y se dejó caer con la frente sobre su hombro mientras ella cerraba los ojos, susurraba un consuelo y le acariciaba el cabello.

---

- Algo va mal.

- ¿Dónde lo notas? – preguntó James en voz baja, siguiendo la mirada de Sirius, que se centraba en las dos figuras que se acercaban caminando lentamente por el camino de piedras.

- La mirada de Remus, sus gestos. Ocurre algo.

Lily cojeaba de forma imperceptible, pero Remus andaba muy cerca de ella, como si fuera a tener que sujetarla de un momento a otro. Cuando llegaron intercambiaron miradas; Lily y Sirius, Sirius y Remus, Remus y James, James y Lily…

---

Aquella noche, en el castillo, antes de hacer las maletas y después de cenar, sonó una canción, una y otra vez. Eva Cassidy, Blueskies. Escogida por Remus, quien la había preferido a la versión de Willie Nelson, que era más triste y más melancólica y más _bah, _inapropiada para aquella noche. Mientras Lily y James hablaban en un rincón, en susurros, cerca de la chimenea, Sirius se sentó al lado de Remus en el sofá.

- Eh, anima esa cara, podría haber sido peor. De hecho, ha ido especialmente bien. Sólo se ha pasado tres horas regañándonos por ser animagos ilegales.

Remus suspisó.

- Tonto – dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

- No estoy triste. Quiero decir, sí. Pero es porque estoy demasiado contento. O sea…

- Pareces una tía, Remus, aclárate.

- Sólo quiero decir que estoy muy contento por que todo haya ido bien, ¿sabes? Pero el hecho de que Lily lo haya descubierto y lo haya aceptado me ha hecho volver a reflexionar sobre la luna llena y cuando pienso en ella todo es más triste.

- No digas tonterías… - le rodeó los hombros con un brazo – Hay cosas peores, ¿sabes? Yo he soñado que esa puta francesa con la que me querían casar se enteraba de que estaba en Francia y se cruzaba todo el maldito país para encontrarme. Fíjate, y eso que París está lejos de aquí, ¿eh? Qué pesadilla, tío…

Remus rió con suavidad, aunque sabía que era mentira, porque sabía que Sirius lo decía para hacerle reír. La noche anterior había estado durmiendo demasiado profundamente como para estar teniendo esas pesadillas.

- Gracias, Sirius. Gracias – descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras escuchaba la canción, que James había puesto de nuevo desde el principio.

_Blue skies, smiling at me. Nothing but blue skies do I see. Bluebirds, singing a song. Nothing but bluebirds all day long. _

- Vamos para arriba, anda...

_Never saw the sun shining so bright, never saw things going so right,_

- Pervertido.

_Noticing the days hurrying by... when you're in love, my how they fly._

- Y la pelirroja, ¿sabe lo nuestro?

- Yo qué sé. Con su cabeza, seguro que también lo ha supuesto. Seguro.

- Qué rabia de tía.

_Sé de sobras que no lo dices en serio, tipo duro. Te cae mejor de lo que quieres dejar entrever. _

- Anda, vamos – concluyó Remus, levantándose.

_Blue days, all of them gone. _

- Eh, tortolitos, silencio por la noche, que algunos queremos dormir – avisó James.

- Que te follen.

_Nothing but blueskies from no won._

---

- Sirius... pervertido – dijo, por segunda vez en la noche.

De hecho, llamar pervertido a Sirius Black dos veces al día era un récord. Normalmente se ganaba esa denominación bastante más a menudo. Pero aquella segunda vez valía más que cinco normales. Porque claro, no siempre tenía uno a Sirius Black empujándole el pecho sobre una mesa y desabrochándole los pantalones con una urgencia casi sobrehumana. Así que ese "pervertido" _sí _que iba en serio.

- Gracias – contestó, dejándose caer sobre la espalda de Remus con suavidad mientras dejaba que los pantalones y ropa interior del castaño resbalaran por sus delgadas piernas hasta el suelo. Metió las manos por debajo del jersey y la camisa para acariciarle la espalda, besándole la nuca y el cuello.

- ¡Dios, Sirius! Tienes las manos heladas – exclamó Remus mientars un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. De inmediato, los jadeos de Sirius al oído le hicieron olvidar el frío.

- Pues caliéntame.

Ahogó un gemido mordiendo la manga del jersey; _el muy cabrón_ no hacía otra cosa que acariciarle la espalda ahora, luego el pecho, ahora las piernas, la espalda de nuevo, el interior del muslo, lamiéndole el cuello, mordiendo en la oreja…

_Frustración_.

Y le venció, la condenada. Se volvió rapidísimo, cuando Sirius no lo esperaba, agarrándole de los hombros y aprovechando la ventaja que tenía por la sorpresa del moreno para intercambiar las posiciones y forzarle sobre la mesa de espaldas. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa las manos de Remus estaban ya bajo su camisa y en su pecho y una pierna del castaño rozando insistentemente entre las suyas.

Se sonrió. Sabía qué hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres, Remus? – ronroneó.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Qué quieres?

- Lo mismo que tú.

- Ah, no, no es ésa la respuesta.

Se incorporó. Al fin y al cabo era más alto y más fuerte y empujó a Remus y con ese único gesto le tuvo en la cama. Se quitó la camisa de camino, mientras se le acercaba. Se desabrochó el cinturón mientras…

- Quizá me he equivocado yo.

…hablaba con voz ronca.

- Al preguntar, ¿sabes?

Se soltó el cinturón y se dejó caer sobre Remus de nuevo. Le sujetó las muñecas contra el colchón y le habló a un centímetro de los labios.

- ¿Quieres follarme? ¿Eso te proponías?

Casi le oyó sonrojarse. _Sabía_ que ese vocabulario le gustaba, aunque le avergonzara. _Putos prefectos, si es que sois todos unos depravados._

- En absoluto. Pero me has dado una idea.

- Ya veo. ¿Te gustaría, entonces?

- Puedes estar seguro de ello. Y no dudes de que algún día lo voy a hacer.

- Ja. Pues no va a ser ningún día de estos.

- Vigila conmigo la semana antes de luna llena, que estoy agresivo. Yo sólo aviso.

- Bla, bla, bla… - bromeó en voz grave, obligándole a darse la vuelta. Le levantó el jersey y la camisa y recorrió toda su espalda con un solo dedo hasta llegar al final - ¿Algo más?

- Que dejes de hablar.

_Ah, Canuto, donde las dan las toman…_

Llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca de Remus, quien le recriminó la acción con una mirada de _¿realmente crees que es necesario?_ Así que le penetró de repente, oyéndole gemir y _no, de ninguna manera, es demasiado pasivo, al igual puede estar pensando en serio lo de estar él encima_. Pero ni siquiera el mismo se lo acababa de creer, viendo la hambrienta mirada que se le dirigía por encima de un hombro que se agitaba. Extrajo los dedos y entró en un movimiento seco, rápido. Descendió sobre la nuca de Remus una vez más; no podía evitarlo, era demasiado incitante.

- ¿Crees que podrás estar a la altura? – preguntó en un jadeo. Remus gimió un poco más alto, cerrando los labios después mientras Sirius empezaba a moverse y le levantaba un poco las caderas para poder llegar con la mano a acariciar su miembro sólo muy levemente.

- No lo dudes – repitió, en voz ahogada.

- Veremos – concluyó Sirius.

La cama crujía y se acompasaba con los jadeos apagados que llenaban la habitación. Durante un momento la imagen de James entrando en la habitación para explicarles algo de Lily le cruzó la mente, pero ni siquiera llegó a preocuparle. No podía, Sirius no le dejaba pensar en nada más en ese momento. Se limitó a dejarse ir mientras Sirius le volvía el rostro con la otra mano y le besaba, ahogando los gemidos de ambos en los labios del otro.

---

- En fin… Ya dos las 3, Lily, se ha hecho tardísimo… Y mañana volvemos a Hogwarts. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

- Ah…

No se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido. Quizá iba siendo hora de que empezara a aceptar que quizá era por culpa de James… _Ay, quita, tonta._

- Sí, será lo mejor – dijo. Se levantó del cojín en el que había estado sentada, frente a la chimenea, al lado de James. El tobillo le falló; en frío dolía más que cuando se lo había torcido en el castillo y se tambaleó al incorporarse.

- Cuidado - James reaccionó de inmediato y la tomó por el brazo y la cintura - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? Podemos pedirle al tío de Sirius que…

- Estoy bien.

- …que nos de algo, o… mierda, como era aquel conjuro que me enseñó McGonagall para torceduras…

- James, estoy bien, de verdad – dijo, un poco más alto.

- ¿Ah? Um… bueno, vale…

Silencio.

- Ya… Puedes soltarme – susurró.

- Ah, claro, lo siento – se apartó ligeramente de Lily, maldiciendo a los cielos por tartamudear tanto. Que no tenía trece años, por Dios…

La acompañó por el tramo de escaleras que llevaba a su habitación, cerca, por si necesitaba sujetarla de nuevo. Una vez allí, ella abrió la puerta, entró en la habitación y sonrió mientras cerraba, lentamente. James se quedó fuera, parado, sonriendo también.

- Buenas noches – se despidió ella.

- Buenas noches, Lily. Que duermas bien.

Cerró la puerta. James se quedó allí, observando la madera como si tuviera el rostro de la chica grabado en ella. Seguramente habrían pasado tres o cuatro minutos cuando al puerta volvió a abrirse.

- ¿Lily?

Ella pareció sorprenderse.

- ¿Aún estás aquí?

- ¿Y tú? ¿No te has acostado?

- Eh… bueno… me preguntaba si…

- ¿Si seguiría yo aquí?

- Sí.

- Parece que no me conozcas, eso deberías haberlo supuesto – dramatizó James, encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando exageradamente.

- Ah. Cállate, Bambi.

- ¡Lily! ¡Me partes el corazón! ¡No te juntes con Sirius, que es una mala influencia!

Ella rió en voz muy baja, para no despertar a nadie.

- James – llamó, antes de que él se fuera.

- Dime.

- Lo he pasado muy bien estos días, a pesar de habernos escapado casi ilegalmente del colegio.

- Claro que lo has pasado bien, como que has estado conmigo.

Pero lo que venía a continuación no lo habría esperado James ni yendo borracho. Lily dio unos pasos al frente, adelantó el rostro y le besó en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches…

Y cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

James se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sabiendo que buenas noches sí que lo eran, pero que no iba a poder dormir en unas cuantas horas.

Y al día siguiente, volvieron a la realidad. Volvieron a Hogwarts.


	29. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

**De nuevo, gracias por todo Espero que les guste… este capi es un cambio radical con todo lo que he venido escribiendo hasta ahora…**

**---**

Sin embargo, en Hogwarts todo era distinto. Parecía que tras aquellas vacaciones todo hubiera dado un giro de 360 grados. El ambiente que se respiraba era tenso, había alumnos cuchicheando por todas partes y las expresiones de sus rostros no eran las mismas; ya no había rastro de afabilidad, de diversión, de fascinación por la magia o de apuro por no haber hecho los deberes que mandó McGonagall.

Un día, Sirius y James entraron discutiendo en la sala común. Por suerte eran ya las 11 de la noche y con el mal ambiente que flotaba en todo el colegio los alumnos se iban a dormir pronto, y nadie les oyó aparte de Remus, que estaba leyendo en la mesa del rincón. La influencia de la luna… al día siguiente sería llena y no podía dormir. Pero lo que más odiaba eran las ojeras; lo que todo el mundo veía y sobre lo que todo el mundo le preguntaba. En fin…

- ¿Qué más da eso, Canuto…?

- No me jodas, James, hace unas semanas no habría dicho algo así… Esa pelirroja te está lavando el cerebro…

- No puedes decir que el Sirius post-Remus sea el mismo que el de antes, tampoco.

- Eso está completamente fuera de contexto, y encima es mentira.

- Sirius, es una ley del merodeador aceptar una derrota con honor, y James acaba de dejarte sin palabras.

- ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! – Sirius dio un bote al oír a Remus hablar a su espalda cuando había supuesto vacía la sala común.

- Esperaros. No tenía sueño. ¿De qué hablabais?

Los dos morenos se miraron en silencio, antes de que Sirius contestara con aires falsamente despreocupados

- De nada, es que este capullo está tan abrumado por su Florecilla Evans que…

- ¡No la llames así!

- …que no es capaz de distinguir entre el verdadero y el falso James.

- Lo único que ocurre es que hemos visto a Peter – bajó la voz – hablando con Snape.

- ¿Con Severus? – preguntó Remus, bajando el libro e interesándose de inmediato.

- Sí. Y yo creo que no debe de ser para tanto, al fin y al cabo, no es como si hablara con Malfoy¿verdad? Pero Sirius ya está empeñado en que le tenemos que echar la bronca por relacionarse con un Slytherin y…

- De verdad no suenas como de costumbre, James – dijo Remus, con una sonrisa cansada – Pero no puedo decir que esté en desacuerdo contigo.

- Cómo no… - bufó Sirius, dejándose caer en una butaca – Pues explícame tú por qué estabas susurrando en un rincón del pasillo a estas horas, arriesgándose a que les pillara Filch. ¿Y si están liados qué?

- Que tú seas maricón perdido no significa que todo Hogwarts tenga que seguir tu ejemplo – le espetó James.

- Calma, calma.

Fue entonces cuando se abrió el agujero del retrato y entró Peter, silencioso como un ratoncillo. Se sobresaltó al ver a sus tres amigos solos en la sala común, y se sonrojó levemente.

- ¿Qué hacéis…?

- No, Peter, la pregunta es qué diablos hacías _tú_ con _Snape_ hablando _a escondidas_.

- Joder, Sirius… - suspiró James – Que podría haber sido peor, como con Malfoy, por ejemplo…

- Yo solo… - empezó Peter – Yo sólo… quiero ayudar.

- ¿Ayudar…? – dijo Sirius, incrédulo - ¡Ayudar…!

- Hay rumores…

- ¡Me la sudan los rumores!

- Sirius, cállate, haz el favor – al oír la voz de Remus se calló, y si hubiera tenido cola probablemente la habría dejado lacia – Yo también he oído cosas preocupantes últimamente. Desde que volvimos de Francia, se entiende.

- Dicen que están reclutando a jóvenes magos con talento para el lado oscuro. Obviamente, Hogwarts es un buen foco de posibles futuro seguidores, y en especial la casa de Slytherin… Por lo que… Pensé que si me acercaba con disimulo…

- Peter, no creo que debas hacer eso – intervino Remus. Acalló a Sirius, quien se había levantado sonriente ante la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien que le apoyara, con un gesto de la mano – Si de verdad esos rumores son ciertos… Y creo que es altamente probable que lo sean… Precisamente esos magos jóvenes a los que quieren reclutar son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para darse cuenta. De que alguien quiere sonsacarles información, quiero decir. Y más sospecho resulta un Gryffindor… Y más tú, que siempre estás con nosotros. Será mejor que esperemos y actuemos en consecuencia, tras estar más seguros de todo el tema y de ver como se mueve el enemigo.

_Lupin y sus estrategias_…

- Sí, señor – contestó James en un susurro.

---

Aquellos días le resultó difícil moverse sin levantar sospechas. Más de una vez tuvo que cancelar una cita de las que ya tenía planeadas para no alertar a nadie. Y es que _están en todo, malditos… idiotas._ Siempre había estado a parte, siempre había seguido la estela de aquel trío brillante. Ya estaba harto. Iba a destacar por él mismo. _Ni siquiera me dijeron que se iban de vacaciones hasta que necesitaron que les cubriera si algún profesor que no fuera Dumbledore preguntaba algo. _

Miró a diestro y siniestro. Eran las tres de la madrugada y todos dormían, agotados por la noche anterior, que había sido de luna llena. Se levantó, sigiloso. La capa de invisibilidad de James estaba bajo su cama, ahí tirada como siempre, _ni siquiera se preocupa de guardarla. _Tiró de la tela suavemente y ésta se escurrió desde su escondite hasta su mano, como si quisiera ir con él. Quizá es que quería. Porque, al fin y al cabo, su hora había llegado.

Peter se cubrió con la capa tan silencioso como había aprendido a ser y descendió a la sala común para salir luego por el agujero del retrato. Lucius le esperaba.

---

- Oye, Remus¿estás seguro de que has dormido?

- Como un tronco.

- Tienes más ojeras de lo normal – observó Sirius, después de que James iniciara el tema.

- Es que estaba más cansado que otras veces. He dormido muy bien pero sigo teniendo ojeras. Va como va, cada mes es distinto… - acabó de abrocharse la camisa y pasó a ponerse la corbata.

- ¿Seguro que puedes ir a clase?

- No te preocupes, Sirius, estoy bien – se ató bien la corbata y salió de la habitación cogiendo un par de libros, sin mirar atrás.

- Yo sigo pensando que está demasiado cansado como para ir a clase. Es como si no hubiera dormido…

- James – llamó Sirius, cruzando la habitación a zancadas, con los pantalones aun desabrochados. Se los situó un poco antes de arrodillarse en el suelo junto a la cama de James.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó éste, cruzando también la habitación desde el baño hacia su cama.

- ¿Tu capa estaba así anoche, cuando fuimos a dormir?

Señaló la tela. James se fijó bien en ella y _sí, es verdad, hay algo raro_… Estaba seguro de que no dejó tanto trozo saliendo por debajo y de que las arrugas estaban más marcadas. Era como si…

- ¿Crees que alguien la ha cogido y la ha vuelto a dejar en su sitio, pretendiendo que nunca la tocó?

Sirius miró a James, serio.

- Eso es exactamente en lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿No creerás que…? – James tanteó el terreno.

- Tiene pinta de no haber dormido en toda la noche, joder.

- ¿Para qué la querría? No tiene más que pedírmela y…

- No lo sé, tío, yo soy el primero que querría descartar esa opción, pero... – Sirius dejó la frase colgada en el aire.

- Ya. Ya lo sé. Anoche… Te resultó sospechoso lo que dijo¿verdad?

- …si se estuviera reuniendo con Malfoy, o con Snape… Están en el bando oscuro, sin duda…

El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, denso, desconfiado, casi temeroso.

- Quítatelo de la cabeza, tío – dijo entonces James, en su voz estridente. Parecía que estuviera luchando contra ese temor, intentando convencer a Sirius…

- James…

- Remus no es un traidor. Y Peter no es un traidor. Y tú no eres un traidor. Yo no soy un traidor tampoco. Somos merodeadores, hostia. Y me voy, que he quedado con Lily un rato antes de las clases. Voy a ver si al fin formalizamos esta relación tan extraña que tenemos desde lo de Francia… - dejó suspendida la frase. Su voz ya no era fuerte, como en los cinco primeros puntos que había querido dejar claros. Había adquirido el tono soñador especialmente utilizado para hablar de Lily.

Sirius se quedó allí, en el suelo, solo. Remus en la biblioteca, James con Lily y Peter… desayunando, suponía, _como siempre, para que no le quiten el pastel de chocolate los otros Gryffindor. _

Se preguntó si su voz, al hablar de Remus, sonaría como la de James al hablar de Lily. Sin duda antes lo hacía. Más bien se preguntó, entonces, si la sospecha le cambiaría la voz.

_No puedo quitármela de encima…_

---

- ¿…Sirius?

De nuevo de noche, una semana más tarde. Entró por el retrato más avanzada la noche que de costumbre, cargado de libros como siempre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esperar… - susurró el moreno, sin mirarle - ¿Dónde has estado?

- En la biblioteca, obviamente – respondió algo sorprendido – Ayudando a la señora Pince. Se acercan los exámenes y hoy ha sido un día especialmente movido en la biblioteca. Mucho desorden de libros…

Sirius seguía sin mirarle.

- Oye, llevas una semana actuando de una forma algo extraña… - dijo. Empezó a andar hacia Sirius, aún cojeando levemente por la última luna. Llegó a la mesa donde estaba sentado el moreno apoyó sus manos una a cada lado de sus caderas, en la madera - ¿He hecho algo que no te ha sentado bien?

- …no es eso.

- ¿Entonces?

Empezó a alarmarse en ese momento. Cuando se inclinó hacia sus labios al no obtener respuesta y trató de besarle.

Donde habían estado los labios de Sirius, ahora los suyos se habían encontrado con su mejilla. Había vuelto el rostro, había esquivado su beso.

- …Sirius…

Se abrió el agujero del retrato.

- ¡ESTOY SALIENDO CON LILY!

James entró dando botes. Su alegría se contagiaba, pero Remus seguía atónito mirando a Sirius. El grito de James sólo le pareció un susurro, como el viento en la distancia. Sirius le apartó entonces sin mirarle siquiera, y saltó de la mesa para ir a felicitar a su amigo, sonriendo. Se abrazaron entre risas y empezaron a sir la escalera hacia los dormitorios. _Ven cuando acabes con tus libros, Lunático_, gritó James, pero de nuevo volvió soplar el viento. _Estaremos bebiendo hasta la madrugada¡fiesta!_

_Fiesta…_

Le fallaron las rodillas y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Pudo agarrarse a tiempo a la mesa que tenía delante, donde antes había estado Sirius. Donde ya no estaba. Ya desde hacía una semana… Cuando hablaron sobre el tema de los espías de Voldemort en Hogwarts, de los nuevos magos oscuros… Había estado raro desde entonces. Más distante, más oscuro. No, no quería pensar en eso, pero _¿qué otra explicación hay¿Qué puede ser si no es que…?_

_Sirius no. Sirius no. _

Pero la sospecha se extendía como cizaña sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Acababa el curso y no podía pensar en los exámenes. El tiempo pasó escurriéndose entre sus dedos, a cada luna dejando cicatrices más dolorosas. Dumbledore les llamó un día. Les informó acerca de la Orden del Fénix. No tenía ni idea de qué era eso hasta que el director de lo explico a ellos cuatro y a Lily, y Remus estuvo a punto de gritar, de decir algo, _¡no¡No lo diga ahora! Va a delatarnos… ¿Realmente va a hacerlo? _¿Qué es realidad, qué es mentira? _¿Qué diablos está pasando? _

Se evitaban mutuamente. Se cruzaban en los pasillos, no se miraban. Remus pasaba los recreos en compañía de Charles y su ahora novia, Elda. Sirius, con James y con Peter. A veces Remus también estaba con James, pero entonces Sirius no aparecía. Varias veces preguntaron Cornamenta y Colagusano acerca de ese aparente distanciamiento, pero no sacaron nada en claro. Remus se dio de nuevo por vencido aquel y se alejó de James, agotada su esperanza de al menos oír la voz de Sirius. Hacía tanto que no la oía… Aquel día fue cuando al alejarse, Sirius salió de las sombras.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- De veras eres imbécil, tío. Imbécil de verdad. Se le nota a la legua que esto lo está destrozando por dentro. ¿Es que no ves que es imposible que él sea…?

- Joder, James, no me vengas con esas¿qué coño te ha dicho? – le agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Olvídame, tío! – respondió James, deshaciéndose de los puños de Sirius - ¡Estás paranoico perdido, no te me acerques hasta que madures un poco, joder!

- ¿Ah sí¡Pues que te den, capullo, bailaré sobre tu tumba cuando acabes muerto y traicionado!

Sus palabras resonaron entre los muros del pasillo. Después las siguió el silencio, sólo roto por los jadeos de Sirius. James estaba dándole la espalda, andando hacia la sala común, pero detuvo sus pasos. _Me he pasado. _

- Nunca imaginé que te diría esto… - susurró James, sin volverse aún a mirar a Sirius – Pero me das pena. Lástima. Ahora mismo, eres patético.

Apretó los puños. No quería aceptarlo, pero sabía que James tenía razón. Su ropa estaba más arrugada que de costumbre, manchada. Su rostro pálido, con ojeras, su cabello normalmente brillante había perdido vitalidad.

- Como no reconsideres todo esto vas a acabar mal.

- James…

- Ya estás mal.

- …James…

Y él se volvió al fin. Encaró a su amigo, más alto, que seguía apretando los puños, con los ojos brillantes. En un par de pasos estuvo allí y le abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como Sirius le devolvía el abrazo y escondía su rostro en su cuello, susurrando su nombre, una y otra vez, _James, Jamie, Cornamenta, tío, James, lo siento, joder, no sé qué…_

- Todo irá bien.

_No me lo creo. _

_No te lo crees ni tú, Cornamenta._

Y no, él tampoco estaba tan seguro. No cuando tenía a alguien como Sirius roto, quebrado como un frágil cristal entre sus brazos. Que alguien con tal fuerza estuviera en ese estado… No había canción para describirlo, no había guitarra para plasmar el momento en que el peso, quizá de sus almas, les venció, y cayeron al suelo de rodillas, aún abrazados. Y aquello debían de ser lágrimas, porque de repente se había puesto a llover desde no se sabía dónde, una lluvia cálida y salada y triste que sólo les mojaba las mejillas y empapaba sus ropas sólo en los hombros, donde escondían los ojos, en el cuerpo del otro.

- Confío en ti. Nada va a cambiar eso. Confío en Remus, confío en Peter, confío en Lily y os quiero a todos más que a nada y tío, voy a casarme con ella y ahora va en serio. Antes de que ocurra nada más. No quiero perderla, si tengo que morir será como marido de Lily Evans… Lily Potter… Mira – dijo, con la voz algo más calmada, con las mejillas aún húmedas – ya sabemos qué nombre ponerle a nuestro hijo. Se llamará Harry, si es chico. Eso seguro. Si es chica…

- …dejadme elegir a mí¿vale? Si es niña…

- Ya veremos. No quiero traumatizarla.

Rieron. Levemente.

- Pero una cosa la sé segura. Vamos a irnos a vivir juntos en cuanto salgamos del colegio, ya hemos encontrado un sitio, una casita pequeña, a las afueras… Y quiero que tú seas nuestro Guardián. Como un buen chucho – bromeó.

- Yo… ¿Yo? – susurró, atónito.

- Claro, capullo. Si no puedo confiar en ti…

- No puedes.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, sorprendido.

- Soy demasiado cercano. No puedes… coge a…

_¿Remus¿Iba a decir Remus?_

- …coge a Peter.

- Sigues con las paranoias acerca de Remus¿verdad?

- James, tengo mis razones, y no creas que me gusta tener que sospechar de él… Escoge a Peter. Si tanto confías en mí…

- Sirius.

- Por favor.

Le miró fijamente. No era que no confiara en Peter… Y sí, confiaba en los dos lo suficiente como para hacer a Peter su guardián. Entonces…

- De acuerdo.

- Así me gusta, Bambi.


	30. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

**Nyaa, siento haberme retrasado, estoy de exámenes… Aquí va otro capítulo, y poco a poco me acerco más al final. Esta mañana, al pensar en el fanfic, me he dado cuenta de que ya no queda demasiado por delante. Espero que les guste n.n ¡Aviso! Capítulo aburrido xD Pero no es culpa mía, necesitaba ligarlo todo de alguna forma, no podía pasar directamente a "Sirius ha salido de Azkaban y va a vivir con Remus tal y como recomendó Dumbledore", ¿verdad? xD**

"_Querido" Canuto,_

_Hace ya tiempo que dejamos Hogwarts, ¿lo recuerdas? Maldita Orden del Fénix y sus misiones… Hace años que no os veo a todos, y menos a Peter. Aunque el otro día estuve con Remus. Y debo confesar que me sorprendió ver que aún seguís con esa comedia. Estáis todos paranoicos, entre lo de la traición y la insistencia en que me esconda con Lily hasta que pase todo. La verdad, no me sorprendió demasiado que Dumbledore me propusiera a finales del año pasado lo de elegir un guardián, por ser de la Orden y bla bla bla, pero no pensé que iríais todos tan en serio. ¿Qué coño está pasando? Me repatea; no soy un cobarde, soy James Potter y como buen Potter lucho, cojones. Qué guardianes ni qué leches. _

_James._

_P.D.: El embarazo de Lily, sin problemas. Très bien!_

_---_

_Maldito Cornamenta, _

_Qué paranoico ni qué leches. Tengo mis razones, oigo rumores. No en vano investigo para la puta Orden, ¿no crees? Si apoyo a Dumbledore en lo del guardián desde hace tanto tiempo será por algo. Cuídate, capullo. _

_Sirius. _

_P.D.: __Os__ Te echo de menos, cornudo. _

_--_

_Querido Cornamenta, _

_Espero que por el cuartel todo marche con total normalidad. Me alegré en sobremanera al verte hace unos días; aquí las cosas son realmente deprimentes. Me cuesta fingir el placer que según ellos debería sentir al matar como lobo. Ya ni siquiera esperan a la luna llena, es una verdadera agonía. Entiendo que me dijerais que yo seguía siendo humano; un troll lo es más que todos ellos juntos. Si __Sirius me viera__ me vierais os reiríais de mis ojeras… Siento no poder escribir más, me controlan mucho. Parece que mi actuación no es todo lo buena que cabría esperar. _

_Remus. _

_P.D.: Espero poder estar ahí para cuando nazca Harry. Cuidaros mucho y recuerdos para Lily. _

_---_

_Querido Lunático, _

_Como no estés aquí cuando nazca Harry voy a ser yo el que sienta placer al matarte. Ve con cuidado, tío, no quiero que mueras antes de que pueda regañarte por ser tan imbécil, mister prefecto. Lily está mejor que nunca y te manda un abrazo. _

_James. _

_---_

_QUE TE JODAN. _

_¡Dumbledore se enteró del nacimiento de Harry antes que yo! No estarás pensando en cambiar de padrino, ¿verdad? __Tsk… __Voy para allá en cuanto me quite esta mierda de misión de encima. __Harry James Potter… __Harry JAMES Potter, maldito egocéntrico, al menos podrías haberle puesto el mío como segundo nombre, ¿no? Egoísta. Cabrón. Capullo. Hijo de puta. Gilipollas. Felicidades. _

_Sirius. _

_---_

_Querido James, _

_Lo siento. _

_Remus. _

_---_

_Querido Remus, _

_No te disculpes, tú eres el que más jodido lo tiene para disimular que estás del lado de Dumbledore. Te envío una foto de Harry, aunque después tengas que devolverme todas las cartas que te envío porque te registran las pertenencias. Así al menos ves qué ojazos que tiene, son los de su madre. Ve con cuidado, y te repito que no te preocupes por no haber podido venir al bautizo. _

_James. _

_P.D.: Sirius sí que pudo venir, igual que Peter. Están los dos bien, pero Sirius podría estar mucho mejor, igual que tú. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo. _

_---_

_Canuto, tú ganas. _

_¿Qué quieres que tengamos un guardián? Lo tendremos. ¿Qué quieres que sea Peter? Lo será. A ver si te callas un poquito, pesado. Harry pronto cumplirá un año. Estoy deseando veros… Creo que ya intuye que eres su padrino, es tan listo como su madre. _

_James. _

_---_

_Remus, _

_Pensé que te gustaría tener esta foto. Toda tuya. No es necesario que me la devuelvas. Por lo visto Sirius no tiene demasiado instinto paternal, porque cuando tenía a Harry en brazos el pobre no paraba de llorar. En todo caso, se ven bien juntos, ¿verdad? Y a Harry le encanta cuando se convierte en perro. _

_James. _

_---_

Había conseguido recuperar la mayoría de cartas de esa época. Debajo de su colchón, entre los escombros de la casa de los Potter tras aquella fatídica noche, bajo llave en un cajón de la habitación de Sirius… Ésas habían sido las más difíciles. Nunca había conseguido ni siquiera una sola carta de Peter, o dirigida a él. Le habían contado lo sucedido cuando no hubo peligro y pudo abandonar la manada de los hombres lobo; James, Lily, muertos, _traicionados_, Peter asesinado, Harry huérfano, Voldemort desaparecido…

Sirius, desquiciado, confinado en Azkaban.

Le habían contado que, al arrestarle, frente a decenas de testigos muggles que no iban a recordar nada después, sólo se había reído. A mandíbula batiente, con esa risa sorda, perruna, que antes tanto había adorado pero que entonces sólo hacía que se estremeciera imaginándose el horror que retrataba. _¡Peter!¡Peter!¡Tú, Peter, tú!_

Pero Peter había muerto, él mismo le había asesinado.

Le dijeron también que se había dejado llevar a Azkaban. Peter, James, muertos. Sirius no era Sirius.

Y él estaba solo.

_Mentirosos todos. _

Quiso aullar, y aulló.

Agitan levemente tu sueño unas voces infantiles, agitadas, rebosantes de alegría. Siente que alguien entra al vagón en el que está él, pero no le da mayor importancia. _Debe de estar todo lleno…_ Además, tiene otras cosas en que pensar. Otras cosas por las que su sueño se ve algo molesto, como por ejemplo la huída de Azkaban de un preso. El primero que logra escapar desde que se construyó la fortaleza… Logra conciliar el sueño de nuevo, al fin, pero no por mucho tiempo. El tren se detiene, tiembla, una sensación de desconcierto se extiende a través de todos los vagones. La respiración, en el suyo, se agita. Se despierta definitivamente cuando se oye el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y empieza a entrar más gente, y cuando…

Grita. Reclama silencio, y el ambiente se congela por partida doble. El frío se apodera de todos ellos y algo más tarde no puede creer lo que ve.

_¿Dementores? ¿En el Expreso de Hogwarts?_

Y lo entiende. Sí, debe de ser por eso…

- Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa – dice, con voz fuerte, profunda, segura. Varita en alto. Sus palabras resuenan en el espacio cerrado que es el pequeño vagón. Pero la criatura no se mueve; se vuelve a la derecha y parece mostrar interés en alguien que está ahí, sentado, en la oscuridad…

- _¡Expecto patronus!_

Cuando vuelve la luz al vagón, varias figuras se hacen visibles. Varios estudiantes, un adulto entre ellos y…

_James…_

Casi siente el corazón latiendo desbocado en el pecho cuando ve a aquel chaval tendido sobre los raídos asientos del tren. Con aquel cabello negro desordenado, las gafas de montura negra, no demasiado alto, delgado… Sabe que bajo los párpados cerrados los ojos son de un verde deslumbrante y que el flequillo esconde esa famosa cicatriz, fruto de la noche en que…

_James… Lily…_

Cuando Harry despierta, ante él ve a un perfecto desconocido, ofreciéndole chocolate.

- Ten. Come. Te sentirás bien.

Sale del vagón para ir a hablar con el maquinista; sin duda ésa es una buena excusa. Cierra la puerta tras él y lleva los ojos al cielo, a través de la ventana. Empieza a oscurecer…

Nunca se había planteado siquiera la opción de volver a Hogwarts. Demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas memorias, se veía incapaz; sabía que les recordaría, que les vería, que se vería a sí mismo doce años más joven, que aún podría escuchar sus risas inocentes en cada rincón. Capturadas en la magia del lugar. Y no se equivocaba. En varias ocasiones se preguntó si habría aceptado el trabajo de no haber necesitado tanto el dinero, pero las leyes en contra de los hombres lobo eran numerosas, estrictas e inviolables, y apenas tenía dinero para ropa o comida. Quizá por eso Dumbledore le hizo una oferta casi demasiado buena, una oferta que no pudo rechazar. Pero aquello… Aquello era, en cierta manera, reabrir heridas cicatrizadas. Y más con Harry Potter asistiendo ya al colegio. Le veía, e inconscientemente se preparaba para oírle gritar _¡Canuto!_ en cualquier momento, y que alguien, con voz estridente, como un ladrido, le contestara con una palabra malsonante.

Pasa las lunas, cada mes, más tranquilo, gracias a Severus. Severus… Debería haberse imaginado, ya en el colegio, que no iba a ponerse del lado de Dumbledore, pero misteriosamente el director había pasado a confiar plenamente en él. Era profesor de pociones y ansiaba su puesto, y lo podía notar en sus ojos al traerle la poción las noches de luna llena.

_Al fin y al cabo, fui un idiota al pensar que podía dejar a un lado el odio que sentía por James y Sirius. _

Ya avanzado el curso descubre que las sorpresas no parecen cesar para él. Le confisca un mapa a Harry, un mapa que a su vez les confiscaron a ellos en tiempo de estudiantes, pero obviamente no se lo cuenta a la viva imagen de su fallecido amigo. No le cuenta nada. Entre otras cosas, porque no tiene palabras. Guarda el pergamino y pasa el tiempo y ya a final de curso vuelve a sacarlo, recordando, con su viejo gramófono tocando jazz en el fondo de la habitación. Lo examina, se le cae el alma a los pies. _Debe de estar estropeado. Pero el mapa nunca antes ha mentido…_

_¿Peter…? _

_¿Puede ser que…? _

Empieza a comprenderlo todo, pero no, no puede ser, es demasiado… hace tanto tiempo… Pero ¿de qué otra forma podía reflejarse Peter en el mapa? ¿De qué otra forma podría Sirius estar arrastrando a dos de las motitas que se agitaban en los terrenos del colegio hacia el interior del sauce boxeador…? Corrió como nunca lo había hecho hasta llegar al sauce, presionar el nudo del tronco con una rama larga y escurrirse entre sus raíces, hasta llegar a la Casa de los Gritos…

- ¡Expeliarmo…! ¿Dónde está, Sirius? – le mira por primera vez en 12 años y casi no le reconoce. Él señala a Ron – Pero entonces… ¿por qué no se ha manifestado antes? A menos que… a menos que fuera el quien… a menos que te transmutaras sin decírmelo…

Su mente trabaja a toda velocidad. Peter, el dedo que hallaron, la rata, Sirius, los muggles muertos, la explosión, Sirius riendo mientras le llevaban a Azkaban… Si Peter hubiera… Si todo hubiera ido como piensa…

- Profesor Lupin, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué…? – interrumpió Harry en voz alta. Pero no terminó la pregunta.

Remus se acerca al moreno, tendido en el suelo, un montón de harapos sucios, un cuerpo demasiado delgado, con los ojos hundidos, el rostro pálido, el cabello cayendo en greñas desaliñadas sobre el rostro. Le tiende la mano… Y ese abrazo le devuelve la vida. No sabe cómo ha podido pasar aquella posibilidad por alto, tras todos esos años pensando en sus amigos a diario; la desconfianza que se había apoderado de él desde finales del séptimo curso en Hogwarts le había cegado. Sirius había sospechado de él, él de Sirius, nadie de Peter; contuvo las lágrimas, sabiendo que aquel error les había costado la vida a James y a Lily. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan imbécil como para desconfiar de la persona que amaba…

- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

_Ah, sí, Hermione. También está aquí. _La voz de la chica le saca de su ensimismamiento y al soltar a Sirius vuelve a aterrizar en la realidad de la polvorienta habitación de la Casa de los Gritos. Poco después se lo cuentan todo a Harry y a sus amigos, e inmediatamente después llega Snape. Sólo un pequeño contratiempo, pues sus mismos alumnos le desarman, ante el entusiasmo escondido de Sirius, quien le reprocha a Harry que _tendrías que habérmelo dejado para mí_. Al fin, tienen a Peter ante ellos. Todo se solucionará, todo irá bien, Sirius es inocente… _inocente…_

Salen hacia Hogwarts por el sauce, mas los inconvenientes no cesan y es luna llena y Remus no ha tomado toda la poción que debería haber tomado. Su conciencia humana se diluye con el dolor de la transformación y lo último que alcanza a pensar es que _Peter va a escaparse de nuevo y es culpa mía…_

Se despierta en el bosque, al día siguiente, desconcertado, solo, con el cuerpo dolorido. No recuerda nada desde la culpabilidad y la transformación y cuando vuelve al castillo cojeando, tan rápido como puede, va a ver a Dumbledore. Él se lo cuenta todo; Sirius ha huido de nuevo, no se ha podido probar su inocencia, pero al menos está a salvo. _Sería conveniente que se alojara unas semanas contigo, hasta que encontremos un lugar seguro para él. _

Vuelve a su despacho y recoge, sonriendo amargamente al pensar en cuántas cartas de los padres llegarán al día siguiente, quejándose, pidiendo la expulsión del licántropo que Dumbledore tiene como profesor. Cuando Harry le visita por última vez, ya casi lo tiene todo en orden.

- Te he visto venir – sonrie, al ver llegar a Harry a su despacho, señalando el mapa del merodeador.

- Acabo de estar con Hagrid – dice Harry -. Me ha dicho que ha presentado usted la dimisión. No es cierto, ¿verdad?

Pero así es, porque a esas altura se sabe y que es un licántropo y los padre son van a permitirlo. Por suerte, Dumbledore se las arregló para desviar todas las sospechas de confabulación con Sirius que planeaban sobre Remus, y la cosa no acaba tan mal como se había imaginado. No se siente en absoluto culpable, así que le devuelve a Harry el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad. Y llaman.

- Tu coche está en la puerta, Remus.

- Gracias, director.

Dumbledore. _Qué gran hombre._

---

Cuando llega a su casa y deshace las maletas apenas ve dónde pone las manos. Sabe que Sirius no tardará mucho en llegar, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que no sabe cómo mirarle, después de todo aquello. Cómo mirarle… Se vuelve sin prestar atención y derriba un vaso de agua con el dorso de la mano; cae al suelo y se hace añicos, apagando con su ruido el suspiro nervioso que deja escapar él. Antes de que se pueda agachar a recoger los pedacitos de cristal, sin embargo, un ruido a su puerta llama su atención. Es algo justo como si…

…_como si un perro rascara madera. _

El ladrido se lo confirma.

Corre a la puerta y la abre con dedos temblorosos y lo primero que hace es sorprenderse al sentir como cae al suelo, tropezando, bajo el peso del perro negro que se le arroja encima. Sonríe mientras Canuto menea el rabo y salta de encima de su pecho al suelo para dar vueltas a su alrededor. Se incorpora, cierra la puerta y cuando nadie puede verle ya, Sirius se transforma.

- Sirius…

- Putas pulgas.

Ensancha su sonrisa, que se mantiene algo tímida, al oír ese comentario 100 Sirius. Apoya la espalda contra la puerta mientras frente a él Sirius se sacude los harapos que lleva por ropa, y prefiere no esperar más. No puede mirarle, así que le habla al suelo.

- Lo siento.

- Si, fuimos los dos unos gilipollas, ¿verdad? – dice, procurando que su voz suene casual. Pero suena ronca por el desuso y más melancólica y dolida de lo que el moreno hubiera querido.

Levanta la vista y le mira, al fin. Sirius ya estaba mirándole, _cómo no, no se corta_.

- Al fin y al cabo… Yo tuve la culpa de lo de James.

- No digas eso. Te he creído culpable durante tantos años… Y no es verdad.

- Me siento culpable.

- Eso no puedo evitarlo, supongo. Con lo tozudo que eres… - le parece oír una leve risa cuando pasa cerca de Sirius para recoger los pedazos de cristal mojado que siguen en el suelo. Se agacha de espaldas al moreno y siente, presiente, que éste sigue mirándole – Pensaba que estaba completamente solo. Creí confirmar mis sospechas sin lugar a dudas cuando te arrestaron, y contigo como traidor y los demás muertos… Me sentía tan solo…

- Lo sé, joder. Lo sé – le observa, mientras se levanta, con esa elegancia algo torpe en movimientos casi lacónicos, si pueden llamarse así – En Azkaban… - su voz se debilita al pronunciar el nombre - …cada día me acordaba. De James, de ti, me jodió tanto, me cabreé tantísimo conmigo mismo por haber pensado que eras tú el traidor..

- Bueno, ya ha pasado. Ya está. Ahora lo que importa es movilizarse, atrapar a Peter, y serás libre…

- Ese deseo es lo que me ha mantenido cuerdo y con vida durante estos años. De no ser por eso… Habría acabado loco, o muerto. Como los de mi alrededor. No sabes lo terrible que es… Sabes cuando uno va a morir, los dementores se excitan, están alegres, flotan de un lado para otro como putos fantasmas tétricos… - su voz se apaga progresivamente.

Remus se vuelve hacia él. El palmo de altura que le sacaba Sirius al dejar el colegio se ha desvanecido casi en su totalidad, y si se pone de puntillas es tanto o más alto que Sirius. Se le acerca en silencio y cuando está allí, frente a él, no sabe por qué lo hace. Sirius sube la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran a medio camino; alarga una mano, toma la del moreno…

No sabe por qué es todo tan raro. Si está demasiado contento, si está confuso, si está desorientado, si está… qué coño está…

- Eh… Seguro que quieres tomar un baño – dice, desviando el tema – Te prestaré ropa limpia… Y mientras, haré la cena. Estás tan delgado…

- ¿Qué? Ah… Sí, claro… - suelta la mano del castaño y le sigue por el estrecho pasillo de su pequeñísimo piso hasta el baño, donde apenas cabe la pequeña bañera que Remus se agacha para empezar a llenar.

- Toalla… Puedes utilizar estas zapatillas cuando salgas…

- Gracias.

Sale y cierra la puerta y se pregunta si Sirius se siente tan raro como él. Le parece escuchar, de todas formas, al otro lado de la puerta, un suspiro.


	31. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

**Ta táaan n.n Lemon, a petición popular xD Personalmente, un capítulo que me gusta mucho, y de los más largos; me he esforzado bastante en éste. ¡Espero que a todos ustedes también! Gracias por todos los reviews (aunque no los conteste, casi no tengo tiempo) de los anteriores capítulos n.n **

**-------------**

- ¿Remus? – pregunta. En voz baja. Muy baja. Ni siquiera Remus le oye – Remus – repite. Sí, ahora sí, por suerte…

- Ah, ya estás… - se vuelve y le ve envuelto en su albornoz azul pálido, con el cabello casi chorreando, enmarcándole el rostro que refleja los años en Azkaban. Le llega ya por esa cintura y le cubre el rostro sin que él se lo aparte de los ojos, así que supone que, desgraciadamente por lo que eso comporta, se ha acostumbrado a esos mechones negros lloviéndole ante los ojos.

- Necesitaba un baño… - murmura, cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano al hombro. Mueve el cuello, con un gesto de leve incomodidad.

- ¿Te duele?

- Lleva tantos años doliendo que me doy cuenta ahora que puedo descansar – contesta, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Le mira mientras apaga el fuego y retira la sartén del fogón. Realmente le gustaría poder prepararle algo mejor para comer, más nutritivo, algo bueno, algo con lo que realmente disfrutase y le hiciese difuminar un poco más esos años en su memoria. Pero todo lo que le permite el dinero que va consiguiendo a trancas y barrancas es una tortilla francesa, pan, queso y una botella de vino barato. Y algunas fresas. A Sirius siempre le gustaron las fresas. Lamenta no tener…

- ¿Tienes tabaco?

Sonríe apenado.

- No. Lo siento.

- Joder, Lupin, ya te vale – da un par de pasos hacia el sofá.

- ¡Espera, espera! ¡Vas a mojarme todo el suelo, tienes el cabello chorreando!

- ¿Pretendes que no cene hasta que se me seque el pelo? Se me enfriará la cena… - dice, con un leve puchero y estirando el cuello para lograr ver qué está cocinando Remus.

- Bueno, sécatelo un poco con una toalla para que no moje el suelo, al menos. Mientras, yo pondré la mesa. Venga, venga – le apremia, recorriendo la corta distancia entre la nevera y los fogones y la pequeña mesa de madera carcomida en que van a cenar – Y ponte la ropa que te he dejado encima de la cama.

Le ve volver al baño en silencio y coger una toalla. Vuelve a la nevera para sacar las fresas, y al cajón de cerca de los fogones para preparar los cubiertos y las servilletas que van a utilizar. Cuando al fin está vestido y con el cabello poco más que húmedo, Sirius vuelve a la cocina y se sienta a la mesa.

- ¿Ya?

- Sí, sí… - sonríe, poniéndole delante su plato. Al moreno casi le falta tiempo para empezar a devorar la tortilla y el queso, dándole feroces mordiscos al cuscurro de pan en ocasiones. Remus le mira, aún de pie, pensando…- Lo siento. Quería cocinar algo decente esta noche, pero… El dinero… - dice, a modo de disculpa.

- Venga, Remus, ¿qué crees que comía en Azkaban? Bueno, mejor no te lo cuento, siempre has sido muy sensible. Pero te aseguro que esto es un manjar de reyes.

Cuando se lleva el tenedor a la boca, casi arrastra mechones de su pelo junto con la tortilla. Antes de pensarlo por segunda vez, Remus se inclina al frente y le aparta el cabello del rostro.

- Bueno, no sé yo si un puñado de pelos será muy sabroso – bromea – Y está muy largo. Después tendremos que cortarlo un poco.

- Más tarde… anda, siéntate y cena tú también… Cuéntame qué ha sido de ti estos años.

Le obedece con gestos lánguidos.

- Nada interesante. Cuando… Cuando ocurrió todo, Dumbledore me ayudó mucho. Gracias a él encontré un trabajo a pesar de no poder estudiar más, pero habló con conocidos suyos, les dijo que estaba completamente capacitado y no sé qué más… Tuve que vender todo de cuanto podía sacar dinero y…

- ¿Tus libros? – interrumpe Sirius, boquiabierto, dejando de comer por un instante.

Remus sólo sonrió.

- Después de aquello… Bueno, me las arreglé como pude y acabé en este piso. Es barato, aunque tenga que andar casi media hora hasta la estación muggle más cercana y de allí tardo unos 40 minutos más en llegar dónde trabajo…

- ¿Dónde?

- Es una especie de biblioteca. De incunables mágicos… Investigo, busco documentos, libros, a petición de clientes particulares o bien para instituciones del mundo mágico. A veces del ministerio. No hay demasiados magos que puedan hacerlo, se necesita haber leído mucho, y no es precisamente un sitio donde se cobre mucho. Eso por las mañanas. Por las tardes… Dos o tres a la semana, en ocasiones me llaman como profesor particular de inglés de niños muggles. No son tan malos – comenta, cuando Sirius pone cara de disgusto al oír la palabra "niños".

- Nunca tendré el instinto paternal que tienes tú, Lupin.

- Lo sé. Es por eso por lo que nunca podrías ser profesor, a pesar de que creo que estás también perfectamente capacitado y eres más inteligente que muchos…

- ¿A Snivellus, te refieres?

- Sirius, por favor…

- Vale, vale, ya me callo.

Remus empieza a comer cuando Sirius termina ya con su plato y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos alcanza el plato de las fresas.

- Yo no tengo demasiado que contar, como puedes suponer… Aunque en estos años he aprendido a comportarme como un perro callejero de tan buenos modales que entran ganas de alimentarlo.

- Pues buena alimentación e slo que necesitas. Te has adelgazado muchísimo…

- Mejor, decías que estaba gordo.

Remus contiene una carcajada.

- ¿Yo? – pregunta, atónito - ¿Cuándo?

- Coño, en Francia. Cuando fuimos allí de vacaciones, no parabais de darme la lata, sobretodo tú. Pero James y Lily tampoco se quedaban cortos con…

Era inevitable. Tenían que llegar a hablar de ello en algún minuto de la noche y ese minuto ha llegado ya. Sirius es el primero en romper el silencio tras haberse interrumpido él solo.

- Pudiste… No sé, ¿descubrir algo, conseguir algún dato, lo que sea? Sobre… su muerte.

- …no – contesta, bajando la vista y cortando en dos su último trozo de tortilla.

- Ya…

- Sólo… - dice, recordando - …cartas. Un par de fotos. Harry tiene un álbum, lo consiguió en Hogwarts, de manos de Hagrid, creo…

- Cartas… - susurra Sirius – Podría… Me gustaría leerlas. Luego.

- Por supuesto… - dice. Se levanta y recoge los platos. Ya han acabado de cenar – Siéntate ahí, voy a buscarlas. Puedes leerlas mientras te corto el pelo.

- ¿Le has cortado el pelo a alguien alguna vez?

- ¿Yo? ¿A quién iba a cortárselo?

- Joder, lo sabía, me tienes como conejillo de indias. Qué miedo me das…

- Oye, que tengo buen gusto, al menos – vuelve con un a caja de hojalata que aún conserva el olor a galletas artesanales, un regalo de despedida de la profesora McGonagall al dejar Hogwarts, y que contiene sus cartas, las de James y las de Sirius, y unas tijeras en la mano. Pone una tela raída sobre el pecho de Sirius y la ata detrás, a su cuello. Le pone la caja en el regazo y de pie, detrás de él, se permite una distracción; debería estar cortándole el cabello pero le observa al abrir la caja. Como sus manos no hacen más que resbalar con los dedos por la superficie de los sobres escritos con letra de James. Como su respiración se altera al sacar la carta del sobre. _"Maldito Canuto…"_

Al fin aparta la vista de las manos de Sirius, sintiéndose casi mal, como si hubiera estado espiando algo íntimo y personal del moreno. Se arrodilla al principio para cortarle unos cuantos dedos las puntas del cabello, dañadas y enmarañadas incluso después de la ducha. No se complica con el corte pero lo alarga todo lo posible; es sencillo, prácticamente recto, sin flequillo ni escalados ni complicaciones, simplemente para disminuir el aspecto de sucio que daba. Sin embargo… No sabría con qué entretenerse mientras Sirius acaba de leer las cartas, así que continua retocando un mechón aquí, otro allá, ocasionalmente acariciando el cabello del moreno sin cortarlo, dejando que su mirada se pierda entre esos cabellos azabache.

- Joder, qué tonto que soy.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – sale de su ensimismamiento y mira sobre el hombro de Sirius para verle con un puño fuertemente cerrado alrededor de una de las cartas. Entre los ariscos pliegues del papel se distingue su alterada caligrafía dibujando palabras como _"razones" _o _"guardián"_. Empieza a comprender.

- Qué gilipollas que soy, coño.

Le tiembla la voz.

_Demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo_…

- No pienses en eso ahora, Sirius.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que no lo haga? ¡James está muerto por mi culpa! – dice de pronto, casi gritando.

- No digas tonterías…

- ¡Sospeché de ti!

- Y yo de ti, en aquel momento era normal, el ambiente era tenso hasta un extremo inimaginable…

- ¡Yo le convencí para que escogiera a Peter! – baja la cabeza, y el rostro vuelve a ensombrecérsele por el cabello, más corto pero llegándole aún por media espalda - ¡Si yo no se lo hubiera dicho, si no hubiera insistido, si hubiera sido yo el guardián de los Potter…! ¡Hubiera muerto antes de entregar a James, HUBIERA MUERTO!

- ¡Sirius, cálmate!

Durante un rato sólo se oye su agitada respiración. Un par de lágrimas salpicando en los viejos pergaminos de las cartas.

- Te dejé solo… - murmura al cabo de un rato – Aguantando las misiones de la orden, rodeado de hombres lobo, solo…

No sabe qué decir. Deja las tijeras a un lado y va a abrazarle, pero no sabe cómo reaccionará. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, le ha costado tanto asumir que estaba solo, que ni James ni Sirius ni Peter ni Lily ni nadie volvería… Tras todas esas muertes, tras la desaparición de Charles, de quien la última noticia que había tenido era que se había casado a escondidas con Elda, que había escapado de su familia, fiel al Señor Tenebroso… Tras tantas heridas, recuperar ahora a quien había sido el pilar central de su existencia durante media vida se le hace maravillosamente difícil y _joder_, ni siquiera es capaz de recordarle lo suficiente como para poder prever su reacción si le abraza…

- Ya ha pasado todo… - murmura desde detrás de la silla de Sirius. Se sujeta al respaldo de ésta, pues teme que puedan fallarle las piernas.

- Voy a lavarme la cara – anuncia Sirius, con voz nasal. No le mira, no deja que vea sus lágrimas – Y a afeitarme y… bueno, todo eso…

Le deja allí. Cuando entra en el baño Remus se deja caer en el sofá, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. _Es todo tan extraño…_ Cuando los abre de nuevo, lo que ve ante él son los recortes del cabello de Sirius. Por el suelo, abandonados, rechazados…

Se da cuenta de que eso no puede continuar así. _El pasado pasado es, y si bien debe tenerse en cuenta no se puede permitir que nos atormente en el presente_, eso es lo que piensa. Anda hacia el armario del pasillo, saca la escoba y el recogedor y empieza a barrer el suelo, agrupando todos los cabellos, mechón por mechón, apartados ya de su dueño. Los junta todos en el recogedor. Una maraña intensa, atormentada, hecha pedazos. Y, ante todo, vencida, superada, prácticamente sin importancia. _Como el pasado debería estarlo. _Abre un armario debajo del fregadero y los arroja a la bolsa de basura.

---

Cuando sale del baño no puede creer lo que oye.

- Remus, tienes fiebre.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta, agachado frente al viejo gramófono que les acompaña desde Hogwarts.

- Estás escuchando ACDC…

- Bueno, pensé que te gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido… Ésta te gustaba, ¿verdad?

- Joder que si me gustaba…

Sonriendo, y ya afeitado, limpio y con el cabello más corto, su delgadez se acentúa en demasía. _Tengo que engordarle_, piensa, _aunque sea un poco_.

- _I'm on the hiiiighway to hell!! Yeaaaah!!_

Deja escapar una pequeña risita. _Ése_ es mi Sirius. Acaba la canción y Sirius le reta a que _a ver cuánto recuerdas de mí, hay otra en ese disco que me gusta mucho_, y cuando Remus sin dudar salta a la séptima pista con _"Get it hot"_, el moreno le felicita y se sienta en el sofá a escucharla. Remus rebusca entre los discos…

- ¿Qué más tienes? ¿Algo nuevo que valga la pena?

- A ver… Mira, éste es otro de los grandes éxitos de ACDC, lo sacaron cuando… ya no podías escucharlo. Seguro que te gusta.

Y a Sirius le gusta. Cómo no, si paradójicamente la canción se titula _"Back in Black"_ y la banda ha vuelto con más energía que nunca… Después le pone un vídeo del 85, para deleite de Sirius…

- ¡Ala! ¡Mick Jagger se le está insinuando a David Bowie! ¡Qué suerte el maldito Bowie!

Se le acerca mientras observa el viejo televisor embobado, como un crío crecido que no ha tenido infancia. Se sienta a su lado y Sirius apenas se da cuenta. Las imágenes continúan pasando y canción tras canción la noche cae sobre sus cabezas y así la madrugada, entre unas cuantas copas más de vino barato y suspiros mayoritariamente de Sirius de _ay, ahora me fumaría un cigarrillo…_ Y se da cuenta entonces, cuando los ojos se le empiezan a cerrar bajo el peso de las horas y la cabeza se le ladea hasta reposar en el hombro de Sirius, calmado también por el cansancio, de que

- …Dios, cuánto te he echado de menos…

_No quiero llorar_.

- …yo también, Lunático… Yo también. No sabes cuánto. Cada día, pensando en ti. Y en todo lo que había hecho. En lo imbécil que he sido. Pero sobretodo en ti…

_No quiero…_

- Idiota, cállate…

_Que me queman los ojos. _

- Remus…

_Esto es muy raro. _

- Remus… - le alza el rostro por la barbilla, le mira a los ojos. _Maldito, qué bien le queda ese cabello negro y largo y ondulado alrededor de esos ojos grises y azules y de tormenta y Dios sabe qué más…_ - Remus – repite. Se baña en el nombre, se acerca a sus labios - ¿…puedo…?

- No preguntes y hazlo – susurra.

Trece años desde el último beso, trece siglos en la memoria de ambos. Cuando vuelven a besarse tras tanto tiempo se dan cuenta de lo que han estado a punto de perder; podrían haberse perdido el uno al otro, podrían haber muerto. Se abrazan, se aferran a los hombros del contrario como si fuera la primera vez, o como si fuera la última, quién sabe. Pero no quieren que eso termine nunca y sus labios están hambrientos y ellos sin fuerzas para nada más. Pronto sus ropas empiezan a ceder, empiezan a caer al suelo, cubriendo los pies del sofá en el que Remus tiende a Sirius para tenderse luego él encima. Había llegado a estar tan convencido de que no podría ser feliz nunca más… Amantes esporádicos, noches en vela rápidamente enterradas, alumbradas por el recuerdo, nada más. Nada era capaz de ofuscar las memorias de Sirius, ni siquiera el rencor por la que hasta hace poco había creído traicionera acción del moreno a los Potter. Cuando vuelve a lamerle el cuello, a mordisquearle el pecho, sabe que todos los intentos que ha hecho durante esos doce años de superar a Sirius utilizando a otros posibles amantes han sido en vano.

Y está tan delgado, tan distinto, pero todo es lo mismo, al fin y al cabo, y su amor no ha cambiado. Lleva una mano al miembro del moreno, observándole. Las ondulaciones de su cabello parecen vibrar cuando gime, parecen moverse de forma independiente cuando agita la cabeza.

- Remus… - llama, impaciente.

_No te sienta bien tanta abstinencia, ¿eh, Black?_

Sabe como siempre, también. Si no hubiera madurado desde sus años en Hogwarts le habría costado reconocerlo pero ahora no tiene ningún problema; añoraba la erección de Sirius en su boca, es un hecho, y lo demuestra lamiéndole con fruición. Sirius hunde sus dedos en el cabello castaño de Remus, jadeando. Suelta un gemido que corta el cálido aire de esa madrugada de verano a poco más de las cinco y media cuando Remus, una de sus manos, le acaricia los testículos. Abandona su miembro para atenderlos a ellos con la boca mientras le acaricia la erección con la mano y lleva la otra a la suya propia. Realmente lo ha echado de menos… Pero le sorprende, sin embargo, que poco después y con un grito ahogado en los viejos cojines del sofá, Sirius acabe ya, tan pronto, salpicándole el rostro y la mano y su propio estómago. Esconde una sonrisa y se tumba a su lado, besándole con labios casi castos en el cuello, besos cortos, dulces, sobre piel morena.

- Lo… lo siento – jadea Sirius – Doce años no sientan bien… - suelta una carcajada casi sin fuerzas.

- Lo sé. No es necesario que te disculpes. Pero no creas que vas a salir de ésta tan fácilmente… - susurra. Entrelaza dos de sus dedos en un mechón de su cabello. Realmente le sienta bien, así, largo, y se pregunta si podría convertirlo en su nuevo fetiche. Sonríe; quién sabe... - ¿Recuerdas aquello que te dije una vez…?

- ¿A qué te refieres? Porque hablas por los codos cuando quieres – bromea, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Remus.

- En Francia. Te dije que algún día iba a hacerlo, y que vigilaras conmigo la semana antes de luna llena. Ya sabes, la agresividad y todas sus consecuencias… Dentro de tres días… - señaló al cielo a través de la ventana sin cortinas. La luna estaba completándose en el firmamento.

_Oh, así que era eso…_

- No lo recuerdo – disimula.

- ¿No? Pues voy a refrescarte la memoria.

Le empuja de repente para darle media vuelta y presionarle el pecho contra el sofá. Recorre su espalda con un solo dedo, desde la nuca hasta…

- Ah. Eso. ¿Crees que voy a…?

- ¿…permitírmelo? Más te vale no resistirte.

Se le lanza encima como un lobo hambriento (metáfora que más o menos no se aleja tanto de la realidad), mordiendo levemente en los omoplatos, sujetándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza y separándole las piernas con una de sus rodillas. Sirius no sabía que alguien podía hacer tantas cosas a la vez con tanta efectividad hasta que sufrió el efecto en sus carnes, pero aparta todos esos pensamientos de su mente al encontrar tres dedos de Remus de repente metidos en su boca. Deja que su lengua resbale entre ellos, suba, baje, vuelva a rodearlos. Muerde ligeramente la punta con los dientes.

- Eso es, vas a necesitar prepararlos bien – le susurra al oído.

_Remus, ¿éste eres tú?_

Y es que nunca le había visto así. Agresivo, mordiendo quizá un poco demasiado fuerte, casi ahogándole con los dedos, separándole las piernas, poniéndose entre ellas, subiéndole ligeramente por las caderas y _sí, como un perro_, susurrando. Los dedos; de repente, dos, y un dolor agudo recorriéndole. Cierra los ojos…

- ¿Te hago daño?

_Sí, joder, ¿tú qué crees?_

- Más quisieras – su voz casi le reta, aunque el dolor la debilite.

- Bien.

Otro dedo. Y apenas unos segundos, masajeándole brevemente. Después se han ido, y antes de que Sirius se acostumbre de nuevo a esa agradecida normalidad, algo distinto, duro y más grande, está empujando, entrando, lentamente.

_¡Maldito…!_

- Tranquilo. Pronto será mejor.

- Dios, lo sabía, todos estos años… Estabas fingiendo, ¿verdad?

Remus rió con una risa metálica que nunca antes había oído. Plateada, como la luna; debía de ser eso.

- ¿Fingiendo? No creo. Dímelo dentro de un rato, cuando acabemos con esto.

Y empieza a moverse. Lento al principio, pero sólo al principio, porque es el lobo el que toma el control y pronto cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por sus propios movimientos y por la calidez de Sirius bajo él, a su alrededor, tan cerca…

_Ostia puta. Fingía. _

O eso pensaba al empezar Remus a moverse, porque no había forma humana de que alguien gimiera de placer con eso, así que Remus tenía que haber estado actuando todos esos años. Sobreactuando. Pero poco a poco lo va entendiendo; el dolor se desvanece bajo un placer que nace desde algún punto en su interior cada vez que Remus embiste y que recorre todo su cuerpo como descargas eléctricas. En unas pocas embestidas está gimiendo y comprendiendo, aunque inconscientemente, con un cerebro turbio como niebla, por qué a Remus le gustaba tanto. En algún momento perdido entre los compases de ese baile lleva su mano a su miembro, _más_, pensando, _más, _demasiado orgulloso para pedirlo. Y otra vez esa carcajada metálica al apartarle Remus la mano de un golpe y acariciarle la erección con la suya en su lugar.

Es plenamente consciente de las caderas del castaño golpeándole el trasero, de las manos que le sujetan las suyas clavándole las uñas, de las gotas de sudor que recorren su espalda mezclándose con las de Remus, de esa sensación de calor que casi le marea y se siente ya en ese punto sin retorno, como donde rompen las olas en la orilla o donde el río da paso a la cascada. Y allí encuentra también a Remus; oye su nombre por encima del zumbido que le ensordece tras el orgasmo y se siente extraño cuando el castaño termina en su interior. Sin embargo, no le desagrada. No señor, no está nada mal.

Remus se deja caer a un lado, cerca de Sirius, agotado. Es tarde y lleva muchas horas sin dormir y pronto tendrá que irse a trabajar… Siente como Sirius se da la vuelta en el sofá y le abraza. Le devuelve el abrazo y se acurruca contra su pecho, perdiéndose en su aroma.

- Quisiera que esto durara para siempre… - oye susurrar al moreno.

_Pero nada es eterno. Nada es para siempre, Sirius._ Eso piensa, y es verdad y lo sabe. Pero no lo dice. No ahora; de momento, pueden permitirse algo de felicidad, aunque sea sólo un poquito.

- Yo también… - dice, antes de dormirse de inmediato.

Sirius le deja descansar. Ya son las 6 pasadas y el despertador está programado para sonar a las siete menos cuarto. Se siente culpable por un momento, pero sabe que Remus no va a echarle la culpa, así que se limita a abrazarle y cerrar los ojos y, por primera vez en más de doce años, sentirse en casa.


	32. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

Le entran ganas de despedazar el despertador y seguir durmiendo cuando el maldito "riiiing" del aparatito le perfora los tímpanos. Tener de nuevo a Sirius durmiendo a su lado no es de ayuda, ya que más bien resulta ser un factor por el cual destrozaría el despertador con más razón; pero conserva el sentido de la responsabilidad de cuando estaba en Hogwarts y sabe que en el trabajo le esperan. Para el despertador y cierra los ojos de nuevo, _sólo cinco minutitos…_

- Buenos días – susurra Sirius a su lado, con una voz tan jovial que realmente parece que no se canse nunca.

- …nos días…

- Qué mala cara, tío… ¿Y así tienes que ir a trabajar?

- …i…

- Bueno, no te preocupes, descansa un rato más que yo preparo el desayuno y…

Le sujeta de la muñeca.

- No – no sabe de dónde saca las fuerzas para bromear una respuesta – No quiero que explote la cocina.

- ….cabrón. Yo que lo hacía con buena intención.

- Era broma, idiota.

Se incorpora y le duele todo, de dormir mal, poco y en el sofá, bastante pequeño si consideramos el tamaño del piso y que han dormido en él dos hombres hechos y derechos de unos 30 años. Cuando se levanta, parece que sus piernas se quejen a gritos, pero no les hace caso; por suerte, tras salir de Hogwarts sólo se ha reincorporado al trabajo a media jornada en la librería y sabe que cuando llegue a casa, sobre las cuatro, podrá comer y dormir toda la tarde. Ha podido ahorrar bastante con el magnífico sueldo que le pagaba Dumbledore en Hogwarts y puede permitirse empezar con las clases particulares por la tarde más adelante, quizá en septiembre, _cuando necesiten repasar los niños que se presenten a exámenes de recuperación…_

Se acerca al mármol de la derecha de la nevera. Qué desayunar… Queda algo de pan en el cajón, un poco de jamón dulce en la nevera, un par de manzanas un poco pasadas que tendría que acabar ya si no quiere que se echen a perder… Y está Sirius. Adiós a la siesta cuando vuelva del trabajo, porque

- Lo siento, casi no hay nada ni para desayunar. Tendré que ir a comprar cuando vuelva del trabajo.

- … - por un momento está a punto de ofrecerse a ir por él. Después, claro está, recuerda que _coño, soy el preso fugado más buscado del mundo mágico. Bueno, el único preso fugado del mundo mágico,. Es normal que me busquen._ – No te preocupes.

- Tendremos que pasar con este pan y el poco de jamón… Puedes comértelo tú, si quieres. Necesitas alimentarte bien…

- ¿Y tú? Tienes que ir a trabajar, no puedes ir sin comer nada.

- Tengo esas dos manzanas. Y quedan algunas galletas… Ahora mejor voy a ducharme o llegaré tarde.

Y se va tambaleándose, dormido, hacia la ducha. Cuando vuelve, veinte minutos más tarde, vestido y peinado, no parece que se haya despertado demasiado.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – pregunta Sirius desde la mesa, acabando su desayuno.

- ¿Y tú? Porque no es normal que tardes tanto en comer, con lo gotón que eres.

- Ja j aja, muy divertido, Lupin. Anda, lárgate.

- Voy, voy… - dice, yendo hacia el recibidor del piso y poniéndose el abrigo. Coge su maletín de vieja piel marrón oscuro y termina de ponerse bien la corbata – No hagas tonterías, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Como cuáles?

- Como… arriesgarte a que te vean. Nos meteríamos en un buen lío los dos, pero sobretodo tú. No dudarían en ejecutarte.

- Ya, ya, me quedaré quietecito, aquí, en el sofá, escuchando toda la música que me he perdido en estos doce años… - dice, con voz aburrida.

- Así me gusta, buen chico. Hasta luego.

Cuando se cierra la puerta y Sirius se queda de pie, solo, en el recibidor, mirándola. En silencio. Se da la vuelta tras unos segundos y anda lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar al sofá del comedor. Se sienta. Suspira, y no oye nada más en la casa que su suspiro y el _tic tac_ del carcomido reloj de madera de la pared.

- Bueno… - dice, para romper el silencio – bueno. Vale. Joder. Me aburro.

---

- Buenos días, Lupin. Tan puntual como siempre – le saluda su jefe. Sólo dos tres en la tienda, él y dos empleados. Remus es uno de ellos. Por eso, y tras tantos años, la relación es casi familiar.

- Buenos días, señor Wells.

Ése es su jefe. El apellido le sienta bien, piensa siempre Remus, al llevar una librería y ser tan bibliófilo. Es un hombre menudo, de unos setenta y pocos años pero con la vitalidad de un chaval de veinte. Tiene el rostro enjuto y en la punta de su nariz aguileña siempre hendida en las páginas de los libros más viejos que pueda alguien imaginar reposan unas gafitas de media luna, muy similares a las de Dumbledore. Sin embargo, no lleva el cabello largo. De hecho, _no tiene_ cabello. Ni barba. Eso contribuye, quizá, a que su aspecto sea de aún más menudo, más insignificante. Le da un falso aire inofensivo. Por allí dónde pasa, va dejando un rastro del amargo olor de libros viejos, que ya reside en su ropa, de forma perenne, sin importar cuánto la lave. Porque vive encima de la librería, en una simple habitación con un par de fogoncillos y un baño. Es como una especie de trastienda, repleta de libros también, hasta el techo. Uno tiene que ir con cuidado cuando para entre ellos, porque el más mínimo roce en el lugar erróneo y puede encontrar la muerte enterrado en siglos de sabiduría. Sin embargo, las altísimas torres resisten cuando el señor Wells se desliza ágilmente entre ellas. Años de práctica…

- ¡Remus!

Se vuelve. _Ah, sí, _el otro empleado, relativamente nuevo. Contratado para suplir su vacante en el año que enseñó en Hogwarts. Wells se encariñó con él y ahí se ha quedado. Bueno, es buen chico… Y le ayuda con sus investigaciones. Y al ser de ascendencia japonesa sabe mucho más de literatura oriental de lo que Remus podía haber imaginado nunca, a pesar de tener sólo diecinueve años.

- Hola, Shige.

- Hola – contesta, con su habitual sonrisa y su voz alegre – Parece que no has dormido bien hoy tampoco… - comenta, algo preocupado.

- No es nada grave. ¿Hay novedades con la investigación sobre esos volúmenes perdidos que nos pidieron desde la biblioteca central de Irlanda? – pregunta, quitándose el abrigo y dejando el maletín en la pequeña mesa que es su estudio.

- Sí, una pista, pero se nos van las huellas de los malditos libritos hasta Australia.

- Me parece que Wells tenía algún que otro contacto por allí…

- ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! – contesta el viejecito, desde algún lugar entre tantos libros – Como en todos los lugares del mundo, de hecho.

- Por eso nos encargan tantas cosas de tantos sitios – razona Shige, sonriente. Entonces baja la voz – Sobre lo que me pediste…

El rostro de Remus cambia por completo.

- ¿Novedades? – vuelve a preguntar.

- No. Lo siento. Le perdieron el rastro durante la guerra. Nadie ha vuelto a saber nada de él desde que salió de Hogwarts. Aunque me han dicho… en un bar de ésos de mala muerte en los que puedes encontrar mucha información… que hay algunos rumores de…

- ¡Te dije que no fueras ahí! – contesta Remus, sorprendido, un tanto molesto – Esos bares son tremendamente peligrosos. Sí, puedes encontrar información valiosa, pero pueden hacerte daño, incluso… algo peor.

- Pero estoy bien, Remus, yo sólo… quería ayudarte – dice. Baja la mirada.

Remus suspira.

- Está bien, está bien. Pero ve con cuidado. Últimamente he estado algo ocupado y no he podido investigar tanto por mi parte, si no hubiera sido por ti ya habría perdido la débil pista sobre la que voy. Muchas gracias.

Shige baja más el rostro. Lo vuelve a subir unos segundos después, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿…tan importante era esa persona para ti?

- ¿Te refieres a Charles? – pregunta, sacando unos documentos que tiene que enviar a Italia de su maletín – Sí. Fue uno de mis pocos amigos en el colegio, y de los buenos. Me… afectó mucho cuando supe que había desaparecido en la guerra.

- Ya veo… - murmura Shige, con la vista fija en los documentos de Remus – Haré lo que pueda por ayudarte, Remus. Te lo prometo.

- Gracias, ya estás haciendo mucho por mí, no podría pedirte más – sonríe y se vuelve a mirarle – pero no te pongas en peligro por una información que al fin y al cabo no es de tu interés.

- ¡Claro que lo es, si te puede ayudar en algo, yo haría lo que…!

- Basta de cháchara, muchachos, a trabajar, que es por lo que os pago.

Shige para en seco antes de acabar la frase. Se sonroja ligeramente, y se aleja murmurando _maldito viejo_, pero Remus sabe que en poco tiempo le ha cogido tanto cariño y confianza como él hizo en sus días de recién contratado.

Es entonces cuando llaman a la puerta. Remus, que es el que está más cerca de ella, pues es el que atiende al poquísimo público que acude solo a comprar, se levanta y va a abrirla.

- Correo – dice el cartero muggle, en la puerta.

- ¿Correo…? – dice, para sí mismo, mirando la carta que le entrega. Es algo extraño, pues las únicas cartas que llegan son una vez al mes, y correspondientes a las facturas de la electricidad de la tienda. Y llegaron hace tres días – Um… gracias.

Cierra la puerta y entra de nuevo. Entonces se fija en el destinatario de la carta, que no es otro que…

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Morwell Street, nº 221_

_Londres._

Abre el sobre, algo sorprendido. Le cae un pequeño papel sobre el regazo, del mismo color amarillento que el sobre, escrito también a mano. Sólo hay una dirección apuntada.

_Gutter Lane, nº 32_

- ¿Gutter lane…? ¿Dónde está eso?

- ¡Shige! ¡No aparezcas de repente y me hables al oído de esa forma! – dice Remus, sobresaltado, llevándose una mano al pecho; había pensado que el chico estaba unos metros más allá, sentado a su mesa, trabajando. A veces cree que puede aparecerse sin hacer ruido de tan sigilosamente que puede llegar a moverse.

- Lo siento, lo siento – sonríe, con ese rostro inocente que hace que se le perdone todo.

- ¿Ocurre algo, chicos?

- Nada, señor Wells, nada – dice Shige – Es un poco raro, ¿no? – señala el sobre – Podría ser peligroso ir solo. Te acompañaré.

- ¿Eh? En primer lugar, Shige, ni siquiera sé si voy a ir. Es demasiado extraño…

- ¿Y si tuviera relación con Charles…?

Sopesó la posibilidad. Con todo el misterio que les rodeaba, ya fuera por la librería y sus encargos en sí o por esa investigación que llevaban a espaldas del señor Wells, era bien posible que fuera algo sobre el paradero de Charles. Entonces…

- De acuerdo. Pero no hoy. Estoy demasiado cansado y tengo otras cosas que hacer.

- Vale. ¿Mañana?

- Es posible. Ve y trabaja, anda, que Wells te bajará el sueldo – dice – Venga, venga – apremia.

- Haaaaai – sonríe el otro, alejándose a saltitos.

_Qué alegría la de los jóvenes_, piensa Remus.

El joven en cuestión, mientras tanto, piensa en cosas muy distintas, con los ojos brillantes.

---

- Ya he vuelto… - murmura, al entrar por la puerta de casa, casi a las cuatro de la tarde. Ya vuelve a tener hambre, pues sólo se ha comido las dos manzanas pequeñas desde que ha salido de casa, y… - Sirius, ya he vuelto – dice, un poco más alto.

Nadie contesta.

- ¿Sirius? – pregunta. El pánico empieza a apoderarse de él, de repente - ¡Sirius! – grita. Después recuerda que las paredes de esos pisos son muy finas, y los vecinos muy cotillas - ¡Canuto! ¡Canuto, contesta! ¿Estás ahí?

Corre al comedor y lo ve vacío. El sofá está casi como lo dejó al irse por la mañana. La mesa recogida, sí, pero no hay rastro del moreno. Entra al dormitorio, nada. En el baño, menos. Se queda parado en medio del piso, sin saber qué hacer. La cocina también está desierta.

- Canuto… - susurra, y empiezan a temblarle las piernas. ¿Y si le han descubierto? Y si… ¿Y si se le han llevado, y si está de nuevo en Azkaban, y si los dementores le han…?

De pronto, se abre la puerta. En un acto reflejo, Remus saca la varita y apunta con ella a la puerta del recibidor. La de la entrada se cierra. No hay casi ningún ruido, y luego…

La del recibidor se empieza a abrir lentamente. La varita empieza a temblarle en la mano, y se obliga a cogerla con firmeza. _Moriré antes que desvelar algo sobre Sirius_, piensa, imaginando que quizá las autoridades vienen a arrestarle por esconder a un preso fugado. Por la puerta, sin embargo…

Aparece un perro. Y la varita se le cae de la mano.

- ¡Sirius! – exclama, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, aliviado.

Sirius deja las bolsas que lleva entre los dientes en el suelo y corre hasta donde Remus está en el suelo, transformándose, quedando también él de rodillas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Remus? – pregunta, cogiéndole de los hombros.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo – contesta - ¿Dónde has estado?

Sirius señala las bolsas.

- Comprando. Quería ahorrarte trabajo – se vuelve de nuevo hacia él, sonriendo – Así no perderás el tiempo y podrás descansar después de comer y…

No ve venir la bofetada cuando Remus alza la mano; de hecho, le pilla tan desprevenido que no se da cuenta de que Remus le ha pegado hasta que le empieza a doler la mejilla unos segundos más tarde y Remus se levanta y se apoya en el mármol.

- No has… ¿no has pensado que…? – balbucea – Joder, Sirius, ni una nota, ni un aviso, nada… Te dije que no salieras… Llego a casa, no estás, no hay… nada… - aparta la mirada. Sirius sigue en el suelo, de rodillas, en silencio, bajo el efecto de la bofetada de Remus. Poco a poco, se lleva una mano a la mejilla…

- Yo…

- No vuelvas a hacerlo. No vuelvas…

- Sólo he ido a hacer la compra – se defiende – Quería ahorrarte trabajo, quería que descansaras, quería que…

- Pues la próxima vez piensa antes de actuar, ¿de acuerdo? – le corta – ¿No se te ha ocurrido que si te pillan van a…?

_¿…matarte…?_

- ¿Matarme? – termina el moreno. Se levanta – Ostia, Remus, nadie sabe que soy un animago. He cogido la lista, he ido a la tienda más cercana, se la he dado a la chica de la caja junto con el dinero y ella no ha hecho todo por mí, habrá pensado que sólo soy un perro muy bien educado de alguna persona que no puede ir a comprar por sus propios medios o algo por el estilo…

- Sigue siendo muy peligroso.

Se mantiene en silencio un rato, antes de contestar.

- Vale. Ya lo he pillado, no volveré a ayudarte nunca más…

- Sabes que no quiero decir eso…

- Pues lo parece.

Sabe que no lleva razón, que ha cometido una imprudencia, pero…

- No me vengas con tu orgullo de siempre, Sirius, sabes perfectamente por qué me enfado, eres más que suficientemente inteligente como para saberlo y como para darte cuenta de que sé que sólo te estás comportando como un crío. Sabes que lo sé.

Al fin, le mira.

- Necesitaba aire fresco… Salir, hacer algo, ver el mundo de nuevo… Los meses que estuve fuera sólo planeaba cómo llegar hasta Peter, como idearlo todo para matarle, sólo eso, no tuve tiempo de nada, pero ahora es diferente. Necesitaba respirar, ver… cómo es todo ahora. Y quería ayudarte. Me sentía tan inútil aquí sin hacer nada, no quiero ser sólo una carga para ti.

- Sabes que lo entiendo – susurra Remus. Se impulsa levemente en el mármol en el que está apoyado y se dirige hacia Sirius para abrazarle por la cintura y apoyar su frente en el hombro del moreno – pero es muy peligroso, no quiero que nos separen de nuevo, porque si te capturan ahora te matarán sin dudarlo. No quiero, Sirius, no quiero…

- …lo siento, siento haberte preocupado…

- No vuelvas a hacer algo así. Prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo… - murmura.

Remus le besa, lentamente, con mucha suavidad, en los labios.

- Nunca has sido una carga y nunca lo serás, ¿si?

- Vale.

- Vamos, haré la comida…

Cuando acaba de cocer la pasta y la sirve en los platos (con ración doble para Sirius), se sientan a la mesa. Remus le cuenta todo lo que ha hecho esa mañana; le habla del señor Wells, de Shige, de la librería, de los encargos, se lo describe todo. No quiere dejar de hablar; quiere que Sirius pueda verlo todo casi tan bien como si saliera de casa. Quizá por eso, cuando acaba de relatarlo todo, casi no ha tocado su plato, que se ha enfriado ya sobre la mesa, y Sirius está terminando con el suyo.

- …y decidimos ir mañana. Al sitio que ponía en el sobre – al fin, pincha un par de macarrones con el tenedor y se los lleva a la boca.

- ¿Con ese japonés?

- No es del todo japonés. Pero sí, con él.

- ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene?

- Diecinueve.

- ¿Y qué dices que te dijo acerca de lo de conseguir información para ti?

- Que no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer mientras me fuera de utilid… No, Sirius – exclama en un suspiro – Otra vez celos no…

- Es que le gustas, más claro agua.

- Anda, cállate – dice, sonriendo ante el tono acusativo e infantil de la voz de Sirius.

- ¡Pero…!

- …he comprado un par de bollitos dulces de los que te gustan mientras volvía a casa para que te los comas de postre.

- ¡Bollitos dulces!

Sonríe mientras Sirius corre hacia su maletín. _Nota para mí mismo: la técnica de distraer al perro con comida sigue funcionando. _


	33. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30 **

**¡Nyaaaaa volví a retrasarme en la actualización...! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Con el inicio de las vacaciones no he pasado de salir con el grupito de locas (ehem xD) y claro, las obligaciones se me han pasado... Bueno, gracias por todo como siempre y espero que les guste n.n **

Aquel día, al salir del trabajo, están andando por las callejuelas de Londres tras salir del metro. Es un día húmedo y caluroso de finales de verano, aunque no haga sol; de hecho, amenaza con llover, pero ya a nadie le importa. Es Londres. La gente ni siquiera lleva paraguas, porque si cada vez que chispeara mínimamente tuvieran que salir de sus hogares con un paraguas en la mano, el gesto se haría perenne y es bastante molesto cargar con el utensilio durante todo el día.

- Gutter Lane, Gutter Lane…

- Debería ser la siguiente – dice Shige, alzando la vista del mapa de la vieja guía de la ciudad con la que se hizo al llegar a Londres por primera vez, hace apenas un par de años, incluso menos.

- Veamos…

Avanzan un poco más y sí, allí está; Gutter Lane, una calle de casas pequeñas y jardines diminutos, algunos bien cuidados, otros llenos de hierbajos, y en uno de ellos los dueños se las han apañado para apretujar un columpio infantil y un par de macetas no demasiado pequeñas. Pasan por delante del dicho jardín, y un par de casas más allá., a mano derecha, está el número 32 de Gutter Lane. No le da una buena impresión desde el principio; es una de las casas el jardín de las cuales se asemeja más a una pequeña jungla, y la pintura se desconcha de las paredes de madera antes clara, ahora oscurecida por el tiempo que hace que no se cuida de ella. Los cristales están sucios, y detrás de ellos las cortinas amarillentas corridas. No parece que el timbre funcione cuando llaman, así que Remus pasa a golpear la puerta directamente con los nudillos mientras sujeta la varita con su otra mano en el bolsillo. Porque definitivamente, _hay algo en todo esto que no acaba de…_

- Quédate detrás – y se interpone entre Shige y la puerta. El otro, más bajito y de constitución delgada, queda casi oculto tras él.

- Ah… vale.

Parece que pase una eternidad antes de que se abra la puerta, y cuando lo hace, es sólo una rendija. Un ojo claro rodeado de cabello rubio largo, rizado y desaliñado se asoma por ella, y le observa con detenimiento pero sólo un breve instante. Entonces se separa de la puerta y la abre totalmente, escondiéndose tras ella.

- Pasa… pasad.

Lo hacen.

La casa es bastante sobria en muebles, en decoración, y aunque se pretende mantener limpia, la falta de luz y algo de desorden hace que parezca algo más miserable. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras ellos y se vuelven, ven a una mujer de unos treinta años también, que podría tener perfectamente la edad de Remus, si bien él aparenta ser mayor por las arrugas y el cabello entrecano que le causa la Luna. Ella es alta para ser una chica, tanto como Shige, incluso un par de centímetros más; parece haber sido de constitución fuerte, si bien da la impresión de haber perdido veinte quilos en muy, muy poco tiempo, y su cabello rubio sería brillante y sedoso si lo lavara, peinara y cuidara de nuevo. Parece haberse abandonado por algo. Y su rostro es extrañamente familiar. Algo despierta dentro de Remus, recuerda su pasado en Hogwarts, no sabe por qué…

- Remus… Remus Lupin.

Su voz suena temblorosa en su susurro. Algo se mueve detrás de ellos, en el oscuro sofá de la salita, y sujeta con más fuerza la varita dentro del bolsillo de su fina chaqueta muggle.

- Dígame.

- No voy a hacerte daño, puedes bajar la guardia… Aunque es normal que desconfíes, al fin y al cabo. Yo…

La interrumpe en su discurso la vocecita de un niño que la llama; _mamá…_ Su expresión cambia por completo y se olvida de Remus, de su desconocido acompañante y de todo, y se abalanza sobre el sofá.

- Dime, hijo, dime…

- Tengo frío.

- Es que te mueves mucho al dormir, mira, has tirado tu mantita al suelo sin darte cuenta. Y deberías estar en la cama. Disculpadme… - dice, dirigiéndose a Remus y al japonés -, tiene la costumbre de coger un libro y leer sin parar hasta que se duerme, y… Bueno, voy a acostarle. Podéis sentaros, si queréis, volveré en un momentito…

Es entonces cuando el niño se levanta del sofá y se agacha a recoger el libro. Su madre coge la manta. Bajo su bracito, el libro parece extremadamente grande, dada la encuadernación antigua y el número de gruesas páginas amarillentas. Vuelve la cabecita, muy lentamente, y sus ojos tiemblan con sueño sobre Shige durante un instante, para posarse luego en Remus.

A él le fallan las piernas.

La mujer rubia se lo lleva escaleras arriba, bajo crujidos de madera antigua, y él se deja caer en la silla más cercana antes de que sus fuerzas le traicionen y caiga al suelo.

- ¿Remus¿Qué ocurre?

La mujer rubia, la familiaridad que le inspira, los recuerdos que ha evocado en él, y… _el niño. El niño. _Tiene el cabello castaño, la nariz afilada, los ojos inquietos en un gesto de inteligencia, el cuello algo ancho, las orejas pequeñas, las manos fuertes, la costumbre de leer hasta dormirse y dejar caer el libro sin darse cuenta, y esos ojos, ese cabello, _ese libro…_ _Historia de la Magia,_ el reglamentario en Hogwarts, para el tercer curso. Con un garabato en la portada que le parece conocer muy bien. _No puede ser… _

La mujer desciende las escaleras de nuevo. Shige se aparta de él para no interponerse entre Remus y la mujer. Ella le mira, fijamente, y es Remus el primero que habla.

- Puedo… Puedo preguntar cómo… ¿cómo se llama su hijo?

Ella sonríe, con una profunda tristeza.

- Charles. Charles D. Collins.

Todo tiene sentido. El aspecto de ella, de la casa, del niño, el libro, el nombre, la ausencia de alguien que _debería_ estar allí…

Apoya los codos en sus rodillas, las manos en el rostro, y lo hunde en ellas.

---

Shige no entiende demasiado de la historia que cuenta ella. Se remonta a tiempos en los que él no había nacido o era un niño, o cuando vivía lejos. De hecho, apenas hace un año y algunos meses que ha llegado a Londres. Pero escucha atentamente, mirando de reojo a Remus. Constantemente, joder, y es que no es para menos, porque siempre le ha visto sereno y siempre le ha visto serio y responsable y personificación del rigor pero _nunca_, hasta ahora, le ha visto llorando, en silencio, escuchando lo que cuenta ella. Algo de una guerra, una pareja que se esconde, alguien que tiene un hijo, una tal Elda; _sí, creo que ésa es ella, _piensa, mirando a la mujer rubia. _Y el hijo debe ser el niñito_. Hablan de otra persona; más que nada habla ella. De alguien que se puso enfermo hace poco, que murió hace poco. _¿Puede ser el padre del niño?_ Porque… _Espera, el niño se llama igual que el tipo al que he estado investigando, y el nombre de una chica, Elda, también aparecía en la información que me dieron, aunque era escasa. _Será eso… será eso.

Baja la mirada; comprende qué le ocurre a Remus y qué le ocurre a Elda y qué le ocurre al niño, aunque no lo entienda, o aunque sea demasiado _inteligente_ para entenderlo. Se reprime al salir de la casa. _Quiere_ coger la mano de Remus, o pasarle un brazo por la cintura, por los hombros, decirle algo, reconfortarle, pero_ que deje de llorar, Kami sama…_ Pero casi no conoce a Remus, sólo en el ámbito del trabajo, y como buen inglés no se deja ver mucho más allá cuando está en él, y sólo puede verle en el trabajo, así que… Sólo le sale de los labios un débil

- ¿Estás bien…?

- No te preocupes – contesta él. No se esfuerza en secarse las lágrimas, porque siguen cayendo en silencio. Pero su voz es _igual que siempre, maldita sea, _y eso le fastidia. No debería; siendo japonés y con todo lo que eso conlleva. Que si dignidad, que si seriedad, que si deber de estar apartado de los sentimientos, que si respeto…

¡Qué coño respeto! Quiere saber exactamente cómo se siente Remus pero él no pone de su parte y sólo puede andar a su lado sin cogerle siquiera la mano. El deseo de consolarle, de ayudarle, de entrar _más en su vida_, le carcome por dentro y no le deja actuar con normalidad. Acelera un poco, adelanta a Remus y se vuelve, barrándole el paso. Es la primera vez que Remus le mira a los ojos, y sólo por evitar chocar con él. Murmura un _¿qué haces…? _y le pone las manos en los hombros para apartarle y seguir andando, pero el joven es más rápido. Le abraza con fuerza, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Nota el cuerpo sin fuerza de Remus contra el suyo, su calor, y la humedad de las lágrimas del inglés cuando baja la cabeza y apoya la frente en su hombro. No puede evitar sentirse feliz, pese a la tristeza de Remus, porque no ha rechazado su abrazo; al contrario, le corresponde, pero sigue llorando.

_Ya se arreglará…_

Pasan un buen rato así, en medio de la calle. Por suerte no pasa mucha gente y nadie les molesta. Al final, Remus deja de temblar y sus lágrimas se pierden en la camiseta de Shige. Él se siente bien, como si al fin hubiera podido ser realmente de utilidad. _A la mierda con las investigaciones, _porque las veía de nula utilidad. _Esto_ es lo que realmente importa.

- Ya está, Remus, ya ha pasado.

- …lo siento. Te debo de haber puesto en un compromiso – dice en voz baja, refiriéndose al hecho de que el joven le ha visto llorar y suponiendo que puede haberle incomodado.

- En absoluto. Por fin me he podido sentir útil – sonríe mientras se separa un poco de Remus. Le mira a los ojos, enrojecidos, pero ya secos – Se está haciendo tarde. Vamos… Te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

- Gracias.

Le toma de la mano y Remus tampoco rechaza ese gesto; sigue andando con la vista fija en el suelo mientras se acercan a la estación más próxima de metro, mientras validan sus billetes, mientras suben, durante todo el viaje, durante todo el largo camino de la estación al piso de Remus. Está pensativo, y sólo cuando se encuentra de repente con la puerta de su casa enfrente, se da cuenta de la situación.

- Dios, Shige, te he hecho perder mucho tiempo… ¿Sabrás volver? El camino e slargo hasta el metro y… Lo siento…

- Que sí, hombre, no te preocupes, yo me he ofrecido a acompañarte¿no?

- Pero…

- Anda, entra. Si me dejas pasar te prepararé un té al estilo japonés que te va a encantar…

_Sirius… _

- No, no, yo… eh… gracias, pero no quiero hacerte perder más tiempo, no quiero causarte más molestias…

- Si será un momento…

- No, yo… De veras, estoy cansado. Gracias, pero prefiero dormir… Nos vemos mañana, mejor…

El joven pareció algo alicaído.

- De acuerdo… Buenas noches – se despidió, y se alejó arrastrando los pies – Y no pienses más en ello – recordó, en un grito, desde el otro extremo de la calle.

Remus agitó la mano a modo de despedida, a medio entrar en casa, antes de cerrar la puerta y apoyar la espalda en ella. Pronto se dirigió al comedor, esperando que Sirius no hubiera vuelto a hacer de las suyas, pues estaba todo muy silencioso…

- ¿Sirius?

- Ah, por fin vuelves…

- Sí. Lo siento, me he retrasado mucho. Espero que hayas podido arreglártelas a la hora de la comida sin mí…

- Claro. Me he comido un kilo de macarrones con carne yo solito – tras su comentario típico, Sirius se fijó en los ojos de Remus, pero por alguna razón no actuó como normalmente habría actuado, saltándole encima y preguntando sin cesar. Bajó la mirada y se sentó en el sofá. Remus se quitó la chaqueta fina que había llevado fuera y la dejó en el respaldo del sofá antes de sentarse en él junto a Sirius. Unos instantes después, el moreno habló de nuevo – Me ha llegado una carta de Dumbledore…

Sirius lo sabía. Pero ¿por qué diablos Dumbledore no le habría dicho algo antes? Bah, qué más daba ahora, todo era igual. Algo debía de saber Sirius... _Mejor_, pensó, _porque no me veo con fuerzas de decir esas tres simples palabras_, esas tres palabras que implicarían una aceptación completa, un duro golpe de la cruda realidad.

Charles ha muerto.

_Charles ha muerto…_

Se vuelve a abrazar a Sirius; todo lo que le quedaba, toda su vida, todo… Ni James, ni Peter, ni sus padres, nadie de la familia, y ahora, ahora… su última esperanza, Charles, tampoco esta ahora ahí para él. Las lágrimas regresan con más fuerza que antes. Murmura su nombre y no se da cuenta; los débiles sollozos sólo llegan a oídos de Sirius. Se le humedecen los ojos de ver a Remus en ese estado, y más de pensar en lo que debe decirle. Es cierto que cuando las desgracias llegan, llegan de golpe; tan felices que parecían poder ser hacía tan sólo un par de días, y una mañana como cualquier otra se invertía la situación de buenas a primeras…

_Estimado Sirius, _

_Lamento que las noticias que tengas de mí tras tanto tiempo deban ser malas. El Ministerio investiga y parece que mi poder no es suficiente para proteger a Remus Lupin de la sospecha; podrían presentarse en cualquier momento a registrar la casa. También me pesa en el corazón el tener que decirte esto en un momento tan delicado para Remus por las razones de las que algo te comenté en mi anterior carta, pero que te pedía por favor no le revelaras. A día he hoy, la viuda de Charles Collins ya debe de estar preparada para anunciarle la realidad a Remus. Pero es realmente inevitable, debéis separar vuestros caminos si quieres evitar a los dementores. No contestes esta carta, pues podrían interceptarla; he encantado la mía con magia antigua e irrompible, pero no debemos correr más riesgos, sobretodo tú. Te espero ante la Casa de los Gritos mañana por la noche, a las 12. Esconde a Buckbeak en algún lugar cercano como han venido haciendo hasta ahora y sobretodo, acude en forma de Canuto. _

_Cordialmente, mas con pesar, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

---

En algún momento de la noche se lo dice. Evitando el llanto. Remus tampoco llora, pero quizá sea porque le faltan lágrimas. Sólo se levanta, va a su habitación y se tiende en la cama unas horas antes de lo que sería habitual en ellos, sin ponerse siquiera el pijama y sin cenar. Sirius se estira a su lado y le abraza de nuevo. El moreno no habla; _algunos silencios duelen más que las lágrimas, Sirius Black, _se dice a sí mismo.

Pasan la noche durmiendo, abrazados. "Durmiendo". Poco duerme Sirius, acariciando durante horas en cabello de Remus, y la respiración de Remus tampoco indica la paz del sueño. Pero no se mueve. Simplemente disfrutan de los últimos momentos que les quedaban, porque Dios sabe cuándo podrán verse de nuevo durante más de unos minutos…

---

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sirius despierta, Remus está ya cocinando el desayuno. Sale a la cocina, despeinado y con cara de sueño de haber dormido poco, y le ve sentándose frente a dos platos de tortitas calientes, con chocolate deshecho delante, mermelada y azúcar por encima.

- Buenos días – saluda, con una preciosa sonrisa.

- …nos días – responde, algo sorprendido, pero se sienta a la mesa con un gesto de gratitud. Y es que es Sirius Black, coño, y no ha cenado y tiene más hambre de lo normal en él por la mañana y eso es _mucho._

- Anda, come, que vete a saber qué podrás comer a partir de ahora. Te he preparado una bolsa con toda la comida que he podido meter con un mínimo de discreción… Para que te la lleves para los primeros días.

- Guay.

Comen el desayuno hablando de cualquier cosa. Sonriendo. Desearían poder no aceptar la realidad y seguir viviendo sin preocupaciones pero eso no es posible, así que al menos tratan de ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo. Terminan las tortitas, y con ellas más de los preciados segundos de estar juntos. Coge Sirius un poco de ropa, sólo un poco, y muy lentamente, queriendo decir, tal vez, que _sólo es un hasta luego, no un adiós, por supuesto. _Se acerca a la puerta. Remus le pone la bolsa en las manos, y está nervioso, balbuceando, _la comida, la ropa, eh… la varita… guárdala… lo de Buckbeak… no te dejas nada¿no? No, claro… no…_ de arriba para abajo, inquieto. Sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Remus.

Le sujeta por los hombros.

- Cálmate¿quieres? – dice, con voz firme – No es tan grave. Dumbledore sabe lo que hace.

_Y Dumbledore me ha escondido durante todo este tiempo el asunto de Charles y Elda. _

- Sí… sí, claro, sí.

Pero a pesar de todo no ve venir el abrazo de Sirius; se le lanza encima sin decir nada. Los primeros momentos no reacciona. Luego, todo se va rompiendo. La máscara con que se ha levantado esa mañana, la sonrisa al hacer las tortitas, los movimientos falsamente tranquilos, el silbido sosegado para sí mismo mientras recogía la mesa… Quiere llorar de nuevo, _necesita_ hacerlo, pero no puede dejar que la última imagen que Sirius grabe en su mente antes de irse sea esa. Cierra los ojos mientras le devuelve el abrazo y respira hondo, tratando de calmarse.

- Voy a echarte de menos.

_No digas eso, coño, Sirius…_

- Yo… Yo también.

Aquellas dos palabras son suficientes para que el moreno intuya que Remus no quiere hablar más. Se limita a abrazarle durante uno, dos minutos, quién sabe, y luego llega ese momento, el momento en que _si no le suelto ahora no voy a poder marcharme, _y se separan.

- Te acompaño hasta…

- No – interrumpe Sirius -. Tengo que ir solo. Así lo dice Dumbledore, y creo que es lo mejor. No quiero que corras más riesgos ante el ministerio, que quizá ya te vigilan.

Remus no responde. Sirius acaba de repasar el recibidor con los ojos, como si revisara la estancia para no olvidar nada, mientras disfruta de la presencia del castaño. Al fin, posa sus ojos en los de Remus.

- Me voy.

_¿Cuándo podré volver a verte?_

Pero tiene que ser fuerte.

- De acuerdo.

El moreno se acerca.

- Te amo.

Le besa.

_No… _

Se vuelve sin esperar respuesta y se transforma. El perro negro que es su otra forma menea la cola en señal de despedida y se alza sobre las patas traseras para abrir la puerta con el morro y la ayuda de las delanteras. Coge el pequeño paquete en que Remus ha metido discretamente toda la comida que ha podido entre los dientes y sale.

Él le observa perderse por la esquina hasta que cierra la puerta y le da la espalda. _Ya, se fue, todo irá bien, Dumbledore sabe lo que hace…._ Y el recuerdo de Charles le amarga la memoria.

Aquella mañana es la primera en muchos años, pese a las noches de luna llena y el cansancio y heridas que comportan, en que Remus Lupin falta al trabajo.


	34. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

**Nyaaaan n.n aquí va el siguiente, espero que les guste. Para compensar el retraso, este capítulo es el más largo hasta el momento. Gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz D Wiiii n.n**

Siete meses…

¿O eran ocho?

Qué más da…

Pero hace tiempo que Sirius se ha ido y se siente solo. Pueden enviarse pocas cartas a causa de la maldita seguridad, y por lo que el moreno le dice, sabe que Dumbledore le está protegiendo. _Joder, pero que es inocente, maldito ministerio, nos les importa quién sea mientras tengan a alguien a quien perseguir. _Pero ahí está Dumbledore; de no ser por él… Gran hombre, Dumbledore, sí. Pero no puede evitar pensar en él con cierto rencor; y más últimamente, que ha visitado mucho a Elda y al pequeño Charles, reduciendo así la soledad de los tres. Shige, siempre que puede, le acompaña, y Remus se lo agradece, sinceramente. Cuantos más mejor. Si no, siente que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento, y es que un solo repaso a sus años de vida podría afectar seriamente a cualquiera.

Suspira de nuevo, sin darse cuenta. Cierra el libro y se lleva una mano al entrecejo, apretándose la zona alta del puente de la nariz. Duele… Lleva unos días doliendo, de hecho.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Remus?

Ah, Shige. Casi había olvidado la presencia del chico japonés en su apartamento.

- Sí, no te preocupes.

Pero él se le acerca y se le sienta al lado. Qué maravilla de chico, de verdad. Tan atento, tan cariñoso, y además inteligente, Y guapo, sí, esos rasgos japoneses adivinándose en su rostro con menos intensidad que en cualquier otro nativo pero realzando así sus facciones, algo femeninas en la masculinidad. Y está ahí, sentado a su lado, mientras el aceite se calienta en la sartén, al fuego. Está haciendo un sofrito para el pollo. Encima, cocina bien. Y siempre le acompaña a ver a Elda, se lleva muy bien con el pequeño Charles. Y a veces van juntos a comprar. Ahora que se fija, Shige siempre está con él. Siempre le tiene al lado.

- ¿Por qué te portas tan bien conmigo, Shige? – pregunta, realmente impresionado. Lo ha estado pensando durante tiempo, pero nunca se lo había preguntado directamente. El joven le mira unos instantes antes de ruborizarse ligeramente.

- Porque… - se detiene.

- ¿sí?

- Ah, el aceite – susurra, y se levanta. Ciertamente, la sartén humea. Bueno…

Se sientan a comer poco después, en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, viendo la televisión. Shige extrañamente silencioso, dada su hiperactividad. _Parece que esté planeando algo_, piensa Remus. Terminan con el pollo y se levanta a buscar el postre mientras empieza a hablar.

- Has sido muy amable viniendo a ayudarme con la comida, Shige.

- Ah… No es nada, no es nada. Pensé que tendrías alguna dificultad con las heridas ésas tan feas que te hiciste al caer por las escaleras del metro.

- Sí, definitivamente no son demasiado agradables – encuentra las magdalenas de chocolate que sabía que guardaba para alguna ocasión así y regresa al sofá – Toma, como agradecimiento. No es gran cosa, pero te aseguro que están buenísimas.

- ¡Hala, gracias!

- A ti. Por todo. De veras.

Shige no contesta.

- No es necesario que hagas todo esto por mí, Shige. De verdad. Puedo… espabilarme solo, ya sabes. No quiero ser una molestia.

- ¡No lo eres, Remus, en serio! A mí me gusta… - vuelve a sellar los labios de golpe.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada. Estar contigo. Eso.

Le sonríe al joven.

- Y a mí contigo. Tienes la hiperactividad que me falta a mí. Pero esa no es razón para encargarte de mí como si no pudiera moverme por mí sólo. Me acompañas incluso a ver a Elda y al pequeño Charles.

- Bueno, eso es porque… - dice, y parece que quiera continuar, peor nunca lo hace. _Maldito recato anglojaponés…_

- ¿Por qué?

- No es nada.

Y Remus cree que empieza a comprender.

- Elda es bastante mayor que tú…

Shige le mira. Reconoce el brillo en sus ojos, el brillo de una verdad escondida, Pero Remus es demasiado inglés para decirlo de golpe. Y él demasiado japonés como para reconocerlo. Pero algo podrá decir que haga ver a Remus que no está equivocado… al menos parcialmente.

- El otro día me llamó "papá". Charles… A mí.

- Ya veo – sonríe Remus. Así que es cierto… Elda y él se habían llevado bien desde el momento en que Remus les había presentado. Y ella necesitaba tanto a alguien que la animara con un carácter como el del joven…

- Pero… Eso no es todo – musita.

- ¿No?

- Nunca… ¿Nunca te ha pasado eso de que… crees que… te gustan dos personas a la vez? – pregunta, con timidez. _Oh, qué adorablemente joven._

- Alguna vez. Hace tantos años que no lo recuerdo del todo… ¿Quién es la otra persona? – pregunta – Quizá pueda ayudarte con algún consejo de abuelo – bromea, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

Shige le mira de una forma tan extraña que Remus se paraliza durante un momento.

- No creo.

- ¿seguro? – pregunta, cauto.

- Casi al cien por cien.

- Dale una oportunidad al porcentaje restante, por poco que sea – le anima.

Y al instante, prácticamente, desearía no haberlo hecho. El joven le mira durante unos breves segundos y se echa al frente, acercándose demasiado. Sólo una palabra; _shock. _Luego, _Sirius tenía razón…_ pero aún, a pesar de todo, _shock_. Hasta que siente los labios del joven sobre los suyos. _No puede…_

Le cuesta, pero le aparta, casi con brusquedad. Algo, al fondo de su cerebro, se queja; y es que es delicioso, ese sabor con tanta vitalidad y tan pocos años. Y con olor a chocolate. Pero no, no debe, porque sería jugar con él sin piedad, y hacerse daño a todos; a él, a Shige y a Sirius. _No. _Con las manos en sus hombros, lo dice.

- No.

El joven baja la mirada, avergonzado.

- Yo sólo hice lo que me dijiste – murmura, tratando de bromear incluso entonces – pero debería haberlo supuesto… Lo sabía, de hecho. Pero… aún conservaba…

_Esa pequeña esperanza¿verdad? Te ocurrirá tantas, tantas veces en tu vida… _

- No te disculpes, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero no puedo aceptar esto.

- Tienes a alguien¿no es cierto?

Se toma su tiempo antes de contestar.

- Así es. Lo siento – vuelve a disculparse.

Pasan unos momentos sentados, así, sin decir nada, sin moverse. Pensando cada uno en sus cosas.

- Además… Yo no te convengo – rompe el silencio Remus – Y Elda te necesita.

- No creo que me acepte. En estos días he empezado a conocerla a medida que me iba enamorando de ella, y creo que es muy probable que me digas que soy demasiado joven, que no quiere arruinarme la vida, y que bla bla bla… Cosas así. Y me dirá que incluso tiene un hijo y que tengo edad de divertirme y de salir y de ser joven, que no debo cargar con esas responsabilidades. Ha vivido demasiadas cosas, se sentiría culpable…

- Pero la quieres.

- No es tan sencillo – dice, en voz baja y grave. Hunde el rostro en las manos – Nunca me había sentido así. No sé si la quiero Remus, no lo sé, sé que te amo a ti, se que te quiero de verdad – para unos instantes, mientras Remus le escucha en silencio, pensando en lo que dice – Y ella… Apareció ante mí de repente y cuando me di cuenta se había convertido en rutina y no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, aunque haga unos pocos meses que la conozco; y es que ahora me imagino la vida sin ella y sin el pequeño Charles, sin mis visitas a esa pequeña casita oscura… Y no puedo. Tengo tantas ganas de ayudarla, de verles sonreír, que creo que el corazón va a estallarme.

- Eres demasiado bueno – contesta Remus – Me recuerdas a mí. Y acabarás mal. La vida a veces vuelve la espalda… Y no hay nada que hacer. Sólo luchar por no desesperarse e intentar sobrevivir. La suerte siempre vuelve, aunque sea tarde, aunque sea _muy tarde_. Lucha por ti, porque mereces lo mejor. Eres una buena persona – repite, sabiendo que es muy cierto.

- Pero Remus, yo te…

- No soy yo el indicado – le corta. Le abraza cuando Shige se acerca a él con lágrimas en los ojos – Si te hiciera feliz ahora, tarde o temprano tendría que romperte el corazón. Y eso sería mucho peor, no te mereces un dolor así. Es la vida, pronto pasará, pronto sanará. Estás ante una bifurcación, peor no debes tomar mi camino¿entiendes?

- Sí… - se separa un poco. Se enjuga las lágrimas.

Entonces llaman a la puerta.

- Voy a abrir – dice – Quédate aquí.

Le sonríe antes de andar hacia el recibidor. Cuando abre la puerta, se sorprende bastante. ¿Bastante? No, mucho. ¿Qué podía querer él allí…?

- Shige… - dice, sin apartar la vista del visitante – Ha sobrado algo de ese pollo tan bueno que has cocinado¿por qué no lo llevas a Elda y Charles? Estarán muy contentos.

- ¿Ah? Sí, claro, sí… - oye movimiento en la cocina y un minuto más tarde Shige está poniéndose la chaqueta y cogiendo la bolsa. Se acerca al recibidor y por los pelos se le escapa el pollo de las manos. Abre los ojos, brillantes, como platos, y se ruboriza con admiración - ¿Qué hace… él… aquí…? – pregunta, anonadado.

- Ya hablaremos, lamento pedirte esto pero ahora necesito que nos dejes solos durante unas horas… - susurra. Y el joven se va, volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás para alcanzar a ver de nuevo aquel rostro que ha visto tantas veces en diarios, cromos y revistas, es que se corresponde a las ancianas manos que plasman aquella firma sobre algunos artículos o prólogos de libros.

Remus, a su vez, hace pasar al invitado. Le ofrece asiento, y unas galletas. Ah, siempre le han gustado las galletas…

- Usted dirá, Dumbledore.

Él sólo sonríe, afablemente, desde detrás de su larga barba blanca.

---

Llevan ya un buen rato hablando. Han empezado con el joven Harry Potter metido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que habían pasado a ser Cuatro; por supuesto, Remus lo sabe, si bien por las fuentes equivocadas. Rita Skeeter y semejantes… Bazofias. Desde luego, Sirius había hablado con Harry y le ha enviado cartas, y en ellas le cuenta como se siente el chaval, lo que piensa, las crisis que ha tenido con su amigo Ron y similares, brevemente, claro está. Ello le ayudaba a hacerse una idea más correcta que la que ofrecían los artículos sin sentido de aquella rubia sensacionalista que prácticamente se autoidolatraba.

Pero las complicaciones realmente serias habían empezado hacía tan sólo unas horas, cuando había acabado el Torneo y Harry había salido del laberinto con el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric Diggory y temblando de pies a cabeza. Remus escucha con atención, dando por supuesto que todo sería cubierto para que no se enterara la prensa, preocupándose por instantes.

Dumbledore hace una pausa.

- Ya he hablado con Sirius. Y con Molly y Arthur Weasley, con Alastor Moody, con Kingsley Shakebolt, con la joven Nymphadora Tonks, con… gente de confianza, digámoslo así, para englobarles a todos en un concepto.

- Ya… - murmura, pensativo. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa. Sólo una – Así que debemos empezar de nuevo¿no? Otra vez. La Orden del Fénix. De nuevo, reestructurada, para hacer frente a lo que una vez derrotamos.

- Tú lo has dicho, Remus, tú lo has dicho. Le derrotamos una vez. Y esta vez debemos asegurarnos de que sea la definitiva.

- Por supuesto – musita, en un tono algo amargo. No podía, no podía mirarle a los ojos… _¿Desde cuándo eres tan rencoroso, Remus Lupin? __Ah, _se contesta a sí mismo, _pero tengo razones para serlo. Es más¿por qué no debería?_

Es como si Dumbledore haya leído en sus ojos esquivos aquella diatriba interna.

- Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con tu amigo, Remus.

Él sólo asiente levemente con un gesto.

- No pude hacer nada por él, realmente. Y revelar toda la verdad sólo habría acarreado la revelación de organismos secretos de la Orden y por consecuencia la muerte de varios de nosotros. Hice todo lo que estaba en mi mano por Charles, pero…

- ¡Ni siquiera sabía que pertenecía a la Orden! – estalla Remus. Al fin le mira; oh, no recordaba haber gritado nunca así a alguien a quien debería respetar y, en el fondo, respetaba, claro; pero _Dios, _qué bien sienta, coño. Tantos años de contenerse, tantos años de desgracias¿qué más da si no es Dumbledore el culpable de su miserable vida? Ahora ya ha empezado y no hay forma de pararle - ¿CÓMO CREE QUE ME SENTÓ ENTERARME DE TODO POR BOCA DE SU VIUDA¿También va a disculparse ante su hijo de esta forma¡LOS MUERTOS NO VUELVEN CON UN "LO SIENTO"! – se levanta tan bruscamente que derriba la silla. Tambaleándose, anda hasta el fregadero de la cocina, agarrándose con ambas manos al mármol en el que se encuentra. Baja la mirada, temblando de pura rabia. Si sigue mirando a Dumbledore, sería capaz de abalanzarse sobre él, de desgarrarle la arrugada piel con dientes y zarpas y…

- Por supuesto que no – oye, en un murmullo. Parece que el director lo diga más para sí mismo que para Remus – Por supuesto. No vuelven.

- Exacto¡no vuelven¡Nunca¡Mi padre no va a volver, ni mi madre, ni nadie de mi familia, ni James, ni Lily, Peter también se fue, Y CHARLES, JODER¡Y A ESTE PASO NI SIQUIERA VOLVERÉ A VER A SIRIUS! – abre el grifo. _Calma, calma, ya está bien_, susurra algo en su interior. _Te estás pasando. _Se moja el rostro con agua fría, tan fría como permite el sistema de tuberías del viejo edificio.

- Volverás a ver a Sirius, te lo aseguro. No es necesario que te contengas. Soy culpable de tantas cosas que todo lo que puedas hacerme no es penitencia suficiente.

Se vuelve a mirarle con el rostro aún mojado. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo viejo que es Dumbledore, pero ahí sentado con los codos en las piernas y el rostro en las manos, y sin las gafas de media luna, ahora en la mesilla, sobre su nariz para ocultar las arrugas… Ahora le ve más viejo que nunca. Ya no es el hombre que veía durante sus años en el colegio; el tiempo para igual para todo el mundo, afectando más a unos, menos a otros.

Y allí están ellos.

- Lo siento – musita. Vuelve a esquivar la mirada del anciano cuando éste le mira.

- No tiene importancia, Remus. De veras no la tiene. Necesito expiar mis pecados – se levanta y se dispone a marcharse. Remus le acompaña hasta la entrada – Cuando hayas tomado una decisión, estaré encantado de…

- ¿Decisión?

- Acerca de lo que te dije. Sobre reincorporarte a esta nueva Orden.

- Eso ni se pregunta, Dumbledore. La decisión está tomada desde hace años. Estoy dentro, y no saldré como no sea con los pies por delante – dice, con voz firme. Dumbledore le mira con sus ojos de un azul penetrante, como si pudiera sondear sus más profundos secretos.

- Ah, me alegro – dice, con un tono jovial. Sale del piso y empieza a alejarse, con Remus aún en la puerta – Me alegro de que no hayas cambiado, Remus. Pronto estaremos todos juntos – anuncia, volviéndose a mirarle por encima del hombro – Todos, todos… - y se aleja canturreando.

Sonríe para sí mismo. Ah, no se le escapa una… Los años, debe de ser eso. Igual que él puede entender a la perfección la joven e inocente mente de Shige, Dumbledore puede leer en él como si de un libro se tratase. Y claro, así, seguro que se ha dado cuenta de lo de Sirius. _De hecho, es probable que lo supiera ya en el colegio,_ piensa al entrar de nuevo en casa. Sonríe de nuevo, y se acuerda de Sirius, en esa cueva, en la ladera de aquella fría montaña, alimentándose tan mal, pasando tanto frío, apretujado con Buckbeak… Sólo ha podido visitarle una vez en unos ocho meses. Pero pronto se acabará; pronto designarán un cuartel general, y Remus tiene una ligera idea de dónde puede ser. Y, obviamente, Sirius estará allí todo el rato, dado que no puede dejarse ver, y poco puede hacer en la forma de Canuto. Sí…

Contento, mira por la ventana. Vaya, ya ha oscurecido. Y se da cuenta de que tiene hambre. Son las siete pasadas, quizá debería haberle ofrecido algo a Dumbledore para cenar. Pero no, no lo hubiera aceptado, sabiendo cuán mala era la economía de Remus, y sabiendo también que no iba a tolerar demasiada ayuda. Así que se planta delante de todos los armarios, pensando en algo para la cena. _Ensalada, que hace días que no como. Y algo de caldo. Sí, económico y ligero, para esta noche…_ Se dice a sí mismo. Tampoco podría comer nada más; su cabeza vuela alto, pensando en la nueva Orden, en los nuevos miembros, en todo lo que pueden hacer juntos contra Voldemort, _sí, sí, sí, esta vez venceremos de veras, voy a hacerlo por todos ellos. _James, Lily, sus padres, Charles, y tantos otros. _Venceremos._ _Y qué más dará si muero en ello, si vivo por ello…_

---

Días más tarde, recibe noticias de Dumbledore (del que, cabe mencionar, Shige no ha parado de hacer preguntas desde el día en que le vio en la puerta de su casa, tanto como le admira… Pero parece que últimamente se ha calmado). Deben mover pieza de inmediato; apenas hace unos días que Voldemort ha regresado y ya han empezado las desapariciones misteriosas. Deben actuar cuánto antes. El cuartel general es, lógicamente y cómo había deducido Remus, la casa de los Black. Secreta, deshabitada y buen refugio para Sirius, para él, que no puede moverse de allí. Dios, cómo iba a odiar eso el moreno, conociéndole. Remus ya empieza a temer por él, y por los demás; si quebranta alguna norma, cosa que es bien probable, dada la condición de imposición de las normas y su personalidad de Merodeador imborrable, va a perjudicar a todos. En fin… _crucemos los dedos. _

Se presenta en la casa el domingo que han convocado la reunión. _Uf, suerte que no coincide con el trabajo, Shige es tan perspicaz que me extraña que no haya empezado aún a investigar qué me traigo entre manos._ Sigue las instrucciones; se concentra y piensa en el cuartel general, y en unos segundos allí está la casa, sin que los vecinos muggles se enteren de nada. _Voié là. _Abre la puerta, casi nervioso; por la reunión, por los nuevos, por gente que hace tiempo que no ve, por Dumbledore, por Sirius… Cuando entra, Molly sale a recibirle, sonriente y pelirroja y alegre como nunca. Tira de él hasta el comedor, y allí, es lo primero que ve. Sirius sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, los demás en las otras sillas, a los lados largos. _Dios, _alcanza a pensar, y sólo eso. La última vez que le vio estaba sucio y desaliñado y con el cabello enmarañado, pero de nuevo en su casa había podido asearse, si bien mantenía la costumbre de la barba de un par de días, y llevaba una de sus túnicas de aristócrata que tanto odiaba pero que tan bien le quedaban. Claro, en esa casa no debía de tener ropa muggle de su talla.

- ¿Remus? – llama Molly. _Ah, me he quedado embobado. _

- Sí, Molly, lo siento, lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

- Te estaba presentando a los nuevos miembros, hombre. Ya acabamos, ella es la última. Nymphadora Tonks, hace cuatro días que acabó la carrera pero se empeñó en entrar a formar parte de la Orden…

- Por supuesto que sí – dice ella, con el entrecejo fruncido y voz segura. Le tiende la mano a Remus.

- Encantado – dice él, cortésmente – Nymphadora.

- Oh, por Dios, llámame Tonks. Sólo a alguien cómo mi madre se le ocurre ponerme ese nombre.

Le sonríe y se sienta a la mesa. Es entonces cuando Dumbledore hace su entrada triunfar, arrancando una carcajada general al comentar cuán cómodo era el baño de los Black, atribuyéndole su retraso a dicha comodidad. Tomando asiento en la silla vacía entre Sirius y Shakebolt, da comienzo la reunión, que se alarga unos cincuenta minutos. Después, varios miembros empiezan a abandonar el lugar, poco a poco, de uno en uno, o en parejas como máximo, para no llamar la atención. Todo ese secretismo parece emocionar a Sirius, comprensiblemente, pues tras tantos años de soledad y de escondrijos, un carácter como el suyo agradece algo de movimiento. Finalmente, sólo quedan ellos, los Weasley y Ojoloco Moody en la casa. Molly se dirige a la cocina, cargando las bandejas vacía de galletas que han quedado sobre la mesa, mientras Arthur conversa animadamente con Alastor.

Sirius se levanta. El gesto pilla a Remus por sorpresa, pues había empezado a adentrarse sin querer en el debate político de Arthur y Moody; sin embargo, la forma en que el moreno le mira de reojo y se retira hacia el piso superior con gestos lánguidos y casi felinos, algo extrañamente provocativo en él, le arranca el interés de la política. Nadie se ha dado cuenta y está ya subiendo las escaleras, detrás de Sirius. Al llegar arriba, se pregunta dónde puede estar el moreno. Dirige la mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación, con el cartel aún colgado, y algo entreabierta. Haciendo el menor ruido posible se dirige hacia ella, la abre y entra, cerrándola tras él. Sirius está en la cama, con las piernas separadas y las manos entrelazadas entre ellas, en un habitual gesto suyo. Admirando las paredes, cubiertas de fotos, estandartes y demás objetos que reflejan el orgullo de ser un Gryffindor. Al otro lado de la pared, sabe que la habitación de su hermano Regulus es igual, pero al revés; Slytherin, como todos los Black. No puede evitar recordar su época de estudiantes. La emoción de una travesura, la unidad de los cuatro Merodeadores. La capa invisible, el mapa, las salidas nocturnas, los nervios antes de un examen que ni James ni Sirius sentían. Las chicas, gorjeando coquetas alrededor de Sirius. Hogwarts, los terrenos, las clases, la juventud, divina magia que nunca volverá. Charles. Lily, sonrojada, rechazando a James vez tras vez, cediendo al fin y amándole como ninguna otra chica. Y esos momentos, esos arrebatos de pasión que les obligaban a esconderse en cualquier recoveco, en cualquier aula oscura y desierta porque no podían esperar más y tenían que hacerlo, _necesitaban_ tocarse, sentirse, el uno contra el otro, con los ojos cerrados, jadeando entre susurros sus nombres, sudando y frotándose hasta correrse en las manos del otro. Hogsmeade, los animagos, las discotecas, la música y las borracheras. Los rankings anuales de chicos más deseados del colegio, en los que Sirius y James siempre ganaban. Sólo hubo un año en que James le pasó por delante a Sirius, y éste, competitivo, había pasado unos días sin cruzar palabra con su mejor amigo.

Sonrió al recordarlo. Había pasado en un suspiro. Siete años, los mejores de su vida, y de largo. Cuando aún no estaba prácticamente solo, cuando les tenía a todos a su lado. Habían pasado en un suspiro y daría todo lo que tenía para que volvieran, pero nunca todo lo que pudiera tener sería suficiente.

Sirius se levanta y se le acerca. Le abraza de pronto y Remus cierra los ojos, sonriendo aún, con un matiz de tristeza.

- ¿En qué pensabas?

- En lo mismo que tú.

_Ah, tan cierto. Condenado prefecto, siempre me haces quedar mal._

- Te he echado tanto de menos… - dice, estrechándole más fuerte entre los brazos.

- Y yo, Sirius, y yo. Pero no me rompas las costillas¿quieres?

- Ups. Lo siento – sonríe de forma burlona y se separa un poco de él.

- Qué bien – comenta el castaño -, has engordado bastante desde la última vez que te vi. Te convenía tanto…

- Sí, ya vuelvo a estar perfectamente deseable¿verdad? Ni Azkaban puede aplacar mi _sex appeal. _

Suelta una carcajada sin poder contenerse.

- Nunca cambiarás¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no, _mon amour._

- Bien – murmura -. Mejor. Mucho mejor.

Sigue siendo algo más bajo que él. Levanta la cabeza para compensar ese par de centímetros y le besa tras varios meses sin probar sus labios. Sirius le contesta con tanto fervor que Remus comprende al instante lo que está pensando, y es algo así como _ya era hora, ostia, _y es tan rematadamente él que no puede evitarlo; le rodea el cuello con los brazos, separa los labios por completo y se rinde a la sensación de la lengua de Sirius entrando en su boca. Siente como los brazos del moreno le abrazan por la cintura, como suele hacer siempre, y gime con placer en el beso, apretándose más contra el cuerpo del moreno. Éste le empuja contra la pared, acorralándole, y deslizando sus manos bajo la camiseta de Remus. El castaño gime, los labios de Sirius apagando el sonido, haciéndoles vibrar a ambos, mientras la temperatura sigue subiendo en ese suficientemente caluroso día de verano. Y Remus lo siente, y de repente oye ruido abajo, en el otro piso, y recuerda que no están solos.

- Sirius… - jadea.

- ¿Hmm…? – el moreno no separa los labios del cuello de Remus, lamiendo esas cicatrices tan sensibles, llevando una mano a los pantalones de Remus, casi con urgencia.

- No, Sirius, no, espera, están los Weasley y Alastor Moody abajo, y…

- Y nosotros estamos arriba, Remus, no pasa nada – le baja la cremallera de los pantalones.

- ¿Y si suben a despedirse porque tienen que irse? Sirius, por Dios…

- Pues les decimos adiós sin abrir la puerta y ya.

- Que me sueltes te digo.

Al fin consigue librarse de él. Antes de que el moreno pueda quejarse, como sin duda están haciendo ya varias partes de su cuerpo, que se rebelan contra su ordenada mente, se va hacia el baño y se encierra para lavarse la cara con agua fresca y relajarse. Instantes después sale, escapa de Sirius y empieza a bajar las escaleras tan rápido como puede, con el moreno siguiéndole, tratando de evitar que escape, entre risas que parecen ladridos. Al fin llegan abajo y Sirius termina con las bromas.

- Ah, qué desconsiderado por mi parte, Molly, dejarte recoger los platos en mi propia casa… - dice, dándose cuenta de que la pelirroja ha recogido ya toda la mesa.

- No te preocupes, Sirius, estoy segura de que teníais cosas de que hablar – sonríe, mirándoles. Ah, qué obvio es que les cree sólo amigos… - ¿nos vamos, Arthur?

- Sí, Molly, claro. Los niños deben de estar sospechando algo, a estas alturas. ¿Nos acompañas, Moody?

- Sí, Arthur – gruñe éste. Empieza a avanzar por el suelo cojeando, con su pata de palo golpeando el suelo de forma seca. Es entonces cuando pasa al lado de Remus, mientras éste y Sirius se despiden de los Weasley – Ojo, Lupin – advierte.

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunta, educadamente.

Moody le mira fijamente con su ojo sano mientras tuerce una sonrisa y hace descender el otro ojo.

Entonces Remus cae en cuenta de algo.

_¡Maldito Sirius y maldita su puta manía de bajar braguetas!_

- ¡Capullo! – grita, cuando los otros tres se han ido.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Sirius, volviéndose a mirarle.

- ¡El ojo de Moody, imbécil¡Ve a través de las paredes¡Por eso va y sonríe y por si fuera poco me ha visto con la bragueta abierta!

El moreno tarda un poco en reaccionar. Baja la vista de Remus a la cremallera y la sube de la cremallera a Remus, y en unos segundos está riendo como un loco.

- ¡No es cosa de risa! – se queja él, rojo como los estandartes de Gryffindor que tiene Sirius en su habitación. Pero _maldito cuerpo traicionero y maldito espíritu de Merodeador, que ya se me empieza a escapar la risa. La maldita risa. ¡Lo maldigo todo!_ - ¡Sirius!

Salta sobre él y le derrumba en el sofá, riendo los dos. A Sirius hasta le caen lágrimas de los ojos. Y así pasan un buen rato, quizá minutos enteros, riendo sin parar, hasta que al fin acallan sus risas el uno en la boca del otro y reanudan lo que habían empezado en la habitación de Sirius. Y aún así, a pesar de lo ocupados que están, de vez en cuando suena algún _"pfffjajajajaja" _y la consecuente reprimenda sonriente de _"Ya está bien, Sirius". _

_...Once a Marauder, always a Marauder._ Será eso.

-------------------------------------------

Pensaba adjuntar tras este capítulo un pequeño regalito de Navidad/Año nuevo para todos los lectores/as, pero con el trabajo de la uni, mi nueva guitarra eléctrica y el montón de libros interesantes para leer, se me ha echado el tiempo encima... de nuevo xD Ains, qué vida más estresada que llevo... Pero en el siguiente capñitulo lo adjuntaré, como agradecimiento por seguirme :3 Hasta el próximo!! n.n


	35. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto de nuevoo… Jeje, es que la universidad es lo que es… ñ.ñ Espero que les guste este capítulo también… ¡y el regalito que hay al final! (Que en cierto modo es para compensar lo que viene en el siguiente capi…)**

**---------------**

Y las reuniones se van sucediendo. Es duro aceptarlo, pero es más que obvio que Voldemort y sus aliados van ganando fuerzas. Lo que no es tan obvio es cómo organizarse; les cuesta varias reuniones y varias discusiones también, sobretodo entre Sirius y Molly, o entre Sirius y Ojoloco, incluso entre Sirius y Dumbledore y, algo muy sospechoso también, piensa Remus, entre Sirius y Nymphadora. Siempre, en estos casos, recuerda lo que solía decir James, que _es más celoso que un perro, _y Tonks y él han estado hablando mucho últimamente, pero sólo

- …porque nos llevamos bien y punto¿es que no lo entiendes? Tú te llevabas bien con James y no por eso pensaba yo que te lo quisieras llevar al huerto.

- Bueno, bueno, tú ve con cuidado, que yo conozco a mi sobrinita¿vale?

- Por Dios, Sirius… - suspira y le da la espalda y vuelve a la sala de reuniones tras la pausa, más que nada porque cree que los jóvenes Weasley, junto con Harry y Hermione, no pierden una sola oportunidad para escuchar algo de lo que pase abajo, sea lo que sea. Llevan así desde que llegaron al cuartel general, ansiosos por información, aquel día en que Sirius se fue un poco de la lengua en opinión de Molly y los demás y dio casi demasiada información a Harry. Ahora ya iban a empezar el curso, y sus esfuerzos por enterarse de algo antes de irse al colegio eran ya casi desesperados – Ya hablaremos en otro momento¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, vale, escurre el bulto… - dice, pero sonríe y pasa por su lado hacia la mesa de reuniones, acariciándole por el camino la cintura sin que nadie le vea.

---

Y al fin los jóvenes vuelven todos al colegio. Remus vuelve a compaginar su trabajo en la tienda con las clases particulares algunas tardes, y eso le hace mucho más difícil visitar a Sirius, dado que debe asistir a las reuniones de la Orden pero irse después cuanto antes para acabar con sus investigaciones sobre libros extraños o ir a ver a Elda y Charles. Por no hablar de la condenada Luna, que también le toca lo que no debe durante unos días. _Shige sospecha algo sobre las reuniones desde que vio a Dumbledore en mi casa, _cree, y la perspicacia del japonés empieza a sacarle de quicio. Antes de que se de cuenta, las Navidades están prácticamente encima, y algo después llega la primera desgracia.

- Harry está bastante afectado¿sabes? – le dijo un día en que estaban solos en la cocina. Los demás habían ido al hospital, a visitar a Arthur, y estarían ya al caer para celebrar otra reunión, la última antes de que el señor Weasley volviera a casa, si todo iba bien.

- Me lo puedo imaginar…

- Me dijo que le dolió la cicatriz cuando miró a Dumbledore, al contarle lo del ataque a Arthur, cuando lo vio en el sueño. Me dijo que había querido atacarle durante un momento, y que creía que estaba volviéndose loco. Creo que le está dando vueltas a la posibilidad de estar poseído por Voldemort…

- Es posible…

- Se siente incluso culpable del ataque.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que debía de ser una secuela del sueño ese raro que tuvo. Y me dijo que era como si tuviera una serpiente dentro de él, y… bueno, le mandé a la cama para que descansara…

- Ya. Bueno, hiciste bien, descanso es lo que necesita en estos casos – acaba de lavar una manzana y muerde en un lado – De todas formas… - dice, tras un rato de masticarla y tragarla – debemos tener esos sucesos en mente. Es posible que Voldemort esté poseyendo a Harry, y…

- ¿Qué?

- Todo es posible, Sirius, lo sabes de sobra. No quieras engañarte pensando que Harry está seguro por estar con Dumbledore, porque nadie está seguro en estos tiempos. Voldemort es muy poderoso.

- Ya, pero… la idea de que le posea, es tan… - lo dicho. No quiere aceptar que Harry está en tal peligro – Y joder, Remus, no soporto la idea de que Snivellus le dé clases particulares.

- Sirius, no empieces. No tienes dieciséis años.

- Joder, claro que no, pero es que… ¿Tú sabes lo duro que habría sido para Jame so para mí pasar tanto tiempo a solas con él?

- Mira, sabes que no me gusta tener que decirte esto, pero en ocasiones debo hacerlo – toma aire, olvida su manzana y le mira a los ojos – Harry no es James, han pasado muchos años desde que tú y yo estábamos en el colegio y todo ha cambiado. No me pareció en absoluto adecuada la conducta que tuviste con Severus el otro día, cuando casi os batís en duelo.

- ¡Tú lo has dicho! En plural, Remus¡nos batimos¡Él también puso de su parte!

- De no haber sido por tu infantil decisión de estar presente mientras Snape y Harry hablaban…

- ¡Ja¿Pretendías que le dejara solo con él?

- Sirius…

- Además, él empezó. ¡Me llamó cobarde!

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme? – dice, alzando la voz - ¡No eres un adolescente que necesite hacerse notar ante sus compañeros de curso¡Estamos hablando de algo tan importante como la seguridad de Harry, la seguridad de todos, y debes saber que Harry no es James y que Severus está de nuestra parte¡No tienes nada de que preocuparte¿entendido?!

- ¡Eso no le permite dar órdenes en mi propia casa! – contesta, acalorado.

- ¡Joder, Sirius, sólo le dijo que se sentara! – empieza a desesperarse. No puede entender cómo un hombre tan inteligente puede comportarse de forma tan infantil, aunque tiene una vaga idea, y es que Azkaban le robó los mejores años de su juventud y Sirius sólo quiere recuperarlos. Pero eso no es posible. Ni aquí, ni ahora, ni nunca.

- No tienes razón – dice, tras unos instantes, mirándole – No ha cambiado nada. Sigues siendo igual que siempre, defendiendo a todo el que se te ponga por delante, y no quieres ver que…

- Esto…

Se sobresaltan los dos. Vuelven la cabeza hacia la puerta y se sorprenden al ver que, enzarzados como estaban en su discusión, Tonks ha llegado a casa y no se han dado cuenta.

- Bienvenida - gruñe Sirius, apartando la vista de Remus y de ella, sin terminar lo que iba diciendo.

- Em… siento interrumpiros… pero ya hemos vuelto del hospital, Molly, Arthur, Ojoloco, Shakebolt y yo…

- Vaya, siento que hayas tenido que ver esto – sonríe Remus, a modo de disculpa.

- Dos grandes amigos no pueden serlo sin discutir a veces, eso dicen – sonríe ella de vuelta. Sirius hace un ruidito de impaciencia con la lengua - ¿Ya está la comida lista? – pregunta, sorprendida.

- Sí. No es gran cosa, pero mi varita y Sirius han ayudado.

- Vaya, perfecto, nosotras que pensábamos que nos tocaría cocinar a la vuelta… Eres fantástico, Remus.

Otro ruidito con la lengua. Tonks no se da cuenta, pero Remus suspira y se escapa con la excusa de poner la mesa. Ella le sigue, y Sirius se queda en su silla, con ese gesto tan típico suyo de suspenderse sobre las dos patas traseras de ésta y mirar al techo.

---

Cuando terminó la reunión, y con ella la comida, uno a uno los presentes fueron marchándose. Ojoloco el primero, Tonks la última, y al fin sólo quedaron Sirius y Remus en el cuartel general. Acabaron de recoger lo que quedaba en la mesa.

- Lo siento pero hoy no puedo ayudarte a lavar los platos. Tendría que ir a acabar la investigación sobre ese volumen de magia medieval que te comenté…

- ¿Tan retrasada la llevas?

- Un poco. No demasiado, pero por si acaso surge algún imprevisto, prefiero ir con tiempo…

- Pues si tienes tiempo, quédate – se le acerca por detrás y inclina la cabeza para besarle en la mejilla, apoyando las manos en la repisa de mármol, de modo que Remus queda entre ella y Sirius, dándole la espalda – Creo que realmente no debería haberme puesto así con lo de Snivellus y las clases a Harry, pero me sacó de quicio.

- No importa, eres como eres.

- Soy idiota, tú mismo lo dices.

- Sólo con cariño.

- Bueno, si es con cariño… - sonríe contra su mejilla. Remus se da la vuelta y le besa a su vez, pero en los labios, alargando el beso. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta está pensando que hace ya tiempo que no están juntos, a solas, _ya me entiendes…_ De hecho, últimamente no tienen tiempo ni para besarse. Quizá por eso separa los labios y da paso a la lengua de Sirius entre ellos mientras los brazos del moreno le acarician la espalda. En ese momento no le importa que Sirius conserve sus gestos de adolescente, y recuerda esas noches en el baño de prefectos, o en la habitación cuando James y Peter estaban castigados, o en la Casa de los Gritos, o donde fuera, y ve que realmente nada ha cambiado en ese ámbito. Sigue deseando a Sirius con la misma intensidad, pero con menos tiempo para demostrárselo, entre el trabajo y las reuniones y a luna y…

- Auch – susurra, cuando Sirius ya le ha quitado la camiseta y le acaricia el abdomen, besándole el cuello.

- ¿Auch? – repite, desconcertado. Aparta los labios del cuello de Remus y mira hacia abajo, a sus manos – Mierda – dice, recordando que hace poco hubo luna llena y Remus tiene un par de morados en el vientre – perdón, no me di cuenta…

- No importa – sonríe, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Sirius – Te ha vuelto a crecer mucho¿eh?

- Sí, pero no me cambies el tema, anda – y le brillan los ojos. Remus comprende cuando le tiende sobre la larga mesa de madera y él mismo se quita la túnica antes de dirigirse hacia los pantalones del castaño. Los desabrocha lentamente, mirándole a los ojos, como siempre hacía, y Remus no puede evitar ese rubor adolescente que le tiñe las mejillas. Lo único que ha cambiado es que puede mirarle a los ojos ahora, y Sirius lo nota.

- Ah, ya no tienes tanta vergüenza¿eh, prefectito?

- Y dale con lo de prefecto… - sonríe, mostrando los colmillos, sin esconder su impaciencia como otras veces hacía.

- Sabes que me pone – dice, antes de arrodillarse y bajarle los pantalones junto con la ropa interior sin acabar de quitárselos. Asciende de nuevo, acariciándole las piernas y manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos de Remus.

- ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí, en la mesa? – pregunta, divertido.

- Hmm… no – susurra Sirius, pensándolo mejor, y tira de una de sus manos para incorporarle y acorralarle contra la pared – Hoy toca de pie y castigado cara a la pared.

- Pervertido… - susurra, riendo en silencio. Sirius levantando una de sus manos para rodearle el pecho y presionar con dos dedos en los labios de Remus. Éste los toma en su boca, apoyando la frente en la pared, y deja que la otra mano de Sirius empuje en sus caderas para acercarlas más a sí mismo. Gime al desplazar Sirius su mano de las caderas al miembro de Remus y al oír su voz susurrándole al oído _sí, déjame oírte…_ Incrementa inconscientemente la succión en los dedos del moreno, que pronto está también jadeándole al oído, embistiendo contra Remus aún con ropa interior, al ritmo en que su mano le acaricia la erección – Sirius – dice Remus, apartando los dedos del moreno de entre sus labios, ya la palabra suena más bien a orden, empujando como empuja su trasero contra la entrepierna del moreno.

- Voy, voy… - y lleva sus dedos entre las nalgas del castaño mientras se quita él mismo los calzoncillos para penetrarle con dos de ellos. Le muerde el hombro con relativa suavidad cuando oye otro gemido de Remus rasgar el aire, y añade un tercer dedo quizá demasiado pronto. Al castaño no parece importarle, así que pronto los extrae y le empuja con suavidad en la espalda para inclinarle ligeramente, sin querer provocarle dolor en las zonas aún entumecidas por la transformación de la última luna llena. _No te preocupes,_ dice Remus, así que no lo hace y se posiciona a su espalda para hundirse en el calor de Remus una vez más, tras tanto tiempo, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza. Su largo cabello acaricia en su vaivén la espalda que tiene debajo y aumenta la sensación de escalofrío que sube una vez tras otra por la espalda del castaño. Sube las manos por su pecho y sus dedos rozan los endurecidos pezones de Remus, olvidados ese día; los acaricia suavemente a modo de disculpa, y parece que se quejen con jadeos por boca de Remus.

Cuando Sirius empieza a acelerar el ritmo es cuando el castaño comienza a recibir sus embestidas con movimientos propios de sus caderas, y necesita buscar apoyo en la pared que tiene enfrente; vuelve el rostro y apoya en ella una mejilla, al igual que las manos, a ambos lados de su cabeza, con los codos apuntando atrás, y Sirius cree que si la pared fuera de mantequilla no duraría cinco segundos antes de derretirse del calor que desprenden sus cuerpos. _Sobretodo el mío, porque_

- Joder, cómo me pone follarte en esta postura, Remus – dice entre jadeos. El otro no responde más que entreabriendo los ojos y mirándole de lado antes de soltar otro gemido ahogado y apretar los puños mientras baja de nuevo los párpados. Sabe que si no aparta los ojos de él va a correrse pronto, más de lo normal, pero Remus también está casi ahí y _por Merlín_, no quiere apartar la vista bajo ningún concepto de semejante espectáculo. Llegan poco después, juntos, y Sirius hunde el rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Remus, cerrando los ojos, ahogando un grito que, en el caso de Remus, resuena por la cocina sin que él lo pueda evitar.

Entonces, desde arriba, oyen unos ruidos en el desván.

- Maldito Kreacher… - susurra Sirius, apartándose de Remus. Él suelta una débil carcajada – Voy a ver qué coño esta haciendo ya… - dice, con voz cansada, llevándose la mano con que ha estado acariciando a Remus a los labios.

- Espera – contesta éste. Saca la varita y con un rápido movimiento la mano de Sirius y las demás zonas "afectadas" quedan limpias de toda evidencia sexual.

- Eh, eso es útil – observa Sirius, poniéndose la túnica rápidamente.

- ¿Verdad? Lo leí hace poco en uno de esos libros de los que tanto reniegas.

- Eh, ya no reniego – dice, mirándole con unos cálidos ojos – Que ya no tengo dieciséis años… - añade, bajando la voz.

Remus alarga una mano y sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla, en silencio. El moreno le devuelve la sonrisa, apaciguadora, y le aparta la mano muy a desgana para subir al desván a controlar a Kreacher renegando por lo bajo, dejando a Remus abajo para que se vista tranquilamente. Entonces, una vez vestido, se pasa la mano por el cabello y se sienta a la mesa a revisar unos pergaminos de la Orden…

- ¿Sirius?

Remus da un bote en la silla y se vuelve hacia el lugar del que proviene la voz. Ve a Harry entre las llamas de la chimenea y se levanta sobresaltado, acercándose al fuego.

- ¿Harry¿Ocurre algo¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí, es sólo que… quería hablar con Sirius…

- Ah, voy a buscarle, está arriba viendo qué hacía Kreacher, que parece que ha vuelto a esconderse en el desván…

Sube las escaleras de dos en dos, aún con gesto de perplejidad, y encuentra a Sirius agarrando a Kreacher del sucio trapo que usa como ropa, riñéndole por revolver entre las cosas sin permiso.

- Maldito elfo de los…

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué? – se vuelve, sorprendido.

- Harry… Harry está abajo, quiere hablar contigo…

- ¿Qué¿Harry? – abre los ojos como platos, deja caer a Kreacher, que reniega de nuevo al golpear el suelo, y se lanza hacia la puerta sin decir nada más con Remus siguiéndole de cerca – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta, arrodillándose como el castaño frente al fuego para estar al mismo nivel que Harry.

- No, no pasa nada… Sólo quería hablar… de mi padre – contesta Harry.

Sirius y Remus intercambian una mirada de desconcierto, pero Harry parece tener prisa y vuelve a hablar, contándoles que ha visto en unos recuerdos de Snape, por accidente, cómo su padre atacaba a Snape sin ningún motivo aparente en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- No quisiera que juzgaras a tu padre por lo que viste ahí, Harry. Sólo tenía quince años… - empieza Remus.

- ¡Yo también tengo quince años!

- Mira, Harry – interviene Sirius – tu padre y Snape se odiaron desde el priemr momento que se vieron. Creo que era porque James tenía todo lo que a Snape le habría gustado tener, amigos, quidditch, era bueno en todo. Y Snape era sólo un bicho raro que se pirraba por las artes oscuras, y James odiaba las artes oscuras.

- Pero atacó a Snape sin motivo, sólo porque tú dijiste que te aburrías…

- No me enorgullezco de ello.

- Harry, lo que tienes que entender – interviene de nuevo Remus – es que tu padre y Sirius eran los mejores del colegio en todo, si a veces se dejaban llevar un poco…

- Éramos unos chulos arrogantes, querrás decir.

- Se despeinaba el pelo constantemente… - comenta Harry.

- Se me había olvidado que tenía esa costumbre… - dice Sirius, con cariño.

- ¿Estaba jugando con la snitch? – pregunta Remus, con voz suave.

- Sí… pero me pareció que era un poco idiota – dice Harry, y ve, con estupor, como los dos hombres se miran y sonríen con nostalgia.

- Claro que era un poco idiota – admite Sirius. Baja la mirada, se mantiene un rato en silencio, pensando en James, sin duda. Agita luego la cabeza, apartando ciertos pensamientos de ella, y vuelve a mirar a Harry – Todos lo éramos, excepto Lunático; él no lo era tanto…

- Nunca os dije que dejarais tranquilo a Snape…

- Lo hiciste.

- No lo suficiente.

- ¡No paraba de mirar a las chicas de la orilla del lago para ver si lo miraban! – estalla Harry - ¿Cómo puede ser que mi madre se casara con él¡Le odiaba!

- No le odiaba, empezó a salir con él en séptimo – aclarara Remus.

- Cuando se le bajaron los humos… - añade Sirius, recibiendo una mirada de _a diferencia de los humos de otros, que seguían bien altos_ de Remus.

- Y ya no echaba maleficios a la gente para divertirse – dice, apartando los ojos de Sirius y conteniendo una sonrisa – Bueno, Snape era una excepción. Él tampoco perdía oportunidad para hechizar a tu padre.

- Snape ha dejado de darme clases, cuando vi eso en su pensadero…

- ¿CÓMO DICES? – estalla Sirius – Voy para allá ahora mismo, se va a enterar ese… - hace amago de levantarse, pero Remus le sujeta del brazo y le obliga a sentarse.

- Si hay que decirle algo a Snape, lo haré yo – dice con firmeza – Pero Harry, deberías hablar con él. Cuando lo sepa Dumbledore…

- ¡Pero no le visteis cuando salimos del pensadero¡Me mataría si intento hablar con él!

- Harry, ahora mismo no hay nada más importante que la oclumancia¿me has entendido¡Nada más importante!

- Está bien, intentaré decirle algo, pero no va a… Oye¿está bajando Kreacher por la escalera?

- Debe de ser alguien a tu lado – dice Sirius, comprobando que no hay nadie más a la vista en Grimmauld Place.

- Más vale que me vaya – es lo último que oyen de boca de Harry antes de que desaparezca.

Remus se deja caer sentado sobre la alfombra de delante de la chimenea, hacia atrás. No sabe en qué pensar, si en la gravedad del asunto de Harry sin clases de oclumancia o en todo lo que le han contado de James. Casi puede ver ante sus ojos, como si fuera ese mismo día, la escena. Y como esa tantas otras, y le puede la reminiscencia. Piensa en James alborotándose el cabello, mirando a Lily de reojo, andando de esa forma tan peculiar. Jugando a quidditch. Bromeando con Sirius. Jugando con la snitch que había robado tras el partido. Era tan adolescente, tan idiota, igual que Sirius, igual que él e igual que Peter, pero no puede evitarlo. Recuerda todo eso y sólo siente ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué, algo que parecía tan bello, tan perfecto en los años de colegio, ha acabado así, tan desgraciadamente?

- ¿En que piensas?

La voz de Sirius le saca de su ensimismamiento.

- En James, en nosotros, en Hogwarts… Ya lo sabes.

El moreno suelta una carcajada.

- Sí, lo sé…

- Entonces¿por qué preguntas, perro tonto? – dice, sonriendo con tristeza.

- Porque me da la gana, lobito – se sienta junto a él en la alfombra – ¿Has pensado que si Harry llega a venir cinco minutos antes, nos habría visto…?

- Dios, claro que lo he pensado, no hagas que lo recuerde – dice, hundiendo el rostro sonrojado en las rodillas y rodeándolas con los brazos.

- Habría sido divertido – suelta Sirius, y se deja caer de espaldas en la alfombra, riendo.

- Idiota, pervertido… – empieza Remus su retahíla de insultos, y con cada uno de ellos las risas de Sirius se van haciendo más intensas.

Al fin, tras una guerra de cojines en el suelo de la sala de estar (_me siento tan idiota…_ confiesa Remus, _pero oye, _responde Sirius, _vale que no tenemos dieciséis años, pero tampoco ochenta, que pareces un viejo pocho_, y desencadena una nueva batalla), Remus recoge sus cosas y se despide. Pasará tiempo hasta que puedan volver a verse de nuevo fuera de las reuniones y los dos lo saben, y por eso han alargado tanto como han podido el abrazo de despedida.

Lo que ninguno de los dos siquiera sospecha es que la próxima vez que se vean va a ser lamentablemente pronto; en varios días, un chico se despertará de un sueño agitado, en Hogwarts, se frotará la cicatriz de la frente y susurrará _Sirius… _Y ahí será donde empiece el principio del fin.

--------------------------------------------

Y san se acabó el capítulo... No quiero escribir el siguienteeeee voy a lloraaaaar TTTT Bueno, aquí les dejo el detallito prometido, está colgado en mi livejournal... http://wolfish-shadows. Se agradecen comentarios si les gusta!!!! Hasta el próximo


End file.
